Disguised Destiny
by taijiya-sango88
Summary: This story is all about Inuyasha and Kagome's son, and Miroku and Sango's daughter, plus some other characters. They both can't stand one another, but who knows, maybe destiny can change their minds. Chapter ten now up! Who will Matsuko pick as his wife?
1. The Meeting of Soul Mates

Konnichiwa all my wonderful fans!!! I am about to grace you with yet another fantastic fic. I know I know, you all want me to finish my 'Miroku's 5 Steps. Well, good news! I didn't find the chapter that I was looking for but I think I did remember everything from it and wrote it down, plus a little extra I believe. ^-^Anyway, here is what my next fic I was telling all you fans about. This is the summary.  
  
Summary: Now what if Inuyasha and Kagome were married and Sango and Miroku too and their kids were destined to be together? Well, that's exactly what this next fic is about.so have fun and read on!  
  
Disguised Destiny The Meeting of Soul Mates By: kawaii-anime-lover  
  
The morning was warm and bright. There was not one cloud in sight for miles. It has been 15 years since InuYasha and the gang finished finding all the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Now InuYasha and Kagome are married and live in the feudal era. Believe or not..Miroku and Sango are too.(A/N: now how was that meant to be??? j/k. we all know they love each other ^-^)  
  
Yume was sitting in the fields, staring into the cerulean (AN: it is a lightish blue) sky. Yume resembled his father very well; black long hair, his stubbornness ,and , let's not forget his cute little dog ears, just like his father.(AN: yup he is Inu's son) However, he also has his mother in him, her eyes, not to mention her way of annoying InuYasha so easily.  
  
Yume sits up in that familiar squat we love so much with a set of beads around his neck very similar to his fathers. The beads were given to him on his 5th birthday for a gift.  
  
"There's nothing to do around here, I'm so bored" He said with an exasperated sigh. "Let's see, what is there to do?"  
  
He sniffed a familiar presence behind him and turned his head. "HI YUME!" Yume rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile. "HI Kiara"  
  
"Whatcha doing out here all alone?"  
  
"um..thinking, I guess."  
  
"oh well can I think with you?"  
  
"whatever.."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"I don't know but I have to go"  
  
He jumped up and walked off toward his house.  
  
"Hey wait- oh ok SEE YA LATER!"  
  
He winced at the thought, not to mention the sound of her annoying voice. "Yea, see ya."  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Amura looked around the hallway with her father's ice blue eyes making sure no one was there. As she walked, her shoulder length pony tail bounced around her neck. Her graceful way of walking was of the most beautiful and deadly silence. She was quieter than even a mouse, as she tried to escape chore day at her home. Unfortunately, she was never quiet enough.  
  
"AMURA!"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks wincing at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned her head slowly as her nervous blue eyes met her mother's suspicious glare.  
  
"Um.yes mother?" Amura said with the cutest innocent look she could come up with. "Did you finish the laundry?" Her mother asked knowing that she had not yet finished.  
  
"Um.I think-"  
  
"What do you mean think? Did you or not?"  
  
"No ma'am"  
  
"Alright then, where are you going?"  
  
"I was just about to go do it, but I was um.thirsty?"  
  
"Honey, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine why?"  
  
Sango stared at her daughter, with amusement in her eyes  
  
"Because the kitchen is that way" Sango said pointing to the direction opposite from the one Amura was going in.  
  
"Hehe oh it is isn't it? Well then, I'll see you later."  
  
"Alright dear." Sango loved it when she won.  
  
Amura let out a sad sigh. I never get out. Last time I was right by the door, I was practically home free, but there she was as usual. How does she do that??? As she continued the laundry, thoughts of hanging with Kiara, Shinjuki, and unfortunately Yume flowed through her mind.  
  
~Yume~  
  
Yume was heading home on the main road when he heard his best friend, Shinjuki, calling him.  
  
"Hey Yume!!!"  
  
Yume looked toward Shinjuki's voice. He and Shinjuki have been friends since he was 3 years old. They had a good friendship, if you take out all the times they fought, which actually was not that many times..so yea, I guess you could consider them as best buds.  
  
" Oh hey Shin, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Don't you remember???"  
  
" Remember what???"  
  
Shinjuki then changed his expression from cheery and greetful to mysterious and mischievous.  
  
"We are supposed to go meet the girls" he said with an evil grin. (AN: he's not Miroku's son or anything.but he's JUST like him.hehe ^-^ go figure.)  
  
Yume sweatdropped. "oh yea.I forgot"  
  
"FORGET??!?!? How the hell could you forget two beautiful girls???"  
  
" Um, I don't know. I mean I just did, so it can't be all that hard," Yume said while scratching his head.  
  
Shinjuki put an annoyed look on his face.  
  
" Well, are we goin to go or not???"  
  
"I kinda already saw Kiara, why do I have to go if I saw a girl already?"  
  
" YOU SAW KIARA?!?!? What did she say? Anything about me???"  
  
Yume shook his head in amusement. His friend had the most unbelievable crush on that girl. How can he like that girl? She is so annoying!! Well, he is too, so I guess they fit.  
  
"No, sorry Shinjuki, she did not say anything about you."  
  
Shinjuki frowned. "Aww man.I was hoping she would."  
  
"Well, let's go find her, who else was going to be there??"  
  
"Oh just Kiara's best friend."  
  
"And that is.?"  
  
"Oh.she is very pretty."  
  
"OK! But what is her name?!?!?"  
  
"oh yea.her name is Amura Tijiku" (AN: I don't know Miroku's or Sango's last name.so bare with me.)  
  
"NANI!?!?!?!? That idiot!!!"  
  
"I..I..take it you know her"  
  
" She is a total annoyance.she has no respect for me.or manners!!!"  
  
" Oh.you're mad because she is the only girl who doesn't have a crush on you!"  
  
" That is not it at all!!! I would never in my life want her to like me"  
  
"Whatever you say Yume, let's just go see my Kiara!!"  
  
"Ok, but if she starts to annoy me then I'm leaving!"  
  
"yea yea"  
  
~Amura & Kiara~  
  
Amura had finished her laundry earlier then expected. She went to Kiara's house and picked her up to meet the boys at the river.  
  
"Kiara.do I have to come with you. I mean I don't have a problem with Shin, it's just that YUME that I can't stand!!!"  
  
" Why do you hate him?? He is sooo dreamy!!"  
  
Amura rolls her eyes.  
  
" What is wrong with ye? I mean.you.sorry, I've been hanging around Lady Kaede too much!"  
  
Kiara sweatdropped. "Yea..I noticed"  
  
"Anyway, I don't know what you see in that stubborn, idiotic, ungrateful, self centered, unmannered, thinks the world revolves around him."  
  
"Ok ok I get it.sheesh. He's not like that though. He's really sweet and not to mention hot. And don't forget his parents ARE Inuyasha and Kagome!"  
  
"Ya I know who they are. Good ole' Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha."  
  
"What?? They're your uncle and aunt??"  
  
"Well not really, it's just our parents are REALLY good friends. But I still can't stand Yume!"  
  
"OK but let's go."  
  
"Fine, but if he starts being HIM then I'm leaving!"  
  
"Ya..ya" ~River~  
  
The river was the nearest one to their village. It was always quiet, the water never going too fast or too slow. One boy lay in the field next to the river his eyes closed. The other has his feet in the river resting in the sun.  
  
"Hey Shin," Yume said calmly.  
  
"Ya yume?"  
  
"They're coming"  
  
Shinjuki looked off in the distance and could barely see two small figures approaching.  
  
"Haha I can always count on that nose of yours aye Yume?" Shin said cunningly.  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
The girls were about 50 yards away from the river, not to mention the boys.  
  
"LOOK! There's Yume! Isn't he so cute?"  
  
Amura sweat dropped, "I think I've made it clear what I think he is."  
  
"Oh yea," Kiara said with a funny look on her face.  
  
Yume prepared himself for what was going to be, no doubt, a very LONG day.  
  
"Hey Yume," Kiara dragged out flirt dripping all over her voice. "How you been?"  
  
"Same as an hour ago when I saw you," he said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh so you remember that?"  
  
Yume scratched his head, "Um.sure I did."  
  
His head turned from Kiara to Amura. Her hair blew softly in the wind. She was standing directly under the sun so her face was a little brighter then everyone else.  
  
Is that Amura? She looks different today. I just saw her a couple weeks ago, but she wasn't that beautiful.WHOA! What am I thinking??? Amura beautiful? I've known her since I was a baby and she has no respect for me! Of course she's not beautiful!  
  
Amura snapped her fingers in front of Yume's face.  
  
"Um..You Ok Yume?"  
  
Yume snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Huh? Oh of course I'm ok! Why would I not be!"  
  
"Hey! Don't get all mad. I was just asking!"  
  
"Well, I'm fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Shinjuki and Kiara both sweat dropped while thinking the exact same thing.  
  
They'd make a good couple.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!"  
  
Well that is the first chapter of my new story. This isn't the other funny one I was talking about, this one my friend Mesa and I made up. But my friend Mesa is not here so my other friend, Veni, helped me with it. She came up with most of the humor. ^-^' Anyway, review quick and we will put up the next chapter as soon as we can! Ja'ne!  
  
kawaii-anime-lover (and Veni-chan, she is an author and will be putting a story up soon) 


	2. Lessons in Sitting

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Veni and kawaii-anime-lover here! Thanks for all the great reviews! Well, to get things settled here, Yume is ½ demon, Kiara is NOT from the lion king, and I can't really change her name(for all those who want me too) now because I already wrote the first chapter with the name Kiara.and I'm too lazy to fix it.  
  
Anyway, here is chap 2 of Disguised Destiny!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Lessons in Sitting  
  
By: kawaii-anime-lover and Veni-chan  
  
  
  
"Ok everyone, now that we've calmed down a little lets eat." Kiara said relieved that the fighting was over. She did think that Amura and Yume would make a cute couple, but she didn't admit it because she also likes Yume.  
  
"Eat?? Do we have food?" Shinjuki asked desperately.  
  
"Yea, we brought a basket of food. Do you want some Yume?" she asked looking up.  
  
Yume stared down from the tree that he jumped to after fighting with Amura. "Yea sure, why not."  
  
"SUPER!"  
  
Yume winced at the screech in her voice. "Yea whatever.."  
  
Amura was sitting by the river, still a little angry from the rudeness that came from that idiot. Why is he like that??? What did I ever do to him?? He was nice to me when we were kids. But we were just kids so maybe he changed, or maybe I changed. I wish he were still nice to me. He's not all bad. Kiara's right he is KIND of cute.......  
  
"DID I JUST THINK THAT???"  
  
Everyone stared at her confused. Shinjuki looked at her like she was crazy. Kiara just stared worried, and Yume just stared.  
  
"Amura, are you OK?" Her friend asked worry in her voice.  
  
"Hehe, yea I'm fine. I was just thinking..sorry."  
  
" Oh ok, well, do you want to eat?"  
  
" Um.sure." "Ok, what do you want???"  
  
"You can have rice or soup," said Shinjuki as he looked at Amura waiting for her reply.  
  
"Um, I'll have rice please."  
  
"OK!"  
  
As the hungry teens were filing their bellies, they were also trying to figure out what to do for the weekend.  
  
"So, what are we all planning for this weekend??? We are going to do something right???" asked Kiara while she was putting her cup of tea to her mouth.  
  
"Well, my parents are going out of town for the weekend. So, I don't know, I really don't care what we do, as long as it does not involve getting killed."  
  
"Hey! My parents are going out of town too." Yume exclaimed as Amura shared her news.  
  
Amura looked confused. "They are???"  
  
"Yea, you don't suppose your mom and dad are going with My mom and dad, do you?"  
  
"Maybe, I have no idea!!! I guess I'll ask my mom when I get home."  
  
"OK, whatever."  
  
" Can't you ever say the 'OK' without the 'whatever'???"  
  
" whatever.."  
  
"grrrrr..ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, am I suppose to be?"  
  
"ARRGHH!! I wish I could 'sit boy' you like your mom does your dad!" She yelled at him.  
  
At the very moment Amura said 'sit boy' Yume's face met the dirt. Amura looked at Yume's face in planted in the ground with a very shocked face. W.what happened?  
  
Kiara and Shinjuki had on faces similar to Amura's. Yume lifted his his head from the dirt and, just like the others, was shocked. Though, instead of being fully shocked and confused, his face held a hint of anger in it.  
  
"Ok, who the hell pushed me???" Yume screamed angrily.  
  
They all stayed silent, too shocked to understand what was going on.  
  
"Nobody pushed you, that is what is freaking us out." Kiara said, the same expression still on her face.  
  
Yume rolled his brown eyes, "Don't play stupid with me, I felt someone take me down!"  
  
"Well if someone did 'push' you, then wouldn't you be able to smell their sent?" Shinjuki asked.  
  
"Eh?" Yume said, even more confused.  
  
Amura was curious, "Maybe the 'sit boy' did work." She suggested to no one in particular.  
  
Yume fell yet again at Amura's "command".  
  
Shinjuki stared, and then his expression changed. He got his evil smirk on his face.  
  
"SIT BOY!" he shouts, smiling at the new power he found over his friend.  
  
Everyone just stared at shinjuki, wondering what was wrong with him. While Yume stood staring too, as nothing happened to him.  
  
"Oh Shinjuki, you know only girls can say it. It needs a feminine touch." Kiara said matter-of-factly. Kiara walked toward Yume and cleared her throat. "Sit boy" she said to Yume.  
  
*Silence* "um.I said sit..SIT! SIT BOY!" Kiara started to get angry and lifted her hand. "I said SIT!" she yelled as her hand met Yume's cheek and a loud 'slap' was heard.  
  
Yume's face, yet again, met the dirt.  
  
Amura started cracking up, as Shinjuki just put a smirk on his face. Feminine touch my foot.  
  
"Oh Yume!" Kiara said with worry in her voice "are you ok? I'm so sorry..I am!" she babbled on.  
  
"Oh Kiara, don't say sorry to him, he deserves getting his face splatted in the dirt!" Amura says amused at the scene of Yume on the ground.  
  
Yume got up and rubbed his cheek. "Care saying that to my face you wench!" Yume shot back at her.  
  
"Don't call me a wench! And if you want me to say it to your face, I have no problem with that!" Amura yelled.  
  
Amura walked up to Yume and stopped right in front of him. She put her face to his and repeated what she said; "I do not think Kiara should have to say sorry to YOU! You deserved to have your face planted in the dirt! You're just a conceited baka! There! Happy?" She said cleverly.  
  
Shinjuki smirked, yet again. "Hehe.she got you there Yume." He said to his friend, slightly laughing.  
  
Yume gave Shinjuki a death glare. Shinjuki stopped laughing. "uh.I mean.don't talk to him that way Amura!" he quickly revised.  
  
Amura whipped her head the opposite way, "hmph, he deserves what I said!" Amura said walking away.  
  
Yume's face was boiling red. (AN: from anger not blushing ^-^) He is getting so mad, he stomped over to Amura. "you know what you-.."  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"AHHHH!" *splat*  
  
Kiara got another worried face. "Amura, stop with the 'sit' command will ya?" Kiara told her friend.  
  
Amura pouted "why should I? It's fun ne?" Amura said cutely.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should give it a rest ladies," Shinjuki says while placing his arm around Kiara's waist.  
  
Kiara's face transported from worry to annoyance. "Yea sure we can," Kiara said, "without you touching me." She said while taking her hands and flinging his into the other direction.  
  
Shinjuki pouts. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think Amura and Yume should ask their parents about this whole 'sit' thing."  
  
"What did you want to know?" Amura asked Shinjuki.  
  
"Well now that you mention it Amura, I really want to know why it only works for you." Shinjuki said curiously.  
  
"Why do you care? You wouldn't 's' word him, would you?" Amura asked him.  
  
"Well that would be mean, but it would be fun making his face get smashed into the dirt.once in a while!" Shinjuki said with a dopey smile.  
  
Yume glared at his so-called 'bud' "what was that?"  
  
Amura grinned "Yea Shinjuki, you are speaking my language!" she cheered as she high-fived him.  
  
"Also, I wanted to ask my parents how long they were going out of town." Amura said.  
  
"Well then I think we all should go home ne?" Kiara said.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"whatever." (AN: we all know who that is.^-^)  
  
"I told you to stop that!"  
  
"ok, ok you two, let's not start ANOTHER fight."  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF IT!" they both yelled in unison.  
  
Shinjuki sweat dropped.  
  
Amura and Kiara walked toward each other.  
  
"Well, I live the other way, so I guess I'll see you tomarrow ok?" Kiara asked her friend.  
  
Amura smiled at her best friend, "Yea sure, see you tomarrow."  
  
Shinjuki perked his head up. "You live that way Kiara? How weird, I do too!"  
  
Kiara started walking away, "Oh joy" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait for me! I'll walk you home!" Shinjuki said eagerly.  
  
"Who said I wanted you to??" she yelled at him while Amura watched her friends smiling. "Oh can't I at least just walk with you?" Shinjuki asked his secret crush.  
  
"Oh fine, but if you touch me anywhere then I'm going to walk faster!" Kiara said while Amura sweat dropped.  
  
She's just like my mom.go figure.  
  
"Ok ok.no touching, hehe.today." He said with a dangerous smile.  
  
And off they went until the sound of kiara's voice yelling at him was gone.  
  
Yume looked at Amura and then turned away.  
  
"So, are you going home?" Amura asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well uh, duh."  
  
"You could have just said yes," she said rolling her ice blue eyes. (AN: that's a name of a song ^-^)  
  
"Yes" he said plainly.  
  
Amura looked at him surprised.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?!?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you-.oh never mind"  
  
"Whatever." he said in his usual tone. Well, usual around her.  
  
She began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going??" he asked her.  
  
"Um.home," she said.  
  
"Oh ok, then let me walk you home," he said directly.  
  
"It's fine, you don't have to," she replied a little surprised.  
  
"That wasn't a request. I'm walking you home." He said forcefully.  
  
Her expression turned surprised again and she simply answered. "ok."  
  
~HOME~  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Amura shouted.  
  
"Oh hello dear, oh I see Yume is with you. What a nice surprise." Sango said, smiling at the boy she new as a baby. "Well, this makes things easier since your parents are already here.  
  
"huh? My parents?" Yume asked confused.  
  
"Yes, we were going to tell you about our weekend plans."  
  
"Oh we were going to ask you why you're going at the same time." Amura said.  
  
"Well, we are going together. It's just this annual thing we do." Sango simply said.  
  
"Oh I see, " Yume said not really interested.  
  
"Mom, we also have to ask Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inu something.  
  
"Alright, they're righ tin here" she said leading the way.  
  
Sango led the two teens into a room. There, they saw Miroku having a conversation with Inuyasha and Kagome. When Amura and Yume stepped in, they stopped their talking and got up. Well, except for Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Yume! There you are, where have you been?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh I was at the river with Shinjuki, Amura, and her friend Kiara. Nothing to worry about mother."  
  
"Well, you could of at least told us where you were going."  
  
"Oh kagome it's ok, he knows how to take care of himself." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"Why do you always have to question my women intuition??" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because you're mostly wrong!" Inuyasha said getting up from his chair.  
  
"Oh that's it! SIT BOY!"  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Amura put her finger up and started to talk, "speaking of 'Sit boy'."  
  
"Ahh" this time Yume's face met the hard floor instead of the dirt.  
  
As soon as Yume fell Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku just stared in surprise. "Um. Amura, when did this start happening?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Well it was just an hour ago by the river, we wanted to ask why it only works for me. I don't know if it was working before. It was just the first time I said 'sit boy'.  
  
THUMP  
  
"CAN'T WE JUST CALL IT THE 'S' WORD?!?!" Yume said, getting annoyed with falling down and standing up again.  
  
"Fine! But you don't have to yell like you rule the world!" Amura screamed angrily. "Why don't you show some respect!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Who's yelling now?!?" Yume shot back.  
  
"grr.that was only because you did it first!" Amura replied.  
  
Kagome stared at them and then looked at her husband.  
  
"Honey, doesn't this seem vaguely familiar?" she asked with a sweat drop.  
  
"Haha yea, but she doesn't scream nearly as loud as you." He answered.  
  
Kagome made fist with the vein popping out of it (AN: you know, those anime veins.^-^) "SIT BOY!" Kagome ordered.  
  
As Inuyasha fell yelling at Kagome, Miroku and Sango just sat there calmly, amused at the similarities between the four.  
  
"We should stop this" Sango said putting a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Yea. So you hungry dear?" Miroku asked his wife.  
  
"Oh you read me like a book, let's go eat." Sango said completely forgetting the fights.  
  
"Ok, but don't forget to tell Amura," Miroku reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll tell her now," Sango said remembering.  
  
Sango turned to the place where all the screaming was. As not to interrupt them she just loudly said, "by the way Amura, you're staying at Yume's house for the weekend."  
  
All was silent at once. Then at the same time you only heard two teens.  
  
"WHAT?!?" 


	3. Plans for the Weekend

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! How are all of you today?? Anyway.Veni-chan and I are back with the 3rd chapter of Disguised Destiny!!! I'm sure you will like this chap.also I have something to tell you all..I will be posting the final step of my other story REALLY soon. Like I said I wrote it down.but it is at my mom's house.and I'm at my dad's house so..as soon as I get home I'll write it the post it. Also, we have decided to change Kiara's name to Kairi. As some of you can probably tell, it is the name of the girl from the video game Kingdom Hearts..*sighs* love that game.anyway.Here is the 3rd chap of my story! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha  
  
Disguised Destiny Plans for the Weekend By kawaii-anime-star and Veni-chan  
  
  
  
The air after sunrise was quiet and fresh. Children could be heard laughing while playing traditional games while parents were sharing thoughts and conversation. It was the perfect day for fun and bonding times, the perfect day for just about anything actually.  
  
Although the whole village were having their fun, one girl and boy were having a day of the complete opposite of "good."  
  
"I can't believe I have to spend my WHOLE weekend at HIS house!!!" A young chestnut colored haired girl exclaimed with a very big pout on her face.  
  
"Oh honey, it's only for the weekend" A woman told her daughter.  
  
"Mother! I'll die on the very first day!"  
  
" Oh no you won't, what happened between you two anyway? You two used to be reall close friends." Sango said with curiosity.  
  
"WERE being the key word there mom. Plus, we were only, what? 4?" (A/N: they were really friends longer, she is just being sarcastic.)  
  
"But what happened???" Sango asked her daughter impatiently.  
  
"He-" Amura thought for a second and then realized she had forgotten why the two of them had ever stopped being friends. "Well, he's so stuck up, and he thinks the woel world revolves around him!" That was the best excuse she could come up with. Even though it was true, that wasn't the reason, but she couldn't remember what exactly had happened to them.  
  
Sango looked at her daughter with a questionable look on her face; "Are you sure? I don't think that is the real reason.  
  
Amura gave her mom a light glare and then continued packing. 'What was the reason we stopped being friends with each other??' The confused girl asked herself.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
Yume sat annoyed in his house, not amused at his parents constantly raving on about how great it was going to be to get away for the weekend.  
  
"Yea yea, you two are going to be having a wonderful time going wherever your going, while I'm stuck here baby-sitting Ms. 'SIT' pants.  
  
InuYasha looks at his son, "I feel your pain." He said looking at Kagome with the corner of his eye.  
  
Kagome then bonked him, as if it was a usual routine. "I'm sure it will be fine Yume, after all, it is only for the weekend."  
  
"More like an eternity," Yume said crossing his arms. "an eternity of hell!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yume. You are too dramatic. Besides, I love Amura. She reminds me of myself when I was younger."  
  
"No wonder it's an eternity of hell," InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"Hmph, SIT BOY!!" Kagome said crossing her arms.  
  
Yume sweat dropped. "That's mom and dad for you."  
  
They suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Oh joy, I wonder who that could be." Yume said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh just go answer the door," Kagome said, tired of the similarities between father and son.  
  
"Fine" he said plainly.  
  
Yume prepared himself for the agony, as he swished the paper door aside, only to come face to face with..  
  
"Yo! Yume!"  
  
.Shinjuki  
  
Yume let out a sigh of relif, "Hey Shin"  
  
"What's the matter Yume? You look a little down in the dumps."  
  
Kagome shouted to her son from the other room. "Yume! Amura will arrive at three, so make sure you're here to help move her stuff in."  
  
Shinjuki bliked confused. "Um..did I miss something?"  
  
"Amura's staying here while our parents go away for the weekend."  
  
Shinjuki put on his evil smirk, "Higurashi you dog..er ya know what I mean" Shinjuki said using Yume's last name.  
  
Yume rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know.having a girl in your house alone, with NO adult supervision, huh huh?" Shinjuki said nudging his friend, while smirking.  
  
"Shinjuki don't talk that like that, you're grossing me out." Yume said putting on a disgusted look.  
  
"Ya ya, you keep saying that, but I know you can't wait." He said winking.  
  
"Whatever..: Yume said rolling his eyes..again.  
  
~Amura's House~  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Amura winced at the volume of Kairi's voice. (A/N: for those of you who don't read my introductions..we decided to change her name to Kairi..the girl from Kingdom Hearts video game.)  
  
"You're staying at his house?? For the WHOLE weekend??" Kairi said with extreme jelousy in her voice.  
  
"UNfourtunatly" Amura said emphzising the UN.  
  
"Why do you sound so mad?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Why are you complaining so much?" Kairi said with a questionable face, "I mean you must the luckiest girl to be staying with him for the WHOLE weekend!!"  
  
"If you want to stay with him go ahead!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Amura sighed, "I wish."  
  
"Oh lighten up, it's only for the weekend."  
  
"You're starting to sound like my mother now"  
  
"Well your mother is a smart woman."  
  
Amura rolled her eyes.  
  
After a few more minutes of conversation, the door to Amura's bedroom opened only to reviel Sango.  
  
"Amura ,sweetheart, it's time to go"  
  
"Whatever," (A/N: Somebody is having an influence on her. ^-^)  
  
After almost a whole day of walking, Yume and Shijuki headed back to Yume's house knowing it was almost three.  
  
"Gee Yume, those time rope things are cool, does your mom have any more?"  
  
"It's called a watch."  
  
"Oh ok, the wa-t-ch."  
  
Yume could hear his guests voices conversing as he and Shinjuki walked into his living room. He knew from their scent that it was Amura and her parents.  
  
"Oh Yume sweety. You're here." Kagome said looking at her son.  
  
"Yea sorry I'm la-" Yume tried to say, but was cut off.  
  
Sango had Yume in a tight hug while swinging him back and forth.  
  
" Oh Yume! Look how handsome you've become. It seems like only yesterday I was changing your poopy diapers. You've grown since the last time I saw you!" Sango said very excited.  
  
"Um.Aunt Sango, I can't breath."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry dear," she said letting go.  
  
"And how did I grow, when you just saw me yesterday?" he asked her.  
  
"You just have!" she said with a cherry smile.  
  
Amura was using ass her strength to keep herself from laughing. Kairi on the other hand, had on a dreamy face, as she imagined a baby Yume.  
  
Shinjuki smirked and put up a finger. He opened his mouth, but before any words came out a hand was clamped over it.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Yume warned his friend.  
  
Shinjuki let out a 'giving up' sigh.  
  
"That's better" Yume said.  
  
"Well since we already moved Amura's stuff into the guest room, how about you guys go upstairs and do whatever it is you kids do," Miroku said to the four so called "kids."  
  
"Dad, we're not kids anymore. We're teenagers," Amura pointed out.  
  
"Well, most of us anyways'" Yume mumbled.  
  
"Sit boy!" Amura shouted.  
  
"AHHH!" Yume yelled as his face met the floor.  
  
"Let's not start this up again. Just go upstairs," Inuyasha said, even though he wouldn't have mind seeing another fight.  
  
"OK," said Shinjuki.  
  
"Yea, and enough with the 'sit' commands!" Yume shouted at Amura.  
  
"Well I wouldn't use it if you weren't you!" You could hear Amura saying as they went up the stairs.  
  
All four adults sweat dropped.  
  
"Stop fighting you two," Kairi said to them.  
  
"We're not fighting!!" They said in unison. The four of them walked down the upstairs hall until Yume stopped at a certin door.  
  
Kairi was so excited. 'I'm going into Yume's bedroom, where he sleeps, dresses, and and..there is a God!!!!'  
  
When the four of the entered, Shinjuki and Kairi stared in awe, while Amura just stared not surprised, since she had seen the room many times before.  
  
Kairi was the first to speak, "Wow Yume, your room is so, so futuristic!"  
  
"Uh.yea, that would explain why all this merchandise is from the future."  
  
The room was indeed futuristic. Well, that is if you lived in the feudal times. It held a nice carpeted floor, with a lamp on each side of the room. And a, as Shinjuki called it, 'picture box'. (AN:a TV) A boom box (which Shinjuki called a music box) that had,of course, music escaping it. But still, with all the futurism, it also held some modern touch to it, as in the dream catchers, spell books, and an archery set given to him by his mother.  
  
"So you guys, what do you want to do?" Yume asked his guest as he relaxed on his bean bag chair that had imprints of the word 'dream' on it.  
  
"Um..no idea, maybe we can try to figure out what to do for the weekend, since you two are going to have no parents here." Shinjuki suggested while pointing to Amura and Yume.  
  
While the other three where coming up with other ideas for what to do for the weekend, Kairi was getting an idea in her head as well. "Hey guys, how about a party??? Here that is?"  
  
Amura looked at her friend weirdly, "Oh yea, our parents would just looove that," AMura said sarcastically, " a party of teenagers with no adult supervision."  
  
Kairi smirked, "We don't have to tell them."  
  
Amura looked at her, unsure. "I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Come Amura, it'll be fun," Shinjuki said.  
  
"Why aren't any of you asking me? It is MY house," Yume said to all of them.  
  
"Well you already think it's a good idea right Yume?" Kairi asked batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Well actually I-.."Yume started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh come on Yume! Please," Kairi pleaded with her annoying puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You can't say no to those," Shinjuki said melting at her cuteness.  
  
Watch me. Yume thought, but then remembered his friends crush and didn't want to ruin his chances. "Ok fine, we'll have the party." He said reluctantly.  
  
~Nighttime~  
  
After vary much long goodbyes, the adults left for their weekend, and the teens had the house all to themselves. Shinjuki and Kairi decided to go home, and Amura went for a walk while Yum did also, but not with Amura,  
  
Amura walked aimlessly around the fresh green grass, as the soft breeze blew. She was near the exact spot where they had the picnic yesterday. She smiled at the memory, when she found out about her 'sit' powers. Little did she know, a black figure was watching her every move from the gloomy forest.  
  
There she is. The figure thought taking sketches of Amura walking in the field.  
  
She is so beautiful. I will finally have her.  
  
He crept up behind her, without her even knowing. He tapped her on the shoulder while saying 'excuse me.'  
  
She turned around surprised.  
  
"Who are you?" Amura asked since it was dark and she could not see his face, let alone the distance.  
  
"I want you," he said.  
  
She gasped with wide eyes. He suddenly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a tight and painful embrace. Amura tried to free herself from his strong grip, but did not succeed. His tried to put his mouth over hers, but she moved her head so he could not reach her. The mysterious stranger tightened his grip ever harder around her body, while unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
Amura's eyes widened even more, as she felt his hands starting to unbutton her blouse. 'No stop!' Her mind finally let her say. Her emotions straightened out and she was able to scream really loud.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
Yume was walking down the main road toward his house when he heard a loud scream. He looked in the direction it was coming from. Looks like it's coming from the field. He started to concentrate on the scent. I feel the scent of two people.let's see, one of them I can't figure out.who is it? Aww well, the other one seems familiar.um.Oh my God!  
  
"No, Amura!"  
  
When he finally figured out the familiar scent belong to Amura, he ran with all his might, his speed increasing as he heard more and more screams in the direction he was heading. When he came to his destination, he spotted two figures in the field.  
  
Yume looked very closely and what he saw happening made his insides boil up. He started to walk at a face pace, anger all over his face. As he grew nearer, his pace grew faster, and when he face was right in front of the strangers back, he grabbed him a threw him at least 50 feet across the field.  
  
Yume went to make sure the stranger was gone. He scanned the forest, looking for any sign of movement. He then spotted a figure rung into the forest, limping on his left leg. Yume thought he would just let him go, for now anyway.  
  
He then remembered Amura, and how badly beaten she had gotten. He made his way toward her. She looked like she was in so much pain, not just physically, but emotionally too. Her eyes were wide with light tears streaming down them,. Her body was shaking like a leaf caught in a wild wind storm. Her blouse was wide open and she had blood slightly peeking out of her pale skin.  
  
Yume crouched down next to Amura's body and lifted her up to his chest. He took his sweatshirt off and slowly wrapped it around her frightened body, hoping it would keep her warm enough.  
  
~Amura's point of View~  
  
I was in so much pain after that jerk almost raped me to deah. My head was pounding and my body felt as if I was caought in a snow storm. But the, I felt warmness flow over me as I felt a article of clothing surround me. I relaxed as Yume's hands meet my cheek. He was wiping my tears away, then I heard his soft voice speak to me.  
  
"Hey Amura, Amura can you hear me?"  
  
I continued to stare, wondering why his voice was so full of concern for me. I thought he didn't care for me. Just so he would not worry even more then he already was, I answered his question.  
  
"I.I.I'm fine," I said weakly.  
  
Hew sighed in relief, "You had me worried for a minute there, Amura."  
  
I looked at him again with a confused face, "I did? I had you worried?" He chuckled, "Well, of course, I mean, I don't want you to get killed. Especially if it was going to happen like that. That is just an awful way for a girl to get killed.  
  
I flashed him a light grin, "Glad to know there is at least one guy in the world who understands how painful this can be."  
  
I then winced as more pain shocked through my body.  
  
"Oh Amura, don't talk too much ok? Just relax, I'm going to take you home." He said to me gently.  
  
I gave him a short nod, as he took me in his arms and carried me bridal style. Normally I would start yelling at him for carrying me like this, but right now, I'm too comfortable in his embrace to even talk. Plus I don't feel like fighting right now.  
  
~Yume's House--- Yume's Point of View~  
  
I carefully poured the hot tea into two separate mugs. I placed them on the tray and then walked into the living room.  
  
She was asleep, dreaming peacefully in dreamland. I walked up to her quietly, totally forgetting about the tea left in the kitchen.  
  
As I studied her, I noticed how much calmer she looked now. Her face was back to its normal color, and she was not shaking wildly like before.  
  
I took my hand and softly caressed her cheek. 'She is so warm. I'm glad the fire is doing its job. Or was it my sweatshirt? No, had to have been the fire.  
  
~Normal Point of View~  
  
When the debate in Yume's head was ending, he heard a stir coming from the couch.  
  
When Amura's eyes opened, she was face to face with Yume's chocolate eyes.  
  
"Yume." she said weakly.  
  
Yume responded quickly, "Um.yes Amura?"  
  
"Thank you," Amura told him softly.  
  
"Um.I.you're welcome."  
  
Amura gave a soft giggle. He looks nervous, I wonder why.'  
  
Amura gave a slight groan as she forced herself to sit up.  
  
"Amura1 You should not even be trying to move!" Yum said alarmed.  
  
Amura giggled yet again, "Oh Yume, chill out, I'm only going to sit upright."  
  
"Well, you should not move too much." Yume said in a very concerned voice.  
  
Amura had to giggle again, his face was so cute when he was concerned.  
  
"Well, am I allowed to have some tea?" she asked jokely.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
  
"Well am I?"  
  
Yume then remembered the tea he had forgotten in the kitchen. He got up and rushed toward the kitchen.  
  
Amura stared confused. 'Why did he run? Did he forget something?'  
  
When Yume returned, in his hands was a tray, that held the tea he made earlier. Yume set the tray down at the small table and grabbed a cup.  
  
"Here Amura," Yume said while handing her the cup he picked up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Yume then grabbed his cup of tea and began to drink.  
  
~Later ---- Yume's Bedroom~  
  
Yume got up from his daydreaming (er.night) and started to get ready for some shut eye. He brushed his teeth, put on his PJs, and then went to go lie down in his bed.  
  
Yume's mind flew back to the previous conversation he had with Amura earlier.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey Amura?"  
  
"Yes Yume?"  
  
"Let's keep this whole incident between you and me ok."  
  
"Um.I wanted to tell Kairi about what happened, why do you wanct to keep it just between you and I?"  
  
"I don't think we should tell anyone, or else they won't enjoy their weekend, they would only worry if they knew."  
  
"Oh.you have a point there."  
  
"So it's settled then right? We won't tell anyone?"  
  
"Yes, I won't tell."  
  
"Good"  
  
~Flashback Return~  
  
Yume sighed to himself. 'Looks like I'm going to be the one who is stuck worrying all weekend'  
  
~Guest Room~  
  
Amura shivered as she scanned her room carefully. 'That window is creeping me out! It's ad if someone can just pop into the room right out of nowhere!!' Amura cuddled herself deeper into her blankets.  
  
Normally, Amura wouldn't be afraid of being by herself, let alone of the darkness. But after what happened today, who wouldn't be afraid? She knew she had to be more careful from now on.  
  
'This is going to be one long weekend' 


	4. The Party

Konnichiwa minna! I'm SO sorry for taking such a long time to update, but I've had so much homework, and I was sick a few days. Plus, sometimes I was at my dad's house, and I can't really type much over there -_-.But this chapter is LONG! Trust me, it will be worth your long wait. Well I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.  
  
Disguised Destiny The Party By: kawaii-anime-star  
  
The morning of the next day was quite a sight. The sun shone brightly, as birds sung their wake up tunes. The grass was a fresh green and the skies a clear blue. In fact, it was so bright; it shone right through the closed curtains in the room Amura was sleeping. She stirred as the radiant rays hit her tired eyes. As her numb body was lifted, she yawned widely.  
  
She made her way, slowly, to the bathroom. She opened the shower door and turned on the water, on warm, letting it run down. She then undressed and lightly stepped into the shower. She stood there, letting the hot water drip down upon her, while she closed her eyes, remembering what had happened the previous night.  
  
Once Amura finished taking a shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and got dressed, she smelt something that made her taste bugs melt. Amura walked toward the kitchen. When she stepped in, she surprisingly saw that Yume was the one cooking.  
  
Yume had sensed Amura and looked at the kitchen entryway where she was present. "Ohayo Amura," he said.  
  
"O.Ohayo..um, what are you doing??"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm making breakfast."  
  
"Well sorry, I was just surprised, I never thought of YOU to be a cooking type."  
  
"Well then, I guess that proves you don't know me very well, now do?"  
  
Amura chuckled, "I guess I don't"  
  
"Well, the breakfast is almost done, so why don't you set the table?"  
  
Amura gave a nod, as she walked toward Yume's nicely decorated kitchen. She searched the cabinets for what Yume called 'plates.' When she found them, she took two and placed them on the table. She then went to get two sitting mats and put them in their spots. Yume brought the pan with their meal inside. He put them on the plates and then went to go retrieve two pairs of chopsticks. While he was gone, Amura thought that maybe her point of view on Yume was wrong. 'He seems to be responsible, plus he is the only boy I know who has a clean room, and the only boy I know who can cook without causing a disaster.' Amura thought to herself.  
  
When Yume returned with the chopsticks they began their meal. Not a word was spoken through almost the whole meal. Amura could not stand the silence so she decided to speak.  
  
"Yume, are you still planning to have the party tonight?" she asked breaking the long silence.  
  
Yume looked at her confused, "Of course I am, and don't you want to have the party here?"  
  
"Well, of course. It's just that, I don't want to force you to have it for the sake of Kairi," she said, "We could always have the - "  
  
"I don't mind having the party here," he replied quickly.  
  
Amura's head jerked up, "Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive, we can have the party here."  
  
"Then, don't you think we should meet up with Shinjuki and Kairi to start planning how it's going to work tonight?"  
  
"Uh...sure that's fine with me."  
  
"OK!" she exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
They finished their meals, talking about what their friends have planned for tonight. After their rather filling meal, Yume and Amura packed a lunch and then grabbed their sweatshirts. They then headed towards Shinjuki's house.  
  
~Shinjuki's House~  
  
The air smelt wonderful, as a raven-color haired boy stepped outside, his cinnamon eyes scanning his happy village. He was on his way to his best bud, Yume's, house. He wanted to check on the "lovebirds" as he called them. But before he headed down the main road, he gave a shout to his mother.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm leaving for Yume's, I'll be back tonight!" Shinjuki shouted.  
  
"OK dear, do you have a lunch?" a sweet voice from inside asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Okay then, see you later tonight dear!"  
  
Shinjuki headed down the main road, while holding his wooden flute. He brought the flute to his lips and began to play a tune. While blowing into his flute, Shinjuki looked around his village, taking in the sights that surrounded him. He had lived in this village his whole life, and he would not change it for the world. He loved living in a nice quiet environment, instead of that noisy city Yume's mother once lived in. He disliked crowds very much. Although he may not act it, Shinjuki is a very responsible man. Sure he can't cook like Yume, and maybe his room isn't the cleanest place on Earth, but he always respects his duties.  
  
Almost reaching the field, Shinjuki spotted two figure outlines heading his way. He squinted his eyes, wondering who the two figures belong to. The shout of one answered his question.  
  
"Hey Shinjuki, it's me!"  
  
Shinjuki recognized the voice in an instant, "Oh hey Amura!"  
  
Shinujki ran toward them till all three of them met in the middle of the field, and in an instant started talking.  
  
"I was just about to come see you two, " he said taking his breath, "how was the first night alone?"  
  
Yume and Amura's expressions changed rapidly. "Um...well," Yume started.  
  
"Well you both are alive, so I guess it was not at all bad huh?" Shinjuki interrupted while smiling.  
  
Amura giggled, "No, it was actually not as bad as I expected it to be."  
  
"Ha see? I told you it would not be terrible!" Shinjuki exclaimed.  
  
The two teens smiled. They knew their friend was happy to prove himself right. After all, it was an once in a lifetime experience for him to be correct.  
  
Amura decided to speak. "Okay okay, you got your best buddy, now let's go get mine!" Amura said while shaking Yume's shoulder.  
  
Yume groaned, "Do we have to?"  
  
Amura put on a confused face, "What do you mean 'do we have to?"  
  
"No offense to you or anything Amura, but your friend is just so annoying!" Yume said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Amura gave a frown, "Oh and like Shinjuki isn't annoying?"  
  
"He is not annoying!"  
  
"Yea, I'm not annoying," said Shinjuki, trying his best to defend himself.  
  
"Whatever, let's just go and pick her up, NO arguments!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Yume said sarcastically.  
  
~Kairi's House~  
  
Upstairs, in a room first door to the right, once you go down the hallway, was a red haired girl, writing poems about how her day was turning out so far. She wrote about her morning chores, to also about what happened at the dinner table. Kairi Sashira was her name. She loved writing poems and stories about her day. Sure other girls used diaries, but she loved the fact of making a poem about her day. If you ask her to write about anything around you, she will write as if that object had a whole story to its self. She had the true talent when it came to description and plots.  
  
The redhead sighed, "I'm bored."  
  
Kairi looked around her room, looking for anything that might amuse her for a while. Just when she was about to reach for a book, she heard a shout from outside her window.  
  
"Hey Kairi, you home?" She heard her best friend's voice call.  
  
Kairi ears perked up. 'Okay, am I hearing things or was that Amura's voice?'  
  
"Hey Kairi, are you home???" the voice called again.  
  
Kairi's ears perked up, as she ran over to her window to see if she was just hearing things, or if it was really Amura's voice. When she looked out, her eyes were amazed to see Amura, Shinjuki, and to her surprise, Yume. At that instant, she ran out of her room, through the 'kitchen' , and out side to meet with her friends.  
  
"Hey Amura, Shinjuki, and.Yume, what a surprise."  
  
Yume gave her a weird look, "Why is it so shocking? She did stay at my house for the night."  
  
"Oh yea, but I didn't think you two would even talk, let alone walk over here together."  
  
Shinjuki then spoke, "Oh yea, what happened to 'I'm going to die spending the weekend with her!'"  
  
Yume and Amura looked at each other with blank expressions. Amura then faced her head down. "Nothing happened," she then lifted her head back up, "can we just go to the field and plan this stupid party?" she yelled loudly.  
  
Kairir jumped back with a frightened look on her face. "Um..yea, I think that would be wise." With that said she walked off.  
  
Shinjuki looked at Amura suspiciously, "Hey is something wrong?"  
  
Amura responded quickly, "NO! LET'S JUST GO!!!" With that she started off down the road. Kairi was still ahead of everyone. Yume walked slowly toward Amura, when Shinjuki called out for him.  
  
"Hey," Shinjuki yelled, "Yume come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to ask you something, so come here!"  
  
"Fine fine," Yume mumbled.  
  
While Kairi and Amura were up in front having a apology arrangement, Shinjuki and Yume started their own questioned conversation. Shinjuki was the fist to speak.  
  
"Yume, you and Amura are acting really weird," he said, "is there something you are not telling me?"  
  
Yume looked at his friend, 'Should I tell him?' he wondered to himself, 'No I can't, I promised Amura I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm not going to break that promise we made together.'  
  
"Hello Yume???"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"OK, now I know there has to be something going on, you NEVER blank out for no reason Yume."  
  
Yume glared at his friend, "Look, there is nothing wrong okay?"  
  
Shinjuki stared at him friend with a hard face. He knew what his friend was trying to do, trying to scare him so he could stop asking questions. He has seen this maneuver many times in their friendship, and now could tell when he was doing it. 'Well it's not going to work on me.'  
  
"Fine, but don't think I'm finished arguing with you yet Yume Higurashi. I'm going to find out what is going on sooner or later." Shinjuki said with a hard, determined face, while walking toward the girls.  
  
Yume stared at his friend's decending back. He never kept anything from his best bud before, they were like brothers. They told each other everything. But now it was different, he had made a promise, to a girl. 'Sorry Shin, I wish I could tell you, but I promised Amura I would not."  
  
With that thought, he met up with the group and continued walking.  
  
~The Field~  
  
When the four of them got to the field, they acted as theough none of the previous fighting ever happned. Shinjuki was playing a light tune on his flute, and Amura was humming softly. She then stopped. "So what are we going to plan for tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Well what do you mean, we are having the party correct?" Kairi stated.  
  
"I mean, what are the foods going to be, what games are we playing, help me here!" Amura mentioned smiling.  
  
"Well food I have no idea, but game wise.ooh the possibilities!!!" She said with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Amura gave a worried face, "I don't like that smirk on your face Kairi."  
  
"Why Amura?" asked Shinjuki.  
  
"Because that's the smirk she gets when she has an evil idea!"  
  
"Why would she get an evil idea at a time like this. We just want to know what games we are going to play," Yume said calmly.  
  
"Well easy for you to say, I know when my best friend is up to no good." Amura said in a matter-of- factly voice.  
  
Yume rolled his eyes and looked toward Kairi, "So Kairi, what games did you have in mind?"  
  
In an instant, the evil smile that was on Kairi's face before, appeared back once again. "Well, now that you asked, the games I had in mind were either truth or dare , OR spin the bamboo stick!"(They did not have bottles back then right??? Oh if they did just go with it ok? ^-^)  
  
Yume cocked up an eyebrow, "What? We can NOT, and I repeat, CAN NOT play that retched game. Are you crazy or something?"  
  
Amura spoke, "I agree with Yume, I mean, hardly anyone I know is going to be there." Amura said, "I don't know about you, but I don't kiss strangers!!"  
  
"Hehe, but it will be fun!"  
  
"Well it's up to Yume, not me!" Amura announced.  
  
Kairi turned her head to Yume's face and gave him her, as Yume would call it, "annoying" puppy dog eyes. Yume looked in annoyance, "OK fine, but I'm not going to kiss anyone!"  
  
Kairi made a smirk "We will see about that Yume Higurashi."  
~Yume's House~  
  
After the long discussion of what to do at the party, they all went home to get ready for the long awaited night.  
  
"AHHHH!!! What am I going to wear?!?!" Amura yelled to herself.  
  
The guest room she stayed in was in a flood of clothes. Everywhere you looked; on the desk, on the bed, on the floor, everywhere, clothes, clothes, clothes. Even in her bathroom, you could see some clothes. "Oh god, what to wear.." Amura said while lying oh a pile of clothes that was on the floor.  
  
"Well think Amura, this is a fashion emergency, and who is better in the fashion catagorey then your own best friend?"  
  
~Yume point of View~  
  
I walked down the hall, heading towards my room to start getting ready for this so called "fun" party coming up. I was almost to my room, when something spotted my eye in Amura's room. I stopped in my tracks and looked in with shock eyes. There was clothes all over a place! I then looked at Amura with a weird face. "What in hells name happened here? Did an earthquake stop by?"  
  
She gave me one of her famous grumpy, yet cute, pouts, "No..more like a tornado." She said with crossed arms.  
  
I chuckled "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't figure out what to wear for tonight." She exclaimed with an upset face.  
  
"Heh, is this what you girls call a 'fashion emergency'?" I said smiling.  
  
She gave me a sweet smile, "Yeah, you can say that alright."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
She eyed me with a, what seemed to be, a scared expression. "Uh..no offense, but I don't think you would know a thing about fashion since you, yourself, are so bad at it."  
  
"What's wrong with my fashion?"  
  
She laughed, "It's not exactly today's style Yume."  
  
"It is the style in my mom's time. Plus, I don't even care if it wasn't in style, I like what I like okay?" I said proudly.  
  
She chuckled yet again, "OK, OK, I was just kidding, jeez. I don't mind if you help okay?"  
  
"Thank you, jeez, a guy can't get any respect around here can he?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, and then we started looking through her clothes.  
  
~Normal Point of View~  
  
So Yume helped Amura pick out her outfit, and this is what they agreed on: She wore a tie back shirt that was in the shape of a butterfly, wings and all, using the top and bottom wings as the strings to tie back the shirt. The top wings tied back around her neck as the bottom wings tied around her waist. It did, however show some of her stomach. Her pants were black hip huggs with a blue and green butterfly design on the left leg, while the right was just plain black. Around her hips she had a thin chain of blue and green butterflies that she wore as a belt. It was tied to the right of her waist, thus, hung down her right leg, all the way to her thigh. At the end of the belt, that dangled, was a blue butter fly. Her hair was up in a very high ponytail, which was held by a blue butterfly band. She had on clear lip gloss, that shined so beautifully in the light. She had glitter around her eyes that gave off a reflection of blue and green, but ever so lightly. She looked beautiful, radiant, and luminescent.  
  
Yume had not yet seen her with the outfit on. He was waiting outside with his back against the wall and his arms crossed. 'Why did she have to push me out of the room like that? I mean I'm not going to look.' He gave an abrupt 'hmph' and lowered his head, as if he was in deep thought. "I'm not Shinjuki.." He mumbled.  
  
At just that moment, Amura's door opened. Yume popped one of his eyes and looked toward her. He then, in a sudden movement, made himself stand in an upright position, eyeing Amura with most amazement A blush then crept on his cheek. 'She's beautiful.'  
  
"Yume, Yume?"  
  
"Huh...yeah?"  
  
"Are we going or not?"  
  
"Uh, yes we are." He said still blushing.  
  
Yume and Amura walked into the living room, getting all the last minute arrangements done, as in the food, music (which came out of the so called 'music box'), and decorations. Just as they were done setting everything up, a knock came at the slide door.  
  
"Is that Kairi?" asked Yume.  
  
Amura sighed, "I bet you all for nothing it is her." Replied Amura with a confident face, knowing her friend would always come at least half an hour earlier then expected when it cam to parties.  
  
Yume put on a weird face, "Why is it that she shows up early for parties, but not for school?"  
  
Amura sighed, "I have no idea, just go get the door please?"  
  
Yume walked to the slide door and opened it. As they both predicted, Kairi was present.  
  
"Hiya Yume!" Kairi greeted with a smile, "ready to have the best party ever?"  
  
Yume stared at her with a very plain and annoyed expression, "Whatever."  
  
Kairi's smiled was wiped off immediately, she then made her way to her best friend. "So please tell me you are ready for a party?" she asked, "Nice outfit by the way."  
  
Amura smiled, "Thanks, and yes, I'm ready for a party!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
The three of them continued to talk and arrange the games when they were disturbed by, yet, another knock at the slide door. "That must be Shin." Yume announced while getting up. Surely enough, it was Shinjuki.  
  
"Heya Yume!"  
  
"Hey Shin."  
  
"So, are you ready for some partying?" Shinjuki asked smiling, just as Kairi did.  
  
Yume stared at his friend, "You sound like Kairi."  
  
Shinjui put on a confused, yet curious face, "Like Kairi? How is that?"  
  
"She said the exact same thing you did when I opened the door on her." Yume said remembering her annoying voice, well to him that is.  
  
"She did?" questioned Shijuki happily, "Cool, I'm starting to sound like my love."  
  
Yume looked at his friend's weirdness. 'This poor guy is addicted.'  
  
The two boys walked into the living room, both of them taking their seats at the small table, where the girls already sat.  
  
"So," started Shinjuki, "is everything ready for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that." Amura mentioned while sighing.  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
At that very moment, Kairi got up from her position and went straight for her coat that hung on the wall. She put her hand inside one of the coat pockets and then, in her hand, held a rolled up piece of paper. She then returned to her seat and sat calmly back next to Amura.  
  
"What is that Kairi?" asked Amura with a puzzled face.  
  
"This," she began while unrolling the piece of paper, "is the list that holds the names of all our guest."  
  
The paper unrolled, till it fell over the table. It was, at least, twice as long as the table they were all present at. All they could do was stare, as they came eye to eye with a list completely filled with names and numbers."  
  
"You invited all these people to my house without telling me, Kairi?" Yume asked with an angry face.  
  
"Oh Yume, this is NOT many people trust me, it will be fine." Kairi said with a HUGE smile on her face.  
  
Yume and Amura stared at Kairi with shocked face that read 'You've got to be kidding?'  
  
"Well, we are going to have some wild party tonight hey Yume?" Shinjuki said while slapping Yume on the back.  
  
Yume gave his friend a hard glare, "Yeah, really wild." He said sarcastically.  
  
"So what time is everyone coming Kairi?" asked Amura.  
  
"Um well..." they were interrupted with a knock, "now!"  
  
~Later~  
  
After all the guest arrived and greeted with each other, the party began. Music was put on loud, while people danced and enjoyed themselves. Some people chose to sit and share conversation instead, talking about school, and other topics that teens usually talk about. Kairi looked at her list over and over, and she knew that everyone was checked off. She then was about to get on top of a chair to announce game time, when another knock came at the door.  
  
Yume looked towards the door, "More people? Kairi anymore people and we stop the party!"  
  
Kairi ignored Yume and walked toward the door in confusion. "Who could that be, everyone is here, according to the list that is."  
  
She made her way to the door while checking her list again, which did have everyone marked off as present. 'I wonder who is here, everyone is checked off.'  
  
She slide the door open, only to come face to face with a very handsome looking young man. Kairi eyed him closely; he had short, thick black hair that was, well looked, as though it was very silky. He had light caramel colored eyes that looked as though his eyes did have real caramel in them, and she could just take her finger and scoop some out. He was muscular, but was thin as well. 'Wow..he looks absoulutly divine.' Kairi thought to herself in amazement.  
  
She then started, "Um not to be rude or anything, but-" she was interrupted.  
  
"I know you do not know me." The young man said in a soft, calm voice, "I'm new at the school, and I was just wondering if it's okay to join the party?"  
  
Kairi looked at him over and over, she then smiled, "Sure you can join us."  
  
He smiled, "I'm sorry if I'm causing an intrution. Oh by the way, my name is Hiroku Tsukaru."  
  
"Oh well, welcome Tsukaru-kun."  
  
"Oh please, call me Hiroku," he said while putting his hand up.  
  
"Um..Hiroku."  
  
Kairi then showed Hiroku around the house, and then showed him to the living room. She introduce him to everyone, and made sure he was comfortable with his surroundings, which he was. She then grabbed a chair, got on top of it, and made her real announcement. "Okay everyone! It's now time for games!"  
  
Everyone stared with plain expressions on their faces, not really caring it was game time. Kairi put on a pout, "Oh come on people..oh yes, did I mention the game was spin the bamboo stick?"  
  
The moment that was announced, everyone's plain unamused faces, turned into happy exciting faces. "OK!!!"  
  
Yume and Amura looked at each other and then, at the same time, gave heavy sigh. "These people kiss strangers for fun..we are in trouble." Was all Amura could say, while Yume just gave a nod of agreement.  
~Playing the Game~  
  
"OK, um...Shiruya, you can go first!" Kairi said.  
  
"Sure," Shiruya said. She took her hand and spun the bamboo, whish landed on a boy classmate of theirs named Kyotsute.  
  
Shiruya and Kyotsute stared at each other, both blushing like crazy. Kairi smiled. As it turns out, those two have had a crush on each other for many months. She got up from her chair and pushed them faster into Yume's room and then locked the door behind them.  
  
"Kairi!' Amura shouted, "What are you doing?!?"  
  
"Well I have to make sure they follow the rules, so I locked them in their until they kiss!" Kairi said crossing her arms proudly. Amura rolled her eyes, as well as Yume.  
  
Many more couples went into Yume's room, such as Miya and Nichiyo, Rikutsu and Aizu, and many many more.  
  
Then it was Kairi's turn to spin. "OK, my turn!" she yelled excitedly. She tookr her hand and spun the bamboo stick. It went passed many boys; Nichiyo, Rikutsu, Yume, Jusime, Hiroku. But as the stick slowed down, everyone kept their eyes on Kairi, seeing how calm she looked. The bamboo took it's stop, and Kairi's eyes widened. She then lifted her face as her eyes meet with Shinjuki's. Yume and Amura were shocked as well. Their mouths hung open, while Kairi's shocked eyes stayed on Shinjuki.  
  
Amura's shocked expression changed into an evil one. (A/N: trust evil looks are rare on her) "So, are you going or not Kairi?"  
  
Kairi bent her face down, trying to hide the blush that was on her cheeks. She then stood from her spot, and walked toward Yume's room. Shinjuki got up as well but with a sad disappointed face. He, too, walked toward Yume's room. 'I guess I don't have a chance with her at all, she is mad that stupid stick landed on me.' Shinjuki sighed, "Oh well." he mumbled.  
  
~Yume's Room~  
  
Shinjuki's eyes wanderd around Yume's room, taking site of all the futuristic items. He had been waiting for Kairi to get out of her 'shocked' mode. SO while he waited even longer, he grabbed a book and started reading. Once he had finished up to chapter three, he decided to steal a glance at Kairi. Surely enough, she was staring right back at him. He placed the book down, felling the uneasy tension in the room. "Um..look Kairi, I understand if you don't want to do this." Shijuki said to Kairi, although he really did wanted to, but it was up to her.  
  
Kairi stared at him with her dazzled green eyes, nervousness written all over. He hands were shaking, as well as er insides. She then took a deep breath, and spoke, "Shinjuki, in case you did not notice, I'm shaking like a leaf." she started, " you might think I don't want to do this," she said softly, then she brought her hand up to his cheek, and caressed it slowly, while Shinjuki just blushed. "but the truth is, I've been waiting for a moment like this for a long time." She said, tears starting to peek out of her eyes.  
  
Shijuki's eyes widened when she said those words. His face gave more concern when he saw her wet tears that formed in her eyes. He took his hand and wiped her tears away, "Please don't cry, I hate it when girls cry."  
  
Kairi looked into Shinjuki's red eyes with a light smile, "All girls, or just me?"  
  
Shinjuki put on a 'thinking' face and then answered, "Hhm, just you I think, others girls can cry a river for all I care."  
  
"Shinjuki! How mean os you to say!" Kairi shouted.  
  
Shinjuki gave a light chuckle, "Just kidding," He then took his thumb and rubbed her cheek while staring on the eye, with that unforgettable smile of his that would just about make any girl melt. Kairi took her arms and encircled them around his neck. "I know I've seem as though I've always hated you, but the truth is, I've cared for you deeply, regardless of all the perverted things you've done." They both laughed a that commett. Shinjuki took both of his hands and grabbed Kairi's face. "I love you, Kairi Sashira."  
  
Kairi smiled, "And I love you, Shinjuki Tsuko."  
  
They both leaned in very slowly towards each other. In a matter of seconds, their lips met in a light, pleasant kiss. The kiss then grew deeper into a firey, passionate sensation. They continued their kiss, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Yume sat, arms crossed, waiting impatiently. "What in hells name is taking them so damn long?!?"  
  
"Oh stop being so impatient, and don't cuss." Amura said in a lecture tone.  
  
"I'm just wondering why it's taking so damn long, for a pair like THEM, to kiss each other!" Yume shouted.  
  
Amura rolled her eyes, ready to give him yet another lecture, when her attention was drawn to Yume's door at the sound of it opening. What she saw emerge from that room was something she thought she would never see in a million years. Kairi and Shinjuki were holding hands, laughing, talking, and actually getting along. Amura rubbed her eyes, making she that what she was seeing was only an illusion. But it was for real, and she was in total shock. Yume, in shock as well, had his mouth hung open completely not believing what he saw before him.  
  
Kairi made her way back to her seat where she was sitting, which is next to Yume, while Shinjuki went to his seat next to Amura. Amura leaned into Shinjuki's ear and whispered. "Hey, what happened?"  
  
"We will fill you in later, so don't worry."  
  
Amura gave a pout, "Fine."  
  
Kairi looked around to see who had not spun the bamboo yet. She numbered it down the people and then smirked. "Oh Amura, it's your turn."  
  
Amura's smile turned into an 'Oh man' look. "Must I go?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, everyone has gone except for you and Yume."  
  
"Then he should go, why am I to go?"  
  
"Because it's a girl's turn."  
  
Amura gave another one of her adorable pouts. "Fine." Amura took her hand and spun the bamboo as hard as she could, giving the stick speed as fast as lighting. As the bamboo spun, Amura was feeling her insides twitter, but tried her best to hide it. Yume's face was serious, but on the insides he had his own butterflies flying. The bamboo slowed down, and to Amura time slowed done as well. With each turn her heart beat grew faster and faster, when finally the bamboo stopped.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kagome held Yume close to her arms as she walked up to her best friends house. InuYasha had his arm around his wife, happy he had finally had a life of his own with no worries and risk of his family getting in danger. He could now live a peaceful life. Kagome stepped up to the door and knocked three light knocks.  
  
"How is he?" InuYasha asked his wife, "Is he ready to meet his aunt and uncle for the very first time?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he is, and I think he is also ready to meet Amura." Kagome said bring her 2 year old son closer towards her.  
  
"That's good." InuYasha exclaimed.  
  
The door they stood in front of them opened, only to reveal Miroku with a cheerful smile on his face. "Konnichiwa, long time no see!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Konnichiwa Miroku-kun, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been fine Kagome-san, you?"  
  
"Just wonderful, may we please come in?"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, please do come in."  
  
InuYasha and Kagome stepped into the house, eyeing everything as they walked down the hall. Kagome made her way to the living room, InuYasha close behind her, and then saw Sango playing with a little girl who looked no more then the age of one.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome shouted excitedly.  
  
Sango rose from her seat, "Konnichiwa Kagome-san, " she said walking over to Kagome, "and you to InuYasha, how have you two been?" she asked after she bowed.  
  
InuYasha was the one to reply, "We have been fine." he answered plainly.  
  
Sango looked at the baby in Kagome's arms, and then smiled, "This must be little Yume, may I hold him?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Kagome replied while handing Yume over to Sango.  
  
Sango took the baby in her arms and rocked him slowly, "Please, take a seat."  
  
Kagome and InuYasha walked over to the sitting area and took their seats. Kagome looked at Yume is Sango's arms, and laughed at Yume's confused face, not knowing the woman who held him was his very own 'aunt.' Kagome then spotted a little girl staring at her. She smiled at the child and walked over to her. "Why hello, and who might you be?"  
  
The child looked at Kagome with big curious, yet scared, eyes. She then ran over to her mother with a frighted face, "Mommy, I'm scared." She said while digging her face into her mother's leg.  
  
Miroku walked over to Sango, and grabbed his daughter. The girl then hid her face in her dad's chest, as he walked over toward Kagome and InuYasha. "Come on sweetheart, say hello to your Aunt Kagome and you Uncle InuYasha."  
  
The child then slowly took her head out from her father's chest, and looked at the two figures in front of her.  
  
Sango smiled at her daughter's expression, when Yume started to stir in her arms. He opened his eyes slowly, tiredness written all over him. When it knocked sense into him that the woman holding him was not his mother, he began to get scared. Sango put on a worried face, "Hey Kagome, can Yume walk? I think he wants me to put him down."  
  
"Yes, he can, you may put him down if you want."  
  
InuYasha was playing with the baby in Miroku's arms, "So, what's this cuties name?" InuYasha asked, even though he already knew the answer, but just trying to get his son's attention.  
  
Miroku caressed the girl's hair and then answered InuYasha question. "This little angel's name is Amura."  
  
"Dear, why not put Amura down with Yume so they can meet face to face?" Sango suggested.  
  
"Sure" Miroku replied, putting Amura down next to Yume, who was playing around with a toy of his.  
  
He then made his way to the couch his wife was at, and took his seat. The adults watched as Amura walked over to Yume and stared at him with huge curious, blue eyes. "Um, who are you?" she asks is a cute baby voice.  
  
Yume stopped what he was doing and looked at Amura, "My name is Yume," he said while putting his hand out, "may I ask what your name is?"  
  
Amura smiled at the boy;s charm, "My names Amura." She said sweetly.  
  
"Wow, what a lovely name." the boy complimented her.  
  
"Thank you," she said giggling, "would you like to play with some toys in my room?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, and then walked with her to her room.  
  
Amura smiled at the boy;s charm, "My names Amura." She said sweetly.  
  
"Wow, what a lovely name." the boy complimented her.  
  
"Thank you," she said giggling, "would you like to play with some toys in my room?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, and then walked with her to her room.  
  
"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed, enjoying their reunion moment. "Wouldn't it be weird if our children grew to love each other?" Miroku said.  
  
All was silent, when in a sudden moment, everyone started cracking up. "Right monk, like that's ever going to happen." InuYasha yelled while laughing his head off.  
  
Sango then sat up, "I'm going to check on the children." She said while walking towards Amura's room. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. And what she saw was the most kawaii scene that she ever laid eyes on. "Oh my- you guys come here, quickly.  
  
The three adults stared at Sango in confusion, but made their way to the door. They looked and gasped. Yume and Amura were sleeping. Not only that, but Yume's arms were around Amura's waist as if he was protecting her from any harm that might come even close to her. There heads wre nuzzled together, and their breathing was even with each others. Nothing could ruin their moment.  
  
Over the years Yume and Amura grew closer and closer towards each other. They held hand by the time sixth grade came around. Every evening they would walk along the field, and every night they wouild look at the stars. Even though he was so young, Yume was falling for Amura, and knew he wanted to spend his whole life with her.  
  
"Hey Amura?" Yume questioned. They were out in the field watching the stars, and Yume just had to bring up conversation since the silence was getting to him.  
  
"Yes Yume?"  
  
"Are you ready for Junior High, I mean it's going to be a whole new enviorment."  
  
"I'm not really that scared, but I am kind of nevrvous. Why re you asking?"  
  
"I've just heard many awful stories about it, how rude the kids are, plus there is enough homework there to end your life!" he said catiously.  
  
Amura giggled, "Silly, you know we will survive through it all, and of course there is more homework, it's Junior High!"  
  
The two relaxed, wondering what their long future holds for them. Will they reall y survive? And if they do, wil they survive together? Whatever happens, happenes.  
  
The day of Junior High came, and Yume was so nevrvous. He checked his watch practically every 30 seconds. He walked down the hall, searching for his Art class. He then came to a tent which had a wood plank that he the word 'Art' marked in it.  
  
"This must be it." He said to himself out loud.  
  
Yume took a deep breath, and walked into the tent, awaiting what he was about to witness.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Amura could not take her eyes off Yume, she was too much in shock. 'Out of all the boys, it had to be him. Well I guess there is a positive side, at lest I'm not being forced to kiss a compleate stranger! But still.I'm so scared.  
  
Kairi smiled a huge grin as she got up from her seat and pulled up Yume, as Shinjuki did the same to Amura. "Hey, watch the clothes!" Yume shouted.  
  
"Come on you, inside the room with Amura."  
  
Kairi and Shinjuki pushed them into the room, and locked the door. Whiule walking back to their seats, you could see a HUGE smile appear on both of their faces, proud of the job they have just done.  
  
~Yume's Room~  
  
"Kairi, that was very rude of you, and the moment I get out of this room, YOU ARE DEAD!" Amura shouted.  
  
Yume sat on his bed, looking outside of his window beside him. He was so nervous, although he did show it. 'Well for once in my life, I'm scared, and of her."  
  
Amura walked over to Yume's bed and sat down with Yume. She gave a big sigh and crossed her arms. 'I can't believe I'm stick in this situation. Out of all the boys, Yume. The only upside to this is that he is the only boy I'm close to!'  
  
"Well, this is akward." Amura said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say that."  
  
"Who ever thought that this would happen?"  
  
Amura looked at Yume's shy look. "Yume, if I may ask," he gave a nod, "whatever happened to us?"  
  
Yume looked at her, "What do you mean?"  
  
She put her head down, "Well I mean, we use to be the best of friends, even more than friends," she brought her head back up, "what happened to us?"  
  
Yume looked at her, seeing her face with hurt eyes pained him. He knew what happened, and he blamed himself for it. It was his whole fault, the reason they hated each other, they reason they argued, and the reason they never spoke a word to each other for a whole year. He does not want to tell her, or else more pain would come to him, just remembering what he did was painful enough. "Um, I don't remember, it was a long time ago." He stated looking at her.  
  
"True." Amura whispered dissapointedly.  
  
Both sat silently on Yume's bed, wondering why they stopped talking to each other. Well, Amura was anyway, Yume knew, just did not want to tell. Yume was nervous, too busy debating whether or not he should tell her. He then heard a sniffle, and looked toward Amura, who was crying. Filled with concern, Yume took his hand and put it around her shoulder. Don't cry." Was all Yume said.  
  
Amura moved her head to come face to face with Yume. Her ice blue eyes met with his chocolate eyes, both staring deep into each other. Yume too his free hand and brought it up to her cheek. Amura gasped when his warm hand met her cold cheek, the softness feeling so soothing. She gave a comfortable sigh, "I'll try to stop, but I just can't help it."  
  
Yume continued to wipe Amura's tears away with his thumb, while staring deep into her shimmering eyes. He moved his head close to hers, until their foreheads touched. "Yume, did you know you are a great comfertor?" Amura told Yume.  
  
Yume gave a small smirk, "Really?" he asked, "thank for the compliment."  
  
Amura smiled, "You're welcome."  
  
They stayed silent for a moment, foreheads still touched. Yume moved his mouth closer to Amura's as she did the same. Their lips then met in a light, feathery touch. They stopped, looked at each other, took a deep breath, and continued their kiss, which later, deepened. The two stayed their, enjoying the moment they were sharing.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Well something must have happened, because. They are taking awhile." Shinjuki said while dealing out a deck of cards that he held.  
  
"Oh Shinjuki, just leave them alone, my whole plan was to have them go last anyway." Kairi said picking up her cards.  
  
"Well, you are really good at making plans Kairi my dear." He said smiling.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Um, excuse me, but I did not have my turn." The soft voice of Hiroku stated.  
  
Kairi's smile turned into an apology face, "Oh Hiroku, I'm so sorry, I was checking the people off my list that I forgot we had an extra guest."  
  
"It'd okay." He said calmly.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to drag them out then." Kairi said while getting up.  
  
Kairi walked over to Yume's bedroom door. She gave three hard knocks and shouted, "Not to spoil any of the fun you two are probably having, but it's time to get out."  
  
~Yume's Room~  
  
Yume rolled his eyes, "Well what do you know, it's Queen Annoying."  
  
Amura giggled, "Um..thank you for cheering me up Yume." She said blushing.  
  
Yume had a blush tiptoe on his cheek as well, "Uh, sure, no problem."  
  
They then got up and walked to the door. Yume stole one last glance at Amura, and then opened the door. They made their way to the living room, where they sighted everyone playing cards. "So what happened?" Kairi asked while still looking at her cards.  
  
"We will fill you in later." Yume said while smiling.  
  
Everyone then stopped the card game and took their regular seats at the table. "Let me guess, it's my turn?" Yume said cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
Kairi giggled, "You had your fun, it's Hiroku's turn, I forgot he was here."  
  
"Oh, yeah that's right, ok well, as long as I'm off the hook!"  
  
Hiroku picked up his hand and went straight for the bamboo. He spun the stick, letting it's speed take control. Yume watched closely, hoping it would not land on someone special to him. (A/N: *hint hint*) He then looked at Hiroku's face, which was so calm, and he was smiling, as though he knew who the bamboo was going to land on.  
  
The bamboo slowed its' pace, passing by many of the girls; Kairi, Shiruya, Aizu, Miya, Kiyo, Haruka, Setsute, but laned on..Amura.  
  
Amura gasped, 'What, again? And this time it's worse, I'm being forced to kiss a guy I don't even know!"  
  
Hiroku looked up at Amura, smiling the whole time. He was so happy. 'Good, I thought my magic was not going to work, guess I was wrong.' Hiroku stood and made his way toward Yume's room. Amura stood too, and followed very slowly. Hiroku made himself look shy, although he was really excited. They walked in Yume's room, as Kairi locked them in.  
  
~Inside the Room~  
  
Inside Yume's room was quiet. Hiroku was sitting down at the desk, while Amura was lying down on Yume's bed. She could smell his scent of early spring, s she nuzzled deep into his pillow. She loved his scent, always has. She wished she could be with him again, so she could always smell that smell of early spring.  
  
Hiroku stared at Amura with jealously written all over him. 'That girl has no idea what it coming' he thought to himself. 'It's a good thing she is already on the bed.' He then scanned the room, making sure there was no way the people outside could see them. 'No sign of anything, I'll make my move now then.'  
  
Hiroku got up from the chair he was sitting at. He made his way over to the bed, where Amura still had her face in Yume's pillow. When she felt like someone was watching her, she removed her face from the pillow and looked up. She saw Hiroku's serious, but happy face. 'Why is he smiling?'  
  
Hiroku took his hands and grabbed Amura by the shoulders. Amura's eyes widened in shock. "Wha..What are you doing?"  
  
He pushed her down on the bed, putting a lot of pain on her shoulders. "Taking what's rightfully mine."  
  
Amura's eyes got even wider as he muttered that sentence. She opened her mouth to scream, when Hiroku covered her mouth with one of his hands. "You think I'll let you call for help?" he said with mad eyes, "think again my love." He took his other free hand and started to untie her shirt from the back. He stopped and started kissing her on the lips. Amura struggled in is grasp, doing all she could to try and escape. She was kicking, trying to scream, and was moving so impatiently. Hiroku deepened his kiss on her lips, as well as his grip on her shoulders.  
  
Amura was terrified, she wanted to scream so loud. She wanted to scream, so someone would come and take this bastard off her. But no, this bastard would not let her. She started to cry, scared of what might happen to her. 'Help, someone help me. I need help, please..Yume, help me."  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Yume sat against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, as he always did. He was waiting impatiently for Amura's turn to be over. The others sat at the table playing cards, not caring what was going on. Yume did not want to play cards so he just stood in the corner. He did not get hoe calm they all were. Amura was in a room with a guy she met today, and they are playing cards! 'How can people like this game?'  
  
Yume help!  
  
Yume's ears perked up. His face was alert as he scanned the room, unaware if that was real or not. 'OK, am I going crazy or what?" Just to make sure he was not going crazy, he stood up and walked over toward his room. As he passed the table, Kairi looked up at him confused, "Hey Yume, what are you doing?"  
  
Yume ignored her and continued his way toward his room. When he was in front of the door, he banged it with all of his might. 'Damn, it won't open!' He backed up while Kairi and the others only stared confused at him. He ran to the door and bashed it open. He scanned the room. He saw Hiroku standing by his desk, and Amura on his bed with her shirt untied, but covered herself with her arms. Yume's eyes filled with fury, his face was burning red, "EVERYONE OUT!"  
  
At that instant everyone stole glances at each other. Every got up and walked out the door , wondering what had happen for Yume to make the decision. Shinjuki stared at Yume in a worried way, hoping his friend won't blow his fuse again. He tip toed very slowly toward his friend's still figure. "Yume...buddy, you OK?  
  
"Leave! I mean it!"  
  
Shinjuki backed away and looked at his friend with some concern, mixed with terror as well. "OK, I understand," he put his head down, took a deep breath, and then lifted it back up, "Hey, call me if you need anything." He said quietly. He then walked off, grabbing Kairi's hand on the way out.  
  
Yume stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do next. He then spotted movement in the corner of his eye. He moved his head to see Amura's bare back facing him. She was trying to tie her shirt back up, but she was shaking so much she could not succeed in it. Since she could not get it back on, she grabbed one of Yume's pillows and covered her front with that. "I'm sorry." She said shyly.  
  
Yume stared at Amura's back, "It's okay, you do not need to worry." He then walked to his shirt drawer and opened it. He took out a very LARGE t-shirt and handed it to Amura. "Here, take this, then meet me in the living room okay?"  
  
Amura stared at him, and then took the shirt from him, "Thank you," she said shyly again.  
  
"Like I said, no problem." Then he walked out of the room in silence.  
  
Amura put down the pillow and grabbed the shirt from the bed. She then put it on, which made it look like she had a dress on. Before she left the room, she decided to look around Yume's room. She scanned the room, even though she had seen this room before in her lifetime, she found new items that were put here and there. There were pictures of him and some of his friends, and another picture that surprised her.  
  
'He still has this?'  
  
The picture was of Yume and her at their Elementry graduation. Yume had his arm around her, while Shinjuki was at the end of Yume with a huge smile and Kairi was on the other side of Amura, smiling as well. She remembered how happy they all were back then, no fights or anything. 'What happened to us?'  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Yume took the two mugs he had in his hand and placed them on the tray. He was so angry from what had happened, he decided never to have a party again, no matter how many times Kairi begged. He then added marshmallows to the hot chocolate, knowing how much Amura loved marshmallows in her hot cocoa. He then felt a presence behind him. He looked to see Amura walking in the living room, in his extra long t-shirt that fitted like a dress on her. "Hey, want some hot chocolate?"  
  
Amura gave a small smile, "Have I ever passed one up?"  
  
Yume chuckled, "Guess not." Yume took the tray, and walked over to the living room, placing the hot chocolate on the small table. He then sat on a pillow cushion, also placing one down for Amura. "Here, sit down."  
  
Amura took her seat, and took her hot chocolate. She sipped it slowly while staring at the bright, intense fire in front of them. All was silent, till Yume spoke.  
  
"Amura, I know you are in panic right now, you're frightened, I understand that," he began. "But please, tell me what happened in there," he brought his face to meet with hers. "Please."  
  
Amura stared at Yume, wondering how to tell about the incident. "Well, we entered your room." She started, "I went to your bed and laid down, he was at your desk. He then stood up, smiling the whole time. He pushed me down harder into the bed. I asked what he was doing, but he only replied "To get what is rightfully mine". She paused, with tears that started to form in her eyes. "He then..started to untie my shirt, while..kissing me all over. I was so afraid, I couldn't scream, I was just too shocked from fright. So I just cried instead, even though I knew no one would be able to hear me." She then bursted out in a river of tears, her head in her knees.  
  
Yume looked at her, he then took his arm and placed it around Amura. Amura's shaking figure calmed down. She brought her head up and stole a glance at him, she then gave a light smile, then placed her head, gentlely, on his shoulder. "You want to continue? You don't have to if you don't want to." Yume's hard voice said.  
  
Amura's tears calmed down, as she lifted her head up to look at Yume. "Well, there really isn't anything else to say, but you just entered, or should I say, barged in to the room."  
  
Yume gave a smile, "Yea well, I was worried."  
  
Amura smiled back at him, "I could tell."  
  
Yume chuckled, "Amura, if anyone ever tries to hurt you again, I promise to be there to protest you."  
  
Amura's face grew a soft smile, that started to shine with tears of happiness. "Really?"  
  
Yume nodded his head. He then took his hand and softly wiped Amura's tears away. Amura just stared at Yume, smiling. She then took one of her hands, and placed it softly on his hand that wiped away her tears. They both smiled at each other, without saying a word. Amura could see the fire playing in Yume's eyes, as he could see in hers. Yume moved, ever so slowly, towards Amura's face. Amura knew what was coming, and for some reason, did not care. She closed her eyes, waiting for the soft touch of his lips against hers.  
  
When their lips came in contact, Amura gave a little jump, as if she was not prepared for the kiss. Yume opened his eyes slowly and looked at Amura. She stared back at him with a confused face, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He said softly.  
  
Amura's expression face fell with disappointment, "Are you sure?" she asked, "It felt to me as though you meant it." She said while looking at him.  
  
Yume turned his head to look at her. His stare was unreadable, Amura could not tell what he was thinking. She wished she could. She took a deep breath, and started to stand, but Yume grabbed her wrist. "Sit down," he said in a demanding voice.  
  
Amura looked at him and then sat down., "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Yume just kept her eyes on her, not taking his eyes off her for a second. He then took his hand, placed behind her neck, and kiss on the lips, without any warning.  
  
Amura's eyes widened in shock, but then she relaxed as his kiss enveloped her in estacy. The two stayed in that position for a long time, until Amura took her arms and encircled them around Yume's neck. Yume then broke the kiss, and placed his eyes on Amura's face. Amura opened her eyes slowly, and when opened, she stared into Yume's chocolate eyes.  
  
"Amura?" Yume began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" he asked while stroking her hair.  
  
"I think I can, depends on the secret." She said while staring at Yume's face.  
  
"OK then," he started, "Amura Taijuki, I'm falling in love with you all over again." Amura smiled, "I believe I am too, Yume Higurashi."  
  
Yume gave her a smile and kissed her again. And the two stayed there, oblivious to anything around them. They were in their own world, where no one could interrupt them.  
  
~End of Chapter 4~  
  
kawaii-anime-star: Well there it is..FINALLY! I'm sorry again for taking so long, I've benn SOOOO busy! It might take me a long time to put each chapter up, but I promise I will never give up on the story. Until next time! Ja'ne!!!! ^-^ 


	5. Evil Schemes At Work

Konnichiwa minna! I'm SOO sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school and also been having a writer's worst nightmare.writer's block. You see, I'm getting to the part of the story where the plot begins to thicken and I'm so confused on how to lead to it. So this chapter may not be my best but it is nice and long. Oh yea, and one more thing, I have made a change, well actually a MISTAKE, in Kairi's last name. In Chap. 4 I called her last name 'Sashira' but it is really 'Toyashi' gomen.Anyway, here is the next chap. Enjoy Chap. 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any InuYasha characters! (Sad to say..)  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Evil Schemes at Work  
  
By kawaii-anime-lover  
The night was dark with pure white stars dazzling up in the sky. The gloomy shaded clouds in the distance foreshadowed a rain storm to come. The wind sung its dull lullaby, forcing the trees in the forest to dance along with its commanding voice. In this forest, a young girl was walking through the path. Her dark, long, silky, black hair mixed with the color of night, as her pale skin revealed her easily. Her serious face was stern, with her stoned blue eyes set on her destination. To the God tree is where this mysterious girl was heading, her pace as graceful as ever. When she reached her destination, she stared hard at the legendary tree, as though she was caught in a trance.  
  
"So this is where it all happened, the tree that started it all." Rang the voice of the anonymous female.  
  
The dark haired girl then started encircling the old tree, not taking her eyes away from where it stood. She then stopped and looked at a cretin whole in the tree. The girl glared hard at the small hole. 'That hole..it's where the arrow must have been shot,' the girl thought to herself. Gracefully, the girl walked up to the small circular hole, watching as though something were to happen. She then took her hand and slowly reached for the hole.  
  
"I would not touch that is I were you," said a deep voice.  
  
The girl froze her hand in mid-air and looked around to see a boy with long black hair, almost reaching to his ankles; his arms crossed, and closed eyes with a devilish smirk on his face. The girl glared towards the boy, "And to what may I owe to your presence, brother Hiroku?" the girl asked with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing to owe dear sister," the boy said calmly, "just came to visit the site where this whole crisis happened." Hiroku escaped his protected position and walked towards his sister. "And why are you here sister Sashira, reviving old memories?" Hiroku asked with a hint of sarcasm in his deep, calm voice.  
  
The girl chuckled, "No, not reviving old memories," she said, "just wanting to relive them." She told her brother while staring happily at the God tree.  
  
Hiroku's eyes widened, "You love this fairy THAT much?" he asked with emphasis on 'that.'  
  
"Mind your tongue brother, it is no fairy tale, mother told me so!" Sashira yelled glaring deep into her brother's eyes, "Do not tell me you do not believe your own flesh and blood?" asked Sashira.  
  
Hiroku stood straight and walked toward his sister with his arms behind his back. It is not that I do not trust mother, it is just that," he paused, "How can that story be true, and even if it is, doesn't this boy believe you are dead?"  
  
Sashira looked at her brother with a blank face, her eyes filled with wonder as her male sibling asked her this question. She then set her sight on the tree, "Well yes, he does not know of my reviving, nor is aware of what is to come." Sashira touched the hole, and caressed the spot of which a story began, "I will get you, Yume Higurashi."  
  
~2 months later-First Day of Summer~  
  
It was a warm and sunny day as Yume rushed in the kitchen to start breakfast. Since it was the first day of summer vacation, he wanted to celebrate their freedom with a special American style breakfast. He went to the stove (A/N: yes they have stoves in their house) and set it on MED. As he waited for the pan to heat up, he got a small plastic bowl and eggs. He gently cracked the eggs into the bowl and added milk. He then mixed them together. When he was done, he softly poured the liquid that was in the bowl into the pan.  
  
"OK, that will take a little while, I guess I'll make dad's breakfast while waiting," Yume suggested out loud to himself.  
  
Yume continued through the morning breakfast by finishing the toast, eggs, and starting with pancakes and his dad's ramen, 'Seriously, does dad eat anything else besides ramen?' Yume asked himself.  
  
After making all of the food for breakfast, he began to set the table, 'I hope this family will approve of this American style breakfast.' He prayed to himself. He then turned and rushed to get the sitting mats.  
  
~Amura's Room~  
  
"Hmm, what to wear," Amura wondered to herself raiding her closet. At just that moment, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Amura called out.  
  
The door opened to reveal Sango with a huge smile on her face, "Now why is my daughter up so early when she can finally sleep in because of summer?" Sango asked coming up to her daughter.  
  
Amura rolled her eyes, "Mother, that is exactly why I want to get up, I need to spend as much summer break with Yume as possible!"  
  
Her mother laughed, "Oh well, I'm sorry dear, but you are grounded and can't spend one day with him." She said sarcastically.  
  
Amura laughed at her mother's joke, "Ha-ha mother, very funny," she answered sarcastically.  
  
Sango stopped laughing, "Whoa, I haven't laughed like that in years," she said with a smile still on her face.  
  
Amura gave her mom a smile back. Sango looked at her daughter, "So, what do you say we have some breakfast..at Yume's house."  
  
Amura eyes widened in happiness and she gave her mom a huge hug. "Oh thank you mom! I love you so much!"  
  
~Breakfast~  
  
At the breakfast table, the whole 'family' was joined together. Silence surrounded the table, no audio sound was heard. Because this silence annoyed her, Sango decided to break it, "Yume, this breakfast is so delicious, it is hard for me to believe you cooked it all by yourself." She said with a smiled.  
  
Yume flushed with a shy smile, "Arigatou." He said politely.  
  
Sango turned to Amura, "Honey you are so lucky to have a future husband who cooks." She said smiling.  
  
At those very words Amura choked on her drink and looked at her mother with wide eyes, "Mom!"  
  
Everyone except for Amura laughed. Yume gave a light chuckle. Amura flushed with embarrassment, as her mom, dad, her uncle and aunt all explained "wedding arrangements" for the future. Amura was so embarrassed that she dug her face into her arms, too ashamed to look at Yume. As she drowned in her misery, she felt someone's hand come in contact with her shoulder. The blushing girl looked up to see who had touched her. Yume smiled widely back at his girlfriend, not looking embarrassed at all from the commets. He took her hand, motioning her to get up from her chair and go with him. Confused, Amura followed her boyfriend outside, wondering what her lover had planned. ~The Field~  
  
Yume continued leading Amura across the field, heading more and more towards the River, "Yume, where are you taking me young man?!?" Amura yelled.  
  
Yume gave a click grin and continued walking until they came to a small clearing right by the river. Amura looked around confused, "Um Yume, why are we here?" she asked.  
  
Yume looked at his girlfriend, mot saying a word, as if he was waiting for something to appear. Amura stared back, "Hello, anyone home?" she asked loudly.  
  
"Stay right here and do NOT move okay?" Yume finally announced while walking to the spot where the ground met the river. He knelt down and grabbed a bow from a patch of tall grass. He then walked back to Mura, who stood blankly watching Yume, confusion written all over her.  
  
"Here, this is for you," Yume said while handing the black box to Amura," I hope you like it."  
  
Amura smiled and took the anonymous gift from his hands. She stole a glance at Yume and then took her soft hands and opened the gift. She gasped at the sight of her beautiful gift; a long, thin, silver chain of diamond cherry blossoms which led to a pink stoned cherry blossom in the middle, using its shine to call for attention. "Oh my gosh!" Amura cheered in surprise, "It's beautiful Yume, thank you." She took her arms and hugged her boyfriend with all her might, as Yume hugged her back, happy she loved the gift.  
  
"I'm happy you like it," he said smiling, "I was hoping you would."  
  
"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, "May you help me put it on?" she asked politely.  
  
"Sure," Yume answered back.  
  
He took the dazzling necklace and then gently encircled it around her delicate, yet stern, neck. He hooked the two ends together and at the same time, was making sure that the chain was not getting caught in her hair. After the necklace was on, Amura turned towards Yume for his approval, which was good, and then she gave him another huge hug. The two stayed in their embrace, not ever wanting to let go.  
  
Watching the two from afar was a envious girl, whose rage began to build when the couple began to kiss.  
  
"Careful Sashira," a voice spoke, "anger gives you wrinkles."  
  
Sashira turned to see a tall boy with long, white hair that fell like a heavenly snowfall. His eyes were as golden as the blinding, but radiant sun that shone brightly. He wore long, white robes that had blue designs at the sleeve area. Sashira glared at the boy, "Not now Umi, I am in no mood for sarcasm," she yelled at the calm boy.  
  
Umi looked at Sashira coldly, "What do you plan to do, Lady Sashira?" Umi asked, "Are you going to enter their education house as a new pupil?"  
  
An evil smile appeared on Sashira's face as Umi's request came from his mouth, "What a scandalous plan Umi," she exclaimed, "I would have never thought of that sort of idea." she remarked.  
  
Umi gave a light smirk, "You do know that my cousin will recognize you and then be in a state of shock correct?" he said with closed eyes and tucking his hair behind his ear.  
  
Sashira's smile grew as she looked at Umi, "Of course," she turned to the pair out on the field, "but Yume has always been one for surprises," she turned back to Umi and crested her eyes, "So how about we give him the surprise of his lifetime?"  
  
Umi raised his eyes while smirking, "Well Lady Sashira, I guess your plan will work," he said, "but how about we go back to the Lair and discuss it with your father?"  
  
Sashira smiled, "Yes, we shall," she said while hopping down from the tree root she stood on, "Plus, we wouldn't want to be late for the Reincarnation Party tonight."  
  
With that said the two walked north, the direction leading towards the Lair.  
  
~The Lair---Two Hours Later~  
  
"UMI!" yelled a very angry Sashira, "where are you, you stupid dog demon?!?!"  
  
Sashira wandered around the Lair, looking for the poetic and graceful, Umi. She stood at the top of the hard and cold steps, scanning the downstairs to see if she could find him. But, of course, he was no where to be found. She then, very lightly, headed down the cold steps. Stopping at the bottom, the quiet girl wandered around, looking everywhere possible.  
  
"What are you ding daughter?" asked a chilled voice.  
  
Sashira turned towards the sight of her mother, serious, yet with a smile that could scare anyone to the bone. Of course, to Sashira, her mother was the most beautiful person she had ever met. She did have beauty, but only the beauty of death.  
  
"Mother!" Sashira gave her mother a hug.  
  
Kikyo hugged her daughter back, "What are you doing Sashira?"  
  
Sashira looked at her mother and smiled, "Oh I'm just looking for Umi, mother." She paused and looked at her mother in suspicion, "Do you know where he is?"  
  
Kikyo gave her daughter a smile, "Well, last time I checked, your father and brother invited him and Sesshomaru to go train."  
  
Sashira gave a frown, "AGAIN!?!?!" she argued, "Aren't those muscle heads strong enough?" Sashira complained.  
  
Kikyo gave a chuckle, "Unfortunately they don't think so."  
  
Sashira escaped her mother's embrace and started up the stairs, "Please tell me when they have returned home," she commanded as she ascended.  
  
"Yes, my love," answered Kikyo.  
  
After the door was shut at the top of the stairs, voices could be heard walking in the entrance of the Lair. Four handsome young men walked into the plain room where Kikyo stood, "Hello my dear," said a tall man who gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kikyo smiled, "Hello my dear," she turned to Umi who had his arms crossed as always, "Umi," Umi looked at Kikyo, "my daughter has been looking for you and is now up in her room awaiting your arrival."  
  
Umi stood straight and gave a bow, "Then I will go and see what I await," he replied.  
  
Umi went to the stairs and walked up. When to the top he gave the door in front of him a few light knocks and then waited. In no time the door opened to reveal Sashira in a beautiful long dress, her hair up in a high braid. She had a small amount of lip gloss and eye glitter. Umi stared in awe; he has never seen Sashira in such a revealing dress. She would always wear the same feudal robes as her mom did, except that her were blue instead of red. Umi could not take his golden eyes off her luminescent body. "Um..Lady Sashira," he began, his voice stammering from hesitation, "I was told you wanted to see me."  
  
Sashira smiled. She could see the surprise in his eyes when taking sight of her, so she decided to play with him a little bit, "Oh yes, I wanted to ask if you could be my escort for the Reincarnation Party tonight?"  
  
Umi's soon calm eyes became, once again, shocked, "Um..well you see Milady, I do not know if your.." he paused while Sashira gave him an innocent face, "..your father would approve."  
  
Sashira gave a sarcastic grin and rolled her blue eyes, "Father will not care if you were to assist me to the dance or not, "she flashed him a smile, "Please just escort me, my brother is to escort Tsuki and Kiyo is taking Neko," she crossed her arms and gave a pout, "I do not want to be the only one with an escort, that would be no fun. So won't you to take me, I was hoping you would," she said in a flirtatious voice.  
  
Umi kept his rich eyes glued to Sashira's ice eyes, not moving them once. He then could see the urge deep in the very center of her ice. He could tell she was hoping for him to answer 'yes' and although he was really aiming for that answer, hesitation was telling him to say 'no'. But, of course, he chose not to listen to that negative thought he was having. So he took a deep breath, smiled, and answered, "I would love to escort you tonight, Lady Sashira."  
  
Sashira gave a smile of excitement which almost made Umi fall over heels right in front of her, "Okay, well I suggest you go and change into something more formal, and please, do not call me LADY Sashira, it makes me sound old."  
  
Umi chuckled and headed to the door across from the bed and opened the door to reveal another room. He looked over at Sashira, "I really think it is time for our parents to give us SEPARATE rooms that are not attached to each other so can get here without walking through your room," he complained while walking into his neatly decorated room. Sashira nodded in approvement and waited patiently on her bed for her escort.  
  
~One Hour Later----The Lair~  
  
In the cold cave of the Aitsu family, shared with the Renai family, not a sound was heard. All the halls and rooms of the lower part of the Lair were dead silent. In the lower chamber of the Lair were five rooms. The Teen Lounge was in the middle, the area were all the children would relax and talk. In this room there are five doors; the door on the very right is where Neko Shai is always to be found. Neko was a friend of the families'. Her parents died in battle, and she was left with no home. So the family decided to bring her to live with them. Neko was useful in battle, her parents, well one, was a cat demon, while the other was human. Being the half demon she is, she has the strength of any other half breed. It is tough for her to handle, being the youngest at the age of fifteen, but she is progressing along the way.  
  
The second door, left of Neko's room, led to Tsuki Karu's room. Although human, she has many strong powers. She is mostly the healer for the family if anything were to happen in battle. She was found wandering in the forest on her own and was almost killed by Sashira's father, but Sashira would not allow it for she could sense the power hidden inside her. Of course, the parents would not allow a human to live with them, but with some persuasion, she was welcomed with open arms. At the age of sixteen, the free spirited Tsuki enjoys her life at the home that was given to her.  
  
The door on the left of Tsuki's is where the "price" of the Lair stays, so you could say. Hiroku, Sashira's brother, occupies this room. He is always in his room and never comes out, unless there is food on the table or if he is going out to train. He rarely talks, although once you do get him to talk, he never stops. He may be seventeen, but the free will of his soul makes him seem as though he is a child. And finally, the last room which holds Kiyo Wakatsumi.  
  
Kiyo is shy. He, too, is a human with extremely strong abilities. He has the power of mind control, which, of course, is not a fun ability to be caught in. Kiyo, however, has not learned how to control this power he has and so, therefore, he can not use it yet. He is receiving training from Sashira's father and Sesshomaru. Everyday, he becomes stronger and stronger. The fifth door holds a very big and neatly decorated restroom for all the teenagers.  
  
This is what the lower chamber of the Lair holds. Up the twisted stairs leads to another section of the Lair. Well, actually, this would be considered the first chamber, seeing as how the entrance is in this chamber. When you first walk into the Lair, the very first sight you see is a hallway with two doors on the right and three doors on the left. The very first door you would reach would be on the right, which leads to a plain room with stairs heading up and another set heading down to the lower chamber. The first door on the left of the hallway leads to the kitchen where, of course, all the family dinners are taken place. The next door on the right leads to the Weapon Room. The weapons can, obviously, be found here. This is also where Tsuki concocts her potions and brews up her spells.  
  
The next door down the corridor, on the left, makes passage to The Adult Lounge, with three doors across the room. The first door, the one on the right, leads to Sesshomaru's room. The one on the left leads to Sashira's parents' room. The Adult Lounge is where the adults come and relax, make plans, and get away from their children. The final door in the hallway leads to the Ball Room. This is where all the parties and fun happens, as well as the training for the boys. If you return to the plain room and head up the set of stairs on your left it should take you to a large wooden door. This door leads to Sashira's room. And, like said before, going through the door on the other side of her room leads to Umi's room. The Lair is huge, but with this family, it can get pretty crowded.  
  
~Sashira's Room~  
  
The reflection in the large, shined mirror showed the beauty of a tall, dark-haired, young girl. Her long black dress hung from her shoulders, the back cut in a 'V' shape, revealing lots of flesh, "Well, this seems to be the best I can do," she said observing herself on the mirror.  
  
At just that moment the turn of the silver knob called her attention. Sashira turned to see Umi in his special silver robes with gold trimming at the sleeves ends. He only wore these robes on special occasions. She loved the style of this certain set of robes; it matched his aristocratic attitude, and made him look very handsome.  
  
Umi took his hand and gently tucked back his hair, "So," he began, "do you think I'm overdressed?" he asked while walking up to her.  
  
Sashira smiled and shook her head, "No, I think it looks absolutely exquisite," she said with her head held high.  
  
With that said Umi took his arm and held it out for Sashira to take. She looked at the arm and then at him. After staring at each other she gradually wrapped her arm around his and walked out the room. As they descended the stairway, they made small conversation, "So where are Kiyo and Neko?" asked Umi.  
  
"In their room getting ready," she answered, "just like my brother and Tsuki," she added.  
  
They walked to the hallway where some guest were scattered. As she and Umi went by, all bowed and whispered, admiring the couple as they walked before them. Once reaching the Ballroom door, a woman stopped them, "Well hello Lady Sashira, Master Umi," she gave them a bow, "My, my, may I say you both look so perfect together."  
  
The two blushed at the compliment, then the woman continued, "Lady Sashira," Sashira looked up, "may I ask if you think this mission will be completed successfully?" the woman asked while looking into the core of Sashira's eyes.  
  
Sashira's face gave a smile, "Well of course, how could it not be?"  
  
The woman's serious face transformed into a smile, "You do have a point there."  
  
As conversation rolled on in the hallway, Umi and Sashira bowed and then entered the ballroom door. The sight before her was extravagant! It was all decorated with lights and ancient paintings. Sashira's eyes widened in excitement at the amazing sight before her. Umi smiled at her joyous face, and loved the way it lit up, as if she were coming into the room to open presents on Christmas.  
  
"Sashira, Umi!" yelled a voice from the center of the room.  
  
The two looked at the center to see Kiyo and Neko, arm in arm, smiling. Sashira and Umi made their way towards the cheerful couple. Kiyo, a boy with blonde hair, silver streaks running through it. He has metallic silver eyes, beautiful as ever. His robes were the same style as Umi's, only his was white with a silver dragon charging down the middle, curving around the bottom. Neko, the small young girl, had semi short hair that reached her shoulders, and cute little cat ears, "Hello Neko, Kiyo," she nodded her head in a 'hello' way, "how are you two?" she asked.  
  
Neko gave a smile, "I have been great," she said, "Oh and if you are searching for you parents, they are talking with Mr. & Mrs. Tsumi," she told them.  
  
And she was right, for when they turned to look in that direction there they were, talking to two of their guest. The place was full of demons, not one human except for Kiyo and Tsuki., but they were an exception, for most of the guest were amazed with their powers. Neko was the only half breed in the room, but, like Kiyo and Tsuki, her powers were too powerful for the demons to insult her. Sashira scanned the room to look for her brother and Tsuki.  
  
In no time she found them, the both of them in front of the where the stage was. They seemed to be talking about something important for their faces showed their seriousness. Hiroku was wearing his usual party robes; all black with a red serpent twisting all over. Tsuki, the strawberry blonde haired girl, was wearing a long red kimono with pink strawberries all over. The amount of them small when at the top and growing when going down. Sashira tugged on Umi's arm, motioning him to walk with her. But before they could reach their destination, the room fell silent.  
  
Sashira turned to see her father and mother on the stage. Her father began to speak, "Welcome," his voice was deep and calm, "to our home, where tonight, we celebrate my daughter's return," At that everyone began to clap and looked at Sashira. She smiled at all the guest and motioned Umi to escort her to the stage, which he eventually did. As they made their way arm in arm. Kikyo smiled at her daughter, proud that she was going to continue her work.  
  
When atop of the stage, Umi kindly gave Sashira a hug and released her to her father. The tall man took his daughter and gave a smirk, but which seemed like an evil. Sashira's father could never be seriously happy, he was just that way. Her family was dull and boring in that way, but in rare moments, they had there happy side, and there was times when her father a smile here and there. But even with a smile, it seems as though he is going to jump and attack. It scares her sometimes, but she is happy to have him as her father. Her father was a proud; she wanted to learn more about him. He never told Hiroku or herself about his past life, she wasn't even aware if her mother knew about him.  
  
Sashira's mother, Kikyo. To her, her mother was the most beautiful person she had ever known. She would always help her, discipline her, and share laughter with her. Although, Sashira's most favorite trait from her mother was her story-telling. Her favorite story was called The Priestess and the Half Demon. A love that was forbidden, but passionate at the same time. Despise the law, they fell for each other, but betrayal on one another broke them apart, in result of them both dying a tragic death. Sashira wished to relive a story as beautiful as that. Even though it was sad, it had thrill and adventure.  
  
"..my daughter will finish the unfinished, and bring back what is ours," At the sound of her father's voice, she was brought back to reality. Her father looked at her with his usual dull smirk, "Well Sashira, will you achieve your duties?" he asked sternly.  
  
Sashira gave a nod, "Yes father, I will bring back the Shikon no Tama for our keep."  
  
He gave an evil smile, which gave Sashira a chill.  
  
"Very well, you will set out on your mission in two months," he said, and then gave her a weapon, a bow and arrow with dark magic surrounding it. Once in her hands the crowd cheered with joy, as this young girl held the future in her hands of all demon life.  
*Summer passed with many fun times and then, the first day of school came.*  
  
~The First Day of School~  
  
As the teenagers passed through many crowded halls, and stuffed classrooms. Shinjuki was making his way to the front office. 'These stupid future schools always crowded.' Only he, Kairi, Amura, and Yume went to the present day schools. Every morning was the same; get up, get dressed, have breakfast, leave the house, go through well, and come to the school. Of course, Shinjuki enjoyed his school from the past, but he loved this one because his best pal was here, and because he absolutely loved the uniform Kairi wore here, (A/N: Too much like Miroku -_-).  
  
"Ah here it is," Shinjuki stated when he found the door to the office, "Excuse me, anyone here?"  
  
"Hold on," called a voice from the back. When she was ready, a woman with long, curly, brown hair, maybe in her late 20s, appeared.  
  
"Oh Shinjuki, it is you," she exclaimed.  
  
"Ohayo Ms. Tomoyo," greeted Shinjuki while bowing politely, "Mr. Satsuki just wanted to know if there are any exchange students?" Shinjuki told the teacher questionably.  
  
Ms. Tomoyo put on her small pair of glasses and began typing on the computer. Shinjuki waited patiently for her to look for the information. When he noticed her expression change he started paying attention, "Well, do we have any exchange students?"  
  
"Um, yes, quite a few actually," the shocked teacher said.  
  
"How many are there?" he asked confused.  
  
"There is three, two female, one male," she said reading the information.  
  
Shinjuki raised his eyebrows, "Three? For just Satsuki's homeroom?"  
  
"Hai hai, it is kind of unusual to get three exchange students for just one homeroom," she said bewilder.  
  
"Yea," Shinjuki replied softly, "So what are their names?" he asked.  
  
"Oh right," she started looking for paper, and once she found some, wrote the names down.  
  
Shinjuki could not wait till he went to go and get the new students. He was assigned the job in homeroom to go and retrieve any exchange students. Once Tomoyo had written the names down, he gave a slight bow and headed towards the 'Exchange Students' room. While running to the room, he stole a glance at the names, 'hmm, Matsuko Takashi, Mizu Chihara, and..WHAT?!?!' Shinjuki stopped dead in his tracks, shock written all over his face. 'No, it can not be the same girl, she died last year.' Shinjuki shook off the thought and continued running, "It is not her," he said while still running down the hall.  
  
~Homeroom~  
  
"Okay class, settle down," shouted Mr. Satsuki.  
  
All the kids obeyed and took their seats, Yume in the front with Amura right behind him. Kairi was on Amura's left, while Shinjuki's desk was at her right. Everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves when the classroom door slid opened. Everyone's attention was brought to the door, as Shinjuki walked in with a smile, but inside you could tell something was wrong. He made his way towards Mr.Satsuki and gave a bow. He then whispered in his ear while the class just sat silently. Satsuki gave a 'thank you' nod to his student. Shinjuki bowed and made his way to his desk, with a now shocked face. Satsuki began to speak, "Class it seems as though we have three exchange students."  
  
Light murmurs and whispers began all over the room. The teacher spoke again, "Let me introduce them one by one," he looked at the name list, "Matsuko Takashi."  
  
Silence was surrounded until, suddenly, the door began to slide open. A boy stepped in; he walked towards the teacher and gave a bow. He stood tall, about average boy height, with semi-dark skin. His hair was a mix is black with dark blonde streaks; although it was hard to tell with the messy, yet cute style he had it in at this moment. His eyes are clear ocean blue that looked as though you could see right through them. He also had, as Yume was the only one to tell, animal ears. To Yume they looked like wolf ears, but he wouldn't be able to find out until actually asked the guy. He gave the class a well-mannered bow and greeted them, "Hello, my name is Matsuko Takashi."  
  
Satsuki gave the boy a polite pat on the back, "Welcome to Toriyama High, Matsuko," said Satsuki, "I hope you enjoy your stay here." Satsuki began to scan the room, "Now, where to place you, ah, I know, why don't you sit right behind Kairi?"  
  
The shy-looking boy nodded and walked to his seat. When he sat, he could feel all eyes on him, which made him flush, "Okay class," began Satsuki again, "we have two more students, everyone welcome, Mizu Chihara."  
  
The door opened, yet again, to reveal a small, slender young girl. She had 'nervous' written all over her, the class could tell. She gave a shaky bow, and spoke in her soft voice, "H..Hello, my name is Mizu, and I'm 15 years old," she said with a scared voice. She had very light brown hair, and mystifying turquoise eyes. Her skin was very light, and her face flushed with red.  
  
"Welcome to Toriyama, why don't you sit on Matsuko's right?" Satsuki told Mizu while smiling.  
  
Mizu gave a nod and a quick bow. She rushed to her seat and sat, not ever taking a glance up at the people. Satsuki looked at the list, "Okay, lour last student is," he started, "Sashira Atsuki."  
  
At the sound of that name, Yume's eyes widened. He looked towards the door, waiting to see if it was her, 'It can't be her, she is dead.' The door opened, and the girl stepped in. Yume's eyes were in a sight of terror.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yume scanned the inside of the tent, taking sight of what his classmates looked like. There were not many students. Art had not always been a famous class; then again, the class had not officially started. He walked to the female teacher, who was young, maybe in her early twenties, "Ohayo," Yume said while bowing.  
  
The woman stopped her work and looked up at Yume. She gave a warm smile to her new student, "Ohayo," she removed her glasses, "and may I ask your name?" she questioned while folding her hands.  
  
"Yume Higurashi," he told her.  
  
"Oh, so you must be the son of the legendary InuYasha, am I correct?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he answered politely, "what shall I call you?"  
  
The young women looked towards the entrance as more students entered the tent and then she looked back at Yume, "You may call me, Ms. Chizu."  
  
Yume smiled and gave a bow. The bell then rang from outside and he took his seat. Ms. Chizu got up from her desk and spoke to the class, "Welcome everyone, to Shiyama Junior High, I hope you all enjoy your stay," she continued, "You all may call me Ms. Chizu, and in this class you will be.."  
  
Yume listened carefully as his teacher explained the basics in art, which he already knew. Yume's eyes wandered around the class. He studied the many students, some of which were not paying any attention at all. His eyes then stopped on a girl with remarkable beauty. Her long, silky, black color hair that matched the darkest of nights, her clear blue as her light. He was caught in her trance, unable to escape. The girl looked up, she gave him a smile, which made him melt, "..Sashira Atsuki," called Ms. Chizu.  
  
Sashira looked up at her teacher, "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Please tell the class a little about you," she asked.  
  
"Oh well, my name is Sashira, I'm 13 years old and.."  
  
Yume kept his eyes on the girl, 'Sashira, so that is her name..lovely.'  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Hey Yume," called Shinjuki, "over here!"  
  
Yume spotted his friend and walked towards him smiling, "Hey Shin," Yume greeted.  
  
"Hey," Shinjuki replied, "Where are Amura and Kairi?" asked Yume's friend.  
  
Yume shrugged, "I don't know," he said, "maybe they are still finding us."  
  
"Yume, Shinjuki!" called a voice.  
  
Yume and Shinjuki looked over their shoulders to see Amura and Kairi walking towards them. After the group met up with each other, they all went to a cherry blossom tree and sat under it. Conversation went on about their classes so far when Amura brought up another subject, "Hey have you seen that girl who looks like my twin?"  
  
Yume's eyes widened at that question, "..oh yeah." Kairi began, "I bumped into her and thought she was you," she said while giggling.  
  
Shinjuki put on a 'non-believing' face, "There is no way you two can look alike and not be related."  
  
Amura nodded, "Yeah that is what's freaking me out, but maybe it is just pure coincidence?"  
  
Shinjuki and Kairi stared at her with a 'yeah right' stare. Amura looked back at them unwillingly, and then looked at Yume who seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Yume dear, what's wrong?" Amura asked.  
  
Yume shook his head out from the clouds. He looked at the others with a serious face. He then smiled, "Nothing is wrong, just spaced out."  
  
"Uh okay," Amura exclaimed, "So Kairi how was..."  
  
Yume's smile turned back into the serious face he held before, 'That girl, something about her is just so..tempting.'  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Words could not describe what Yume felt when Sashira entered that door. Her long raven hair and the cold blue eyes, and her smile, it was all the same. Yume heard a gasp and turned to look behind him, Amura and Kari were shocked, Shinjuki seemed to know already since he had to pick her up. Sashira went and bowed to her teacher and then turned to look at her class, "Ohayo, my name is Sashira Atsuki."  
  
The girl's voice rang with beauty, a voice that just made every guy melt. Yume just stared at her; still believing what he saw was an illusion. Even Amura stared with fright in her eyes. Kairi and Shinjuki could not believe it was her, but they thought it just had to be coincidence.  
  
"Okay Sashira, why don't you sit," Mr. Satskui paused, "Hmm, how about next to Yume right," he said while patting Yume on the head.  
  
She gave a small bow and took her seat on the left of Yume. Satsuki then began homeroom. Yume could not stop looking at Sashira; her figure looked so real, as if she really did return from the dead. Sashira moved her head to look at Yume. The two stared for about a minute when Sashira gave Yume a heart-melting smile that red crept on Yume's cheek. He then looked away to hide the blush, 'Maybe it is her, but how is that possible?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang, "Okay everyone, head to first period," said Mr.Satsuki.  
  
Everyone got up and headed to their first period class. Yume, Amura, Kairi, and Shinjuki all walked to class in their little 'group'. They walked in silence, so Kairi decided to speak, "So, does anyone here beside me think it is weird that Yume's old girlfriend has risen from the dead?"  
  
The group responded to Kairi with hard mean glares. Kairi stared back with an innocent face, "Guess not," she said.  
  
"Yume, how could this happen," Amura asked her boyfriend," I mean, did she rise from the dead or something?"  
  
Yume looked at his girlfriend and friends. His face looked sad, but confused at the same time. He did not know what was going on, and yet, everyone was asking him the questions, "Look you guys, I myself have NO clue what is going on, but I do know that there is no way the girl is my old.." he was interrupted.  
  
"Hello Yume," greeted a beautiful voice.  
  
Yume's eyes grew wide at the sound of her voice, his face began to sweat as he prepared to turn and take sight of what used to be his. He stood up straight, and, slowly turned to see her. He smiled at Sashira, a nervous smile and then greeted her, "Hi," he said shyly.  
  
Sashira smiled back, waiting for him to say something. Yume did the same, not knowing he was the one who had to begin the conversation. Amura was next to Yume, with an angry face, looking at Sashira. Kairi and Shinjuki just stood there, with their arms crossed, waiting for the silence to end.  
  
~After School~  
  
"May you tell me what just happened Yume Higurashi?!?!" yelled Amura's angered voice.  
  
Yume ignored his girlfriend's question and continued walking towards the Higurashi shrine, with a serious face all the way through. As Yume kept his pace towards the well shed, Amura stood still at the top of the shrine steps. Kairi and Shinjuki both stood at the middle of the steps, watching Amura's eyes staring at her confused, yet angered, boyfriend.  
  
"Man, can you believe what Yume is going through?" spoke Kairi, "And poor Amura, she must be having a hard time too."  
  
Shinjuki nodded his head in agreement and continued onto the upper section of the stairs, with Kairi close behind. Once they reached the top with Amura, they made her eyes take sight of where Amura stared. Yume was standing still by the well shed, deep in thought; with a hint is sadness in his eyes as well. Kairi looked at Amura, seeing the sadness in her eyes as well.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?" Kairi asked softly.  
  
Amura blinked and gave a nod. With that said all went to the well shed and stood around the magical well. Yume made his way towards his girlfriend and grabbed her soft hands. Amura looked at Yume when she felt his hand on hers. She stared hard into his eyes, seeing the free spirit in him. She saw determination of battle, war, and life happiness. He saw friends and family, the anger of enemies and rivals, and the all too complicated love. She could see all of this in his shining eyes. The silence then broke.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" asked Yume's voice.  
  
Amura gave a nod. At the nod Yume lifted his girlfriend and put her at the edge of the well, "Okay then," he gave her a smile, "I'll see you there," Yume then pushed Amura into the well, listening to her echoed screams as Amura warped to the past.  
  
"Well," started Yume, "are the rest of us ready to go?"  
  
Shinjuki and Kairi gave a chuckle while walking by Yume and jumping into the well. Yume was then left alone, his thoughts surrounding him about today's events. He then took a deep breath and sat at the edge of the well, "I have a bad feeling," he said before jumping into the well, leaving his thoughts behind.  
  
Once they left someone walked into the well shed, a boy with dark black hair and blonde streaks flying through it. His oceanic eyes stared at the well as he witnessed where the group had went. He then walked around the well, observing it well, before jumping into it himself.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
The heat of the sun shone down on the forest, with the sound of birds singing. Yume, Amura, Kairi, and Shinjuki were all heading to the well to go to school, but thoughts on yesterday seemed to not be on topic right now. Kairi moved from Shinjuki and went to Amura and grabbed her hand, "Are you ready for today?" she asked.  
  
Amura glared at Kairi and took her away from the boys, who were still walking towards the well, "Kairi! I don't want you blabbering all day about this," she said to her friend.  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Aren't you a little worried that Ms. Tekka is back?"  
  
Amura gave a grin at Kairi's nickname for Sashira, "Well of course I am, I mean," her face became serious again, "I just want to know how Yume's dead ex-girlfriend revived herself."  
  
Kairi put up a finger, "Technically she is not his EX-girlfriend because they never broke-up, she just died," she said in a matter-of-factly voice.  
  
Amura's face saddened, "That's true," she began, "Does that mean she belongs to him again?"  
  
"No!" Kairi yelled, "Remember, he did not really have the most fun time going out with her, I think he just picked her because she resembled you," Kairi said smiling.  
  
Amura stood in deep thought, wandering if that was true or not. Kairi stood, looking at her friend in concern, 'Maybe I should not have said that,' She then put on a smile and patted Amura's back, "We better go, the boys are waiting for us I'm sure."  
  
Amura nodded in agreement. The two walked down the dusted path through the lively forest. When they came to a grassy clearing they saw they boys in conversation by the well. Soon they saw the girls and all jumped into the well, heading towards the next day of school, not knowing what awaits them.  
  
~End of Chapter 5~  
  
kawaii-anime-star: okay minna, this is chap 5! I hope you enjoyed it. I have been really busy lately so it will take awhile to upload new chaps every time. But once summer comes they will appear MUCH faster! Ja for now! ^-^ 


	6. Shocking Surprises & Kairi's Secret

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with Chapter six! This is where everything is going to start making sense. I have included the final flashback that will tell you about Yume's past and also what Sashira's family has planned for our heroes. Plus, new members and a secret about Kairi. This is going to be one ling chapter filled with suspense and hardly any laughter. Let's just say, it is a sad chapter. Also, the reason I took so long updating was because I had 4 projects to do all through May. So, now that school work is done with, I can relax and work more on my story!!! I just want to also point out to everyone that, I have not seen every single episode of InuYasha (only episode 1-38 I have seen) so if I make a mistake as in; having something not happen that was suppose to happen in the show then I'm sorry. Just please bear with me. Thx!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Shocking Surprises and Kairi's Secret  
  
By: kawaii-anime-lover  
  
Silence was heard through the cleaned halls of Toriyama High School. All classrooms contained the educated students, that is, except for classroom 9- 1. They were spotted out in the school garden, with Mr. Satsuki explaining the next class project.  
  
"Okay class, our next project will be you giving me an 850 word essay on one of the many plants in this garden. Now as you can see, most of the..." he continued explaining.  
  
Yume paid close attention, as well as Amura, Kairi, and Shinjuki. Sashira, however, just kept her sneaky eyes on Yume, studying him through the whole lecture. She then looked to her right to see Neko and Tsuki looking at the teacher, blending as students perfectly. On her left, Umi and Kiyo were acting perfectly in their disguises as well. They all were in the real forms but put on a spell so people would not notice the cat ears on Neko. Only people with amazing spirit energy could see the ears and feel their true power. 'Perfect, everything is going according to plan,' Sashira thought to herself.  
  
"...this project is worth three-fourths of your grade so I suggest you take your time wisely," said Mr. Satsuki.  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
Everyone took their sights on the school and then back to their teacher, waiting for his permission to leave, "Okay everyone, you may go," he said.  
  
All students rushed back to the classroom to retrieve their bags and leave for the day. Yume stood and sighed with relief, he was happy the day finished without any problems. As walking out of the garden he could Amura and the gang waiting for him by the lockers. He waved and headed towards them until physical contact came to him. He turned over to see Sashira and another group of students surrounding her. Yume rolled his eyes, he always did speak too soon.  
  
"No need to be rolling your eyes Yume," she said, "I want you to do me a favor," she told him.  
  
"Oh really?" Yume began, "Well, if it has to do with going out with you again forget it!"  
  
Out of nowhere Yume's expression changed from angered and annoyed to scared and confused. Amura and a company had joined them, Amura looking onto to Yume worried. Sashira gave a smile, "I see you have noticed Neko's cat ears, and you have sensed all my team's true power." She said.  
  
Yume swallowed the throb in his throat, "What do you mean your team?"  
  
Sashira chuckled, "You are still unaware of what is to come, aren't you?"  
  
Yume raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What re you talking."  
  
"Yume, you don't even have all your team members," Sashira interrupted, "I suggest you start looking."  
  
With that said she gave a nod to her team. They walked past Yume, leaving the school. As her team went on Sashira stopped on the side of Amura, she turned her head to stare Amura straight in the eye. The two stared for about two whole minutes when Sashira moved her head to look back at the gates, "Tekka," she said and then continued walking to meet with her companions.  
  
Amura stared with shocked eyes and her mouth hung open, "WHAT did she just call me?"  
  
"Well she obviously still hates you," Kairi said while staring at the group leaving the school.  
  
Yume gave a sigh and rub his forehead, "I want to know what she means by 'you haven't found your all your teammates'," Yume asked himself.  
  
"Well, maybe it means exactly what it says, we need more people," Said Shinjuki.  
  
Kairi crossed her arms, "Well, that is obvious, but what do we need more people for?"  
  
Shinjuki put his hands on his hips, "Maybe they are going to challenge us to baseball or karate!" he said.  
  
"Well that could be an option, but what..."  
  
Yume looked at his friends, or should we say those two clowns. A sweatdrop appeared on his head when Kairi mentioned a ballet contest, and Shinjuki started yelling how he refuses to wear tights. He then looked to Amura, and his expression changed in an instant. Amura had her hands on her chest, her face with a serious look, but yet it seemed worried as well. But the way she grasped her shirt was just weird. She seemed as though she knew something, but refused to tell him. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which made her jump.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked her.  
  
She gave a smile while still grasping her shirt, "I'm fine," she said.  
  
"Well come on you two, we need to find our other teammates!" Kairi called smiling.  
  
Amura and Yume looked at each other and gave a nod. They all left the garden and went to retrieve their bags in the lockers.  
  
As the group continued walking towards the lockers, a small murmur of talking could be heard. When turning the corner, Yume and the gang found a boy with a Math book talking to a girl looking towards the equation the boy was showing her in the book.  
  
Amura leaned into Yume's ear, "Aren't those the other two exchange students, Matsuko and Mizu?"  
  
Yume observed them, "yeah, I think they are," he said.  
  
"We haven't introduced ourselves yet," Kairi began, "Shouldn't we?"  
  
The others nodded a yes and walked to the two doing their homework. Of course Kairi was the first to greet them, which is never a good thing.  
  
"Hello!!!" she greeted happily.  
  
The two school-goers stopped at once and looked up to see Kairi's smiling face. Then, they both looked at each other and back up to Kairi.  
  
"Hello," said Matsuko slowly, "May I help you?"  
  
Yume walked up to him, "Yes, I was just wandering why you have wolf ears." Matsuko looked at Yume hard while the others just looked confused.  
  
"Wolf ears?" said Amura, "Yume, I do not see any wolf ears on him," she said observing the boy over and over.  
  
"He put them on a spell like I did with mine," Yume said, still staring in Matsuko's eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" she said.  
  
"Yup," he replied.  
  
As Matsuko and Yume continued their staring contest, Amura looked at the young girl who continued working in the Math book, only she looked as though she was having a hard time. Amura walked over to the lonely girl and patted her on the shoulder lightly. The girl jumped when Amura's touch reached her.  
  
Amura gave her a smile, "Your name is Mizu right?"  
  
Mizu smiled back, "Yes, that is right, and what's yours?"  
  
"It's Amura," she said, "Amura Taijuki."  
  
Mizu stood up and dusted herself off, "Well Amura," she showed her hand, "please to meet you."  
  
Amura and Mizu shook hands, both smiling. They then were joined by Kairi, who introduced herself to Mizu politely. After all the girls got acquainted, they set their eyes on the boys, Matsuko, Yume, and Shinjuki, who seemed to be in a deep and serious conversation. Yume then turned his head towards Amura, and all three of the boys began walking to the girls. They met in the middle.  
  
"Well," Yume started, "we found one of our new team members," he said while patting Matsuko on the back.  
  
Amura crossed her arms, "You two seem as though you know each other," she said cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
Yume smiled at Amura and put up a finger, "It turns out he is the son of my father's 'good' friend' Koga, the wolf demon prince, well king now."  
  
"Oh my, really?" she put a hand on Mizu's shoulder, "Well, I think his girlfriend here might just be our other team member," she said.  
  
Mizu's eyes became wide, as well as Matsuko's, "Um we are not..." he was interrupted.  
  
"Oh that could be possible," said Kairi. She turned to two, "So, how long have you been going out?" asked Kairi.  
  
Matsuko and Mizu both blushed, "We are not going out," said Matsuko shyly.  
  
Kairi's expression changed, "Oh, but you two were sitting here together as though..." she was interrupted.  
  
"He was just helping me with my Math homework," Mizu said quickly, her head bent down in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh," said Kairi plainly, "I'm so sorry, I thought otherwise," she said with a sweatdrop.  
  
Yume crossed his arms and stood straight, "Well we better go," he said while walking out of the school court.  
  
Amura ran up and clung to his arm, while the others followed slowly. Matsuko then stopped and turned to see Mizu staring blankly at the group. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She moved her attention to him and just stared.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Matsuko asked.  
  
Mizu gave him an exasperated look, "I don't even know what is going on!!"  
  
Matsuko quince at the volume of her voice with a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head, "um, how about we explain it to you over at the shrine?" he said with his hand on the back of his head.  
  
Mizu gave a pout and crossed her arms. She then began to walk towards the group ahead of them, giving a small 'fine' as she continued walking. Matsuko gave a sigh of relief; Mizu wasn't going to yell anymore. He caught up to her and the group, and the six of them walked until they came to the Higurashi shrine.  
  
~The Lair~  
  
The vision of the six teens walking was seen through a crystal screen, with another six watching them. Sashira, Umi, Hiroku, Neko, Kiyo, and Tsuki were all gathered in the Teen lounge, watching their prey.  
  
"Well it seems as though they have finally found their other two members," said Umi calmly.  
  
"But all they did was add another human," said Neko with a confused face, "how does that help them?"  
  
Umi gave a light chuckle, "Dear Neko, you have so much to learn."  
  
Neko gave a pout, "Do not start treating as though I'm a child Umi," she said crossing her arms.  
  
All the boys began to laugh while the girls just gave a smile. Neko just kept her pout face and turned to Sashira, "Lady Sashira, they are making fun of me again!" she said annoyed.  
  
Sashira gave one last light chuckle, "Boys, stop making fun of her," she said while holding Neko close to her as if she were her sibling.  
  
"Well, what do we do now Lady Sashira?" asked Umi.  
  
"I told you, do not call me LADY!" she yelled, "And about tomorrow," she looked at Yume's face on the screen, "we should tell our competitors about their challenge."  
  
~The Field~  
  
The girl's face was filled with disbelief and confusion. Her face was blank, not believing one word that was escaping the mouths of the others.  
  
"....and so we came to this school and when we laid eyes on Sashira..."  
  
Mizu waved her hands, "STOP TALKING!" she yelled.  
  
Silence filled the sir with five blank stares moving their attention to the annoyed Mizu, "Okay, I want you all to rewind and..FREEZE!"  
  
All eyes were now glued to the exasperated teenager, "Let me get this straight," she paused, "You are telling me that those two are demons that live in the past yet they come to school in the present, and those two are humans that live in the past as well, and they also go to school in the present, AND that so called 'normal well' is a time warp-like thing that transport people with spirit energy to the past or present?" she asked in one breath.  
  
All five of the embarrassed historians, with sweatdrops, gave a slight nod to Mizu. Amura then began to speak, "I know this may be a bit of a shock..." But was interrupted.  
  
"If you don't mind," Mizu said while staring blankly, "I'm going to faint now."  
  
As so she did with Matsuko catching her during the fall. Matsuko lifted the girl in his arms and looked at the others, all with calm faces; They had a feeling this would happen, after all, it is not everyday that demons and humans from the past go to your school and become your friends, "Well that could have gone better," Matsuko said sarcastically.  
  
Yume, with his arms folded, said, "Actually, it could have been worse; we could have been all demons threatening to kill her if she did not cooperate," he said to Matsuko.  
  
Matsuko gave him a 'be serious' face. Yume replied by turning and putting his hands behind his head, "So, where is she going to stay?" he asked.  
  
"Well, she can't stay with us, we have no extra rooms," said Amura, "but you do Yume," she said while smiling.  
  
"No way!" he replied quickly, "I am NOT having any girls sleep over at my house."  
  
"But you let me stay with you," she told him.  
  
"That was different," he said, "It was forced." He finished while turning to set his eyes on the sky.  
  
"Whatever," Amura looked towards Kairi, "What about you Kairi?"  
  
Kairi gave Amura an absent mindly smile, "I'm not so sure, I do not think my father would allow it, with my mother being sick and all," she said facing the ground.  
  
Amura frowned, "Oh that is right," her face then turned into a smile, " That leaves you Matsuko, surely you have a room," she said to him.  
  
Matsuko's eyes widened, "WHAT?!?" he yelled.  
  
"Oh do not put on that act," she told him firmly, "I know about your tribe, you have your own cave to live in, bigger then your parents' cave!"  
  
"Only by an inch!" he yelled back.  
  
Amura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you can still have her stay with you," Amura said while crossing her arms.  
  
Matsuko put on a nervous face, "B-but I can't keep a girl at my place," he stammered, "My parents will get ideas."  
  
"Oh come on!" she started to argue with him now.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Will you two stop?!"  
  
Matsuko and Amura stopped and looked down to see Mizu with an angered face, "I don't tend to stay here, so I should go home," she said while standing up.  
  
Amura looked at her, "But we need to make plans on how to find out what Sashira and her gang is up to," she told Mizu.  
  
Mizu turned to look at the "past people", well we can find out tomorrow, I am going home to make sure this is a dream," she then wandered into the forest.  
  
All stared at Mizu's departing figure. Yume with his hands still behind his head, Amura and Matsuko with crossed arms, and Shinjuki and Kairi with their arms behind their backs.  
  
Yume spoke, "I give her ten minutes before she comes running back."  
  
Matsuko scratched his head, "I give her five minutes before she gets lost."  
  
Kairi turned to Matsuko, "Are you saying girls have a bad sense of direction?"  
  
"No, but that one does," he stated, "She doesn't live here."  
  
"Oh that is true," she said to herself.  
  
"Well, we should go and find her then," said Shinjuki.  
  
"You five go four go home," he said, "I'll go look for her, she went towards the mountains anyways."  
  
~Next Day~ At School~  
  
"Hey Yume," said Shinjuki, "Where is Amura?"  
  
"Oh hey Shin," he said, "she just went to go look for Kairi."  
  
Shinjuki started the combination to his locker, "Oh, did they have a fight or something?" he asked.  
  
Yume shrugged, "No, nothing like that," he grabbed books from his locker, "We went to go pick her up since you said you wouldn't be able to," Shinjuki nodded, "but she was not there."  
  
Shinjuki put on a worried expression, "Wha.?"  
  
"So we looked through the window, but no one was inside," Yume told Shinjuki.  
  
"That is weird, are you." he was interrupted.  
  
"Shinjuki, Yume!" shouted a cherry voice.  
  
Yume and Shinjuki looked over their shoulders to see Amura waving her hand happily and Kairi beside her.  
  
"Oh Kairi, thank God," shouted Shinjuki walking towards her.  
  
"She had something to do and was late," said Amura.  
  
Kairi placed her arms behind her back and gave a smile, "Did I worry you, sweetheart?" she asked.  
  
Shinjuki gave her a grin, "Kinda," he told her with his hand moving to the back of his head.  
  
Her smile faded as she walked towards him, "Sorry," she said.  
  
He took his hand and caressed her cheek, "It is okay, I was worrying too much probably," he tucked back a piece of her hair, "I should know you can take care of yourself."  
  
She smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"Okay, can we go?" Amura asked with her arms crossed, Yume standing next to her.  
  
Kairi and Shinjuki looked at each other and both nodded a 'yes' to the other two. As they walked down the long hall, they spotted a certain wolf demon, his arms crossed, leaning against their Science 101 classroom, as if he was waiting for them in the first place. When the group reached where he stood, Yume went and gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"Hey Matsuko!," greeted Yume, "What's up?"  
  
Matsuko jumped at the pounding on his back, "Um, I'm fine," he said.  
  
"So, did you find Mizu the other day, or was she fine?" asked Amura.  
  
Matsuko crossed his arms again, "It turns out she made it fine," he sighed, "She used these things called M&Ms to make a trail."  
  
"M&Ms?" Kairi said with a confused face.  
  
"It is candy," said a voice, "Y'know, chocolate?"  
  
The group turned to only set their eyes on Mizu. She had the regular school skirt and shirt on. Her hair was in two French braids with her face showing clearly.  
  
"Good Morning Mizu," greeted Matsuko, "Do you still believe yesterday was a dream?" he asked with crossed arms.  
  
She started the combination on her locker, "We'', I was really hoping so," she opened the locker, "but when I heard your conversation, I knew it was real, unfortunately."  
  
Amura and Kairi giggled, while the boys just gave their usual light smirks. They all talked together , just making plans to have their 'talk' during lunch or after school. About ten feet away from them, another group of six was making their way to the all-talkers. Yume sensed them and turned to see Sashira with five others, although one looked very familiar to Yume.  
  
The chilled hard glares met innocent soft glares as the two groups faced each other, each waiting for one another to make a move. Sashira, with her eyes still on Yume, snapped her right hand fingers. At the snap you were able to see ears on a girl in her group and also the ears of Matsuko and Yume.  
  
Yume looked at the one with ears in her group, "Sashira," he looked to her, "What is going on?" he asked standing still.  
  
Sashira's sleek arms folded, "Please do not tell me your parents did not prepare for the future?" she asked.  
  
Yume's eyes fell to an ashamed look although he had no idea what she was talking about. He turned to view his friends, who all looked serious, but you could tell they were all confused as well. Yume looked back at Sashira.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, "Is there suppose to be some big battle that tells what awaits the planet?" He said sarcastically.  
  
He started laughing with Matsuko and Shinjuki laughing along with him. Sashira gave a light smirk and walked to him, she then grabbed one of his hands and stared deep into his eyes. He stopped laughing in an instant and looked onto the eyes of his old girlfriend. She then brought her fingers up to his cheek (which got Amura to a boiling point right about now) and caressed it softly. Shinjuki was restraining Amura from going to kill her, her face really red.  
  
Yume just could not take his eyes off her. His breath was fast, his face was beginning to sweat, especially when her fingers began to run up his ear. She brought her face close, only a centimeter away, to his face. She gave him a smile, while he just stared in her eyes. Her lips began to move.  
  
"That is exactly what it is," she began, "A battle to find the true Shinkon holder, the best Tetsuaiga master, alas, the Prophacy," she moved away, back to her group, her eyes not moving from Yume's.  
  
Yume's face was confused, yet calm, "The Prophacy?" he questioned.  
  
Amura's eyes widened in shock as her hands began to grasp her shirt. Kairi put her hands on her waist, "What in the hell is that?" she asked with a mean glare.  
  
Sashira stopped in her tracks and turned around with a shocked face, other girls in her group beginning to laugh, "How do you now know about the sacred fight that tells the future?"  
  
Yume's face fell, "Um, I don't know," he scratched his head, "Maybe because I've never heard of it," he said sarcastically.  
  
Sashira's eyes remained wide, but a smile came to her face, "Well, it seems that someone's parents have a little of explaining to do, she said observing Yume.  
  
All of her comrades gave light chuckles, while the other stared in confusion. Sashira folded back hair and turned to face Umi, "Umi," he stood straight, " May you please show these people what awaits them?" she ordered him.  
  
"Yes, Lady Sashira," he gave a bow and walked slowly to Yume's team. Yume stared hard into his eyes, he knew this guy, but his brain just wouldn't let him solve the puzzle in his mind. The boy, Umi, gave a light smirk and put his hands on Amura's head. Amura hesitated.  
  
The boy gave her a cherry smile, "Relax," he said so-ever-softly, his voice as proper as ever. He then turned his head back to Sashira, "Shall I give her scenes from their parents' Prophacy?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Yes, that will do fine," she said standing calmly with the others, "I suggest you other five come here," she spoke out loud while keeping her eyes on Amura.  
  
Yume and company did as they were told, "Shouldn't we be doing this when no one is around," he asked while folding his arms.  
  
Sashira gave a scoff, "You have become blind," she told him.  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"You have yet to realize we are not in the school anymore," she said sternly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, "The school is all around..." He stopped, for when he looked up he did not see the school, but the Field. The Field where he was at just yesterday. He looked to Sashira, "What happened to the school?" he yelled, "We are not even in the past?"  
  
Sashira kept silent as she, once again, nodded to Umi to start his experiment. Umi took his hands and rubbed Amura on the side on her head.  
  
~Amura P.O.V.~  
  
His touch on my head began to sooth me, forcing me to fall in an everlasting sleep. My eye lids became heavy, and then darkness overcame me. I then saw a vision with sound. Was it a dream? Was it real? I did not know.  
  
I then heard a shout and looked around to see flashes of electricity. I ran towards the clashing light, scared, but curious. I climbed over a rock hill and peeked over to see a battle, with not only swords, but mystical powers as well. The man near had white hair, very much like her uncle's but she could tell it was not him.  
  
Who this mysterious man was fighting I could not tell. Before I could find out, the man close to me raised his hand and swished his finger, bringing some kind of electrical whip. The farther figure dodged it easily, jumping closer to me now. When I laid my eyes on him, I was surprised to see, "Uncle InuYasha?"  
  
He seemed to not hear me, so I yelled, "UNCLE INUYASHA!!"  
  
The young-man continued fighting, as if he heard nothing that came out of my mouth. 'Am I a ghost?'  
  
I then heard more yelling on the other side of me. I looked to my left and saw an arrow shot in the air. I ran towards the arrow and looked to see my aunt another woman who looked similar. They both had bows and arrows, both had black hair, both had brown eyes, and both were determined. Before I was settled in my viewing spot, I heard another set of yelling, just beyond where my Aunt Kagome and the anonymous woman were. I had no idea how to get where I needed to go. I soon found a safe was around them and we to go see what it was I spotted.  
  
When I went around the pile of rocks, a huge gust of wind began to push me. I grabbed onto a branch of a tree that I flew by. I was holding on for dear life, not wanting to let go. What was this wind?  
  
The wind stopped and so I got to the ground and walked up a rock to see none other then my father! I looked closer, and saw a woman with a huge object behind her. I believe it was my mother, but nothing could be assured right away. The woman they were fighting held a fan, which blew mighty wind.  
  
All three groups fought and soon all three met in one big opening in the middle. InuYasha, Kagome, my mother, and my father, all across from the other mysterious fighters. They both stood, as if they were expecting something, or someone to appear. In a sudden second, the sky darkened. All seven of the silent warriors put their sights above them. I looked up as well.  
  
All of a sudden lighting struck and the sky began to weep. I looked up, my view becoming blurry from the rain. I rubbed my eyes and could lightly see a figure coming down. The figure landed right between the two teams, his slouched form flawless. He has blue and merlot colored robes, with the longest black hair I have ever seen. In a flash, all the warriors jumped towards him. Before any weapon was drawn, a white flash came in view, blinding me from seeing anything. Before I knew it, Umi was in sight again.  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
"Amura," called Yume, "Are you okay?"  
  
Amura looked around and panted hardly. Yume looked very concerned and went to hold his girlfriend. Shinjuki and Kairi went to surround her. Kairi then pushed Yume away and began hugging her friend to death. Shinjuki tried his best to restrain her from suffocating Amura.  
  
Amura got up and walked to Sashira, "What was that?" she asked.  
  
Sashira rolled her eyes, "Did you not hear me you non-intelligent girl?"  
  
Amura ignored the insult and rolled her eyes, "It was the Prophacy?"  
  
Sashira gave a smirk, "It was the previous Prophacy, fought with your parents and ours," she said.  
  
Amura looked at Sashira, "You mean the others were you parents?" "Yes," she said, "The one fighting your Aunt was my mother and Hiroku's"  
  
"Who were the others?" Amura asked.  
  
"The one fighting your Uncle and your parents are Umi's parents," she said.  
  
"Then who was your father?" she asked.  
  
Sashira chuckled, "I'll let you figure that out," she said.  
  
"Well, I would love to stay and chat and all, but I need to go," said Kairi.  
  
Amura gave a frown, "Kairi?," she began, "You're leaving so early?"  
  
"What do you mean early?" she said, "You were passed out for six hours!" she told Amura.  
  
Amura's eyes widened, "WHAT?!?"  
  
"It is true," said Shinjuki while lying down on the grass, "I was so bored I went swimming in the river!"  
  
Amura rubbed her head and groaned. She then looked at the people that surrounded her, "Hey, where is Mizu and Matsuko?"  
  
"Matsuko went to go and take Mizu home, then he left for home as well," said Yume.  
  
"Oh I see," she muttered.  
  
"Well, I'd better go," said Kairi.  
  
Shinjuki stood up from the grass, "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.  
  
Kairi put on a smile, "No that is okay, "she said," I think I can make it on my own."  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek. Kairi waved and then headed in the direction of her home. Sashira gave a scoff and looked to Umi. She stood up and went to whisper something in his ear which made him give a nod. She then looked to Yume and company.  
  
"Do you think you are ready for the Prophacy?" she asked staring at him.  
  
Yume looked at her sternly, "If not, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
She gave him a smile and turned to Umi and began walking, "Oh," she stopped and looked at Yume, "One more thing I forgot to tell you."  
  
"What's that?" asked Yume.  
  
"You need to discover you weapons," she said to him.  
  
"My weapon?"  
  
"Yes," she began, "We all have ours, you just need yours," she told him.  
  
Yume walked closer to Sashira, "How do we know when they have been discovered?"  
  
Sashira flashed him another smile, "If you believe, you'll know."  
  
Umi walked up behind Sashira and gave her shoulder a nudge, "Milady, you father wanted you home early," he said.  
  
She gave a sigh, "You are right, we better go before he throws a fit," she said.  
  
She looked at Yume and then Amura. She gave them a smile and waved goodbye. She then disappeared into the night.  
  
~Later~  
  
Day became night in an instant and Yume was laying in the grass, staring at the stars. He turned to see Amura asleep on the grass. Shinjuki had left for home awhile so his mother would not freak. Yume's parents, as well as Amura's, knew it was their routine to stay out to watch the stars. However, he did not plan for Amura to fall asleep on him, she never did.  
  
He took one last glance at the sky before walking to Amura and picking her up slowly. He watched her, her breath slow. He heard her lips calling his name but he just couldn't wake her up. As he carried her towards home he had a memory of her birthday. He has surprised her with a loving gift; a dozen cherry blossoms and jewelry to match. He also took her to present Tokyo with the help of his mother.  
  
She said it was her best birthday ever, but he planned to make every birthday more fascinating then the previous one. As he walked down the pathway his mind recalled another memory. Many memories came, memories of love, agony, and anger. Even though some memories he always cherished and some he feared, he knew not one would leave him.  
  
Yume then noticed he was in front of his home and walked quietly in. He walked to Amura's room and laid her gently on her bed. He kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered, "Good Night," to her.  
  
~Kairi's House- 11:35 p.m.~  
  
Kairi held her mother's hand tightly in hers, watching over her desperately. Her sickness had gotten worse, and she was coughing loudly. Her mother then stopped coughing and told her daughter to come closer. She then whispered...  
  
"Kairi, I love you, don't ever change who you are,"  
  
Her last breath was given and her hands became cold. Kairi stared wide- eyed, tears beginning to flow. Kairi's father was in the corner of the room his legs crossed and head in between them. Kairi then yelled.  
  
"Mother, NO!!!!"  
  
Her raindrops became a river as she shouted in agony, "No..no..no," Over and over again.  
  
Her father stayed in a dazed position, now biting his nails and rocking back and forth. He heard nothing but his daughter's tears and yelling. But slowly, the madness was beginning to be relived in his mind; his wife coughing, choking, screaming, her heavy breathing, her shaking body. Then, his daughter's suffering got trapped in the mix, concocting into an emotional breakdown. He was scared that he could not take it anymore.  
  
He cracked. He lifted his body and grabbed Kairi's arm. He seemed to signal a hug, though Kairi thought that. Before reaching her hand he lifted his high and brought it against her cheek...hard. Kairi lifted her face slowly with her hand on her now bruised cheek. Her expression was full of dismay and confusion.  
  
"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked beginning to cry again.  
  
"You're too damn noisy," he said tightening his grip on her arm.  
  
Kairi stared at her father, now scared of him. She was right to be frightened of him. He grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall. Kairi yelped in pain as her head came in contact with the wall. Tears began forming more in her eyes. Her father walked clumsily to her, and gave a smirk. Kairi backed into the wall as much as possible, but failed to get away.  
  
He hovered over his daughter, tall and crazy-eyed. He then grabbed her hair tightly and began pulling her up. She screamed in pain, trying her best to escape his grasp. He brought his alcohol scented mouth to her ear, "I told you to shut the hell up!"  
  
With that said he threw to the wall again. She gave an anguished cry. He grabbed an empty sake bottle near him and broke it over her head and pressing the sharp ends into the skin of her back. Cries of happiness were heard from him as he saw the red, think, hot blood emerge from her body. All Kairi did was cry, cry, and cry some more. She tried ignoring the pain, but she just couldn't. Each hit her father gave her, the harder it was to see. She soon blacked out, darkness covering her eyes.  
  
~The Next Day-At School~  
  
Shinjuki paced in the courtyard back and forth, his head sweaty. Amura and Yume sat on a bench watching their worried friend. Kairi had not come to school, and Shinjuki was on the boiling point, catching glances at the clock every ten seconds.  
  
"Shin," started Yume, "maybe she is just not feeling well," he said.  
  
Shinjuki stopped his pacing and faced Yume, his foxtail(it's kinda like a ponytail but more bushy lie a fox) landing on his shoulder, his eyes glassy.  
  
"I guess you could be right," Shinjuki muttered.  
  
Amura gave a frown, "Oh Shinjuki, I know you must be really panicky right now, but I'm sure Kairi is fine. She probably just didn't feel like coming."  
  
Shinjuki gave a smile, "We did have a Math test today," he said.  
  
Yume smirked, "There, you see? She probably didn't want to take the test."  
  
Shinjuki and Amura laughed, "Yeah!"  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Oh there's the bell," begun Yume, "Let's head home!"  
  
They all gathered their stuff and left for home, wishing Kairi was there to share the laughter.  
  
~Kairi's House-8:30p.m.~  
  
She lay limped on her bed, the pain striking her body. Her eyes remained glossy and red, her hair was drench in sweat and blood as her memory replayed itself in her mind. She was scared of him now. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She forcefully began to pull her self from her position.  
  
Pain was everywhere on her, but she refused to listen to it. She was determined to leave this house. But where to go? She couldn't go to Amura's house, since there was only room for her and her family. It would be too weird to live with Yume or Matsuko and it's impossible to live with Mizu. That left...Shinjuki.  
  
Her boyfriend. How could she forget him? She continued packing as thoughts raced through her mind. She then stopped as she remembered Shinjuki said he would kill anyone that harmed her. Sure she hated her father, but she did not want him to die, after all, they had precious memories together. It she told Shinjuki about her father, he would sure try to kill, regardless of what she would say.  
  
She packed the last of her belongings and quietly opened her door. When she arrived at the kitchen she grabbed some food and placed them in her bag. She then closed her bag up tight and headed for the door. When she was almost home free, the lights flashed on. Kairi turned around to see her father in his same clothes on with a sake cup in his right hand.  
  
Kairi froze in her position, unaware of what to do next. Her father made his way over to her, limping on his left leg. He then leaned against a wall and gave a small 'hiccup' as he stood still, the two now staring at each other. Her father reached for his pocket, dropping the sake cup, letting the glass spread.  
  
"You slut, you know better then to run away," he brought out his hand to reveal a knife, "Now you must pay."  
  
Kairi's eyes became full of terror as she tried desperately to open the locked door, but failed on the count of panic. Her father then lunged on her pinning her hard to the floor. She began kicking and screaming even though she knew no one would hear her. He brought the knife over her, her eyes now wide.  
  
She gave a scream, a scream that echoed all through the room. Her father grasped the knife in his hand while protecting his ears from the deadly scream. After her shout became silent, he glared at her. He then took his free hand and grabbed her face hard.  
  
"You slut," he began to squeeze her shin, "Do not ever scream like that again, do you hear me?"  
  
Tears began forming in Kairi's eyes, as her father put more pressure on her face. He then gave her a slap, and then raised the knife. Kairi just lay helpless, knowing what was to come. He then thrust the sword down, but something happened.  
  
In God-like speed, Kairi's father was bashed into the wall. Kairi's eyes were really scared now. She turned her shaking body to see Shinjuki glaring deep into her father's eyes, his stance and face stern. His hands were now in fist form, one hand red from punching her father.  
  
Kairi's father stood up and wiped the bit of blood near his lip. He looked at the blood and then at Shinjuki. He gave a smirk, and began laughing. Shinjuki stood still, his eyes glued to the laughing man. Kairi sat up against the wall, trying her best to crawl over to where Shinjuki was.  
  
The man finally stopped laughing and looked right at the boy, "So boy, you think you're going to play superhero and rescue the damsel?" he said while pointing to Kairi.  
  
Shinjuki began walking very slowly towards the man, his face still serious, "No, I do not think that," he stopped, only two centimeters away from him, "I know that I am."  
  
With that said Shinjuki gave the man another punch, which threw him into another wall. The man got up and gave Shinjuki a punch, but it was weak. The fight continued, with kicks, punches, and blood. Shinjuki fell to the ground and once he stood was surprised attacked from behind...so the man thought.  
  
But our clever Shinjuki knew that was coming and blocked it with his fist. In result, Shinjuki knocked out the drunken man and sat down. His breathing became heavy, but then slowed down. Shinjuki stood up and ran to Kairi's aid, who was lying at the doorway shaking. She looked up at him, a bruise on her left cheek and her eyes still red from the tears that flowed before. Her breathing was light and her skin was wet from sweat. Shinjuki placed his soft eyes on her, caressing her fragile skin softly.  
  
"Kairi, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
Kairi's blood red eyes gave him an apologetic stare, "I'm sorry, but I just..."  
  
"No more," he said, "Just relax and sleep, I'll take it from there."  
  
So Kairi did. She closed her eyes and felt Shinjuki's arms pick her up. She cuddled up to him, his warmth surrounding him. Before she could reopen her eyes, she left for dreamland, her vision becoming dark.  
  
~Later-Kairi's P.O.V.~  
  
My head pressed hard like a hammer. Pain was striking my brain. I strained to open my eyes. When they did open, sun was shining through, blinding my eyes. When I became used to the light, I scanned the room I was held in. There was a set of drawers across from the comfortable bed I was present in. On the right of me was a small nightstand with a glass of water and a small candle, which was not lit. My eyes wandered around when a knock came to the door.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a woman. She had long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She held a tray that contained ramen noodles and hot tea. When the woman came in contact with my eyes she stood still for a bit. Then woman then smiled and placed down the tray.  
  
"Hello, you're finally awake," she said.  
  
I gave a confused smile, "Um, yes..." I said softly, "Um..who are you and where am I?"  
  
The woman sat at the edge of my bed, "Well you don't know me, but you are really close to my son," she said while smiling the whole time.  
  
I changed my expression and began to blush, "So you must be Mrs.Hiruma."  
  
"Yup!" answered the cheerful woman, "And you are Kairi, you have green eyes and red hair and green eyes, and you are a very cheerful girl!"  
  
My blushed deepened.  
  
Mrs. Hiruma began to laugh when she saw my blush and stood up, "Well let me go get my son okay?"  
  
I gave a nod and lay back in the bed. Mrs. Hiruma was about to exit when she turned and said, "Oh by the way, I want you to call me Katsui okay?"  
  
I looked at her, "Um okay.."  
  
She then left leaving me to wait for Shinjuki.  
  
~The Lair~  
  
Sashira sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face showed a cold and sad expression. She took her hands and began hugging her self, caressing her skin softly. Memories were coming back to her. Her memories of life before death, her death, and even her reason for being revived. She then thought about Yume..a memory came.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She saw them, all of them, huddled in their usual group. They were eating lunch together, laughing, smiling, and enjoying life. Sashira wanted a moment of that happiness. She made her way closer to the group, studying all of their movements and words. She was about to greet them when one stood up. She quickly sat down at the bench close to her and pretended doing Math on the paper lying there.  
  
Yume walked by her and stopped in his tracks. He walked back and stopped right in front of her. He gave a smile and sat across from her, "Hey," he said, "You're Sashira right?"  
  
Sashira brought her head up and gave a nod.  
  
"I knew I recognized you, so what are you working on?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some Math problem that I can't figure out," she said.  
  
"Do you need help?" Yume asked.  
  
"Well, actually I could use come help," Sashira answered while smirking.  
  
Yume gave a smile, "Okay let me help you, Math is my second best subject."  
  
Sashira gave him a very sweet smile, which made him blush, "Maybe you can tutor me sometime?"  
  
Yume looked at her, "I could do that, what days?"  
  
"Well days I'm not busy are Thursday and Fridays," she told him.  
  
Yume thought for a moment, "Okay let me go ask my friends, I'll be right back,"  
  
As Yume went to go ask Sashira put a smile on her face and looked back at the paper. After awhile of thinking of nothing Yume came back. Sashira looked up as he caught his breath.  
  
"Well, they said Thursdays and Fridays are fine, but not this Thursday, it's my parents anniversary,"  
  
"Oh, I love anniverseries!" she cooed, "They are so romantic!"  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you on Friday okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay bye!" she yelled while waving.  
  
~2 months later @ School~  
  
Yume made his way to his normal area at lunch. He was running because he was later then usual. When he arrived Amura did not glance at him at all and continued waiting. Shinjuki and Kairi glanced at him but did not talk with him. Yume looked at them and them took out his lunch. He began eating quietly when Amura decided to speak.  
  
"Yume, why are you late again?" she asked.  
  
"Sorry, I had some extra problems to help Sashira with," he said while scooping up some ramen with his chopsticks.  
  
"Well can you make sure to come on time next time?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry I will," he said scooping more into his mouth.  
  
"Good," she said.  
  
Yume swallowed his food and began talking, "Hey, you guys should really hear Sashira sing, she has a great voice," he said.  
  
Amura and Kairi gave him a weird look, and Shinjuki just ate in silence.  
  
"She can also draw like me, and she knows four different languages!" he kept saying.  
  
Amura and Kairi kept stealing glances at each other wondering why he kept talking about her.  
  
Amura spoke, "Yume, when we get home may I have a talk with you?"  
  
Yume stopped and looked up, "Uh sure,"  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
"Hey Amura, what did you want to talk about?" asked Yume as he walked into the living room.  
  
Amura looked up from her homework and put her pencil down.  
  
"Well, before we talk, are your parents here?"  
  
"No, they went to the present to visit my grandmother," he stated.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
Amura lifted herself from the chair and joined Yume on the sofa. Yume wrapped his arm around her softly and waited for her to speak.  
  
"Yume," she began, "Are you aware you are beginning to spend more time with Sashira then you are with your own friends?"  
  
Yume scoffed, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm saying you are throwing the whole schedule off guard!" she complained.  
  
"You're exaggerating!" he said while removing his hand and standing up.  
  
"I am NOT exaggerating, you were with her all week AND last weekend!" she yelled back.  
  
Yume turned to her with an angered face, "Are you telling me you are becoming jealous or something?" he asked.  
  
Amura kept silent for a second and then looked up at Yume, "I would NEVER be jealous of someone like HER!"  
  
"What do you mean, she is an awesome person!" he yelled loudly.  
  
"She is a flirt and a spoiled brat, she wants to take you away from me!" she yelled.  
  
"No she isn't she knows I'm with you."  
  
"She just wants you to think that!"  
  
Yume put on a shocked face and walked up to Amura, their eyes staring deep into one another. His glare went from angry to insane. In an instant Yume's hand gave Amura's cheek an unpleasant greeting.  
  
~End Flashback~ 


	7. Life in the Lair

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Back with chapter seven! This chapter was done by me AND my friend Veni-chan. Okay she did most of it, U can't help it she is the humorous one! So all the humor in this is done by her, plus the battle scene and let's just say the whole thing is hers even though it isn't. Anyway, it is short but funny, enjoy!  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Life in the Lair  
  
By: kawaii-anime-star & Veni-chan  
  
The morning was quiet with no sounds to be heard. The Forest of No Return was not as threatening as it usually was. The cave beyond the Forest of No Return was silent, all the demons in their rooms, except for one.  
  
Umi was the Lair's early riser: always up to make his cinnamon tea. Everyone knew it was his daily routine, even though they were never there to see him.  
  
"You're up early," he said calmly while pouring his tea.  
  
Sashira walked up to the stoned counter where Umi stood, "Be quiet dog, you are the one who was making the racket that woke me up," she snatched.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry to wake her majesty up from her beauty sleep," he said sarcastically.  
  
Sashira rolled her eyes, "Shut your trap."  
  
"Hey, what with all the noise?" asked a tired voice.  
  
Sashira and Umi turned to see Tsuki in her robes rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Sorry Tsuki," said Sashira, "The dog here was teasing me again."  
  
Umi rolled his eyes and sat down at the table to continue his tea. Tsuki and Sashira sat at the other table to talk when Hiroku and Kiyo walked in their pajama robes as well.  
  
"Morning everyone!" greeted Hiroku.  
  
"Morning," replied Tsuki and Umi.  
  
"Oh dear sister," he chanted, "Are you not going to say 'Good Morning' to your dear brother?"  
  
"Why? You are my brother, I see you everyday!" she stated.  
  
Hiroku ignored her and went to join Kiyo and Umi. Sashira continued sipping her vanilla tea when two people walked into the Kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," said a deep emotionless voice.  
  
Everyone turned their heads and answered back, "Good Morning Lord Naraku."  
  
Sashira gave a smile and walked up to Naraku, "Morning Daddy."  
  
"Hey Dad what's up!?" shouted Hiroku from afar.  
  
"Hiroku, do not shout, there are still people sleeping," said Kikyo softly.  
  
"Sorry Mom," answered Hiroku.  
  
(A/N: You all probably think I'm nuts to make Naraku and Kikyo married! Well, I'm only on episode 38 and right now I hate Kikyo and think she is evil, I don't maybe she is good towards the end? I just thought, okay Naraku evil, Kikyo evil..PERFECT! But it is kinda..okay REALLY weird, but bare with me)  
  
Naraku looked at Umi, "Are you and the boys ready for training today?"  
  
Umi gave a nod, "Yes, sir."  
  
"Very well, get ready and we shall begin at noon," Naraku said dully.  
  
Hiroku and Kiyo gave a nod and returned to their rooms to get dressed while stayed to help Sashira the dishes. After Neko's appearance and finishing their meals, all left to get change. Umi and Sashira stayed to continue the dishes, the adults conversing behind them. Umi started their own conversation.  
  
"So did you ask him?" Umi asked Sashira.  
  
Sashira put down a dry plate and damp towel, "Not yet, do not know why I bother to," she answered back.  
  
"Why so terrified? It is your father," Umi stated while cleaning a dish.  
  
"Well, I do not know," she started, "He always seems to be so serious, as if some thing happened in his past, I mean even mother seems frightened of him," she blurted out.  
  
Umi stopped his work and dried his hands, "He does seem offended by something," he stated, "But you should still ask if you really want to come."  
  
"Alright alright," she mumbled.  
  
Sashira retied her robe around her, took a deep breath, and walked towards the conversing adults.  
  
"Um, pardon me for intruding," she apologized.  
  
The adults put their view on her and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Father, may I talk with you please?" she asked.  
  
Naraku gave a sigh and stood up. Both him and Sashira walked into the hallway alone and faced each other.  
  
"What do want to ask Sashira?" Naraku asked sternly.  
  
Sashira placed her arms behind her back and slowly asked her question, "Father, do you think it may be possible if I went to the training grounds with.."  
  
"No, you may not," he yelled quickly.  
  
"But why not father?" she asked.  
  
"Because being there is dangerous and I can't risk you getting..."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Naraku paused and Sashira had a sweatdrop on her head.  
  
"One moment dear, must save the boys from your mother. No doubt they have blown up her garden again." He said sighing.  
  
"Alright father," Sashira gave an anime sigh.  
  
Suddenly, Kikyo's screeching voice could be heard throughout the Lair, "Naraku, the boys will pay!"  
  
"I didn't do it, it was Hiroku," screamed a whining Kiyo.  
  
As the parents and a whining Kiyo ran around to find Hiroku, Sashira walked back into the kitchen which occupied only Umi, who was still drying dishes.  
  
"Let me guess...no?" Umi asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"As always. I swear he treats me like a little girl!" she whined.  
  
"Well, I have to say, you are still quite a little.."  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Hmph, that will teach you when to speak and when to keep that mouth SHUT!" she screamed as she walked off, "I'm going to get dressed!"  
  
Umi stared at the direction she went off in for a second and then chortled softly, "You have not change a bit over the years..Sashira," Umi said, a small, unseeable smile forming on his lips.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Umi began to walk off with the group of relieved people, but was stopped by someone holding his shoulder. "Eh? Lord Naraku?"  
  
"Umi" Naraku said seriously. Umi nodded in response still waiting for what the man had to say. "My daughter has been revived. I don't ever want her to die again. I ask of one favor."  
  
"What is it?" Umi asked, knowing that he would say yes regardless of what it was.  
  
"Protect Sashira, from all harm." Naraku told him.  
  
"I will Lord Naraku.with my life." Umi said as he stared at the sleeping girl on the bed. He began to walk off again but halted at the sound of Naraku's voice.  
  
"But, Umi."  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku?" Umi said questionably.  
  
"Do not fall in love with her."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
-Library-  
  
"Lady Sashira, what are you reading?" asked Tsuki.  
  
Sashira looked up from her book, "The same book I read yesterday.three times." She answered giving a bored sigh.  
  
"Meow, I think you've read the entire library three times!" said Neko while scratching her ears.  
  
Sashira let out a small chuckle, "I think you just may be right!"  
  
The girls all began to laugh when shouts were heard from outside. The girls looked towards the window where the shouts were well heard.  
  
"It seems the boys are really working hard right now!" Tsuki stated.  
  
"Meow, why not go watch them?" commented Neko.  
  
Sashira gave a sigh, "I guess we can," she said while walking towards the tall wide window.  
  
Through the window was the training grounds. In the arena Umi began to clear. Umi's shirt was ripped with one small scratch on his left cheek. Sesshomaru and Naraku stood on the side of the arena with Kiyo and a bruised Hiroku.  
  
"My God your son is powerful sir Sesshomaru," complained a soar Hiroku.  
  
Naraku looked at his son, "That just tells you to train more doesn't it?"  
  
Hiroku sighed, "Yes, you're right Dad," he said while rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, Kiyo, you're next," said Sesshomaru.  
  
Kiyo stood up, "Why even bother, I'm human and Umi is demon, of course I'll lose," he said walking up to Naraku and Sesshomaru.  
  
"I know I know," Kiyo said.  
  
"Do you think Kiyo will use his brain control ability?" asked Tsuki.  
  
"Of course he will, meow," said Neko.  
  
"Well it is a very powerful ability, even father could suffer from it," stated Sashira.  
  
"Meow, I had no idea it was THAT strong," exclaimed Neko.  
  
"It is, watch," she said putting her sights outside.  
  
"You two may now begin," said Naraku.  
  
Umi took off his ripped shirt and made a stance. Kiyo concentrated, bringing his power to himself. Umi brought his hands to his sword and pulled it out in one swift motion. Not yet knowing the secret of avoiding the brain control, Umi decided to attack Kiyo before he gathered the energy to do it.  
  
"HAAAA!" Umi screamed as his sword cut Kiyo's shirt, making a long line of red on his torso. (sound familiar to any of you James bond fans?) Kiyo winced from the stinging sensation but his expression quickly changed to an angry one. Umi quickly ran toward Kiyo to deliver another blow. At that instant Kiyo's power was unleashed upon the unfortunate Umi. Umi froze in mid-air and fell to the ground. Looking up, everyone saw Umi's emotionless eyes. He stood up like an android and then began grabbing his head and going crazy. He was trying to fight it. However, Kiyo concentrated harder and Umi could no longer resist.  
  
His eyes once again went from shimmering gold to a dull, dark orange color. Now that Umi was completely under Kiyo's control Kiyo relaxed and caught his breath, "Now the fun begins." Kiyo said with a smirk  
  
"Attack yourself!" he ordered Umi.  
  
Umi made a fist and punched himself. A little blood dripped from the side of his lip.  
  
"No! Attack yourself...with the sword!" he re-ordered.  
  
The girls gasped. "Is he crazy, Umi could kill himself!" Sashira yelled.  
  
"Can't you see he is trying to prove himself," Neko said defending Kiyo, "Plus, I'm sure Umi will be okay."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Sashira said with a small smile.  
  
Umi was now scratched and bruised and blood was now his substitute t-shirt. His sword no longer was silver but a metallic red color. He could take no more hits. One more and he would be finished.  
  
"Again!" came Kiyo's voice.  
  
Umi raised his sword and thrusted it towards his chest. A mere centimeter away, the sword stopped. Umi's eyes were once again gold and he was struggling to keep it that way. Seeing him coming back, Kiyo began to concentrate again. It was doing nothing so he concentrated harder.  
  
"He's going to hurt himself!" Neko cried.  
  
"AHHH!" yelled Umi as he fought for his free will. Umi's eyes began changing back to orange but he would not give up. He shut his eyes tight opening them only to reveal the most brightest golden eyes ever.  
  
"AHHHH!" Kiyo's head ached and he collapsed from overdoing his power.  
  
'*gasp* Kiyo,' Neko thought worried.  
  
Umi had won the fight, but was tremendously hurt in the process.  
  
"Well, I guess the only one who can beat Umi is..Umi," Hiroku said with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Umi! Are you alright?!?" Sashira shouted as she ran in front of Umi and stood there looking at his wounds then his eyes.  
  
Umi, exhausted, formed his lips into a small smile, "No..sweat." He said softly as he collapsed onto Sashira.  
  
Sashira gasped as she held him, "You stupid dog, what am I going to do with you?" she said as a relieved smiled appeared on her face.  
  
~Later-Study Period~  
  
Umi walked into the Library bandaged up, "Why hello there cinnamon stick," said Kiyo as he scratched the bandage around his head.  
  
"Shut up silvery gold boy," Umi said not in the mood to fight, "What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh just some Science," Kiyo said showing Umi the book.  
  
"Oh that's right it is Study period," he said.  
  
"Yes, how badly did I injure you? You know we always study after training." Kiyo said.  
  
"What do you mean how bad YOU injured me? I believe I'm the one who did the injuring Kiyo," Umi said.  
  
Kiyo stuck his tongue out at Umi and went back to reading his book. Sashira and Neko walked into the library and walked towards the two boys, "You two went at it pretty hard today, we thought you could use tea."  
  
"Oh Lady Sashira, Lady Neko," Kiyo said getting up and kissing their hands. Umi then bonked him on the head.  
  
"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Umi yelled.  
  
Kiyo started laughing, "Oh come, just some fun."  
  
The girls giggled, "Well here is your tea," said Neko.  
  
Umi's ears perked up, "Tea? Would you happen to have cinnamon?"  
  
"Yes Umi we have your tea," said Sashira smiling.  
  
"Teleho!...er..I mean that is very kind of you Lady Sashira," he said trying to not act childish.  
  
So Kiyo put his book back down and the four teens had tea while everyone else studied. Later that night the adults were in the kitchen along with Tsuki. Kikyo and Kagura were making dinner as Sesshomaru and Naraku had tea with Tsuki at the table.  
  
"Hey what's up fam!? Training today was sure excellent!" Hiroku said as he walked into the kitchen with his hands behind his head.  
  
Tsuki rolled her eyes and stood up, "Ugh Hiroku you're so...so childish," she said as she walked out of the room. However she walked back in grabbed her tea, gave a scoff to Hiroku, and walked back out.  
  
"Pff," Hiroku said as he stuck out his tongue in the direction she walked out.  
  
"Did Sashira and Neko take the tea to the boys?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Yes mother," he replied, "Speaking of Sashira; Did you see how quickly she ran to Umi after the fight? I think things are getting hot between them."  
  
"Trust me they are not," said Naraku simply.  
  
Kikyo and Kagura looked at each other and said nothing. Hiroku looked at all of them before speaking, "Well uh..things seem tense here so I'm going to go. Thanks for the snack and..uh..call me when dinner..*BOOM* Uh bye!"  
  
Hiroku ran to his room, only to see Kiyo lying on his bed, "That explosion was you wasn't it?"  
  
"Yup, I thought a little payback from last time was appropriate," he said smiling.  
  
"Arrgg, I thought you were my friend!" he yelled.  
  
"Ah you forget I'm half loner!" Kiyo said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Grrrrr!" Hiroku said ready to blow him up.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" echoed Kikyo's voice.  
  
"Oh dinner! Let's go Kiyo!" Hiroku said happily.  
  
Kiyo sweatdropped, "Ok.."  
  
~Dinner Table~  
  
Everyone was seated at the dinner table. No one ate until everyone had some food on their plate. After food was put in front of everyone, the eating began.  
  
"Oh mother, Kaugra, you've really out done yourselves. This is very delicious!" Sashira said looking over at the two woman.  
  
"Arigatou," they said in unison.  
  
The occupants of the Lair ate, conversed, and had a good time enjoying each other's company. That is, until there was only one piece of tempura left. Both Sashira and Hiroku's hands grabbed it. At once they glared at each other and Sashira's eyes twitched.  
  
"It's mine!" Sashira told Hiroku firmly.  
  
"Why? You've probably had seven...out of the ten!"  
  
Sashira glared and her brother and lunged towards the tempura. Hiroku also lunged and it was screams and punches, and even a "Ow Sashira that's not the tempura that's my ear!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
This went on until Sashira eventually won the tempura, leaving Hiroku beat to the ground.  
  
"Everyday the same thing, and everyday Sashira wins. The only thing different is the food they fight over," Umi said calmly while sipping his tea.  
  
"Honestly dear, I don't know why you wish to come to the training grounds when you get enough action at dinner," said Naraku.  
  
"Too bad she can't fight as well as she eats!" Hiroku shouted earning him a bonk on the head.  
  
Sashira giggled and finished her tempura and the turned to Hiroku, "Well that was good brother, until tomarrow," she said giving him a cute smile.  
  
Everyone laughed after another dinner evening at the Lair.  
  
After dinner, everyone did as they pleased until it was time for bed. Tsuki, Hiroku, Umi, Sashira, Neko, and Kiyo were all in the teen lounge doing different things. Kiyo was reading a cookbook as Hiroku was reading a book on explosions. Sashira and Neko talked while roasting marshmallows by the fire and Tsuki was walking over to them. Umi sat at a table watching the girls while sipping his tea.  
  
In no time at all everyone was to go to bed. The friends asll said goodnight and they were off.  
  
"Lady Sashira!" Umi called.  
  
"Yes Umi?" Sashira replied, turning to face him.  
  
"Um may I walk you to your room?" Umi asked with a blush appearing on his face.  
  
"Of course, considering the fact our rooms are right next to each other and that they are connected by a door!" Sashira said giggling at him.  
  
They arrived in front of Sashira's door and stopped, "Well I guess this is me," she said looking at her door which was only a few feet away from Umi's. "Well, goodnight Umi." She said while smiling at him.  
  
"Goodnight, have a good sleep..Sashira," Umi said as he put one hand on either side of her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Sashira blushed ferociously as she watched Umi walk into his room.  
  
"He...he didn't call me 'Lady'"  
  
~END OF CHAP SEVEN~  
  
Phew...typing cramp!!! @_@ anyway..it midnight here...goodnight! next chap...coming..soon.. 


	8. Prince of the Nataru Wolf Clan & Life of...

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with chapter eight of Disguised Destiny! I also want to let everyone know, all the boys who had long hair (such as Umi, Hiroku, and Yume..etc.) now have short hair okay? My friend, Mesa, drew the characters and we agreed short hair was better on them. Anyway, I might put up a link sometime to show you what the characters actually look like. But that is only if my friend has the time to make them. But mind you, it looks different on the computer then when she does it by hand. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Prince of the Nataru Wolves & Life of the Modern Day Girl  
  
By: kawaii-anime-lover  
  
The morning was dark, waiting for the sun to rise. When light appeared, it first touched the villages, and then the Field. The light then flew past the Lair and moved towards the Nataru mountains. When the first gleam of light was shown, a wolf came to the top of the mountain and raised his head to give a morning howl.  
  
Behind the first pairs of mountains, a village of caves and dens were seen. In the back, a long waterfall was seen, crashing its way into the river that flowed all around the Wolf Clan. Many dens were in the wolf clan, some smaller then other, and some bigger then other. But none was as big as the one occupied by the future leader, Prince Matsuko.  
  
In the Prince's den there was a desk swarmed with homework. His bed was huge tossled with fur blankets and the top are covered with pillows. The blankets began to move and a boy soon emerged from the blankets. The boy walked slowly to his desk as his eyes scanned the papers he needed to finish. He began organizing his desk when someone could be heard walking towards his den.  
  
"Oh Matsu?" shouted a voice, "You there?"  
  
Matsuko gave a sigh, "Yes, come in Kai, "he said getting back to his home work.  
  
A handsome boy walked in the den. He had maroon eyes with dark brown hair. His body was muscular and he had a tail like every other wolf. He walked over to Matsuko and gave him a pat on the back.  
  
"So Mastu," he began, "I need to know something."  
  
Matsuko began writing, "What do you need to know?"  
  
"Well, what is that school you go to like?" he asked.  
  
Matsuko stopped his writing and looked up at Kai, "That's what you need to know?" he questioned.  
  
Kai gave a sigh and sat on Matsuko's desk, "Well, ya, I've been thinking about it and it seems as though it would be an adventure."  
  
"What part the learning or the girls in mini-skirts?" Matsuko asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Kai gave an evil smirk, "What do you think?"  
  
"Don't need to ask me twice," stated Matsuko.  
  
Kai chuckled. He then looked at Matsuko's lamp table which had his journal on top. Kai gave another evil smirk.  
  
"So, it seems the prince had finally updated in his life," he said aloud.  
  
Matsuko looked at Kai with a disappointed smile, "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Kai laughed, "May I read?"  
  
"Yeah go ahead," answered Matsuko.  
  
In an instant Kai grabbed the journal and began reading. His face gave many expressions while going from page to page. He then closed the book and put it back on top of the nightstand. He then calmly walked back to Matsuko, his hands behind his back, and bent down to see his friend's face.  
  
"So, who is Mizu?" he asked.  
  
Matsuko rolled his eyes and just continued doing his homework. The two boys just then talked afterwards as Matsuko just began to pack his belongings. Soon they heard a wolf's howl and Kai went to go look outside and came back in.  
  
"Well, your parents should be awake, are you ready to go?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yeah I am" he said as he walked out of the den with Kai.  
  
After making his way to his parents den Matsuko turned to Kai, "Okay I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"Okay," answered Kai.  
  
Matsuko then walked through a gate and walked down some stairs leading to an underground den.  
  
~Koga & Ayame's Den~  
  
Before walking completing into the den he gave a shout, "Mom Dad, you two awake?"  
  
He heard stirring from inside and then a huge yawn, which he assumed was his father. After a few moments soft footsteps could be heard walking towards him, their sound getting louder as they came closer. In no time his father's figure was before him.  
  
Koga, leader of the Nataru Clan, stood staring at his son. His pale, yet mysterious, blue eyes were gleaming softly over Matsuko. His long black hair was in its usual ponytail and he wore his same wardrobe. He gave a smile to his son.  
  
"What's up son?" he asked.  
  
Matsuko smiled back, "Just came to say bye to you and mom, I'm heading off for school."  
  
Koga put on a smirk, "Heh well your mother is deciding to take a day off by "beauty sleeping" in," he said sarcastically.  
  
Matsuko gave a chuckle, "That's my mom."  
  
"Yea well, let's just be thankful I have a son and not two beauty princesses." Koga said while walking back into the den.  
  
Matsuko laughed and gave a wave, which his father returned. He then headed off for the Bone Eater's Well. Since he was near it, he decided to take a shortcut instead of going all the way around the wolf clan as usual. When he arrived outside of the mountains and into the forest he slowed his pace and walked peacefully. Then he heard his name called.  
  
"HEY MATSU!!!!" called an angry voice.  
  
Matsuko stopped and turned to see a very red-faced Kai. He stopped running and began walking towards Matsuko, taking deep breaths along the way. Kai then stopped in front of Matsuko who was now smiling sympathetically.  
  
"Did you- do that on purpose or did you really forget your BEST FRIEND!!!" yelled Kai.  
  
Matsuko was now laughing uncontrollably, his hands at his stomach. He then stopped and put up his hand.  
  
"Sorry pal was too much in a daze; you know I'm used to coming alone."  
  
Kai shook his head, "It's all right," he said as they started walking, "Just don't leave me again!"  
  
Matsuko winced at Kai's temper, "Yes sir!" he answered sarcastically.  
  
The two boys walked on towards the legendary well, talking all the way through. It was not until Kai noticed something, did they stop.  
  
"What's wrong Kai?" asked Matsuko.  
  
Kai lifted his hand and pointed to the well, "Who are those people?" he asked.  
  
Matsuko looked to the well to see all his teammates, except Mizu, waiting for him, "Oh wow, everyone is here."  
  
Matsuko walked over to everyone while Kai just stood confused. He saw one boy greet Matsuko and the others soon followed. Matsuko then turned to Kai and motioned him to come over. Kai slowly walked to the group of people, examining them closely when he noticed one boy had wars.  
  
"Everyone, this is my best bud in the whole world and my co-worker, Kai Kazu," he introduced, "Kai these are the people I was telling you about."  
  
Kai scanned everyone again and then stopped his vision on Yume. He cautiously made his way to Yume and observed him over and over. He then sniffed his face and looked at him with a weird glare.  
  
"You are not wolf, you're..." he sniffed again and then jumped, "A DOG!?!?" he yelled shocked.  
  
Yume shot Kai a mean glare, "May I ask what is wrong with being dog demon?"  
  
Kai gave a smirk, "Well, we now know who the stronger one is," Kai said in a proud voice.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" yelled Yume.  
  
Kai ignored Yume's outburst and looked to Matsuko, "Matsu, why are you hanging out with a weak mutt-faced flee bag?"  
  
Yume growled and was about to punch Kai when Shinjuki came from behind and grabbed him. Kai smirked and looked at Yume, "Such temper, which is not good for you Lassie!" Kai teased while smiling.  
  
"ARRRG! That's it!" Yume gave Shinjuki a soft knockout and pranced on Kai, beginning to punch him with all his might. He was about to deliver some more when Shinjuki woke up and grabbed him yet again, this time keeping a tighter grip. Kai stood up and dusted himself.  
  
"Wow, what weak punches, but good job, you got me dirty," he said.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU YARO!" yelled Yume.  
  
"Yume, don't start the name calling!" warned Amura.  
  
Kai moved his attention to Amura and gave her a pleasant smile and walked to her. He took out hi hand to her, "Why I don't think we have been introduced," he said charmly, "Kai Kazu, and you are?"  
  
Amura gave him a sweet smile and extended her hand to him as well, "My name is Amura Taijuki," she said softly.  
  
"Wow, beautiful name for a gorgeous lady," he said while shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh why thank you," she answered flushed.  
  
Yume stared in disgust, "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Matsuko had a sweatdrop on his head as Kai brought out his charm. He then turned to Shinjuki who gave a nod.  
  
"Okay let's go everyone!" called Matsuko.  
  
And so everyone jumped into the well to head for another day of school.  
  
~After School @ the Wolf Clan~  
  
"Wow that was fuuuuun!" claimed Kai as he stretched in his chair.  
  
"Yes well, next time remember to put your spell on those ears, Mizu almost fainted when she saw you," Matsuko stated.  
  
"Oh yea, Mizu, damn for a human she is hot!" stated Kai.  
  
Matsuko gave Kai a 'stay away' glare and sat at his desk to do his homework. Kai gave his back a weird look and walked to him.  
  
"Matsu," Kai began, "You don't LOVE her do you?"  
  
Matsuko stayed silent but paused his writing for a slight moment. He took a deep breath and continued his work. Kai gave him a suspicious glare.  
  
"You do don't you?" he said sternly.  
  
Matsuko gave a huge sigh and threw his quill pin to the wall of his den. He then closed his book shut and lifted himself from his chair. Before he could walk away, Kai stopped him.  
  
"Matsu, answer the question!" he yelled.  
  
Matsuko looked at Kai, "Yes, I do love her."  
  
Kai stared in disbelief, "Matsu, you know you can't have her, she is human."  
  
"I know I know," he said disappointedly, "but I really have gotten to know her and she is everything I want in a girl!" he busted out.  
  
"Who is?" asked a curious voice.  
  
Matsuko and Kai turned to see a semi tan girl with short dark brown hair. Her wolf ears, however, were white as snow. Her eyes were white with a slight gray line making a circle around the pupil. She held papers in her arms watching the two boys.  
  
"Hey Katsumi, it's been awhile!" greeted Kai.  
  
"Hello Kai, Prince Matsuko," she said, "I just came to give you my families' hunt form since we weren't home yesterday."  
  
"Oh yea, let me take that," said Kai while walking up to Katsumi.  
  
Matsuko took the paper from Kai and placed it in a drawer from his desk.  
  
"Oh by the way Kai," Matsuko began, "I need you to collect hunt forms from the East Wing today."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" he yelled exasperated, "Those wolves are vicious to me!"  
  
"Oh suck it up you big baby," teased Matsuko.  
  
"I'm not a baby, why don't you go there!" he stated.  
  
"I have, they are excellent people!" said Matsuko while smiling.  
  
Kai gave him a glare and folded his arms, looking away from Matsuko. Katsumi gave a chuckle and looked to Matsuko.  
  
"If it is no trouble, I can help with collecting everything," she offered.  
  
Matsuko and Kai perked their heads and looked at Katsumi who was just smiling at them. Matsuko smiled and gave a soft nod. "That is fine with me," he began, "Kai, so you care?" he asked his co- worker.  
  
Kai stared at Katsumi in disbelief, "Um I don't mind," he answered slowly.  
  
"Okay it's settled," said Matsuko.  
  
Matsuko went to his desk and opened the drawer to bring out paperwork and gave them to Kai and Katsumi. Kai and Katsumi took the paperwork and left the prince on his own. Matsuko gave a huge sigh and went to sit as his desk. He then crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head down on them, drifting off into a silent sleep.  
  
~Present Time- Mizu's House~  
  
The girl sat quietly on her bed, her hair wrapped up in a towel as she did her school work. She wore pajamas with heart prints on them. She continued working when her phone rang. In an instant she picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" she greeted, "Oh hey Kitsu, what's up?"  
  
Talk went on forever, about school and boys, music and even movies. All the latest gossip was told and all opinions as well. After the long talk, Mizu continued her, but then paused. She placed her work besides her bed and then brought her knees to her chest, placing her head softly on them. Her thoughts went from school, to a certain boy. She then gave a soft smile.  
  
"Matsuko Takashi...am I falling for you?" she asked herself.  
  
She curled up to her pillow and began to dream the lights still shining on her smooth face. A boy peeked in her through her door. He then slowly sneaked in. He made his way towards the sleeping girl and grabbed a spare pillow from her bed. He lifted it slowly and then thrusted it to Mizu screaming...  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!" screamed Mizu.  
  
When she caught sight of the boy she sneered at him and gave an angered groan. The boy smiled happily.  
  
"Koori! Don't you EVER do that again!" Mizu yelled to the young boy.  
  
"Heh scaring you is so much fun, not to mention EASY!" he teased while walking out the door.  
  
Mizu rolled her eyes as her younger brother left her room, shutting the door behind him. After, collapsed on her bed, drowning in the soft blankets. Her thoughts returned to that certain wolf demon as she slipped into dreamland.  
  
~Saturday-Wolf Clan~  
  
Matsuko greeted all the wolf members as he walked to the Crystal Waterfall. When he did arrive, Kai greeted him.  
  
"Morning Matsu!" he greeted.  
  
"Hey, have my parents arrived yet?" he asked.  
  
"No why?" asked Kai curiously.  
  
"They wanted to do some 'talking' about what happens in two months," answered Matsuko.  
  
"Oh I see, your lucky day," said Kai.  
  
"How am I lucky?" asked Matsuko.  
  
"Hello, you get to pick a girl to have all your life!" said Kai.  
  
"Kai, that doesn't mean I'm lucky," claimed Matsuko.  
  
Before Kai could argue Matsuko's parents were spotted. Kai and Matsuko turned to greet Koga and Ayame, who were walking arm in arm. Ayame then gave Kai a 'leave' expression, which he did. Matsuko walked up to his mother and gave her a hug, then walking to a rock by the lake. Ayame made her way to her son as Koga followed behind. Ayame sat with her son as Koga stood in front of them with his arms crossed.  
  
"Matsuko, you do know what is coming soon right?" asked Ayame.  
  
Matsuko sighed, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay well, we narrowed it down to four girls, do you want to hear their names," she asked.  
  
"I though there was suppose to be five," Koga asked.  
  
"Well, Matsuko gets to pick the last candidate," she said taking out a parchment.  
  
"I do!?!" he questioned.  
  
Ayame smiled at her son, "Yes you do," she stated, "Now the other four are; Nibiko Haio, Taiyou Sei, Rumika Shii, and Katsumi Kohana."  
  
Matsuko's ears perked up, "Katsumi was chosen?"  
  
"And it's not one big surprise, she is very popular around here," said Ayame.  
  
"Especially with the boys," Koga said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, she has them tied around her claws," Ayame seconded.  
  
Matsuko already knew this, Katsumi was one if his childhood friends. He, she, and Kai would always be together. All three of them even had a secret place which only they knew about. But ever since Matsuko was old enough to even write properly, they all stopped going and being together. Responsibility had separated them in a way. Sure he and Kai still saw each other once in awhile, but never all three of them. He really did miss those fun times.  
  
"Hey mom, how long ,after I pick my fiancée, will we have to wait to be married?" asked Matsuko.  
  
"Two months I believe," she told him.  
  
Okay," he replied.  
  
Matsuko gave his mom and dad a hug and then left to go find Kai. He checked their usual meeting spot, the courtyard, but he was not there. He checked all of the North, South, and West wings, but no sign of him. The only place was the East wing, but Kai despised that area so surly he wouldn't be there. But then he remembered Kai left to go do his work. So he might in fact be there. Matsuko made his way to the East wing and when he did, he spotted Kai AND Katsumi collecting hunt forms together.  
  
When they took the owner's form Kai spotted Matsuko and gave a wave. Matsko returned the wave. Kai and Katsumi walked up to Matsuko, both were smiling. Matsuko just stared at the pair.  
  
"So Matsu, who are your lucky contestants huh?" asked Kai.  
  
"Well, I can tell you that Katsumi is one of them," he told them while staring at Katsumi.  
  
Katsumi smiled while Kai's face fell, "Oh that's cool."  
  
"Yeah, hey I have a question for you two," stated Matsuko.  
  
Kai and Katsumi gave sot smiles and waited for him to ask his question.  
  
"Do you two still remember our secret place?" he asked the pair.  
  
They both smiled and nodded.  
  
"Do you ever think of going back?" he asked again.  
  
The pair nodded again and smiled, "Maybe we should go check it out today, I'm done with my work," suggested Kai.  
  
"That's a great idea!" cheered Katsumi.  
  
Matsuko smiled, "Shall we go in our human or wolf forms?"  
  
"It would be faster going in our wolf form and lots of fun!" said Katsumi.  
  
"It has been awhile since I transformed," stated Kai.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first," said Matsuko.  
  
Kai and Katsumi watched as Matsuko dropped to the ground on his hands and knees. He then closed his eyes and, out of no where, light started to surround him. In the light his hands became paws, and his face formed into a wolf figure. His fur was light brown with caramel colored streaks running through it. The glowing soon dismissed and he was show to the others.  
  
"Heh, cool as always Mastu!" cheered Kai.  
  
Mastuko answered by sitting on all four paws. Kastumi smiled and then turned to Kai.  
  
"I have forgotten what your wolf form looks like, do mind showing me so I can remember?" she asked Kai.  
  
Kai gave a nervous smile, "It's um, black with green eyes," he answered.  
  
"Oh yea I remember now," she folded her arms, "Well, are you going to show me?"  
  
Kai stared at her for awhile and then he looked to Matsuko who was now playing with the water from the lake. Kai then got down slowly on his hands and knees, his eyes closed. Light began to flow around him closing him away from Kastumi's eyes. When the light fell, Katsumi saw a thick black haired wolf with eyes as green as emeralds.  
  
Matsuko just stared while chewing on a fish he caught from the lake. Kai walked over to Mastuko and stood straight. Kastumi then walked up to Kai and began stroking his fur softly.  
  
"Ah now I remember," she said aloud, "Well, time to show you my wolf form."  
  
Kastumi walked away from the two wolves and fell to her knees. As the light surrounded her, Mastuko laid his head on his front paws, watching closely. Kai sat straight up, not taking his green eyes one inch away from the light. When light started to descend Kai saw two small blue circlets. When the light vanished, his vision was amazed. A beautiful white wolf, white as snow, stood before him. She was pure white; the only color on her was her sapphire eyes and her ink black nose. She gracefully walked, no glided, towards Mastuko and Kai who just stared at her. Matsuko then stood up and began running, the others soon following.  
  
~The Field~  
  
He looked to his left, he looked to his right. The coast was clear. He then twisted his neck and shook his wrists. In no time he was dashing through the tall grass, the wind blowing his hair. He then made his way up a huge rock. When the edge of the rock was beneath his feet he jumped into the air with all his might.  
  
"WOOHOO!" he shouted happily.  
  
His cheer was followed by a splash. The water that had erupted had no choice but to land on a certain girl. She screamed as the ice water came in contact with her smooth skin. As she stood up she gave an abrupt 'humph' and faced the huge lake. A boy emerged from the chilled paradise, his face showered with happiness. His ears were twitching from the coldness of the water, and when he opened his chocolate eyes they met a girl's ice blue eyes. As soon as this happened, the boys smile disappeared in an instant. The two stared until she decided to speak her mind.  
  
"Yume Higurashi how dare you get me soaked!" shouted the mahogany haired girl.  
  
"Heh heh, well at least your wearing a bathing suit.." he said with a nervous smile.  
  
Amura gave a disappointed smirk, "Yume dear, I love you, but DO NOT INTTURUPT A GIRL WHEN SHE IS SUN BATHING!" she yelled as her mood changed.  
  
Yume ignored her yelling and drowned back into the water. Amura just gave a scoff and took her towel to move farther away from the lake. Before she could lie back down, her name was called.  
  
"AMURA!!!" yelled a perky voice.  
  
Amura face up to see Kairi and Shinjuki walking towards her. Kairi wore a blue two piece bathing suit and Shinjuki wore tan shorts and an opened white shirt. He was also carrying a basket that seemed to hold something in it. Kairi ran up to her friend and they exchanged hugs as Shinjuki out down the basket which held loads of food.  
  
"Hey, where is Yume?" asked Shinjuki.  
  
"My weird boyfriend is swimming in the LAKE!" she said in an angered tone.  
  
Kairi laughed, "With that tone, I'm guessing he got you wet?"  
  
Amura gave a smile, "Yeah, but he is just a puppy having fun!"  
  
"And you mean that literally huh?" asked a voice from behind.  
  
Amura's eyes widened as she heard Yume's voice. She slowly turned to meet his sarcastic smile and happy chocolate eyes. She gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Hehe no of course no Yume, you know I would never call you a little defenseless puppy!" stated Amura.  
  
Yume kept his sneaky smirk glued to his face as he crept closer to her. He then encircled his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I can only be your puppy," he said in her ear.  
  
When he stood straight to see Amura's blushing face expressed to all who was around. Yume smiled and then turned to look at Shinjuki.  
  
"So, what's in the basket Shin?" asked Yume.  
  
"Just today's lunch," he answered.  
  
All four sat down on the grass as Kairi took out the neatly packed food. Conversation then began as they began to eat.  
  
"So," started Kairi, "is Matsuko coming today or is going to cancel on us?"  
  
Yume swallowed his half chewed food, "Well, he said he might be a little late."  
  
Kairi shrugged and turned to Amura, "He probably got nervous since we are going to bring Mizu."  
  
Amura's eyes then widened, "Oh my gosh you're right!" she said quickly.  
  
Yume looked at his girlfriend, "You forgot?"  
  
Kairi then stood up and dusted herself, "Well let's go get her then."  
  
Amura followed pursuit and said 'goodbye' to her boyfriend. They then went to the forest, towards the Bone-Eaters Well. Shinjuki gave a huge sigh.  
  
"Well now I'm bored," he said.  
  
Yume rolled his eyes, "That makes your best friend fell loved."  
  
Shinjuki laughed, "I'm just joking Yume!"  
  
Yume gave a smirk, "I know I know."  
  
Just as the two boys were going to lie on the grass, Yume sensed something, a presence that could not be described. He slowly stood up, Shinjuki with a confused face, and scanned the Field properly but saw nothing. Then, without warning, the ground shook. He looked above him only to see a creature heading towards them. He jumped back grabbing Shinjuki on the way.  
  
He placed Shinjuki back on his feet, who was now not only confused but worried, and the looked at the creature. He stood tall with black wings for hands and hair that seemed as though it was a mile long. His eyes were blood red and he had red and black markings on his face that crossed like an 'X'.  
  
It began to form its wings upward, which made Yume become alert. Shinjuki then looked scared but ready to protect himself. The man then pushed down his wings which blew a HUGE gust of wind. Yume fell to his knee but Shinjuki was blown to the other side of the Field. The man repeated its previous movements and this time Yume fell back to the ground. He looked up to see the man hovering over him, spreading its wings, yet again.  
  
He felt scared, lonely, confused. He closed his eyes, waiting for the attack to burst at him. In the darkness of his mind he saw flashbacks of his life; Him and Sashira, him and Amura, meeting new friends, the 'incident' at school, Sashira's appearance, then...darkness returned. He opened his eyes slowly. He looked over to see Matsuko's back facing him. The man was gone, nowhere to be seen.  
  
He then saw that Matsuko held a pike that was covered in blood. When Yume gave a groan Matsuko turned to face him. He then scanned Yume and then went back to looking at the Field.  
  
"I see you have discovered your weapon," he said plainly.  
  
~Yume P.O.V. ~  
  
I gave him a confused expression. What was he talking about? It was then that I felt different. My body felt, heavier. I took my hands and started feeling my face and then my stomach....but nothing was different. I then stared to feel my waist, and there was something there. I looked down to see a belt around me with a sheath that held, well, a sword of course. I looked back up to Matsuko, who was now cleaning his pike. He then gave a smirk.  
  
I just them remembered something. Where had Matsuko come from? When did he come? And another thing, where was Shinjuki? I began searching the Field, but saw nothing.  
  
"If you are looking for Shinjuki, he is being taken care of over by the forest," said Matsuko.  
  
I looked to Matsuko, "Who is taking care of him?" I asked.  
  
"Kai and our friend Katsumi," he told me.  
  
"Oh Kai," I said dully.  
  
He gave a chuckle when I gave my complaint, "Don't mind him, he just competitive."  
  
I stood up quickly and walked closer to Matsuko, "Yeah well, I can beat him anytime anywhere!"  
  
"I highly doubt that," said a voice from behind.  
  
I turned to see none other then my beautiful girlfriend and Kairi, along with Mizu. I gave her a smirk.  
  
"You, of all people, should be agreeing with me," I said as I walked toward her.  
  
She gave me a smile, "Well, I do believe you, but not the fact that EVERYTHING will be accomplished by YOU."  
  
I began to softly tickle her, but then stopped and just held her. I then looked up to Mizu, "Hey Mizu, what's up in the high-tech world?"  
  
She gave a jump and looked to me, "Nothing much, only problem is my brother being his usual self."  
  
"You have a brother?" questioned Matsuko.  
  
Mizu looked at him with a nervous expression, "Yes, his name is Koori."  
  
Kairi gave a smile, "I think younger siblings are cute!"  
  
Mizu rolled her eyes, "Not this one."  
  
At just that moment Shinjuki, Kai, and a girl, who I assumed was Kastumi, walked up to us. Shinjuki did not look that hurt but Kairi still bugged him about it. Amura then turned to Mizu.  
  
"Well, now that we are all here, what is life like in the present?" she asked.  
  
All of our eyes were now on her. She seemed kinda tensed and then gave nod. She began her tale.  
  
~End of Chapter 6~  
  
kawaii-anime-lover: ok minna that is all for right now..whew. anyway chapter nine might take awhile (what a surprise ne? -_-) because it's where all the action happens! Anyway I'll be back soon! 


	9. Confessions and Conspiracies

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with chapter nine of Disguised Destiny. Many BIG parts of the story are going to happen in this chapter so that means it's going to be LOOONG! Anyway, I'm sure that makes you even more happy. Let me say that there IS going to be a sequel to this when I'm completely done, which won't be for awhile. It's kind of like a real anime series..this is series one and the sequel will be series two. Anyway, enjoy chapter nine!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha characters..sadly.  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Confessions & Conspiracies  
  
She turned the page, her eyes locked onto the words. Even though she had read this book many times she was still drawn in with everything. She began to hold the book closer as the excitment was to come. It was almost to the best part in the book when all of a sudden....  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
Sashira looked around her to see her brother smiling at her with his tongue sticking out. She gave an annoyed groan.  
  
"Hiroku, don't you ever do that again!" she sneered.  
  
Hiroku gave a smirk, "Ah sis, you are just too easy," he exclaimed as he walked out of the Library.  
  
Sashira just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Before she even found her missing spot, she was interrupted again. She looked over to see Umi walking in with a tray that held tea. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Ohayo Umi," she greeted.  
  
"Ohayo Sashira," he began, "Here is your tea."  
  
Sashira took one of the cups and brought it to her lips. When the hot liquid touch her soft lips she began to cough roughly. She then placed the cup down and looked up at Umi whose face held a smug look.  
  
"May I point out that this," he said pointing to the un-sipped cup, "is yours, and this," pointing to the other one now, "is mine."  
  
"I should have known when that cinnamon taste came to my mouth," she said.  
  
Umi laughed and then grabbed his tea. Sashira grabbed hers and they both began to drink. Little did they know that they were being watched. Naraku was behind one of the bookshelves, listening, watching, and starting to get very angry.  
  
~The Next Day---The Lair~  
  
She walked down with a cheerful smile, her long black hair swaying gracefully. She walked into the kitchen to see her father, mother, Kagura, and Sesshomaru, all of them talking quietly.  
  
"Ohayo minna," she said politely.  
  
Their attention was caught, all eyes now on her. Naraku gave a light smile.  
  
"Good Morning Sashira," he began, "and a very happy-"  
  
At that moment Umi came up from behind Sashira and began tickling her at her sides. Sashira started laughing hysterically when he finally stopped.  
  
"That is the third year in a row that I have accomplished the 'Tickle Fest'" he said.  
  
Sashira gave a pout, "you are too quick!"  
  
"That has never stopped you before," he said, "I think you have lost your touch."  
  
Sashira put her hands on her hips, "Lost my touch at what?"  
  
"Well I don't know at---"  
  
And so they continued arguing. The adults all glanced at each other, all smirking except for Naraku, who just held an angered face. Umi then walked up to the table and greeted his parents and gave a bow to Naraku and Kikyo.  
  
Sashira greeted her parents as well when all of a sudden girls (well two) came running into the kitchen. Neko and Tsuki ran over to Sashira shrieking happily.  
  
"Happy Birthday Sashira!!!" they cheered.  
  
The girls began talking all at once when Hiroku and Kiyo walked in with their hands clasped over their ears. Hiroku yelled across the room.  
  
"Mother how can you stand them, they are right next to you and I'M the one plugging my ears," he yelled.  
  
Kikyo smiled, "Well that just proves you have sensitive ears."  
  
A loud shrill came from Tsuki, which made Kikyo wince at the loudness, "Okay girls, calm down a little."  
  
The noise stopped with many apologies;  
  
"Sorry ma'am."  
  
"Gomen ne."  
  
"Sorry about that mother."  
  
"It's all right girls, but if we are going to have a celebration, I suggest you all to leave and get ready." Kikyo said with a smile on her face.  
  
The girls smiled back and started running to their rooms, all of them excited. Hiroku shook his head and walked over to the counter to get some tea.  
  
"Mother, why must you let them act like that?" he asked.  
  
Umi gave Hiroku a pat on the back, "You should be used to it by now!"  
  
"Yea, they only do it everyday!" claimed Kiyo.  
  
"I know, but why?" Hiroku questioned.  
  
Umi gave a sigh, "Because girls.will be girls."  
  
"Always an enigma," replied Kiyo.  
  
The adults gave a laugh at their comments. Kikyo looked at them, smiling, "Boys, go get ready."  
  
"Okay Lady Kikyo," said Umi.  
  
The boys left. Kikyo turned back to the adults. Naraku just sat, while Sesshomaru and Kagura silently sipped their tea.  
  
"The children are really growing up," claimed Kikyo.  
  
Kagura gave a nod, "It seems only yesterday that Umi was a toddler."  
  
Sesshomaru cocked up an eyebrow, "What? He isn't anymore?" he questioned sarcastically.  
  
Laughter filled the room.  
  
"Oh no, Umi has really grown into a man," claimed Kikyo.  
  
"He has," second Naraku.  
  
"He seems to be very close to Sashira, as if they were.." Kagura stopped.  
  
Silence was now there. Naraku's face was dull but you could tell he wanted to scream. Kikyo's face held sadness and fright at the same time. The room stayed quiet, no noise but the crashing from outside.  
  
~Sashira's Room~  
  
"Try this one!"  
  
"No this!"  
  
"She will look better in this one!"  
  
"Nu-uh! This one!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"GIRLS!"  
  
Tsuki and Neko stopped their arguing and looked over to see a much stressed Sashira. She rubbed her temples slowly and then looked at the two of the girls.  
  
"Okay first, I do not want either of those, and second stop yelling," she said.  
  
Tsuki and Neko gave a nod. Sashira gave a sigh and grabbed a short black dress near her. It was sleeveless and had a Chinese style on it. Sashira observed it on her for a moment.  
  
"I like it," she said.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
"Amura, where are you?" shouted the excited young hanyou.  
  
He ran through his house searching everywhere; the kitchen, the living, the backyard, and even the bathrooms! She was nowhere to be found. He then, disappointedly, walked back into his room. He flopped onto his bed, his eyes now staring at the ceiling. There was then a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," he said plainly.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Amura said as she walked in his room.  
  
Yume's ears and head popped up at the sound of her voice, "Where have you been?"  
  
She gave him a smile, "I was with Kairi at the Field."  
  
"What were you doing there?" asked a dumbfounded Yume.  
  
Amura sat on the bed next to Yume, "Well she found out from someone that today is Sashira's birthday."  
  
Yume's ears fletched at what she had said. He looked up at her; she was staring at him. He gave a sigh.  
  
"If you want to know if I knew then it is going to be a 'yes'," he said plainly.  
  
Amura stood up quickly, "Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Hmm....let's see, maybe because I thought you wouldn't care seeing as you two hate each other," Yume said sarcastically.  
  
Amura rolled her eyes and sat down. Yume scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her waist.  
  
"Besides, isn't Matsu's ceremony tonight?" Yume asked.  
  
"No, tomorrow," she corrected him.  
  
"Oh that's right," he said.  
  
"Trying to come up with excuses dear?" Amura teased.  
  
Yume gave a scoff and looked away. Amura giggled. Yume then gave a grin and turned to her, "Hey how about you and I go to present Tokyo?"  
  
Amura stared dumbfounded, "Hmm? What for?"  
  
"Just to hang, I'll take you shopping and maybe we can go see Mizu!" he pointed out.  
  
Amura gave a smile, "Alright!"  
  
With that she stood and ran to her room to go get changed. Yume gave a smile and then ran down the hall to tell his parents.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
Matsuko walked proudly as all of his comrades greeted him. Tomorrow was the day everyone, mostly every girl, was waiting for. He was going to choose his wife, the one who would be with him forever.  
  
His parents had sent for him to tell him something 'exciting'. How he wished to know before seeing them. When he arrived at his parents den he walked in. He walked in only to see his mother, father, and..who was that?  
  
It is a girl. She had short white hair and heavenly blue eyes. She was a beautiful sight indeed. Her wolf wardrobe was all white as well, even her ears and tail. Matsuko guessed her wolf form must be a snow wolf. Before he could say anything his father spoke.  
  
"Son, how are you this morning?" asked Koga.  
  
"I'm fine Dad," replied Matsuko.  
  
Ayame then stood and brought over the girl. She had a small and shy smile on her face.  
  
"Son, this is Sei, she is the daughter or your father's good friend, Ginta," Ayame told her.  
  
Sei looked at Matsuko with a smile, he smiled back. She then brought out her hand for a greeting. Matsuko stared at her hand for a moment and then brought out his.  
  
Koga walked up to Ayame, "Should we leave them alone?" asked Koga as he held her in his arms.  
  
Ayame smiled at her husband, "Sure, let's go wander the clan."  
  
As they left, Matsuko and Sei sat down and began a long, never ending conversation.  
  
~Present Tokyo~  
  
The girl tied up her light brown hair as she ran down the crowded street. So many people. Good thing she was born and raised here or else she would have never survived. She knew all the roads, short cuts, allies, and ways of Tokyo, Japan. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found what she was looking for; Higurashi Shrine.  
  
She slowly walked up the never ending steps. When she reached the top of the stairs she scanned the area quietly. The whole place was silent, too quiet. The silence kind of freaked her out.  
  
As she wandered she found a shed. The shed that held a passage to an adventure, though 99 percent of the people who lived knew nothing about it. A trip to the past, that is what Mizu desired right about now. Her parents were arguing again, and her brother was not helping by bugging her.  
  
She needed to escape. So, she thought that maybe a trip to go see Matsuko wouldn't be a bad idea. Sure she would be lost trying to find him, but he did mention living in the mountains and so that made it a little easier. Besides, she felt like exploring, anything to be away from this life. She stepped in the darkened room, took a deep breath and jumped in the endless abyss.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
"When is your birthday?" he asked.  
  
"I was born on the ninth day of the second month," she said plainly.  
  
Matsuko laughed, "Or in other words February second."  
  
Sei gave an enormous smile that made Matsuko blush to death. His insides turned into mush and he was shaking with nervousness. Had he fallen for her? Not like it would be bad, he did have to marry a wolf. Unlike Mizu, his clan would approve of her. Maybe it would be alright; maybe he should just stay friends with Mizu and together with Sei forever. He slowly leaned towards her; she was closing her eyes, prepared for the kiss.  
  
Their lips then met in a soft kiss. The fragile bliss became furious and wild. Matsuko then deepened it even more, his tongue now wanting to join their seductive fun.  
  
The two stayed this way for a long time. But no one could ever hold something that long. They broke the connection and stared at each other passionately. Matsuko was about to kiss her again when they were interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me Prince Matsuko!"  
  
Matsuko and Sei stopped their movements and looked over to see the guard.  
  
"Yes?" asked Matsuko.  
  
"Sorry for the intrusion, but there is a human girl who says she knows you," exclaimed the guard.  
  
Matsuko stood up and gave Sei an apologetic look. She knew he wanted her to stay so she did.  
  
~Matsuko's P.O.V~  
  
I walked out of my cave to go see who needed me. There was a crowd, which I did expect. I anxiously pushed my way through the crowd. When I arrived in the middle, I saw my mom and dad talking to someone. I couldn't see her face though. When my mom spotted me, I got a better view of the girl. It was Mizu! "Matsuko!" she cheered happily.  
  
"Do NOT call to my son as if he is yours!" snapped my mother.  
  
"It's okay mom, I know her," I said.  
  
Murmurs of shock then surrounded me. So I was friends with a human? My dad seemed as though he didn't care, but my mom looked as though she was ready to kill someone.  
  
"How do you know her dear?" she asked pretending to be calm.  
  
"She goes to my school, and she is one of the guardians," I replied slowly.  
  
The murmurs were now replaced with loud conversations. My dad gave Mizu a shocked stare and my mom looked very tempered. Mizu sat quietly, but she looked terrified. My mother waved her hand and the conversations stopped. She then turned her gaze to Mizu. She bent down to her level and grabbed her chin with one hand.  
  
"So you are a chosen one are you?" my mother asked her.  
  
Mizu gave a nervous gulp, "I believe so ma'am."  
  
My mother stood back up while still staring at Mizu, "How is it that a human girl from the present was chosen to be a guardian?" my mother asked again.  
  
Mizu stayed silent which was very smart. My mother then looked at me, "Everyone leave, and go about yourselves as if this girl were not here."  
  
My father gave me a pat on the head as he followed my mother back to their walk. I sighed at everyone's departure and then turned to look at Mizu. She has stood up and was dusting her skirt. She then came towards me with a small smile.  
  
"Sorry, maybe I should leave," she said.  
  
"No, it's alright, the wolves just get too excited when prey comes walking right in," I told her.  
  
"I see, well I came to see you because it has become Hell back home," she told me.  
  
I looked at her curiously, "How so?"  
  
Her expression gave me a very curious mind, "Well, can you show me around first and then I'll tell you tonight?"  
  
I gave her a smile. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, "Okay, but promise me one thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do NOT give long eye contact with the wolves, especially the men."  
  
She now a nervous expression, "Er..okay."  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
Matsuko took Mizu by the hand and pulled her softly towards the waterfall. Mizu gasped at the beauty of his home. He then took her to the Northern Wing. After they went all over; Southern, Western, and even the eastern wing. After seeing all of them they sat by the lake and talked.  
  
"Your home is so beautiful Matsuko, you must love it," Mizu exclaimed.  
  
Matsuko gave an embarrassed sigh, "Well I have to admit it is better then that crowded city you live in."  
  
Mizu giggled, "The only way to survive in Tokyo is to be raised their like me!" she cheered.  
  
Mastuko began to laugh with her now. When the laughing ceased a loud BANG was heard from a distance. Matsuko and Mizu looked towards the noise and saw wolves (real ones) starting to run away. Yelling was now being heard from comrades and families. Mizu began to panic.  
  
"What's going on?!" she yelled.  
  
"I don't know.." he paused.  
  
In God like speed he grabbed Mizu and ran towards his den. As he ran, wolves and comrades were running the opposite way with weapons. That's what made Matsuko run even faster. When he reached his den he spotted his father. He placed Mizu down.  
  
"Dad, what's going on!?!?" he yelled furiously.  
  
Koga looked at Mizu and then back at his son, "Humans have teamed up with some demons and now they are at war with us."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Listen, Sei is still in your den, take her and Mizu somewhere safe to hide," ordered his father as he ran off to battle.  
  
"Yes sir!" he grabbed Mizu and walked into the den.  
  
When Matsuko and Mizu arrived in another reacted by looking towards them. Sei then gave Matsuko a smile and ran towards him.  
  
"Prince Matsuko!" she yelled worriedly while hugging him.  
  
Mizu stared dumbfounded at the two when Matsuko hugged her back, "Sorry to worry you Sei."  
  
Sei then looked at Mizu with a smile, "Konnichiwa!"  
  
Mizu returned the smile, "Konnichiwa.."  
  
"Okay girls we have to hide," Matsuko said quickly.  
  
"Where?" they asked in unison.  
  
Matsuko sweat dropped, "Er..under here."  
  
Sei and Mizu looked at Matsuko as he bent down by his carpet and lifted it. There, where the carpet was laid, was a door that led under the ground. Matsuko quickly opened the underground door and held out his hand to Mizu.  
  
"Come on get in," he said.  
  
Mizu took his hand and jumped in followed by Sei. Once the two girls were in, Matsuko grabbed the carpet. But how was he going to going to put it over the door if he needed to put it in? He threw the carpet aside and just slid back down to the hidden room.  
  
~The Lair~  
  
"WOW!" Tsuki and Neko cheered as they stared in awe.  
  
The ballroom was wonderfully decorated. Everything in the room represented Sashira. There were lilies, movie posters, books, and a whole bunch of other items. Her bow and arrow set was hung by her favorite kimono. The long window curtains were decorated with lilies instead of roses, there were paintings of her favorite artist, and even the chandelier was different.  
  
"How long did it take to do this?" asked Tsuki.  
  
"About four hours," replied Naraku.  
  
"Father, you didn't have to make it this extravagant!" claimed Sashira.  
  
Naraku stared at her sternly and gave a smirk, "This is your day."  
  
Sashira smiled and hugged her father. He stood still for a moment and then slowly returned the embrace. Kikyo smiled at the image before her and then walked towards the exit of the room.  
  
Naraku freed himself from his daughter's embrace, "Let me go see what is wrong with your mother."  
  
Sashira gave a nod, "Yes father."  
  
When Naraku walked out, Umi walked in. He bowed at Naraku and then walked to Sashira.  
  
"Well if it isn't the birthday girl witnessing her fantasia." He said.  
  
Sashira gave a smile, "My father told me the lilies were your idea."  
  
Umi crossed his arms and smirked, "Well it is your favorite blossom ne?"  
  
"Yes, they are," she answered.  
  
"And they match your beauty nonetheless," Umi said while smiling at her.  
  
Sashira blushed and looked away, "Thank you for the compliment."  
  
Umi gave a bow, "Doutashimashite," he said, "May I pose a question?"  
  
Sashira turned back at him, "Yes?"  
  
He stood straight up and gently took her hand. She blushed and looked up at his charming face.  
  
"I wanted to ask if I could be your escort tonight."  
  
Sashira's face was now as red as a rose, "Um..well..I wouldn't mind."  
  
Umi smiled. Then he did something much unexpected. He gave Sashira's hand a soft kiss (which made her become as red as an apple) and let go of her hand.  
  
"Arigatou, I'll see you later Sashira," he said as he walked out of the ballroom.  
  
Sashira stared at his departing figure and did not make one inch of movement. Neko and Tsuki were giggling at the expression held on her face as they walked up to her.  
  
"Meeeoow, I think he is in love!" cheered Neko.  
  
"Hai hai," second Tsuki.  
  
It was then Sashira was released from her trance, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tsuki's face softened but her smile stayed, "Sashira, can't you tell he is in love with you?"  
  
Sashira gave a small gasp and her eyes widened, "There can't be any reason for him to love me."  
  
"Yes there is! He loves the way you walk, talk, act, write, and not to mention your beauty!" busted out Tsuki.  
  
"Meow meow," said Neko with a nod of her head.  
  
Sashira gave an uneasy smile and moved slowly away from Neko and Tsuki. She then stopped and turned around.  
  
"I think I'll make my move tonight," she exclaimed.  
  
"Meow? What move?" asked Neko.  
  
"Well not really a 'move' just to find out if he really loves me," she said.  
  
"Ooh sneaky girl ne?" giggled Tsuki.  
  
Sashira smiled and hugged her two 'sisters'. She then left the room to get ready for her party and plans tonight.  
  
~One Hour Later~  
  
Umi walked slowly up the twisted stairs. Once at the top he lifted his hand and began to knock the ancient styled doors. As he waited, he was having a small debate in his head. 'Should I tell her tonight? No I can't I'm forbidden to love her..'  
  
The door before him rattled and soon opened. Sashira was now before in her up most beauty. Umi was blushing from neck to forehead. Her outfit was short and black with the Chinese style buttons near the neck. The back was opened to right above her waist. The front was fairly low but low enough to make Umi tempted to stare.  
  
Sashira gave his expression a smile, "May you please wait one moment?"  
  
Umi trance was broken, "Um yes."  
  
Sashira walked slowly back into her room and sprayed some lily scented perfume on her angelic neck. When she finished she turned to Umi and smiled sweetly at him. He brought out his hand which Sashira took. They both gave each other smiles and walked to the ballroom.  
  
~Ballroom~  
  
When Sashira and Umi stepped inside the room crowds surrounded them. Many people went around Sashira wishing her a happy birthday. Kikyo smiled at the excitement and moved through the crowd.  
  
"Okay everyone my daughter needs to breathe," she said.  
  
In an instant the crowds diminished. Umi took hand of Sashira and continued walking on, searching for their close friends. All night was a celebration of Sashira. There was dancing, singing, presents, games, cake, and so much more. After all the action, Naraku took the stage. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"Welcome everyone," he began, "We are now allowing anyone to come up and say any plesentful words about my daughter, any volunteers?" he asked.  
  
"I will!" said Neko.  
  
Neko, Tsuki, Kiyo and even Hiroku gave their opinions of Sashira. Kagura and Sesshomaru gave a wonderful toast and maybe even embarrassed her. Other friends from the lair also shared. After all became quiet and Naraku was ready to tell everyone the night was over when;  
  
"Matte, I'll go next."  
  
All heads now turned to Umi who was now taking stage. As he walked up to Naraku, he and Sashira locked gazes. He then centered himself and began to speak.  
  
"I have many stories to tell about Lady Sashira, but considering the time..I can't share them all," he said sadly.  
  
Sashira and everyone else gave a chuckle. Sashira wondered what he was going to tell everyone about her. Something embarrassing? Probably. But surprisingly he didn't.  
  
"When I was young I never talked to anyone at the Lair besides my parents. I was quiet, unsociable, and stubborn. I probably am still stubborn," he joked earning him a few laughs.  
  
"I am one year older then Sashira so I knew how to talk before her of course. So when I was four and little Sashira was three she did the best thing in the world..she annoyed me," he introduced.  
  
Some kept their eyes on Umi while some looked at Sashira. Then he continued.  
  
"You all know how stone hearted I used to be in the past; I never talked or showed any emotion. I was rude to almost everyone when I did talk and I never smiled," he looked at his mother who held an uneasy face while watching him.  
  
"One day I'm sitting in the training ground when Sashira comes right up to me with a huge sweet smile and greets me. She stayed there while I just held a dull expression. She then asked me why I never smiled or played with her like Hiroku, Tsuki, and Neko did. I gave her the most evil glare I could and told her to leave as I walked away from her," he told.  
  
He and Sashira kept their eyes locked.  
  
"We all know one thing about her, she never listens unless told more then once, but only when it is her parents," he said as the crowd laughed and Sashira pouted.  
  
"Everyday since then she would always come and greet me with the same cheery, adorable, and sweet smile. After a few years, I opened up. It was only a few days ago that I realized, if she had not bugged all those days, I would still be my stubborn, selfish, cold hearted self. So I'm so proud that she did. So proud for everything; she is my one and only friend that I treasure and always will. I will always remember her smile, attitude, and most of all, her love. Thank you Sashira, for being the greatest person to offer me your love. I will forever keep it, right here in my heart," he concluded.  
  
Shouts and applause filled the room. Sashira kept her now glazed eyes on Umi. Even though the room was dead loud, she was oblivious to it. She only could see Umi and right now that is all she wanted to see. No one has ever said anything as wonderful for her as he just did. She would thank him, of course, but not until tonight. For now she slowly made her way to the stage where he stood.  
  
She did not even ask people to move since she did not even notice they were there. Her eyes stayed on him. She walked up the steps, with her eyes still locked to him. She then stopped about five feet away from where he stood. Silence filled the room, although for her it was always there. She then ran into his arms without warning embracing him fully, her eyes creating a waterfall of tears. Once again the room erupted with applause.  
  
Kagura and Kikyo smiled with a hint of glaze in their eyes as well. Sesshomaru gave a smirk at the two soul mates, happy his son finally made a sign he loved her. Naraku stared with unhappiness hoping that Umi would not get any sense of ideas about being with Sashira. After, the crowds were gone, except for two.  
  
Umi and Sashira stayed behind sitting together on the stage. Sashira looked over to Umi, "Ano..did I really change your life so much?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know," he answered.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much for your wonderful speech."  
  
"Every word of it was true, there is no need to call it a speech, it came from the heart," he replied.  
  
Sashira gave a small smile and per her hand over her mouth. She gave a gasp and then the tears began to flow again.  
  
"Please don't!" he said while taking her other hand.  
  
Sashira stopped in an instant. He took his other hand and grabbed her free one. He now held both of her hands in his while looking deep into her eyes. He stood up bringing her with him.  
  
"Come on, let's go to our rooms," he said while dragging her out of the ballroom.  
  
~By Their Rooms~  
  
Sashira and Umi stood before their rooms saying their goodnights. Umi opened his door but was not allowed in.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Umi turned his attention to her, "Yes? What did you."  
  
His lips were being touched by her fingertips. He gave a confused expression while lightly blushing. They kept staring as if it were their way to communicate. She then moved her finger tips to his cheeks and began stroking them softly. Umi was confused but enjoyed her soft touch. He then took his hand and placed behind her neck.  
  
She gave a small move of hesitation as Umi pulled her face up towards his. The gap in between him and her began to close as their lips grew more and more near each other. It soon closed. Their lips touched with a mystical feeling that was as light as a feather. But it bloomed; from the bud to the blossom, as he deepened the kiss to become passionate and filled with fury.  
  
They then stopped for air. Umi looked as Sashira's face. Her eyes were closed and she was on cloud nine. She slowly opened her eyes and touched her lips softly while still in a daze. Umi gave a smile and began to caress the back of her neck with his thumb.  
  
Sashira relaxed to his touch and sighed happily. She then moved to him, as if she were hypnotized, and ended up in his chest. Umi moved his arms around her and held her close to him. They stood in this embrace, creating memory after memory with each other. Umi's now closed eyes were content and he gave a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Aishiteru Sashira," he whispered.  
  
Sashira dug deeper into him, "Aishiteru."  
  
Umi's smile was now forever. He was happy before, but now he was joyful. The girl he had loved since childhood is now his. Faster then lighting he opened his eyes in horror. Or was she?  
  
'The rule, I can't fall in love with her.'  
  
Umi quickly pushed Sashira away making he wince at his strength. She gave him a bewildered expression. Umi's face was in terror as he looked at the floor panting heavily.  
  
"Umi, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
His head slowly lifted up. You could tell he was saddened, "Gomen ne, we can't be together.." he said in a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean of course we can," she argued.  
  
Umi shot her a glare, "No we can't!"  
  
Sashira was a taken back by the volume of his voice. Umi clenched his teeth in depression and turned his back to her. He was sweating in dissatisfaction. He then looked back at her and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me Sashira," he started, "Before you were revived your father assigned me a duty."  
  
Sashira looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"That duty was to watch over you and let no harm come hear you," he explained.  
  
Sashira's eyes widened, 'He has been my guardian this whole time?'  
  
"Atop of that duty he gave me one rule that I must obey," he was now shaking.  
  
Sashira stared in anguish. 'What is it Umi?'  
  
"I can not fall in love with you."  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
Four hours. That is how long the battle has been going on for. Screams and deaths could still be heard from outside though. He waned to help; he wanted to see what was going on. This was really agitating him. He looked over by the candle light where Mizu was standing, and then by the bed where Sei sat quietly.  
  
This put even more weight on his stress. The two girls he had deep feelings for were in this room with him. He was surprised he lasted four hours. He sighed and was about to talk when a loud scream echoed above them. Matsuko, Mizu, and Sei all looked above them as some dirt powdered their faces.  
  
"That's it," Matsuko said while getting up and grabbing his double bladed pike.  
  
Mizu stood as well, "Wait1 Just where do you think you are going?"  
  
"To go help them! What if that is us losing?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Be careful," said Sei from a distance.  
  
Matsuko gave a smile, "I'll be fine!"  
  
Mizu and Sei both gave unsure expressions. Matsuko gave a sigh and walked up to the two girls as grabbing one of each of their hands.  
  
"Listen you two, I will be fine. I'm just going to go help them out, if there is no need for me I'll leave," he said.  
  
Both girls looked at each other and then gave him nods of approval. Matsuko gave a relieved sigh and headed towards the exit. He then looked at Sei straight in the eye.  
  
"Take care of her for me," he said now jumping out of their sight.  
  
The two girls stared bewildered. Sei looked at Mizu and smiled, "I think he likes you."  
  
~Mizu's P.O.V~  
  
She said it with a proud face, but you could tell she was crying on the inside. She loved him, I could tell. But does he really love me more than her? He did look happy when he embraced her. I walked slowly towards her Sei's shrugged figure. Just by looking at her stance you could tell she was disappointed.  
  
I pulled up my hand and gently tapped her shoulder. She gave an alert jump and turned to face me. She had been crying, not outside, but on the inside. Even though her eyes were not red, she was showing emotional pain in her clear expression.  
  
"Ano..gomen ne.." I said.  
  
She gave me a confused look, "For what?"  
  
"You love him, don't you?" I questioned.  
  
She blushed and turned her head away quickly. I gave a half smirk and a half frown. Yes I loved Matsuko, but I don't truly know him, and plus. They would not allow me. They hated humans, and since Sei was wolf, she would fit him perfectly.  
  
"I think it would be cruel of me to take him from the one he truly wants to be with," I heard her say.  
  
I gave her a smile and was about to thank her when all of a sudden a loud burst came. The ground shook furiously and debris began to fall from above us. I held on to Sei as we leaned against the wall, holding for dear life. The shaking soon emerged and we coughed in unison.  
  
"What was that?" I asked in a frantic tone.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out," she said as she headed for the exit.  
  
"What?! Matte!" I called out.  
  
She ignored me as she climbed into Matsuko's room. Should I follow her? Wouldn't hurt. After the small debate in my head, I followed Sei into Matsuko's room. When I ran to the opening she was their waiting for me as if she knew I was going to come.  
  
"You know we might be in serious danger ne?" I told her.  
  
She gave a nod, "But I promised him I would protect you."  
  
~Normal P.O.V~  
  
The two girls subsided from the den and stepped pit into the night. They gasped at the sight in front of them. Blood..wolf and human blood. Bodies were everywhere and the air smelt of death. Mizu felt a knot in her stomach and goose bumps on her arms. She could not believe how these people fought and how disgustingly they left their enemies. Did they always do this? It was her first time seeing death of almost anything. She was so shock stricken.  
  
She was so scared her body became cold and pale. She began to feel sick and pained. Her head was feeling heavy and her vision began to spin. She began to walk lop-sided and then stopped. She stayed still for a moment and then darkness took over her sight.  
  
"Mizu!" Sei shouted as she fell.  
  
Sei ran to Mizu's fallen body. She pulled the frail, numb body up on her lap, "Mizu! Wake up!"  
  
She wouldn't wake up. Sei carefully placed the body down and stood up.  
  
"I need to do find help."  
  
As she took her first step a pain struck her back and she fell atop of Mizu's body, with the darkness now taking over her.  
  
~The Lair-Sashira's Room~  
  
Sashira sat in front of her vanity, recalling what Umi had just told her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sashira, I can't fall in love with you!"  
  
*End Flashback (I know short -_-)*  
  
'How can that be? Father, why did you break us apart?'  
  
Sashira stood from her position and walked to her set of drawers. She opened the top one and carefully took out a velvet book. It had the word 'Memories' engraved on it. She took the book back with her to the vanity. She then opened it.  
  
There were many pictures of her and everyone else in the Lair. One picture she found was of her and Hiroku as children being held by their mother and father. The next picture was a baby Umi being held by his mother with his father having his arm around his wife. She turned the picture to see her, Umi, Hiroku, Neko, Kiyo, and Tsuki all in their bathing suits at age ten and eleven. The picture shown below was Umi and Sashira back to back with their weapons for the very first time.  
  
The whole album held sweet memories. Her favorite ones were the ones from her birthday. Almost every year there was a picture of her and Umi blowing out the candles. Why he would join her in her wish, she would never know. She loved him with all her heart. She wishes to have him be there and create new memories with her. Right now she didn't care about any rules; she just wants to be with him.  
  
She needed him; his scent, his smile, his kindness, and..his everything. She longed for all of him. She clutched the comforter of her bed tightly as she thought about what her father had placed upon her.  
  
'Blast him sometimes! If only I had the nerve to stand up to him.'  
  
She didn't care. Not now not ever. She has made up her mind. She turned around and made her way to the door that leads to his room. She turned the knob but it was locked. She then made a fist and banged on the wooden door, she then heard movements, his movements as he grew closer and closer. It then opened to reveal him in a pair of cotton pants and a bare chest.  
  
'So much for grabbing him the moment he showed his face,' though Sashira as she blushed from head to toe.  
  
Umi smiled as her cuteness, "Did you need something Lady Sashira?"  
  
She quickly stopped her gawking and began to stutter, "Um..I...I.just..wanted to say..."  
  
He gave a laugh, "Why don't you come in?"  
  
She nodded and walked into his always clean room. She quickly ran to his silk bed and lied on it comfortably. She always went straight for his bed when walking into his room. He gave a chuckle as he watched her sink into the smooth paradise  
  
"My God I need this bed!" she yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, too bad it is mine," he teased.  
  
She gave a pout, "It is just not fair I yell you."  
  
"Well maybe one of these days you will get one," he said.  
  
"With the way my father is acting, I'd say no," she said as she sat up while holding one of the silk pillows.  
  
Umi gave a small smile, "Yeah."  
  
Both were now quiet. Sashira looked away form him and then looked back with a hint of glaze, but she was still smiling. Umi noticed this and began to frown. Sashira then moved to him staring deep in his eyes.  
  
"Umi," she began.  
  
"Yes?" he answered with a bewildered expression.  
  
She went from whispering to a frightened yell, "Umi! Aishiteru! I love you so much! I can never stop thinking, you are my one and only! I want to be with you for all eternity!" she yelled out while she dug her head into his chest.  
  
Umi held a blank and unsure expression as he felt her tears soaking his shirt. He then gave a small smirk and pulled her away. Sashira stopped her crying, but her eyes still were tear-stained. They stared again until Umi gave a smile.  
  
"Do you really love me enough, that you would risk everything?" he asked.  
  
She took no time to answer, "Yes! I could care less if I was punished as long as I get to be with you!"  
  
Umi sat still for a moment. He then gave a huge sigh. He looked into Sashira's glazed eyes. He then smiled at her, while putting his hand behind her neck.  
  
"Okay, you win," he said.  
  
Sashira smiled with joy and placed her arms around his neck. They both moved towards each other and sealed their happiness with a long and passionate kiss.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
Matsuko ran down the now cleared battlefield. It was finally over. Now he had to go find Sei and Mizu. When he arrived at his den he walked inside and down the secret door. When he planted his feet to the ground he looked around to see no one in the room.  
  
"Hm? Where are those two?" he asked himself as we wandered searching for them.  
  
He looked all over the room but there was no sign of them. He slowly walked back to his room where he found his father standing by his bed.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?" Matsuko questioned.  
  
Koga turned to face his son. He held a saddened and apologetic expression. Matsuko looked at his father curiously.  
  
"Father? What's wrong?" Matsuko questioned again.  
  
"Matsuko, I have news for you that may hurt," he said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Matsuko.  
  
"Matsuko..Sei and Mizu..they are...dead," he told him.  
  
Matsuko's eyes were wide and his face paled in an instant when the word 'death' was said. The word echoed through his ear for about five minutes.  
  
"No, they can't be..." he murmured to himself as he flopped on his bed.  
  
Koga went to his son and patted him softly on the shoulder. The two men stood there, one is a daze, the other quiet as a cemetery.  
  
"Master Koga, Prince Matsuko, come here and see!" shouted a voice.  
  
Koga and Matsuko gave each other weird stares and then followed the excited guard. They ran until they reached the court where there was, of course, a crowd waiting for them. Matsuko pushed his way through and found two girls in the middle; Mizu and Sei. They were in the air, with a transparent light surrounding them. Their eyes were both closed and they seemed as white as snow.  
  
They began to move like puppets as Mizu took her arms and encircled them around Sei's neck. Sei's head then moved and her mouth slightly opened, where you could now see fresh blood being drawn from the very tip of her fangs. She then took her hands and grabbed Mizu's head, moving it towards her mouth. She moved downward now, aiming for the neck. She sank the fangs into the white and smooth skin, as a bright light now encircled both girls, making it impossible for them to be seen. When the light diminished, a girl with light brown hair and white wolf ears softly floated down before the crowd.  
  
Matsuko stared at the sleeping girl carefully. Koga ordered two female wolves to take her to the medical den. Matsuko quickly followed pursuit and ran to the medical den.  
  
"Matsuko, wait!" called out a familiar voice.  
  
Matsuko looked behind him to see Kai.  
  
"Matsuko, who is that?" he asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Matsuko yelled back.  
  
"Calm down, I was just wondering," reassured Kai.  
  
Matsuko responded by turning his back and walking towards the medical den. Kai was about to follow when he was called.  
  
"Kai, we need to help us clean the West wing battlefield!" shouted Koga.  
  
"Yes sir! I'm coming," he shouted back. He gave one last look at his departing friend and then ran to Koga.  
  
~Medical Den~  
  
Matsuko sat impatiently outside as he waited for any news about this new girl.  
  
'Who is she?' he wondered to himself.  
  
"Excuse me, Prince Matsuko?"  
  
Matsuko looked over to see a female wolf. HE stood up and walked close to her, "Is she awake?"  
  
The woman gave a smile and then a nod.  
  
Matsuko quickly walked into the room. The girl was sitting up having her arm tended to. The girl looked at him with a smile and curiousity. She had the clearest clue eyes imaginable.  
  
"Matsuko?" rang her voice.  
  
His eyes blinked quickly, "Yes?"  
  
She gave him a smile, "You act as if you don't know me silly!"  
  
"But I don't," he said with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Yes you do silly! It's me, Mizu," she said with a wide smile.  
  
Matsuko's eyes widened and he back away, "That's impossible, she died!"  
  
The girl slowly took her hand away from the healer wolf and walked up to Matsuko. She lifted her uninjured hand and caressed his face.  
  
Matsuko, it is me," she now put her hand on her heart, "and Sei is here inside me."  
  
~End Chapter 9~  
  
A/N: Wow! That only took me what? 3 fricken months! Anyway, since I'm in High School these will be taking a MUCH longer time then they usually take. I'm sure many people have given up on my story..oh well I'll still post them for those who DON'T give up on me. Okay..just to tell you, chapter ten will be called 'Matsuko's Ceremony and..the Prophacy?' Okay? Well, until next time! Itagoi! 


	10. Matsuko's Ceremony and The Wolf Clan Mar...

Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with chapter ten of Disguised Destiny. Now, in this chapter not much is going to happen. Oh a couple is going to get together. Actually two couples are finally getting together. Many people are going to discover their weapons and there is going to be some attacking going on! This chapter may be shorter then others probably will be. Now, there is going to be seventeen chapters in the whole story and then I'm going to make the sequel called 'Destiny's Truth'. Oh yes, and as many of you probably noticed I have changed my pen name to taijiya-sango88. Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter!  
  
Thank you all for your reviews as well. I'm glad to know I have a few fans. Even if I had only three I would be happy. It's great to know there are people out there who admire my work.  
  
Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this every time? Even though I wish I did, I do NOT own any InuYasha characters! All the credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi! WE LOVE YOU RUMIKO!!  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Matsuko's Ceremony and the Wolf Clan Mark  
  
By: taijiya-sango88  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Umi and Sashira sweat dropped at the reaction of everyone.  
  
"So, let me get this sorted out because I'm confused," began Yume, "You went out with me, then died, then got revived, then you want me back, and all of a sudden, for some strange reason, are going out with him!?!"  
  
Umi gave Yume a glare, "Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"Yes! Why would she want you? You are a weak, soft, proper, tea drinking, pretty boy!" shouted out Yume.  
  
Amura, Kairi, and Sashira sat confused while watching the two fight.  
  
"Did you just call me weak, you hanyou!"  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Well it is true, you are a hanyou!"  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Doesn't mean you have to share it with everyone at the school!"  
  
"Boys."  
  
"I can say whatever I want you stubborn baka!"  
  
"BOYS!"  
  
"What!?" they answered in unison.  
  
"Just how do you two know each other?" asked Sashira.  
  
"We are cousins!" they said in unison again.  
  
"Cousins?" questioned Amura.  
  
"Humph, unfortunately," stated Umi while he crossed his arms.  
  
Yume rolled his eyes, "Thank God we are only half cousins."  
  
"Wait a minute, are you saying that Lord Sesshomaru is half brothers with Lord Inuyasha?" questioned Sashira.  
  
Kairi giggled, "Not only is that surprising, but you went out with both of them!"  
  
Sashira sneered at Kairi, "Better then dating a perverted human."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kairi stated with emphasis on 'excuse'.  
  
"Okay let's not start something," said Amura as she stood up and grabbed Kairi's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, let's save the fighting for our real battle, which is when exactly?" questioned Yume as he faced his cousin.  
  
"I have no bloody clue!" he answered.  
  
"Jeez I was just asking, don't have to go ballistic on me!" yelled Yume.  
  
"You're probably anxious to know so you can have time training your weak body," said Umi.  
  
"WHAT!?!" I can take you on anytime!" argued Yume.  
  
"Humph, you wish," replied Umi with a smirk.  
  
Yume have a low growl and was about to jump on Umi but..  
  
"SIT!"  
  
.he fell to the ground.  
  
Amura gave an exasperated sigh while Umi was laughing softly to himself. Yume, though struggling, forced his body to an upright stance. He then gave Amura an angry pout. She ignored him and turned to Sashira.  
  
"If we are supposed to be enemies, why are we talking like this?" she asked.  
  
Sashira looked to Amura, "Well, I originally planned to talk to Yume about the prophecy, but then Kairi opened her big mouth when she noticed Umi and me holding hands," she answered.  
  
"Oh I see," said Amura with a sweat drop.  
  
"She always seems to do that," said Yume.  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes and stood up, "Well I guess we should leave and let the two talk alone," she said as she walked off.  
  
Amura and the others followed while Sashira and Yume stayed where they were. Sashira turned to Yume with a soft smile. He began to blush and quickly looked to the ground. Sashira noticed this and looked to her side.  
  
"Ano, Yume?" she called out.  
  
Yume looked up, "Hai?"  
  
She now looked at him, but not directly, "Has everyone on your team discovered their weapons yet?"  
  
Yume shook his head, "No not everyone."  
  
"How many more people still need to discover them?" she asked.  
  
"Just three," he said as he smiled.  
  
Sashira blushed and then asked another question, "Who is left?"  
  
"Um.Kairi, Katsumi, and Kai," he said, "Hey that's three K's," he said with a humorous smile.  
  
"Who are Kai and Katsumi?" Sashira asked.  
  
"Members of the wolf clan," he told her while putting down his hand.  
  
"Oh," she said, "Are they here?"  
  
"Now that you mention it," he looked around the campus, "I haven't seen any of the wolves here, and usually Matsuko is here before I step on school grounds."  
  
"None of them?" she questioned, "How many wolves do you have?"  
  
Yume looked back at her, "Three."  
  
She gave a giggle, "You seem to love that number today."  
  
He laughed along with her, "Heh yeah I seem to huh?"  
  
They laughed and then stopped. It stayed quiet for a moment as they took glances everywhere but in each others eyes. It was awhile since they were ever alone. Yume wondered how the person he once loved was now his enemy. His wished that it would be the way it was before, without this prophecy. But then he wouldn't have Amura.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
"Well that is the bell, I better go," Sashira said as she stood.  
  
Yume was going to protest but she was gone before he could say a word. He stood and walked towards his first class.  
  
~Art Room~  
  
"Okay class, this is what I want you to do," Yume's art teacher began, "I want you to pick a nature piece, I have plenty of photos, and give me either a sketch, painting, or outline of any nature item." She looked to the clock and then back at her class, "You have one hour, go."  
  
Yume took out his art kit and went to grab a random photo. When he returned to his seat he discovered that his had chosen a sakura blossom. He gave the image a smirk.  
  
'Well I know that Amura will want this picture I'm about to sketch,' he told him self.  
  
He took his 'special' pencil and put it to the paper. When the led hit the blank sheet the ground began to shake. At first it was small, causing all the students to look up. Then it really began to move and the teacher yelled out for everyone to move under their desks. As the other children did what she had ordered, Yume had a feeling that this was more then just an earthquake.  
  
He watched the teacher hide under her desk, and dashed out of the door. While running through the deserted halls, he could hear screams surround his ears. He then busted through the school doors out to the track. In the middle of the track he spotted Umi and another boy he did not seem to know. He ran up to his cousin.  
  
"Who is he?" Yume asked Umi.  
  
Umi rolled his eyes, "This is Kiyo, and he is one of my team mates."  
  
"So I'm guessing I can't be friends with him?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Umi gave a glare and then looked towards the sky with his eyes closed. Yume gave him a weird expression. Kiyo followed what Umi had done, which made Yume felt very stupid.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Umi gave an annoyed sigh as well as Kiyo. They opened their eyes and Umi looked at Yume with a glare.  
  
"We WERE trying to find where the energy was coming from," he said.  
  
Yume flushed, "Oh."  
  
Before Umi could yell back his eyes quickly looked up to the sky. Yume looked at him in a bizarre way. Umi's eyes stayed glued to the dark sky. Yume looked up at the sky and then back at his cousin. He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I love the sky as well," he said sarcastically.  
  
Umi slowly looked at him with a dull expression, "Can't you sense the dark magic flowing out of the area above us."  
  
"Sorry, I never learned my dark magic," he said plainly but with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Don't be sarcastic, just try at least, if you can," said Umi as he focused back to the darkened sky.  
  
Yume gave a pout, 'Oh I'll try.'  
  
Yume looked to the darkness above and began to concentrate hard. He soon felt a negative chill run through his body. Yes, the energy most defiantly came from above them. But what was causing it? Before he could even solve his question, figures caught his eyes. He looked around to see Amura, Kairi, Matsuko, Neko, and Sashira coming towards them.  
  
"Umi!" shouted Sashira.  
  
She walked up to him with a bow and arrow in hand. Neko followed Sashira, while Amura and the rest went to Yume.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Yume.  
  
Amura nodded her head and then looked at Sashira who stood slightly behind Umi. She held a bow and a few arrows. All the people she noticed had weapons, except for Kairi. Amura moved towards her friend.  
  
"Kairi, have you discovered your weapon yet?" Amura asked.  
  
Kairi gave a confused expression, "Just exactly how am I suppose to do that when our school, which by the way is in present Tokyo, is being attacked!?" she yelled.  
  
"Forget the storm! You need to discover that weapon!" Amura argued.  
  
But before Kairi could continue the debate, a huge gust of wind blew around them. Yume and Umi held their stances, while everyone else shielded their eyes from the dust. The wind seemed to surround them, but only fairly.  
  
"Kairi! What's wrong?" shouted Amura's voice.  
  
Kairi was on the ground holding her stomach. She began to yell out I pain as her whole face sweat. Amura was holding on to her hand, panicking on the inside. Sashira looked at them plainly and then looked up to Umi.  
  
"Do you think her weapon is being discovered," Sashira questioned.  
  
"Not discovered, it's signaling her," he said calmly.  
  
Sashira looked back to Kairi and then to Yume. He seemed to be worried, though his expression did not show it. He kept his eyes on the clouds, where the source of jyaki was coming from.  
  
Then, abruptly, a blinding white flash beam emitted from Kairi's stomach. Amura was pushed away by the invisible pressure as her friend was being lifted into the air. Yume went to Amura's aid as the light brightened even more. Umi and his group stayed still, watching the event unfold before them.  
  
As the light diminished, Kairi's body was shown, but a glowing object seemed to leave her body. Amura gave a confused expression, wondering what the object was. Kairi's figure moved to a stood up position, her eyes still closed. The luminescent orb came to her hands, as her feet touched the dusted ground. They became visible to show a pair of kunai, each with a snake like chain coming from them (A/N: imagine Kohaku's weapon, only two of them ^-^).  
  
The dust seemed to disappear when the kunai appeared. Yume and Amura watched Kairi, waiting for her to move. Umi and Sashira moved to where Yume's friends were and waited for and movements from Kairi.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Amura.  
  
Sashira watched Kairi, "Seems she has discovered her weapon."  
  
Amura looked at Sashira, "What's your weapon?"  
  
Sashira looked to Amura with a plain face, "Same as yours, but mine gets power from Hell instead of Heaven."  
  
Amura gave a frighten face that read 'Why did I even ask?'. She then set her eyes back on Kairi, who was now awake while holding her new weapon. She seemed confused though. She looked up to everyone with her usual smile.  
  
"Um..what going on?" she asked in her cheery voice.  
  
Everyone fell over(A/N: anime style falling ^0^). Amura forced herself back up.  
  
"What do you mean!?! You were flying in the air and now you are as calm as a rose!"  
  
"I was flying? Oh oh, did I have wings?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Amura stared at her friend with an exasperated expression. Yume came up from behind her and leaned down towards her ear.  
  
"I told you she is weird," he said.  
  
Amura gave a sigh, "I don't think she can help herself,"  
  
Umi walked over to Sashira, "Come on, let's go back to our class."  
  
Yume, Amura, Matsuko follows their lead, but Kairi stayed. Amura noticed this and looked back towards her friend who was looking to the sky.  
  
"Kairi, what's wrong?" Amura asked.  
  
Kairi pointed to the sky, "Look!"  
  
At her voice, everyone stopped in their tracks and looked up in the air. A large piece of parchment was flowing down towards them. When it came in contact with the dusted surface everyone stared at it with blank expressions.  
  
The teens stole glances at each other and then back at the parchment. Yume moved through everyone and walked up to the paper. He picked it up and slowly unrolled it. As he scanned it, his expression changed, making everyone curious.  
  
"What does it say?" Umi asked.  
  
"It says; the dark abyss comes, are you prepared? The brink of death is abort, be cautious, The edge of normality has arrived, watch yourself, Come to my home, my home of sanity. Come live my quests and come realize my dreams, Let's see your "team" achieve their goal: Together everyone achieves more," he concluded.  
  
Umi walked up and looked at the parchment, "That's all?"  
  
"Yea, nothing else," said Yume.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked a confused Amura.  
  
"I don't know," said Yume as he held the old style paper in his hands.  
  
They all stood there, wondering what this message could mean. Was it a sign? And if so, what did it mean? Their questions thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang. Everyone outside jumped at the ring ring ring and then looked at each other. Umi looked to Yume.  
  
"See ya later cousin," he said as he walked towards the school building with his other friends following him.  
  
Matsuko walked up to Yume, "Cousin?"  
  
Yume gave an unpleasant nod, "Unfortunately."  
  
Amura and Kairi walked up to the two boys. Yume glanced at Kairi's weapon.  
  
"So what did you get?" he asked.  
  
Kairi held up her weapon, "Two kunai with chains."  
  
They began to head back towards the school. Yume and Matsuko began to start conversation, while Kairi was still examining her weapon. Amura, however, was still addicted to the message. She had read it ten times already.  
  
'I know I have read this before,' she told herself.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Kagome as she waited by the door for her son.  
  
He shouted an 'okay' from above. InuYasha stood in the corner of the room with his arms crossed.  
  
"Keh, I still don't see why I have to go," he said as he placed his arms behind his head. "Just because you and Koga don't get along, doesn't mean that Ayame and I are not friends. I want to see Matsuko's ceremony," Kagome said to her husband in a demanding voice.  
  
"Feh, stupid wolves," he muttered.  
  
Yume came down the stairs, "What do you have against Koga dad? He's awesome!"  
  
"He and I don't get along, very much like you and Kai," said InuYasha.  
  
"Oh, I see," Yume replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go meet up with Sango," Kagome said as she opened the entrance of their home.  
  
The family walked out and went towards the Nataru Mountains.  
  
"Where are we meeting them?" asked InuYasha.  
  
"I told Amura to meet us at the Wolf Clan," answered Yume.  
  
"Enough talk, let's just hurry," said Kagome.  
  
~The Lair~  
  
"Must we go?" whined Sashira.  
  
"If you want to study your enemies you will," explained Naraku.  
  
Sashira folded her arms and looked to her mother who was standing by their bed. She then put her arms down and gave a sigh.  
  
"But the wolves are not worth studying. Plus, it is too special of a night for Matsuko to ruin," she complained.  
  
Naraku pierced a frightening glare at his daughter, "You are going, end of conversation."  
  
Sashira looked down t the ground, "Yes father."  
  
"That's better," he said while walking to door.  
  
Hiroku leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. He eyed his father as he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. Hiroku then looked to his sister who had her arms crossed with an angered expression.  
  
"Wow, you handled that well," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Sashira gave him a sneer, "Shut up!"  
  
"Now you two," began Kikyo, "Don't start fighting."  
  
The graceful woman walked over to her daughter and clasped her hands around the girl's face. She bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She then walked to her son and did the same. Giving them both a smile she walked out the door, "I'm sure you two will think of something," being her last words.  
  
"Why does she always do that?" Hiroku asked while walking out the door as well.  
  
Sashira sat to herself for a moment, caressing the spot where her mother had kissed her. She then gave a sigh and walked out the door.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
Wolves; by the waterfall, near the mountain pass, and in the dens. All over were the image, scent, and presence of wolves. It made InuYasha gag.  
  
"Why am I here again?" he yelled out with a scowl.  
  
Kagome gave her husband an exasperated sigh, "To celebrate your son's friend's ceremony of choosing a wife."  
  
"Oh..can I leave?" he questioned.  
  
"No," Kagome said instantly.  
  
"DOUSHITE!?!"  
  
"Don't make me say the 'S' word!"  
  
InuYasha became silent instantly. Yume gave an embarrassed sigh. He then looked up when he sniffed a familiar presence. There she was; an angel sent fro heaven. She was standing with her parents by a wolf den and they were talking happily.  
  
Of course, she was as beautiful as ever. He made his way towards her. When she caught sight of him she smiled. They came towards each other and gave a hug when they met. Sango smiled at the pair.  
  
"Hello Yume dear," greeted Sango.  
  
"Konbonwa," greeted Yume.  
  
As InuYasha and Kagome joined their friends, Yume's name was called out.  
  
"Yume!"  
  
Yume turned around to see Matsuko, Kairi, and Shinjuki running towards them.  
  
"Hey Matsu!" greeted Yume.  
  
Matsuko responded with a smile. He was wearing some very clean and fancy furs. He had a wolf coat that ran from his had to his waist.  
  
"Wow, nice accessory," Amura said sarcastically.  
  
Matsuko rolled his eyes, "I hate it too."  
  
Kairi waved her hands, "hey, Matsuko has something to tell us," she said.  
  
Matsuko gave a serious nod. Everyone else looked confused. Yume gave a hard stare.  
  
"What's wrong Matsu?" he asked.  
  
Matsuko motioned for everyone to come closer so the other wolves would not hear.  
  
"Mizu is wolf," he said.  
  
Amura's eyes became wide, "WHAT!?!"  
  
Matsuko gave a nod.  
  
"How did it happen?" asked Yume.  
  
"We had small incident here last night and she was here. Her and my friend Sei went to hide underground, but after awhile I'm guessing they grew worried and came to search for me. When I came back to check on them, they were gone. My father told me they had died," there was a gasp from Amura, "When we found them they were in the air and then bonded somehow into one girl," he concluded.  
  
"How does something like that happen?" questioned Shinjuki.  
  
"I don't know," replied Matsuko.  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. The silence was so irritating.  
  
"Well, I better go," said Matsuko.  
  
"Okay, see ya on the stage!" cheered Yume.  
  
Matsuko gave a wave as he ran off. Yume looked over at Amura, who was talking about the mysterious event with Kairi. Shinjuki walked up to him with a smile.  
  
"Our friend is becoming a man!" he cheered.  
  
"To the clan he is a man," corrected Yume.  
  
"So now we have four wolves on our team huh?" declared Shinjuki.  
  
Yume gave an upset sigh, "Yeah, the Lord must want to curse me."  
  
Amura came up, "He does not."  
  
"Then why must FOUR wolves be on our team?" asked Yume.  
  
"Maybe because us wolves are strong mutt face!" shouted a cocky voice from behind.  
  
Yume's eyes began to twitch at the sound of the voice. He gradually turned around to see Kai and Katsumi.  
  
"Hello Kai, how are you?" greeted Amura.  
  
Yume gave his girlfriend a small glare as he watched her greet Kai. They happily exchanged handshakes. Kai then put on a serious face, "Yo, baka, did Matsu tell you about what happened to that Mizu girl?"  
  
Yume glared at the nickname, "Yea mop head."  
  
"Well then I came here for nothing," said Kai as he started to walk off.  
  
"Whoa wait! You can at least inform us where to go! We don't live here!" argued Yume.  
  
Kai stopped in is leave and turned over, "I need to go, and so does Katsumi, so no one can really-"  
  
"I'll take them Kai," said Katsumi.  
  
Everyone turned to Katsumi. Yume gave a smile, "Thank you."  
  
"But Katsumi! You are a contestant and you need to go get ready!" Kai stated.  
  
Katsumi gave a smile and then a wink, "I'll make it in time."  
  
"Okay, but hurry!" he turned to Yume, "See ya mutt face!" And off he went with dust trailing up behind him.  
  
"Boy, he is like Koga," muttered InuYasha.  
  
Kagome gave a nod of approval. Katsumi bowed to the group and motioned them to follow her. They walked by the water and many dens. They then started following their director upwards. Kagome gave an exhausted sigh.  
  
"Thank God I wore comfortable shoes," sighed Kagome as she climbed up some rocks.  
  
InuYasha stopped his rock-hopping and looked to his wife, "Would you like to ride on my back like old times?"  
  
Yume looked to his parents uncertainly, "Ride on your back?"  
  
"Yes, she always used to use me as a state of transportation," exclaimed InuYasha.  
  
As Kagome climbed onto her husband's back, Yume stared at then with a bizarre expression. Amura watched with awe and then turned to look at Yume.  
  
"May I ride on your back?" she asked with starry eyes.  
  
Yume rolled his eyes in annoyance and bent down. Amura gave a cheer and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her legs and dashed up the trail of rocks. Katsumi looked at the remaining four guests.  
  
"Well, I was going to leave you here because I need to get ready," she said.  
  
"Go ahead," said Sango kindly.  
  
Katsumi gave a bow, "Thank you."  
  
She dashed up.  
  
Shinjuki and Kairi watched them go up as well as their last chance of a guide. They had been left behind.  
  
"Well what wonderful friends we have!!" yelled an angered Kairi.  
  
Sango walked up to the pair, "They always run off."  
  
"Didn't you get tired of it?" asked Shinjuki.  
  
Sango gave a smile, "Yes, but Kirara would always be there."  
  
And on single of her name, the youkai cat jumped onto Sango's shoulders.  
  
"Oh it's Kirara!" cheered Kairi as she pet the miniature youkai.  
  
Miroku took her in his arms, "Okay let her have space," he said as he placed the youkai down in a clearing.  
  
Everyone stepped back as fire surrounded the petite cat. When it cleared, the once small youkai became fierce and huge. Sango and Miroku placed themselves on the cat as Shinjuki and Kairi followed. Shinjuki held Kairi close as they were flown into the air.  
  
~Wolf Clan Amphitheater~  
  
"Oi Miroku! Over here!" called out InuYasha.  
  
Miroku moved his head and soon caught sight of the inu-youkai. They all came to their friends and sat down. Kairi gave the ground a weird expression.  
  
"Cool we get front row seats!" cheered Kairi.  
  
"I'm so proud for Matsuko, he has deserved this," said Amura.  
  
"Yes, he is a gentleman," stated Kairi.  
  
Kagome looked at the two girls, "How long have you known Matsuko? I've only seen him twice," said Kagome.  
  
"We met him at the beginning of High School," stated Yume.  
  
"So you have known him for five months?" said InuYasha.  
  
Yume gave his father a bewildered expression, "Dad, school started three months ago."  
  
InuYasha looked at his son and then up at the sky. He was thinking, that is what Yume noticed in his expression. InuYasha then gave a pout to his son and looked away.  
  
'I knew I was right,' Yume thought to himself.  
  
"Okay boys, let's just wait for the event to begin," said Sango.  
  
The gang sat in the center audience, right in front. The place began to fill and fill with more and more wolves. The more wolves that entered the more InuYasha really began to hate his surroundings. Soon, all became quiet and the voice of a young boy filled the amphitheater.  
  
"Konbonwa minna!" greeted Kai as he came into view, "Welcome to the most important night in ookami history."  
  
All attention was now on him. The boy came close to the audience, earning him some swoons from girl ookamis.  
  
"Our prince will be out shortly, I know you are all anxious to see him. But, before we begin I would like to ask if anyone knows about he special hunt happening tomorrow-"  
  
"Why do wolves have to talk too much?" questioned Yume as Kai went on about other Wolf Clan topics.  
  
"Because they never learned how to shut up," answered InuYasha.  
  
Kagome gave a sneer, "Sounds a lot like dogs too."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"You said it," second Amura.  
  
"Excuse me!?!"  
  
Yume stood up and walked towards her.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
THUMP  
  
Yume was to the ground. He then stood up with a really red face and started to argue.  
  
"What the hell!?!?" he yelled.  
  
Before Amura could even yell back the ceremony began again.  
  
"And now," began Kai, "your Prince, Matsuko Takashi!!"  
  
Applause was everywhere. Men were cheering and women were gawking. Matsuko was wearing the same wardrobe from earlier. He lifted his hand and the crowed became silent. He walked more towards the center stage, took a deep breath, and then began to talk.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," he began, "I know that almost everyone knows why they are here tonight so I will skip that information. May I say that many of you will be surprised tonight. Because of the event last night, one of our contestants has been replaced," he said.  
  
Many confused expressions and talk began throughout the crowd. Yume could tell some knew what he meant though. Matsuko raised his hand which triggered everyone to become silent again.  
  
"And now, your first contestant to be presented, "Nibiko Haoi!"  
  
A wolf girl with long black braided hair walked on to the stage. She was tall and slender and had creamy colored skin. She had greenish colored eyes that glowed and a very attractive smile. She gave a bow and sat on one of the stoned seats on the side. Kai then put his hands to the next contestant.  
  
"Miss Rumika Shii!" he announced.  
  
This girl had silver hair that was at shoulder length. She looked very shy and gave a small smile as well as a small bow. When the applause grew louder she blushed even more and her gold eyes grew wide. She gave another smile and then took her seat.  
  
Matsuko gave a small smile, "Katsumi Kohana!"  
  
Katsumi, brave as ever, walked up with her dominant smile and positive attitude. She gave a very graceful bow and smiled deeper when the applause grew extremely loud. Boys were giving 'wolf calls' which, which made her blush. She then gave Matsuko, as well as Kai, a hug and sat down.  
  
Kai stared at her a moment and then announced, "Before our last contestant comes out, our Prince would like to speak."  
  
Matsuko took center stage and a deep breath.  
  
"Last night was very tragic. We lost many comrades and family members. What many of you may not know, is that we lost one of our contestants," many gasps came form the audience, "but we also did not lose her."  
  
Chats of puzzlement began throughout the crowd. Yume and his family already knew what he had meant. He took a deep nervous breath and continued to speak.  
  
"My human friend, Mizu, and Sei were hidden together in my den. I left them as I came to help my felloe comrades. When it was time for the battle to end, I came back in search for them. Instead I found my father, with terrible news. They were gone. When we found their bodies, they were in the air, combining into one person. Please welcome, our new contestant, Mizu Chihara!"  
  
Everyone watched as a girl slowly walked up to the stage. Her long light brown hair swayed with grace and her white ears twitched at the silence from the audience. Her crystal eyes were set on the audio less crowd. Kai began to clap, followed by Matsuko; Yume, Amura, Kairi, and soon everyone joined in to welcome the newcomer. Mizu gave a smile and a bow. She sat next to Katsumi who gave her a hug. At Matsuko's command, it became hushed again.  
  
"Now that the contestants have been introduced," he began, "My father would like to say a few words."  
  
InuYasha gave a growl as Matsuko said his father's name. Kagome gave a smile and kept her vision to the stage. Kai then spoke.  
  
"Please welcome your King," he was interrupted.  
  
"And Queen," claimed Matsuko.  
  
"Koga and Ayame Takashi!" they introduced in unison.  
  
Immediately applause erupted. Koga and Ayame stepped up to where their son was, both of them smiling happily. Koga gave his son a pat on the head and a small hug. Ayame, on the other hand, squeezed her son with happiness and planted a quick peck on the cheek which caused him to blush. He earned a laugh from the audience. Koga then silence everyone (A/N" them wolves came keep their people in line ^_^) with the single of his hand as his son did.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. I would like to say some delightful stories about my son. What I believe has changed in him, and there are many effects, but the one I believe has taken a boost is social life," the audience laughed.  
  
Ayame then spoke, "This is true, Matsuko had always been dedicated to his work, which is not bad-"  
  
"No it's not bad at all," second Koga.  
  
"-but he never had much time to go and be with Kai or Katsumi, or any of his friends. By the age of ten he would always be begging Koga to train more and more."  
  
"But that has changed," stated Koga, "He now has equal time for both friends and work."  
  
"Now, something that has always remained with my son is his manners," Ayame said.  
  
Everyone now looked at Matsuko who flushed from embarrassment. Ayame took her son's hand and brought his embarrassed form into a hug. The crowed let out howls of agreement and soon the whole theater filled the wolf insignia. When they died down, Koga took stage again.  
  
"We would love to tell you more, but we must start the ceremony!" said Ayame.  
  
Koga and Ayame left the stage and Kai came to the center.  
  
"Okay, here is how it's going to go; the girls are first going to tell a little about themselves. Then they will show some talent by singing!"  
  
Claps and cheers erupted. Kai gave them a playful glare as to say 'I wasn't finished' .  
  
He spoke again, "Then we will have a break while Matsuko interviews each girl in private. Then you new princess will be introduced!" he concluded.  
  
The applause came again, this time right on cue. Yume was cheering as well as his family and friends. When the noise calmed down the first girl came up.  
  
"Here is our first contestant, Nibiko Haoi," he announced as he moved and let the girl have stage.  
  
"Hello fellow comrades, I'm Nibiko. I am fourteen years old. I love to hunt and sing. Also, I have never missed any hunts, plus I'm very responsible. Not very much to say about little ol' me," she concluded with a smile.  
  
Applause slowly began but soon came hard like thunder. Kai took her hand and escorted her back to her seat. Matsuko came, "Next is Rumika Shii."  
  
The next girl stood up and walked next to Matsuko. He moved away giving her the stage. She flushed and gave a small bow. When she lifted her head she began to speak.  
  
"Konbonwa, I am Rumika. I am fourteen as well. I have missed one hunt due to sickness. My favorite food is wild boar meat and also some elk. My hobbies include; poetry, painting, or just sitting outside admiring the view. Um..I guess you can say I'm fairly responsible, I keep my den well kept, and always turn in my forms on time. I do get shy...as..some of you can tell. Well, that's about it," she concluded with another bow.  
  
Matsuko took the girl back to her seat. Yume moved to Amura, "For a shy girl she's pretty confident."  
  
Amura gave a nod of agreement as Kai came to the center.  
  
"Our third contestant, you all know her well," he added, "Is Katsumi Kohana!"  
  
Immediately, the spectators cheered turning the amphitheater into a wild place. There were whistles and howls as the short haired brunette came up to Kai. She gave him a hug and then turned to her fans. She flashed them her most adorable smile. The cheering began to calm down, except from a whistle or two from a few guys. But it soon stopped.  
  
"Konbonwa, I'm Katsumi," this caused a shout out which made her laugh, "I am fourteen. I am very good friends with almost everyone as well as our Prince and Advisor. We all grew up together, us three, so I'm very close to them. Let's see, my favorite color is purple, I love to dance, and to talk of course. Oh and I have a nickname it's-"  
  
"Social Butterfly," said Kai and Matsuko in unison earning a hard glare from Katsumi.  
  
The two stood as if they had not said a word. Laughs were heard as Katsumi kept her gaze on the two boys. She then turned back to the crowd.  
  
"As I was SAYING," she began again, "Social Butterfly is my nickname. I like to play volleyball in the present. Many of you do NOT know what that is. Mizu does. Well, I guess that's about it!"  
  
"AWWW!" cooed the spectators.  
  
Kai took Katsumi's hand and escorted her back to her seat. Matsuko took center again.  
  
"Our last contestant is Mizu Chihara."  
  
All was quiet as the girl took center. Her body was still and it held no fear whatsoever. What really surprised everyone was that she had a smile on her face as if she has no worries. She gave everyone a flash of her smile and spoke.  
  
"Konbonwa, my name is Mizu Chihara. I am fourteen years old. My hobbies are cooking, I love to cook, and also to do combat with my fist. I can be shy too and a little clueless. My favorite color is yellow, and I love volleyball, I'm the captain at my used-to-be school,"  
  
There was still silence in the room. Mizu gave a sigh.  
  
"Now, I know many of you may hate me because I used to be a human girl. But one of your comrades is inside me so if you criticize me, you are doing the same to her, and that is against the Wolf Clan code. Many of you may think that there is pressure on you, but think about me. I have to go tell my human family that I can not live with them any more because I am demon. I have to live in another world! So, there may be some pressure on you, but I'm the one suffering right now, think about that," she concluded.  
  
The crowd stayed quiet stealing guilty glances at each other. Mizu continued.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I got anyone mad. That's all I have to say," she concluded.  
  
Yume and the gang clapped which earned stares from other wolf members. But soon, Kai followed and then Matsuko, and that triggered everyone to applaud. Matsuko took Mizu's hand and escorted her back to her seat.  
  
Kai stepped to the center again, "Now the girls will shoe off their singing talent!"  
  
Nibiko, Rumika, Katsumi, and Mizu all stood up. They took their created a row along frontal stage. The music began (A/N: it's not a radio, just some flutes and other ancient instruments). The girls began to move to the beat.  
  
Soon they sang.  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you?  
  
Then Rumika and Nibiko went to the middle and sang.  
  
ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai  
  
yume ni mita katachi to wa nanimokamo ga chigau genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru  
  
They all sang now.  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou maketakunai mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni kikoetekuru kimi wa hitori jyanai  
  
What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you?  
  
Mizu took center and sang.  
  
kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara  
  
It was Katsumi's turn to sing.  
  
ima boku ni dekiru koto sore wa shinjiru koto... shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru  
  
All of them began to sing together.  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou sasaeru no wa sou anata ga oshietekureta subete ima no watashi daraka, hitori jyanai  
  
As the music went on the girls began to dance. The crowd cheered as they showed off swaying to the music. Yume and Amura began to dance themselves. They watched the girls smiling happily while they danced together. Mizu took center.  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou kanjitemo anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru kizuna ga aru dakara, hitori jyanai  
  
All sang now, the four smiling.  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou maketakunai mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni kikoete kuru kimi wa hitori jyanai  
  
What can I do for you? I can hear you What can I do for you? I can hear you  
  
The girls ended with a cute pose. The crowd erupted with cheers and screams. Whistling came for boys and cheers from the girls. The four ladies smiled with charm. They then gave a bow and headed for their seats. Kai came up to them.  
  
"Well, they were awesome huh?"  
  
The crowd approved with ovation.  
  
"Okay, our prince will now give the interviews, so take your break!"  
  
He left the stage as well as the girls. Yume gave a stretch and turned to Amura.  
  
"They sang good huh?" he claimed.  
  
Amura gave a smile, "Did you see Mizu? She was rocking out."  
  
"Yeah, she is so pretty!" Kairi cheered.  
  
"Pretty? She's hot!" Shinjuki stated.  
  
Kairi rolled her eyes, "Of course you would think that!"  
  
Shinjuki laughed, "yeah, but you know I believe you are the fairest one of them all."  
  
Kairi gave a smile as Shinjuki grabbed her and held her tightly. The two cuddled and soon, started kissing. Yume gave his eyes a roll and looked to his girl. She smiled at him which commanded his mind to slowly snake his arms around her waist. She giggled as he began to lightly tickle her. She laughed in his arms. As he tickled her his eyes scanned the theater. His eyes widened when his found Sashira and Umi sitting with a few other people. Amura curiously looked up at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Yume looked down to Amura, "Sorry just dazed out for a moment."  
  
"Silly dog-boy!" she said.  
  
"Sorry," he replied.  
  
Kairi looked over to them while still in Shinjuki's arms, "We have thirty minutes, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Actually, we have MUCH longer than that," stated Kagome.  
  
"He interviews them for twenty minutes each," acknowledged Sango.  
  
"So we have EIGHTY MINUTES!?!?" yelled Yume.  
  
"What do these damn wolves expect us to do for that amount of time?" questioned InuYasha.  
  
"How about converse with an old time rival?" said another voice from behind.  
  
InuYasha turned to see Koga and Ayame. His face gave a scowl. Ayame smiled and walked over to Kagome and then began to converse, along with Sango. Koga gave InuYasha a smirk as InuYasha began to do his annoyed growl. Yume soon came up.  
  
"Hey dad how are-" he looked to Koga, "Hey Koga!"  
  
"Hello Yume, how are you?" he greeted.  
  
Yume walked up to him, "I'm great, besides the obvious," he said as he looked to his parents and then back to Koga.  
  
"That's good," Koga answered.  
  
InuYasha watched in disbelief as his son and rival talked with ease. Kagome noticed the look on his face and gave a giggle. She turned back to Ayame.  
  
"You must be very proud for Matsuko," she said.  
  
"I am," she replied.  
  
"Any thoughts on who he might pick?" Kagome asked with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Well, I know for sure not Katsumi," said Ayame.  
  
Kagome gave a bewildered expression, "Are you sure? She looked like the keeper."  
  
"He came to me last night and I talked to him about it. He told me, 'Mom, Katsumi is my friend. That is all. She is a wonderful girl, but I know I will not want to ruin our friendship for anything.'" She quoted.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome said with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh and he also told me-"  
  
"DAMN YARO!!"  
  
The women stopped and looked behind them. It seemed that Kai had somehow appeared and already he and Yume were fighting.  
  
"What wrong? Can't answer a simple question?" Kai teased.  
  
"It's a personal answer!" Yume shouted back.  
  
"Just answer it you softy!"  
  
"I don't have to if I don't want to!"  
  
"What a baby.."  
  
"What did you call me!?"  
  
"BOYS!"  
  
Kai and Yume stopped and looked at Ayame who seemed very angry. Kai stood straight and Yume just looked the other way.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Ayame," Kai apologized.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Why I came to tell you that Sei's father wants to talk to Koga," he said.  
  
"Well, I don't see my husband so that tells me you already told him," she said.  
  
"Why yes, I'll go," he left with clouds of dust trailing him.  
  
Ayame gave a smile to his departing figure. She gave a sigh.  
  
"Do you have two children Ayame?" asked Sango with a giggle.  
  
"I believe I do," she said as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
The women laughed and then began their conversing, waiting for the re-start of the ceremony.  
  
~After Interview~  
  
"Now the moment you have all been waiting for!" announced Kai.  
  
The crowd stopped their chattering instantly. They went back to their normal seats, while some stayed in their same position. The girls appeared and returned to their seats. Matsuko came onto the stage, which triggered roar from the viewers. Matsuko gave a smile and let his people grovel. Kai came up to him and asked quietly into his ear.  
  
"Have you decided?"  
  
"I've known," said the prince with a confident smile.  
  
Kai's expression became saddened. He has feeling it was Katsumi and that made him depressed.  
  
He then gave a half smile to his friend and switched to facing the crowd, "And now, the prince will choose his bride."  
  
Kai moved as Matsuko stepped to where he was. Matsuko gave a deep sigh. From a distance, Koga could see the nervous expression his son had. Koga remembered how he was when he had to complete this task, 'Like father like son I guess.'  
  
Soon, the boy's voice was heard throughout the theater, "I have one request, everyone close your eyes."  
  
A few murmurs scattered through the amphitheater, but they soon obeyed. Matsuko turned to the girls, "May the ladies please stand, with their eyes closed."  
  
They did.  
  
The wolf prince made his way towards the girls. He walked by each one, observing their anxious faces. He gave a heavy sigh, "I will kiss the girl I choose."  
  
~Mizu's P.O.V.~  
  
I stiffened. The butterflies began to throw a party inside me. I heard his footsteps grow louder and then fade away. Would he pick me? And if he did would the clan approve? After that speech I gave they probably wouldn't. They probably despise you, Mizu. You were human before, just because someone they loved was inside you doesn't mean they will treat you any different. They will probably join another clan and this one will be extinct. Koga will blame me and probably sentence you to death! I tried hard not to show my frightened emotions. But before I could make my whimper, two hands went on my shoulders. My body reacted with a small gasp and jump. Now that my mind was on focus again, I felt a shadow over me. Then, unexpectedly, a pair of warm lips touched me.  
  
"Open your eyes," whispered that charming voice into my ear.  
  
My eyelids, which seemed as though they were shut for an eternity, roughly opened. His face, the one I dreamed of seeing everyday of my life, was presented before me. His eyes looked straight into mine as I looked into his very deeply. He flashed me that prince charming smile at me, which caused me to blush. He took my hand and walked me to the center. He then gave a nod to Kai.  
  
"Your new princess," everyone opened their eyes, "Ms. Mizu Takashi!"  
  
Yume and the gang took no time to being cheering. Katsumi began to cheer too, which demanded all the other wolves to clap as well. Koga gave a smile, as did Ayame, who now approved of the girl. Mizu blushed and then turned to her new boyfriend, no, her fiancée. They were officially together, and nothing could make her happier.  
  
From behind Kai gave a smile to his friend, 'You scared me there buddy! But you are now happy, I'm proud of you.'  
  
"GO MIZU!" yelled Katsumi.  
  
Kai shot a glance at her. He began to blush. He slowly made his way towards her, "You seem happy you weren't chosen."  
  
Katsumi snapped and looked to him, "I know it's what she has been wanting."  
  
"You only met her yesterday," he reminded her.  
  
"Which is why I understand 'love at first sight'," she said casually.  
  
Kai gave a chuckle, "I was afraid he would pick you too."  
  
Katsumi looked to him, "Why would that be bad?"  
  
Kai froze when he realized what he had just said, "Well, I thought that maybe our friendship would be ruined if..he ..were to pick you," he said for an excuse.  
  
Katsumi's face became evil and mysterious, "I see," she said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
~Later @ Matsuko's Den~  
  
The girl's eyes became wide. The image before her was beautiful. There was a neatly made fur bed, with candles all over the den, plus a path of rose petals leading right to the bed. The girl blushed as the boy took her hand and led her to a stoned seat in the back of the room. He kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I know in your time you are supposed to give your mate a ring," he began, "but here, I'm supposed to give you something else that is required to be done."  
  
The girl gave a slow nod, unsure of what the boy, no, man was to do next. He took his hands and brought the girl's head down. There they were; forehead t forehead, both able to feel one another's breath on each other. The boy then moved his mouth to her neck, lightly planting butterfly kisses there. The girl's angelic face turned crimson as she felt the boy's smooth and warm touch.  
  
Before she had a chance to relax, pain struck her neck. She felt a hot liquid run down her agile neck. Her eyes became wide but son relaxed. The blood was being cleaned by the boy's wet tongue, and she enjoyed it.  
  
What was now seen on her neck was a wolf bite. The boy lifted his head to see the girl's tensed, yet relaxed face. He took a hand and caressed her cheek softly, which awakened her from her trance. She looked into his eyes, his mystifying eyes that glowed in the candlelight. She watched the shadows from objects in the room play on his face as he smiled softly.  
  
The girl returned the smile, "So what? You are supposed to bite me?"  
  
The boy gave a chuckle, "It's the Wolf Clan mark," he told her, "my mother has one too."  
  
"Do you owe me now?" the girl asked.  
  
Their foreheads touched again. They were both smiling. He leaned forward and stole a passionate kiss from her. The girl reacted with wide eyes that soon closed when the affectionate feeling took over her. He stood up, bringing the girl with him as his arms encircled around her waist.  
  
She responded by deepening the kiss and circling her arms around his neck. They took a break, both breathing hard as if they had just swam the deepest ocean depths. The boy gave a smirk and lifted the girl bridal style. He walked to the bed.  
  
He placed her down on the soft bliss and watched as the girl admired it. He sat next to her and caressed one of her arms softly. She smiled at him and held his hand.  
  
"There is one other rule that I must follow," he said with nervous in his voice.  
  
The girl tilted her head as if to say, 'What?'. The boy gripped her hand and bent down to steal another blissful kiss. This kiss lasted longer. As the heavenly kiss continued, a hand began to caress the girl's stomach. She gave a jump at the boy's touch. The kiss stopped. The girl looked into the boy's eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
The boy kissed her again while the girl lifted her hand and began to rub one if the boy's ear softly. His kiss went to her neck, not a deep one, but angelic feathery kisses. The lips took control and traveled down to the base of her neck, but then he stopped.  
  
"Matsuko?" her voiced called with worry, "Are you all right?"  
  
Matsuko's head came into view, watching down on her. His face became dark as the wind blew out the candles in the den. She shivered. He motioned her to get under the fur blankets. She did. Again, he was atop of her, staring into her eyes. Although it was dark, the Mizu could still witness Matsuko's shadowed body. His breath came near her ear; hot and fast.  
  
"Now I must claim you as mine," his voice cracked, but he completed the sentence.  
  
The girl's invisible face turned crimson, but he could not see it. He began to take his hand and travel down. Mizu gasped when she felt Matsuko's hand explore under her blouse. His breath then was sealed when he stole another fervent kiss.  
  
~Koga & Ayame's Den~  
  
"I wonder how he is doing," stated Ayame worriedly.  
  
Koga, our favorite ookami, walked to his wife. He joined her in the bed and took one of her hands. He began to kiss it softly. Ayame giggled and her husband's actions. He then began to place each finer in his mouth and switched to the next one. Ayame laughed harder. "Is someone hungry tonight?" she asked jokily.  
  
He responded by pulling her towards him and kissing her passionately. When they stopped Ayame rested comfortably in his chest. He held tightly. He knew she was happy with him, how much she loved being with him. The promise of the moon's rainbow was fulfilled, and did that make her joyful.  
  
Koga began to caress Ayame's hair softly. He then looked at her soft face, which was not soundly asleep. The ookami leader gave a smile and blew out the candles around them. He then dug himself deep into the blankets of warmth, bringing Ayame with him.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
"Thank the Gods I'm home!!!" cheered InuYasha as he stepped into his home.  
  
He began to sniff the air happily like a little child, "no more damn ookami scent! I am free!" he yelled out again.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and walked to her room. InuYasha followed after giving his son a goodnight hug. Yume went out towards the field. He took in the nightly sights that surrounded him. He walked through the tall dead grass, hearing it rustle as he takes each footstep. He closed his eyes and let the breeze wash over him.  
  
The air smelt so good. The normal nature smell that surrounded him every morning. How much he loved nature. He looked to the sky and took in the sight of the almost full moon. He then smelt someone else in the air.  
  
"Hello Yume," said a calm voice.  
  
Yume gave a sigh, "Hello Umi, what do you want?" he asked as he sat himself down on the tall grass.  
  
"What, you are not armed?" Umi questioned.  
  
Yume gave a smirk, "You have no intention of attacking me," he said.  
  
Umi cocked up an eyebrow and sat next to his cousin. They sat in silence, watching the stars and moon. Umi stole a glance at Yume. He seemed to be as calm as ever.  
  
"How do you know I don't plan on attacking tonight?" he asked.  
  
"You love surprise attacks," Yume said as he brought his knees to his chest.  
  
"You know me too well," Umi said with a smirk.  
  
Silence followed the sentence. The two inuyoukai sat under the stars, gazing upon them. They stayed there for hours. Yume then stood up. Umi looked up to him.  
  
"Leaving?" he questioned.  
  
Yume gave a nod, "See ya around."  
  
"Bye," exclaimed Umi as he watched Yume's departing figure.  
  
Once it could be no longer seen Umi gazed back up to the moon.  
  
"Just like old times, ne Yume?"  
  
~Kai's Den~  
  
At a stoned desk was a boy finishing clan paperwork. His hair was messy and brown in color. He had maroon colored eyes and a well toned chest. He gave a grumble as he skimmed through the unfinished work.  
  
"Lucky Matsuko gets the night off and who is stuck doing his work?" he questioned himself.  
  
He wrote down a few more words, "Me!"  
  
The writing seemed to take all night. More and more paper piled up higher and higher, not to mention the poor ookami was getting writing cramps (A/N: Like me right now! @_@). He placed his calligraphy brush down and laid back in his chair.  
  
"Man I wish something good would happen right about now," he wished to himself.  
  
Before his quill touched the parchment again, footsteps were heard entering his den. Kai stood up and walked in front of his desk. He could not quite make out who was coming since of the damn rain. His vision became clearer.  
  
"KATSUMI!?"  
  
She said nothing and continued walking towards him. Her body was dripping from the water.  
  
"Katsumi daijo-" Katsumi took Kai's head and brought it to his lips to hers.  
  
She kissed him passionately, and Kai was totally unprepared. He gave wide eyes but gradually wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. They were in a different world, a different dimension, and maybe even different universes. Still, Kai held her tightly. They broke a part. Kai was at a lost for words. Before he could speak again she brought up a finger to his lips.  
  
"Aishiteru," she said to him longley.  
  
His eyes soften and he pick her up. He brought her to his bed and went a top of her. He kissed her hungrily and passionately as she did the same. He then went o her neck, his breath pacing fast. His opened it slightly and bit her softly. Katsumi gasped. She then relaxed. She knew what he did, and she did not care. They stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Who ever thought I would make it with the little Ms. Popular," Kai said with a smirk.  
  
She rubbed his ear, "That's Social Butterfly," she said bringing him into another kiss.  
  
Kai had no sense of what she was thinking, and neither did he. But he knew one thing, they were together. And their love, would definitely show tonight.  
  
~End Chapter 10~  
  
taijiya_sango: MY HAND!!! IT HURTS! Well, there ya go. Next chapter called 'Never Ending Challenges' be happy..*collapses* 


	11. Story News

Konnichiwa minna! Finally, here is chapter eleven of Disguised Destiny. This is going to be a long chapter. I have many events happening in here. Check it out! Well, basically the gang is going to receive many mysterious challenges, many resembling to the ones they received in chapter ten. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here we go. Even though this story was from my mind, I do not have any hold over Rumiko Takahashi's characters or storylines. Everything about the Shikon no Tama, the Tetsuaiga, the Tenseiga, and so on, is all hers. The transportation of the well, and idea of the Wolf Clan being spilt into four is all from her. However, my characters and original weapons are all thought from my mind. I did not steal it from any other anime or authors. This was written to prove that I give Rumiko all credit over her characters and imagination. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Never Ending Challenges  
  
By: taijiya-sango88  
  
"It was not really a fine moment to attack!" yelled a raven colored haired girl.  
  
"I do not care, you are to attack!" argued back an angry father.  
  
"But father! Matsuko had just chosen his wife, I didn't think it –" she was interrupted.  
  
"That is your problem, you do not think," the angered man yelled back.  
  
"How could have I ruined what he just had won?" the girl asked.  
  
"I do not care what he won, you were to attack!" he yelled again.  
  
The tense grew and the girl kept her head down in anger, though she did not show it for she would have been punished. The man stood tall, reigning over her and all who was present in the room. He walked up to her, took his hand and lifted her chin.  
  
"Now, why did you not attack when it was appropriate?"  
  
The girl held anger, fear, and disappointment in her face. She had her eyes move to her mother, who was watching with sympathy, and then back to her father, who was staring down strongly. She opened her mouth, but the wrong audio was heard.  
  
"It was my fault she did not attack Lord Naraku," alleged a smooth voice.  
  
Naraku, still with his hand on his daughter's chin, looked to the boy. There he stood, with his hands side to side, looking at his master with blank eyes. Naraku tossed his daughter's face away and turned to the boy, now standing completely straight with his eyes on him.  
  
"Umi, may I ask why you stopped my orders?" Naraku asked coldly.  
  
Umi stiffened, though no one could tell. He looked around the room, to Sashira, Kikyo, Hiroku, and then back to Naraku. He had felt the tension rise when all eyes were now on him. He stared into Naraku's eyes.  
  
"I just felt as though it was not the appropriate time to attack, too many opponents around," he managed to say.  
  
Naraku gave another glare, "What do you mean!?"  
  
Before Umi could argue back the large doors from behind began to open, signaling everyone to look upon it.  
  
"Naraku, why don't you and I discuss this matter, without getting the children involved?" asked a debonair voice.  
  
Umi smirked at the voice, for he knew who it belonged to. Naraku gave a scoff and left the room. Umi quickly turned around to see his father standing at the door. Sesshomaru gave a nod of the head and closed the doors, leaving to talk with Naraku. Umi smiled at what his father had just done. 'Thank you father, you saved me from most certain death......'  
  
Sashira gave a roll of her eyes and then a deep heavy sigh, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Umi looked at his secret devotee and smiled. Sashira sat on the velvet stool near her and rubbed her temples. Umi walked smoothly up to her back and began to rub her shoulders.  
  
"You act as though he were going to kill you," Umi said.  
  
Sashira relaxed at his touch, "He probably wants to."  
  
"Dear, you know that is not true," said Kikyo bluntly.  
  
Hiroku gave a sigh, "Yeah, you are the lucky, if anything, he wants to hurt me!"  
  
Kikyo went up to her son and held him, "He does not want to destroy anyone of you, you are his joy," she said.  
  
"What joy?" joked Umi as he continued to massage the stressed girl.  
  
The teenagers gave a giggled as Kikyo slowly shook her head with a smile. She then began to brush her son's hair. Hiroku quickly moved away.  
  
"Wow mom, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Kikyo gave a smile, "Your hair is a mess, come here."  
  
Hiroku rolled his eyes and let his mother brush his messy short hair. Sashira gave a giggle. Umi looked at her spastically.  
  
"Do not think you are not going to get embarrassed right about now," he said.  
  
Sashira looked up to him, still giggling, "Oh, how so?"  
  
Umi responded by taking his hands and lifting her up bridal style. Sashira gave a squeal and held on to him tightly. Hiroku chuckles as well as Kikyo. Sashira gave Umi a pout.  
  
"You best put me down young sir," she demanded.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't, Madam?" he asked her slyly.  
  
Sashira gave a pout as Umi twirled in circles making her give small shrieks. Hiroku looked in disgust, "Ugh, stop! You two look like a couple or something!"  
  
Kikyo gave a laugh and watched the two. Umi stopped twirling Sashira and placed her down on the bed and walked over to Hiroku. The four began conversing; talking about anything but the Prophecy.  
  
~Yume's House—Yume's POV~  
  
I see them. All my friends are there at the beach waiting for me. I better go. I passed by all the women, who don't hold even a candle to my girl, and guys as I made my way to the most clear part of the ocean. Sashira was sunbathing as always, although Kairi was joining her. Amura was with Katsumi, Mizu, and Tsuki, the four playing volleyball.  
  
"Yume!"  
  
I turned my head. Who was calling me? Everyone was in their same spots continuing their same activity. I blinked in confusion. Wait one moment, what was wrong in this picture? I know! Everyone was getting along; all were talking and playing together. And where was this place anyway? All these people, I've never seen them before. They were American! Where am I?  
  
"Yume!"  
  
There was my name again, who is calling me? I turned around. My friends were gone. All of them were gone. I looked up as I heard a rumble. Dark clouds came over, and I was alone. I looked back to where my friends were and, to my surprise, had appeared again. They held their weapons, and looked to the sky. What is going on? Why were we all together, fighting together?  
  
"Yume, wake up!"  
  
I gave a groan as the picture began to fade. It was all dark, an endless darkness. I then saw a streak of light. A blurry picture came into view and soon I saw my room. Or part of it. Before I could move a pillow hit me and I gave an unprepared grunt as I fell to my floor, my blankets still covered around me.  
  
"Stop!" I managed to get out.  
  
"Then get up!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave a groan. Then I turned to face the ceiling but came face to face with......  
  
"KAIRI!?!?"  
  
I jumped up and looked over my bed. Amura, Shinjuki, and Kairi were all here in my room. I held a baffled expression as all of then stared upon me.  
  
"It's about time, you sleep too long," Shinjuki said.  
  
Kairi looked to me and then she changed her view. She gave a smirk and looked into my face.  
  
"My my Yume, aren't we well built?" she said while laughing.  
  
I flushed and looked down to see that I was wearing only my boxers. My face turned red in anger.  
  
"Out! All of you out right NOW!!" I yelled out furiously.  
  
Amura stood up and ran out the door followed by Kairi. Shinjuki stayed seated. I looked at him blankly, waiting for him to leave. He looked up to me.  
  
"What? I'm a guy I don't have to leave!" he said.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and pushed him out.  
  
I heard him curse at me and then go down the stairs. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I then went and changed, made my bed, and made my way down the stairs.  
  
~Lounge Room—Normal POV~  
  
"I heard someone had a temper tantrum up there," said Kagome as her son walked down the stairs.  
  
Yume rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, "They were in my room while I was asleep, and wearing only my underwear!"  
  
"Oh Yume, they have been your friends since birth, who cares what they see you in," Kagome said as she made ramen.  
  
"Mom, Kairi was in there, do you know what she said?" Yume presumed.  
  
"Do I want to know?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"She said that I was well—"  
  
"Okay, I'm here and hungry!" announced a silver haired hanyou.  
  
Kagome looked to her husband and gave a smirk, "What else is new dear?"  
  
InuYasha came up to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek. Yume watched in disgust as they began to kiss.  
  
"Um parents, teenager in the house!" he yelled.  
  
InuYasha glared at his son, "Do I complain when you kiss your woman?"  
  
Yume rolled his eyes. He then shook his head.  
  
"That's what I thought, now go outside, your friends are waiting for you," demanded InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going," he mumbled as he left the two lovers.  
  
~Outside~  
  
As he walked close to them he heard distant talk.  
  
"Didn't Matsuko and Mizu say there were coming?"  
  
"Yeah, but later, they have something to do first."  
  
"What do they need to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yume knew. But he couldn't say, he gave Matsu his word. He walked closer to them. They looked back at him. Shinjuki stood up and patted him on the back.  
  
"There he is!" he announced.  
  
"All nice and squeaky clean there?" teased Amura.  
  
Yume gave an annoyed glare. Amura giggled and stood up. She walked to him and held his arm. He smiled down at her and then yawned. Kairi looked to him.  
  
"Don't tell us you are still tired?" she asked after his yawn.  
  
Yume shook his head, "No, just getting it out of me, that's my last yawn."  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Shinjuki.  
  
"I usually only yawn twice and then stop," he replied.  
  
"Okay, so we are going to the present?" asked Amura.  
  
Yume looked to her, and nodded. Shinjuki grabbed his sweatshirt and placed it on. Kairi took hers and placed it on as well.  
  
"Okay, let's go, we need to go shopping!" declared Kairi.  
  
"For what?" asked Yume.  
  
"For anything!" she replied.  
  
The team walked off together towards the well, talking about what they should do in the present.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
Matsuko lay in his bed, Mizu in his arms. The night was long, yes, but it was very memorable. Mizu was asleep, Matsuko awake. He knew he made plans with Yume to go to the present, and he would go, just a little later. He slowly slipped his hands away from Mizu's form as she slept silently. He took a smaller blanket and wrapped it around him like a towel. He wished they had not done anything, but it was a duty. Nothing happened, hopefully. He walked over to his personal indoor hot spring, and dipped into happily.  
  
He had loved and cherished Mizu always, and the fact that she was his made him really pleased. But, to push her that far over a rule, it was just wrong. He didn't like it. He took some soap and washed his arms smoothly. The thought of putting her in risk, it hurt him, it really did. And what happens if something did happen inside her? He would take responsibility of course. Matsuko washed all over him and then exited the spring, wrapping a towel around him.  
  
He walked back into his sleeping room. He paused when he noticed Mizu awake, looking blankly at the wall across from the bed. She held the sheet around her tightly, her eyes wide. Matsuko walked closer to her.  
  
"Mizu, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Mizu turned her head and looked to him. She placed her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Matsu, if something has happened, will you...take responsibility?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I will," he replied taking her into his arms. They stayed in the position. When released Matsuko placed his forehead to her forehead. He gave a smile.  
  
"Now, go get ready," he demanded.  
  
She gave a smile and nodded. She stood up, the sheet around her, and walked to the hot spring. Matsuko smiled at her figure; Yes, he was happy.  
  
~Lair~  
  
Sashira gave a small yawn as she walked into the empty dining area, her robe around her nightgown. She walked to the cupboard and opened it quietly, people were still asleep. Because of the guests and family asleep, she was careful with her actions. She brought out vanilla herbs and began to brew them. As the herbs became liquid, she could smell the vanilla aroma in the air, and she loved it. She took the leftover residue and dumped it out. She poured the liquid into a porcelain cup. While placing in sugar, she mixed it together. She took the cup and brought to her lips, a satisfying smile now creeping across them.  
  
"I knew it was you when I smelt that nasty vanilla aroma," said a debonair voice.  
  
Sashira gave a smile and sipped her tea again. She then felt two strong arms snake around her slim waist. She had expected that. She then gasped when she felt his lips beginning to kiss her neck slowly. She did not expect that. She placed down her tea and turned around in his arms.  
  
"You should not show public affection, my father could walk in any moment," Sashira said to him.  
  
Umi ignored her saying and stole her lips. She moved away quickly. She struggled to get out of his hold, it failed. When she almost escaped Umi pulled her back down and stole a very passionate and unexpected kiss. Sashira's eyes grew wide but soon relaxed. She gave in, he had won. She deepened the kiss he began.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked a dark voice.  
  
The two immediately broke apart and looked around too see a very shocked Hiroku, still in his PJs and robe. (A/N: You thought they were busted huh?) Hiroku's mouth hung partly open and his eyes were broad and dazed. Sashira pulled out of Umi's embrace and looked away. Hiroku slowly walked up to them. He looked to Umi and then to Sashira.  
  
"Sis, what's going on here?" he asked with a hard voice.  
  
Sashira winced but said nothing. She kept her sight on the stoned floor, her expression serious. Hiroku could tell his sister was afraid so he looked to Umi, his best friend.  
  
"Umi, why were you kissing my sister?" he asked with his violet eyes staring daggers at him.  
  
Umi looked into Hiroku's eyes of question and then gave a sigh. Why was this happening? Sure Hiroku was the first to discover them, but then, would he tell? Umi knew he should stop the affectionate showings until they were completely alone. He took his arm and held Sashira to him, which caught her off guard. She moved close into him, but still avoiding eye contact with her older brother. But she did not want to be afraid of him.  
  
"Hiroku, your sister and I, we—"  
  
"Hiroku, we love each other!" Sashira blurted out.  
  
Hiroku looked to Sashira, shocked she had yelled it out. Umi was shocked too. Hiroku's wide eyes transported back to normal and then he gave the couple a skeptical look.  
  
"Does Dad know about this?" he asked cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
Sashira shook her head from side to side very quickly, "Please, don't tell him Hiroku!"  
  
"Well can't lie to father!" he yelled back.  
  
Sashira was angered now, "Hiroku, if you tell him he will get really angered! Please don't!" she was trying her best to hold the tears in.  
  
She dug her head into Umi's chest. Umi knew she was trying to act brave in front of her older sibling. He resembled her father so much; it looks like he was yelling at her. It was not long before Umi felt small amounts of tears spilling through his shirt. He held her tightly and began to stroke her back softly. Hiroku looked at the two sympathetically, but changed his view to the ground so he could stop the guilt coming through him.  
  
"Please Hiroku," said Umi's voice.  
  
Hiroku quickly shot a glare, "Why should I protect you? You didn't even tell me!"  
  
"Hiroku, listen I—"  
  
"No!" he shot back, "You are my best friend yet you refused to tell me about this!"  
  
"I'm sorry, we made a promise!"  
  
"That shouldn't matter!"  
  
"The fact is that you know now; please don't ruin what we have over a silly misconception!" Umi yelled to him strongly.  
  
Hiroku stared at his friend's expression.  
  
~Hiroku's POV~  
  
He was determined, and I could see that clearly. He wanted to keep the bond between him and my sister; he wanted to keep it sealed within them. I could see their love, and no matter how much I despised the fact of them being together, it couldn't be stopped. But I worried for Umi. Did he not know the danger that would come over him if my father were to find out? He would be slaughtered!  
  
"Do you know what will happen if my father discovers this?" I asked slowly.  
  
Serious as ever, he nodded, "I do."  
  
"And you are willing to risk that?" I asked quickly.  
  
Yet again, my brave friend nodded in agreement. It hit me right then. He really did love my sister, and he would do practically anything to be with her. No matter how much the pair bugged me, I couldn't stop their love, their unity. I was their last hope. Besides, Umi had protected me from so many punishments that I almost received many times. It was now my turn to protect him. I gave an uneasy smirk and nodded my head.  
  
"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut," I said coolly.  
  
Umi's eyes brightened and he gave a smirk. My sister slowly escaped from her shelter and looked to me. Her eyes were happy even though they held one tear, and she gave a small smile. She loved him too, her face showed it well. I went towards the door, about to exit the room, when I felt two delicate arms wrap around my waist from behind.  
  
"Arigatou, Onii-chan," I heard her voice say softly.  
  
My eyes softened, "Doustashimashite nee-chan."  
  
I felt her hands slips and away and her sleek footsteps walked to Umi. I slowly turned my heads to them to see them embraced together. I gave the two a smirk and walked out of the room, to leave them together, in no harms way.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"I'm so glad that had been cleared," said Umi thankfully.  
  
"Yes, I am too," replied Sashira happily.  
  
The two went back to making their breakfast and ate. As soon as they sat down, four familiar adults walked in. Sashira looked over and stood up. She slowly made her way to one of them.  
  
"Good Morning Father," she greeted as she hugged him.  
  
Naraku replied by holding her back. He was still mad at her for the report about the Wolf Clan, but his daughter was too precious to stay angered with. He gently patted her back and then released her from the hold. Sashira went to sit back down and talked with Umi some more. Naraku watched the two from a far as they talked together deeply; laughing, pouting, teasing, all the movements a couple would do...  
  
Kikyo noticed the look on her husband's face and took a glance to Kagura who nodded. She had noticed it too. Sesshomaru walked to his son and gave him a pat on the back. He then bent down and whispered something in Umi's ear which made him freeze. He looked to his father and gave a slow nod and then stood up and walked towards his room, not saying a word. Sashira stared at Sesshomaru in wonder and then followed Umi's example.  
  
Naraku walked to the seating area, as did Kagura and Kikyo. The four sat and talked.  
  
"What was that Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku.  
  
"That was me getting our seats," he replied.  
  
"You know what I mean, what did you say to them?" Naraku asked with fury.  
  
"Nothing much," Sesshomaru replied coolly.  
  
"How could it have been nothing, Umi's face was filled with terror," Naraku claimed.  
  
"Let's just say it's a father and son promise that can not be told to anyone," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Not even a mate?" joked Kagura.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled to Kagura, "No dear, not even you."  
  
"Well, the boys don't need to have training today," said Kikyo.  
  
"Why in the world not?" asked Naraku demandly.  
  
"Because they trained for eight hours straight this whole week, I believe they need a break," replied Kikyo.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yes, they should have rest."  
  
"Well, alright, but tomorrow they start up again, I will not have weaklings in this house," Naraku said as he sipped his tea.  
  
~Umi's Room~  
  
Umi walked into his room and locked the door tight. He then turned around to face Sashira who sat on his bed. He smiled at her.  
  
"You really love the bed don't you?" he implied.  
  
Sashira gave a radiant smile, "I have already told you my thoughts on this bed."  
  
Umi sat next to her and motioned for her to come closer. She did, cuddling in his arms. He then stood up off the bed bringing her along with him. He held her hand as he unfolded the blankets of his bed with the other. He then picked her up and placed inside the covers. He scooted in along with her. He held her close as she dipped her head in the base of his neck.  
  
Sashira gazed around the room as she lay in his arms. She took her vision outside of the window opening and smiled at the beauty of the moon. The stars were so lovely as they danced around the huge sphere. Sashira's eyes became wide. A full moon. Um looked down and noticed her expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Umi, look at the moon," she said.  
  
Umi looked to the moon and back to her, "What about it dear?"  
  
"It's full!" she yelled back.  
  
Umi's eyes grew serious as he looked back at the moon and realized it was full. He quickly got out of the bed and went to his wardrobe cupboard. Sashira took her time to release herself from the bed. She then walked to Umi who was now placing on a black cloak. Sashira took her robe and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked as she walked towards him.  
  
Umi turned to look into her eyes, "I'm going to witness this event," he said plainly.  
  
"Let me go with you," she said quickly.  
  
"No!" his response was quick and firm.  
  
Sashira gave an upset pout. Umi smiled at her cuteness, "You're too cute when you are angry."  
  
He brought her into a hold and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes, "I'll be back."  
  
She gave a nod.  
  
"I must go," he said as he hugged her again and left the room.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
"What an awesome day!" cheered Yume as he gave a stretch.  
  
Amura smiled at her boyfriend and walked to him. She took a seat on his lap, which was unexpected for him. He held her hand and looked into her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thought I saw a bug in your hair," he said as he looked away.  
  
"WHAT!?" she yelled as she began to run her hands quickly through her hair.  
  
Yume began to laugh. Amura sneered at him and placed a playful punch on his shoulder. As a reflex, he caught her hand before it touched him. She gasped and looked into his chocolate, becoming mesmerized at each second. He then moved closer to her, his breath against her lips. Amura was blushing as she felt his breath. She closed her eyes preparing for the kiss.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Yume laughed as he looked at Amura laying flat on the bed and now glaring instantly at him. He sat on his bed, his back again the dashboard. Amura rolled herself off the bed and stood up. She then walked to the bags on Yume's beanbag chair.  
  
"What did you get?" he asked.  
  
"Many things; a sweater, a watch, a calendar, and a new diary, because you ruined my other one," she said.  
  
Yume sweat dropped, "Uh...sorry about that."  
  
Amura gave a laugh, "It's alright."  
  
Amura walked over to Yume and motioned for him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her down to his lap. She laid her head down on his chest and enjoyed her warmth.  
  
"Can you believe that Umi and Sashira are together?" Amura said reluctantly.  
  
Yume gave a roll of his eyes, "Why are you even mentioning them?"  
  
Amura gave a smirk, "Does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes! It's my old girlfriend and my cousin we are talking about here!" he yelled out.  
  
Amura gave a giggle and placed her head back on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
  
It became quiet as the two rested with each other. Amura took this chance to look outside at the beautiful stars and full circled moon. She loved when it was a full moon so much, all the time she would gawk at it, as if it was coming closer and closer. She gave a pleasant sigh.  
  
"Isn't the full moon beautiful Yume?" she asked with a smile.  
  
There was no response. Amura rolled her eyes, thinking that he had fallen asleep, and do forth, did not hear her. He never paid attention. She called out to him again.  
  
"Yume!" she voice in a loud tone.  
  
Silence again. Now she was worried. She was about to lift her head upward when she heard a low growl. Amura slowly lifted her head to him. Yume's head was bent down and his body shook once in awhile. Amura stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Yume, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
He responded with a louder growl, which activated Amura to jump back and lie spread out on the bed. She tilted her head up to look at him. He began to lift his head. Amura watched to see what was wrong with him. Then terror struck. Amura gave a gasp and was about to run when two hands pinned her down to the bed. Sharp nails dug deep into her skin, which caused her to yelp in pain, eyes now closed. After two seconds, Amura opened her eyes.  
  
Scarlet blood eyes of evil met cerulean ice eyes of innocence. She saw the anger in his face and became very frightened. Dark blue streaks splashed across his cheeks, one on each cheek. His teeth were sharp and bare and his growl was loud and fierce. The more Amura tried to escape, the more intense his snarls became. Amura began to struggle in his hold, wanting to flee from him badly.  
  
She stilled when he brought his face to hers; eye to eye, nose to nose. Amura stayed still as she possibly could, not wanting to signal any harm to her. The once kind boy brought he mouth down to her neck, sniffing it softly. His mouth partly opened, causing Amura to gulp the knot in her throat. She could feel the tip of his fangs as they journeyed her now white skin. She wanted away, in one swift movement, and all of her strength, she pushed her feet against his chest and hauled him off.  
  
It worked. Yume flew across the room and banged into the wall on the other side of her. Amura took the opportunity to dash to the door and run down the stairs. She took each step carefully, but as quick as possible. When at the bottom she heard something being trampled down the stairs so she quickly dodged out of the way. She then turned to see that Yume's drawers, that used to be in his room, were now splattered all over the floor. She slowly brought her eyes up to the top of the stairs. There he stood, his teeth bare and his eyes red. She could read determination of kill in his expression, and she knew it was meant for her. He took one step down, she backed away.  
  
~Amura's POV~  
  
What is happening? Did I offend him somehow to make him become like this? He acts as if he has no emotions whatsoever. He slowly dragged down the stairs, alerting me to move back again. He took another step forward, I took another step backward, then another and another. It continued this way, I made sure to watch him with alarmed eyes. He stopped two steps away from the bottom. I paused my movements as well.  
  
He lifted his hunched head. His eyes remained blood red as they were earlier. He brought up his hand the palm facing him. My expression became petrified when I noticed how much longer his nails have grown. My breath quickened, so fast that it was beyond speed measurement. He took another step towards me.  
  
I became stiff. Fear took had taken over me. I drained myself of knowledge, of movement, and of sense. I was unable to move. He left the base of the steps and came to me. I heard his growling, it came closer, and closer. There he stood; we were eye to eye, face to face. Could anything bring him back?  
  
"Yume, it's me! Amura!" I shouted, trying to break him of his prison.  
  
It failed. He continued the death glare and his growling. I wanted to try again, but before I could yell at him, he took his hands and dug the nails into my shoulders. I screamed in pain and my eyes widened. I could feel the salty tears beginning to swell up in my eyes, as I winced at the pain he had given me. I did not want to cry. I did not want to show that I held fear over him, though the truth, as of now, was that I did.  
  
Pain struck my back when I discovered I was thrown against a wall. I yelped and then forced myself to look back up at him. We were face to face again. He hunched over me, staring deep into my terrified eyes, he smirked. I could tell he was enjoying giving me pain, I couldn't blame him, and he was not himself at all. I close my eyes, waiting for him to hit slash me again. However, it did not come. I opened my eyes to see that he was not there.  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
Amura jumped in alert when she heard a growl. She stood up slowly, holding her injuries. She walked towards the kitchen opening. No one was there.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Amura turned her head towards the loud growl, which was followed by a huge thump. She walked through the kitchen and brought herself to witness the entrance of the lounge room. There she noticed Yume fighting with another. His back was to her, so she could not see who it was. When Yume noticed Amura he made his way towards her but was stopped by the stranger. He grabbed Yume by the wrist and threw him into a wall. He now laid unconscious. The stranger quickly looked to Amura.  
  
"Umi! What are you doing here!?"  
  
Umi walked up to Amura and grabbed her arm. He pulled her through the kitchen and to the front room, ignoring her outburst of pain. He opened the door and hauled her outside. Amura looked to him with confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Umi gave her a hard stare, "Do you know what's happening?"  
  
Amura shook her head, "No, I've never seen him like this!"  
  
"Okay, here is what you are going to do," Umi began, "Go to the Lair, and tell Sashira I sent you there."  
  
"But your family hates humans!" Amura argued.  
  
"Just tell them I sent you!" Umi yelled back.  
  
Amura stayed quiet. She could see he was nervous for some reason. She didn't want to deal with it now, so she obeyed. She gave a nod and ran towards the Lair. Umi watched her leaving, making sure no one caught her. He then heard a growl from inside.  
  
"He's awake already, huh?" he said to himself.  
  
He unhooked his cape and brought out his weapon. A long sword that shone metallic silver, with a red hold at the end was previewed before. He slowly walked to the kitchen opening where he witnessed nothing but a few broken plates and dinner wear.  
  
Cautiously, he made his way through the shattered floor, being in an alert stance at all times. As he came up to the lounge opening, he spotted feet, then legs, the soon, a whole body. The boy was still knockout, but he seemed to be fighting in his mind. Still cautious, Umi walked to his moving body. Umi took the sheath of his blade and poked it at Yume softly. In a flash, the sheath was taken hold of.  
  
Umi pulled away hard, which made it slip out of the youkai's hands quickly. The now youkai Yume shot his red, deadly, blood red eyes at Umi. He began limping towards him, still giving his threat of snarl. Umi charged at Yume and punched him in the gut which caused him to cough out blood. He took hold of his mouth and coughed out more blood, he then fell to the ground and held his stomach in pain. Umi smirked at the weak demon in front of him.  
  
"Just as I thought, this is your first time, and you are not aware," claimed Umi.  
  
Yume pulled himself to look up at his relative. He strained to grab him, bringing his hands towards Umi's form, as though he were reaching for life. Umi scoffed at his hopeless cousin. He then knelt down and looked into the demon's red eyes. Yume stared back in pain and confusion. Umi gave another smirk and grabbed his knapsack from behind. He brought out what seemed to be a bottle. He looked to Yume.  
  
"You are in danger cousin, though you do not know it. You strive for help, though you do not show it. What are the people who love you suppose to think? If she were to see you now, do you think she'd turn away, or would she remain by your side? Hear this coming from a family member, not a rival...." Umi took a sip of the liquid he held and then looked back to cousin, "I'm going to regret this, but I need to help you right now, or else no one else will."  
  
Umi brought his hand to Yume's cheek and caressed it softly. He then took another sip of the liquid and brought Yume's lips to his. Yume's eyes became shock, but then closed as the potion was put into his body. Their lips disconnected and Yume fell into Umi's lap. Umi brought his hands to caress his back as he thought about what his cousin was going through. Umi began to rub the side of Yume's temples softly which triggered Yume to stir in his "sleep". His eyes opened and he lifted his body, his head still down. He slowly began to lift his banged head.  
  
Chocolate innocent eyes met the calm, yet worried, gold eyes. Umi stood up and kept his view down on his cousin. Yume looked around and then stood up only after Umi did. He stared at his house shock and confusion. He could not believe all the damage in his home...did he cause it all? He slowly walked past Umi and walked into the kitchen, which was in destruction as well. He knew he had to. He has become afraid of himself.  
  
Umi watched in concern, though he did not want to show it, 'He does not know the true him, he does not know what he can cause, he is afraid of himself.'  
  
As they made their way through the last kitchen opening, Yume turned around to face Umi.  
  
"I have two questions," he said.  
  
Umi gave a sigh and sat at the base of the stairs, "What do you need to know?"  
  
"Where is Amura?" asked Yume.  
  
"I sent her to the Lair, that was the only place I knew she could be safe...from you," he said hesitantly.  
  
Yume gave a sigh of relief and anguish. He looked back to Umi, "Did I cause this? What happened to me?"  
  
Umi stared at him with a blank face, yet it was stern, "I see you have more then one question."  
  
"I have too many but I wanted to narrow it down," Yume said as he lowered his head.  
  
Umi stood up and walked to Yume. He stopped in front of him, "Don't! If you have questions, ask them! If you don't, you'll fill yourself with too many questionable answers!"  
  
Yume looked to him, "Why do you care what happens to me?"  
  
Umi raised his eyebrows, "Let's go to the Lair, I guarantee you your questions, all of them, and will be answered there."  
  
Yume looked to his cousin and then gave a nod. Umi smirked and walked out of the destructed house. Yume looked around his home and then followed.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
"So tell me, what happened?" asked a man mischievously.  
  
"Koga, he does not need to tell!" agued back Ayame.  
  
"What? I want to know if..."  
  
Matsuko smirked at his parents bickering. He then walked over to his father's desk and scrambled through some parchments. He smiled at one he had found and picked it up. He walked over to his parents.  
  
"...if he did something to regret?" he heard his mother say.  
  
"He probably did what's in the rules, after all, we did," said Koga.  
  
"Um, what are you two talking about?" Matsuko asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Koga looked to his son with an evil smile, "Wondering if you really followed those rules my boy!"  
  
Matsuko flushed in embarrassment and gave a cough. He then turned his back on his parents and walked towards the den opening. Ayame and Koga looked to each other with smiles.  
  
"Did you?" asked Ayame, though she knew the answer.  
  
Matsuko stopped in his tracks and gave a sigh, "Mom....Dad...it's me, the one who follows all rules, no matter what," he then walked out.  
  
Koga gave a smirk while Ayame gave a chuckle. They knew their son had achieve what he wanted as they did.  
  
~The Lair~  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" questioned Naraku furiously.  
  
Almost the whole Lair crew was there in the Adult Lounge. Sashira sat on the couch with Amura and Yume, their heads bent down. Kiyo and Neko sat in a loveseat (no they are not a couple) watching the punishment as Hiroku and Tsuki stood by the fireplace in the back of the room. Umi stayed knelt on one knee, below Naraku, his anger shadowed over him. The other three adults sat on another couch across from Sashira's spot. It stayed quiet as the tense atmosphere rolled into the room. Eyes were all now on Umi, watching him bend down upon their master. The boy's head move up, he looked straight into Naraku's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to bring him here," Umi said with his soft, yet stern, voice.  
  
Naraku stared deep into the golden eyes of bravery. He then looked to Yume who held an expression of guilt for his cousin, but he held it strong. Naraku looked to Umi again, his gaze strong.  
  
"This is the only time I'll except them in this house, Naraku said sternly, "But, if I see them here again, I will have no choice but to punish you with harsher training."  
  
Umi gave a nod. Naraku turned away and left the room. The room was quiet as the door slammed and his footsteps faded away. Umi then sighed with relief and stood up. Kikyo gave a sigh of annoyance and looked to Kagura.  
  
"He seems angered again," she said.  
  
"Maybe you should check on him before he decides to kill himself," Kagura said.  
  
Kikyo shook her head, "No, he can cool his own head."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, "He may not be my brother, but he is his heir, I'm going to our room," he claimed.  
  
Kagura gave a sigh, "Will you ever get over that? You're boring."  
  
"Then why did you choose me as your mate?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea in Hell," she replied as she walked towards her son.  
  
To his word, Sesshomaru left the room. Kagura made her way to Umi, who now sat next to Yume on the couch. She touched his shoulder, which triggered him to jump in alert.  
  
"Relax dear, it's me," Kagura said.  
  
Umi gave a sigh of relief, "I thought Lord Naraku came back to punish me."  
  
Kagura gave a smirk, "Why don't you get to sleep? Show the others their room," she said.  
  
"Yes mother," he replied.  
  
Kagura gave Umi a peck on his forehead (where the moon is ^^) and walked to where she was. She mumbled a few words to Kikyo and they left for bed. Soon, everyone was out of the Lounge, except for Sashira, Umi, Yume, and Amura. Umi then stood and looked to Yume.  
  
"Come, there is a room over here," he said.  
  
Yume and Amura followed Umi and Sashira. They walked out of the Adult Lounge and up the stairs where new rooms had recently been added. Amura was talking with Sashira (without fighting! 0_0).  
  
"Where is your room?" Amura asked.  
  
"We'll be right across from you, the rooms were just added there," Sashira said plainly.  
  
"I see," Amura replied.  
  
Yume, however, was having a serious conversation with Umi.  
  
"I thought you said I could have my questions answered tonight," Yume said.  
  
Umi looked to him with a smirk," I thought you have forgotten about that, don't worry, I'll have us go into my room and you may ask away," he said as he stopped.  
  
"Well, here we are," said Sashira.  
  
"Um yes, Sashira, I'm going to have a talk with Yume, Amura, go ahead into your room, Yume will be there shortly," he said with a wink.  
  
Amura gave a blush and walked into the room. Yume rolled his eyes, " What was that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I know you two were planning on something tonight," he said.  
  
"Are you joking me!? After what happened tonight?!" Yume shouted.  
  
Umi gave a chuckle, "Sometimes the worst events result in happiness."  
  
With that Umi gave Sashira a peck on the cheek and walked into his room. Sashira looked to Yume. She gave him a hug from behind, which caused his eyes to widen.  
  
"Oyasumi nasi, Yume-kun," with that she let him go and walked into his room.  
  
Yume looked to where she entered and then walked over to Umi's room. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around. The room was neat, no objects on the floor and there was hardly any furniture. Just a bookshelf and his bed, with a small desk. The silk bed was made neatly and the lighting was dim. Umi was sitting at his desk chair, watching Yume curiously. He pointed to the bed. Yume walked over to the bed and sat.  
  
"So Yume Higurashi," began Umi, "What are these questions you want answered?"  
  
~Wolf Clan—Kai's Den~  
  
Kai sat at his desk while writing down a few parchments. He had a memorable night, one to remember for the rest of his life. Katsumi was his, they were each other's. Speaking of Katsumi, the girl was still asleep. Could she be having a dream? Kai wanted to force wake her, but the girl was too peaceful- looking to distract. So, since sleeping beauty was in dreamland, Kai decided to get some of his work done, since he did not complete it last night.  
  
"Let's see...this one goes in the late document, and this one has been stamped, so it's completed..." he went on and on.  
  
He then stopped his hands that were in motion, when he heard stirring from his bed. He looked up and viewed Katsumi's bare back. She seemed to confused, but then she looked down and grabbed a blanket, wrapping herself quickly. The memories had returned to her.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," said Kai.  
  
Katsumi turned around, which caused Kai to start bursting aloud. Her was a total mess and her lip gloss was smeared all over her face. She looked at him in question and then moved off the bed, wrapping the blanket even more around her.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked with on hand on her waist.  
  
"You have make up all over your beautiful face," he said while chuckling.  
  
Katsumi quickly took her hand and wiped what she could off her face. She then walked over to Kai, blushing in embarrassment. She sat slightly on his desk and looked down to read the parchments.  
  
"What are these?" she asked.  
  
"Paperwork I wish I did not have," Kai replied with a sigh.  
  
Katsumi gave a giggle, "Do you have a Personal Hot Spring?"  
  
Kai nodded, "It's that way," he said as he pointed in an opposite direction.  
  
Katsumi stood off the desk and made her way to the hot spring.  
  
~Katsumi's POV~  
  
As I walked into the other section of the den, I spotted the hot spring, which had steam arising from it. Good wolf boy kept it warm for me. I slipped off the blanket, letting it fall to the ground. I placed one foot into the steamed water. Yes, it definitely was hot! When my foot got used to the temperature, I slowly made my way in. I noticed the cloth near the side and grabbed it. I began to wash myself; my thoughts strayed to another topic. What a passionate night I had. Me and my long time crush are now one.  
  
I paused when I finally realized another memory. I brought my hand up and touched the spot where he claimed his love for me. I smiled as my fingers went over the two bumps that represented his feeling for me. I am his, and he is mine. Nothing could make me happier.  
  
"Are you almost done?" I jumped at his voice.  
  
I turned to see him. He was fully dressed in a red shirt and black pants. His hair was messy as always and he wore his daily headband around his forehead. I looked to him fully with blush on my cheeks.  
  
"Just about," I answered, "May you pass me a cloth?"  
  
He picked up a large cloth hanging beside him and passed it to me. As I stood, I quickly wrapped the plush fabric around me. I gave him a "brush away" look. He gave a smirk and left the room.  
  
~The Lair—Front Entrance~  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave this early?" asked Umi.  
  
"Yes, I need to clean up before our parents get home a freak out on us," replied Yume.  
  
"I see, well, take this potion and drink it before six on every full moon," said Umi as he gave Yume a bottle of potion.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Yume asked as he took the bottle.  
  
"As I said when you were still demon, I am helping as a family member, not a rival," Umi replied with his arms now crossed.  
  
Yume stared at him hesitantly, "Okay, I trust you for now, but not in battle."  
  
Umi opened one eye, "As do I."  
  
"Okay, boys, enough talk, you need to go Yume," Sashira said.  
  
"Ah! Yes, we do," Yume grabbed Amura's hand, "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the stay," Amura said to Umi and Sashira.  
  
"You're welcome," said Umi as he held Sashira now.  
  
Yume and Amura walked off. Umi watched them until their figures were gone, 'Beware cousin...danger seeks your life, but remember, you have a family partner here to help.'  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
After her bath, Katsumi had finally dressed. The two met outside of his den and walked hand in hand. At this time, not many wolves were out, so there was a small amount of stares. The two were heading to Matsuko's den, but met with someone on the way.  
  
"Kai! Katsumi!" yelled a voice.  
  
The couple turned to see Mizu running towards them. The ookami hime took her breath, her hands to her stomach. She looked up and noticed the connected hands of her friend's.  
  
"Ohh, what goes on here?" Mizu asked slyly.  
  
Katsumi blushed and stole a glance at Kai who just smirked.  
  
"Oi minna!" called out another voice.  
  
Kai and Katsumi turned to see their prince waving at them. Kai waved back.  
  
"Ohayo!" Matsuko called, "What are you two doing out this early?"  
  
"Well, we were coming to see you," said Kai.  
  
"We huh?" Matsuko questioned with a smirk.  
  
Katsumi gave another blush as Kai asserted his gaze. Matsuko gave a chuckle and pecked his "wife" on the check, "Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo Matsu-kun," she answered with a smile.  
  
Matsuko looked at Kai and Katsumi's locked hands. He looked to his friend with an evil smirk.  
  
"So, what is this all about?" he asked with his smirk still noticeable.  
  
Katsumi blushed even more and Kai just rolled his eyes. He then let go of Katsumi's hand and averted his gaze with crossed arms. Mizu giggled.  
  
"I think someone's a little shy," Mizu said with a smile.  
  
Kai turned to them, "Okay, so we are together! Is there something wrong with that!?"  
  
Mizu laughed, "No, no, not at all!"  
  
Matsuko took hold of Mizu's hand, "Okay, well, let's go to the River and join Yume."  
  
"Do we have to?" sighed Kai.  
  
Katsumi gave a giggled, "Oh stop being so dramatic!"  
  
"I am not being dramatic!" yelled Kai as they began to walk.  
  
"You're acting as though the world is going to collapse if we go!"  
  
"No, not that dramatic, Katsumi-chan."  
  
"Okay, well, then, as though you are going to die!"  
  
"Well, may it will—"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The ground soon shook and stopped the four teens in their tracks. Matsuko cocked an eyebrow and looked to Kai in question.  
  
"What was THAT!?" Kai yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" Matsuko yelled back.  
  
Soon, screaming started to come from the forest. They looked in the forest's direction and noticed a flock of birds erupting from the back of the forest trees. Matsuko looked to Katsumi.  
  
"You and Mizu go find my mother, Kai, come with me, we are going to go look for my father," he ordered.  
  
Katsumi gave a mod and ran off with Mizu to find Ayame.  
  
"Come on, let's go find my dad!" said Matsuko.  
  
Kai gave a nod. Soon, both began to run towards the forest. Kai caught up with Matsuko.  
  
"How do you know he is there already?" Kai shouted.  
  
"It's my father we are talking about! Where danger is, he is!" replied Matsuko.  
  
And the two ookami ran off towards the forest, ready for the danger that awaited them there.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! Just sit there and be still!," he replied.  
  
"I'm almost sure I did," she said as she sat back down on a rock.  
  
"Well I didn't, now we just finished fixing the house, can we get to what I want to do?" replied the eager dog boy.  
  
Amura gave her boyfriend a glare sat back down on the rock. Yume continued to sketch her image and then paused. He looked up and faced her.  
  
"Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" asked Yume.  
  
"I'm mentioning it because the explosion came from the forest next to the Wolf Clan," Amura said while still in her pose.  
  
"Ahh I see, well maybe Hiroku dropped by there," said Yume as he continued to paint.  
  
"Who is Hiroku?" asked Amura.  
  
"It's Sashira's brother," said Yume while he still continued to paint.  
  
"Hiroku Aitsu, why does that name sound familiar?" Amura asked with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he goes to our school," Yume said as he painted some more.  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right," Amura said as she went back to normal.  
  
"HELLO!" said a happy voice from behind Yume.  
  
Yume's ears gave an annoyed tweak and groan. Amura gave a sweat drop and a sigh. Yume paused his sketching and turned to see Kairi hand in hand with Shinjuki.  
  
"Oh...look who it is," said Yume with sarcasm.  
  
"Was that sarcasm?" said Kairi as she gave him a bonk on the head.  
  
"What? Sarcasm...no not me," said Yume while scratching the bump on his head.  
  
Shinjuki walked to the large canvas Yume was painting on. He examined it as well as Amura and gave a smile.  
  
"Excellent as always!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," said Yume as he continued his work.  
  
Shinjuki put the large bag he was carrying down and opened it up. He pulled out what seemed to be his flute. He walked over to Yume.  
  
"Want some music?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Yume said; keeping all his concentration on the painting.  
  
Kairi looked at Amura, "How long have you been there?"  
  
Amura stayed in her pose, "About half an hour."  
  
"Wow," said Kairi, :I would never be able to stay still that long."  
  
"Don't need to tell us that twice," said Yume, earning him another bonk on the head from Kairi.  
  
Shinjuki gave a chuckle and began to play his flute. The melody was soft and breathtaking; it could cure any problem. After the entrancing, quiet, angelic tune it became fast and extreme. It made it seem as though adrenaline was starting to run through your body. Soon the music stopped, same on cue with Yume's finished painting.  
  
"Great music Shin, well I'm done!" cheered Yume.  
  
Amura gave a sigh, "Thank God, I can move again..."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The ground shook and Amura lost her balance. Luckily, she grabbed hold of the rock she sat on before she fell into the river. Amura stood and looked to the forest near the wolf clan. More and more birds were flocking up.  
  
"You see, I knew it!' she yelled to Yume.  
  
"Okay, well let's go over there and see what it is!" he shouted.  
  
Before they left, Shinjuki gave a wide-eyed expression, "Um...I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because THAT won't let us," he said as he pointed towards the other side of the rover. Yume turned around to view a giant water snake who seemed to have it's sleek eyes on Amura.  
  
"Amura look out!" Yume shouted.  
  
Amura dodged the water snake's attack and ran to Yume. By this time, everyone had called out their weapons and was ready for a battle. Yume stared the demon in the eye, as it stared back.  
  
'First me turning demon last night, causing me to complete destroy our house, we fix it, and now a demon comes by the next day and ruins it again!' though Yume to himself, 'Oh it's on now!'  
  
The snake made its move, snatching at Yume who blacked the snake's fangs with his Tetsuaiga. Kairi went to the left, bringing her kunai in a blocking pose. Shinjuki went to the right, holding his pike out towards the demon. Amura stood with Yume, her bow and arrows in hand.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
"DAD!" shouted Matsuko as he spotted Koga.  
  
Koga looked to Matsuko, "There you are, are you going to come with me to fight?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, but, what is it?" asked Kai.  
  
"A giant forest snake, it is feasting on wolves, we have to stop it!" yelled Koga.  
  
"A snake? Are those un common around now?" asked Kai.  
  
"No time to explain, let's go!" yelled Koga.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" shouted Kai.  
  
Without word the wolf boys ran to the scene where the snake was. On the way, many wolf demons were retreating shouting remarks such as "It's too dangerous!" or "Run, run away!" That did no stop the three ookami's from running to their enemy. Koga soon slowed down, signaling Matsuko and Kai to stop as well. When they stopped, they became dead silent. Koga knelt down behind a bush, as well as the boys. He then pointed across from him for the boys to see.  
  
Matsuko and Kai followed his finger and saw the forest snake. As of now, it was suffocating a wolf, who's whimpers could be heard; softly, softer, and then soon, gone. When dead, the snake unraveled it self and opened its wide jaws. It devoured the wolf in an instant. Matsuko looked in disgust as the wolf was eaten.  
  
"I say we kill it now," whispered Kai angrily.  
  
"No, we need to wait for the perfect moment!" Koga whispered back, though it was hard.  
  
"That was the perfect moment, he killed one of our wolves!" said Kai in a soft, yet, hard tone.  
  
"Well, father, it did just eat, so maybe it will have a harder time fighting if we attack it now," suggested Matsuko.  
  
"You have the brains my boy," said Koga.  
  
"Okay, but we should split up," Matsuko said as he watched their prey.  
  
~Lair—Training Grounds~  
  
"Okay boys, time to train!" Naraku shouted.  
  
"Whoa, what? What about those double earthquakes?!" shouted Hiroku.  
  
"Yes sir, should we look into them?" Umi asked.  
  
"It is not of our concern, now get into fighting position, Umi and Kiyo first," he said harshly.  
  
Umi gave a nod of his head and went to his position on the North quadrant of the battlefield. Kiyo gave a bow and went to the South quadrant of the battlefield and summoned out his weapon, now going into his fight stance. Both boys looked into each other's eyes as if calculating their actions. Naraku looked to each of them and gave a nod to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the students on the training grounds, "Ready...begin."  
  
The boys began their usual training and had their usual spectators. From the library window was Sashira, Tsuki, and Neko. They always would watch the training from the library window since "women are at risk" when at the training grounds. Or so, Sashira's father would say that. They loved watching the boys train, plus, Tsuki needed to be near by in case the boys were to get injured.  
  
"Same old thing, something new should happen," complained Tsuki.  
  
"Hai," said Neko with a bore sigh.  
  
Sashira looked to them, "Not everything is the same, remember when my brother beat Kiyo?"  
  
"That's true!" said Tsuki thoughtfully.  
  
"I didn't like when he beat Kiyo," Neko said with closed eyes.  
  
"Why not? It was a big honor for my brother," Sashira said.  
  
Neko gave a scoff, "Well, I guess, but he hurt Kiyo too much."  
  
Sashira and Tsuki looked to each other and gave smirks. Sashira turned away and looked back to the boys fighting; once again Umi had won, and he was now resting his body as the other were getting prepared to fight. Kiyo seemed fine after his battle with Umi. He did; however, have a huge gash in his side, but he was resting it up.  
  
Sashira looked to Umi again. She was sp happy they were together, sure they were in a forbidden love, but it was better then not being together. She gave a smile when Umi had noticed her soft eyes on him. He returned a smile to her. Their longing stare was interrupted.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Suddenly, a large creature boomed out from underground causing the Lair and training grounds to shake hard. Sashira's eyes widened at the creature that erupted from the grounds. Tsuki and Neko stood up from their seats and ran to the window to see what had happened. They too gasped at the snakelike creature that had emerged from the grounds, who was now staring at Kiyo, Hiroku, and Umi.  
  
Soon after, Kikyo barged into the room the girls were in.  
  
"Are you alright!?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine mother," Sashira answered as she looked down to the boys.  
  
The snakelike creature stared at the boys, slowly slithering the end of its body. In no time the boys uncovered their weapons and stood in a battle position. The snake was first to make its move; it snatched at Kiyo, who blocked it easily.  
  
At the first sign, Sashira transformed into her battle costume and ran down the stairs. Tsuki turned at her departing figure.  
  
"Sashira!" she called out as transformed as well.  
  
Tsuki then looked back out the window, her eyes waiting for Sashira to appear down below.  
  
~Sashira's POV~  
  
I made my way down the long stairs and into the empty dining room. I stopped and slowly walked through the kitchen, towards the exit for the training grounds. I turned slightly, pressing my back to the wall and creeping slowly at the open door.  
  
I could hear what battle was being fought. Bombs exploding causing the ground to shake, swords being unsheathed and slashing against another one's skin. I made my move again, very softly. I knew that even the slightest movement and I would be detected. I have to try my hardest, to not get recognized. I moved my head close to the opened door and looked out. The boys were still fighting, which was good for me.  
  
'Gives me enough time to call out my weapon and make my attack,' I said to myself.  
  
I reached behind me and an arrow appeared in my hold. I kneeled down, my whole body facing out to the battle. I took the arrow and traced a circle around my, while watching the enemy cautiously. I then placed the arrow in front of me, the beast still not detecting me. I took my now free hands and made them into a spell pose. I began to chat softly.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Madzu shi motemo shishi so kannawo, madzu shi motemo shishi kannado, madzu shi motemo shishi so..." the incantation continued.  
  
As she chanted, a series of designs and sparks surrounded her and soon engulfed her. She could not be seen, only a white circle in her place. The light of the circle soon dimmed. The boys were too distracted to see what she had done, which in a way, was good, for they were keeping the beast from seeing her.  
  
The light was now a sheer bulb around her figure. There she sat, still calm in her same position. She opened her eyes slowly and gave a satisfied smirk. She took her left hand and reached behind her, the smirk still visible and her eyes still full of confidence. Her palm latched to a solid object. She brought in front of her a bow. The bow was no ordinary one; it was white, decorated with paint made from a dragon's scales. Sashira smiled at her weapon.  
  
"Celestial Dragon, it's been awhile since I have used you, how about you awaken?" she spoke to the bow.  
  
The bow reacted with shining its aura even brighter than it was. Sashira smiled and grabbed an arrow; it became the shape of a dragon's fang once she placed it in the firing position. Sashira put the bow and arrow into firing stance and aimed to the sky.  
  
~To Umi~  
  
Umi dodged the water snake yet again and gave it a slash with his sword. Before he gave it another blow, he spotted Sashira, ready to fire her arrow. He looked to see that Hiroku and Kiyo had noticed to. He landed and noticed that Hiroku and Kiyo had already left the battlefield.  
  
'They must have noticed her too,' Umi thought to himself.  
  
Umi ran towards the snake and gave it one last hit of his sword, he then moved off the training ground. Sashira, who was now ready to fire, and she did.  
  
~Wolf Clan—Forest~  
  
"Take that!" shouted Kai as he threw his pike at the forest snake. A hiss of pain escaped from the snake as the clash hit it. Kai jumped back down and gave a questionable glare. The snake slithered back up into its fight position.  
  
"Why won't it die!?" Kai yelled furiously.  
  
"He is right, we have attacked it all over, but it won't even show any signs of injury!" said Matsuko.  
  
They were right. They had given the creature all of their attacks, yet nothing happened to the snake, neither did it back away. What was happening?  
  
"Maybe we should attack it all together!" Kai suggested.  
  
"No, that won't work," said Koga.  
  
"Then what do we do!?" Kai replied loudly.  
  
Matsuko looked up at the creature. It began to twirl in its spot, watching them. Matsuko glared at it, how much he wanted to destroy this monster for hurting defenseless wolves.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The ground shook again, causing the wolves to almost loose balance. Kai; however, fell over onto Matsuko, who fell along with him. Koga walked to them and bent down to their level.  
  
"Are you two alright?" asked Koga.  
  
"Yes, just fine..." said Kai.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a person on your back!" shouted Matsuko from under Kai.  
  
Kai looked down to see Matsuko, "Whoa, sorry!" he apologized as he stood quickly.  
  
"Okay, let's try and attack at the same time, better then nothing," Matsuko said as he stood.  
  
"It's too late for that," said Koga sternly.  
  
"Why?" asked Matsuko with confusion.  
  
Koga brought his hand out and pointed, "It's gone."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" yelled Kai.  
  
They looked to see the creature gone and a trail of fallen trees as its escape path. Kai gave a growl, "I say we go after it!"  
  
Matsuko gave a nod. He then looked to his father, "Dad, let me and Kai go, we can handle it on our own."  
  
"Sure son, I'll go check on your mother and help clean up the clan," Koga said as he patted his son on the head.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Matsuko said as he and Kai sped off towards the Field.  
  
~Lair~  
  
The sky became clouded and dark. Sashira aimed her arrow up towards the sky and soon released her hold. At that moment, her arrow flew into the clouds like lighting. Sashira gave a smirk when the arrow disappeared.  
  
Arrows, not one or two, but the whole sky filled with arrows. They started shooting down towards the snake, and hit him. The snake hissed in pain as the arrows bashed into its long and scaly skin. It was dart practice for this attack, nothing could be better. After what seemed like a lifetime, the arrows stopped their storm. Dust that had erupted around the snake began to clear. Sashira watched, with her bow still in hand and a confident smile. She stood up and her faced then paled.  
  
The snake was still alive, and now lifting its long body up. There was; however, proof the creature had been hit with those arrows. Holes were found all over its skin, yet it stilled moved as though it was completely healthy. Sashira's expression became terrified.  
  
'Why didn't it die?' she thought to herself.  
  
Umi glared hard at the unhurt creature, as Hiroku gawked in shock. The snake looked down upon them, its eyes moving from Umi to Sashira, to Hiroku, and then back to Umi. The snake kept its gaze on them, slithering backwards. Sashira noticed this.  
  
'Why is it retreating? He seems fine......' she thought to herself.  
  
Umi soon noticed the snake was making its escape as well. He looked to Sashira. Sashira looked to him. She stood up and walked to him.  
  
:Umi, should we follow it?" she asked.  
  
Hiroku stood up in an instant, "Whoa, wait a minute! You saw that thing, it's immortal!"  
  
Sashira shot a glare towards her brother, "No demon is immortal, no matter what they say!" she shouted to him.  
  
Hiroku gave a wince, "That's right, but your attack should have killed it! It's going to take a lot more then just us to kill it!"  
  
"He is right Sashira," claimed Umi.  
  
"I am?" questioned Hiroku.  
  
Umi gave a nod, "Yes, you are."  
  
Hiroku stood quiet and then gave a smile, "Yeah! Of course I am!"  
  
Sashira rolled her eyes and then looked at the path the snake had left behind. She then turned her head back to Umi.  
  
"It seems our "immortal" friend is heading for the Field," she claimed.  
  
Umi gave a nod, "I noticed that as well, but for what reason I wonder. Shall we follow it?"  
  
Hiroku gave a nod, "I say we do!"  
  
"But if Sashira's attack, even with ours, did not work, how do you expect to kill it?" questioned Kiyo.  
  
"Wakaranai. But we need to act fast if we want to save a few village lives," claimed Umi.  
  
:Ah yes, let's follow it!" agreed Sashira.  
  
With the nods of their heads the warriors were off towards the Field.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Tsuki from the window view.  
  
"Probably following the snake," said Kikyo.  
  
"Should we follow them, Lady Kikyo?" asked Tsuki.  
  
"No, leave it to them, they can handle it," she said.  
  
~The Field~  
  
His breathing was heavy as he kneeled down besides a rock. Sweat dripped down his face, his skin was red from all the combat that had just deceased. He gave a growl and lifted his blade again.  
  
"Yume! That's enough, you'll kill yourself!" Amura shouted.  
  
Yume gave a scoff, "I can kill it, I just need to beat it down a bit."  
  
"Yume, we all have tried and it still wont' die!" Shinjuki claimed.  
  
"Yes, something is absolutely wrong here!" Kairi said with a huge sigh.  
  
Yume placed his blade down and turned to look at his enemy. The water snake, at that moment, slithered in its place, waiting for prey. Yume could hear its hunger, it hunger for blood. He then turned to view the sky, panting less and less.  
  
"Oh my God, look!"  
  
Yume followed Kairi's pointed finger and then jumped up. Two more snakes, and they were slithering this way. They were slithering towards the third snake, which was coiled up. The two snakes then came to the third one who was coiled.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Amura.  
  
"I don't know......" said Yume as he watched the scaled beasts.  
  
The water snake began to slither around into a complete coil. The forest snake then made a coil around the water snake, tightening itself hard up to the water snake. The forest snake then opened its jaws and bit into the water snake's skin, which gave no reaction. The third snake slithered around the two and then bit its fangs into the forest snake.  
  
A bright light erupted from the three coiled snakes, causing Yume and the others to shield their eyes.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"What the hell is that!?!" yelled Kai as he fell over from the intense brightness.  
  
"I don't know, but it's coming form the Field," claimed Matsuko as he stood.  
  
"Well, we are almost there, let's hurry!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The wolf boys ran off.  
  
~Elsewhere (again ^^')~  
  
"Umi, was that light—" Sashira began.  
  
"Yes, it seems to be coming from the Field," he concluded for her.  
  
"Do you think it's the snake?" she asked.  
  
"Come on! Let's just go find out for ourselves!" shouted Hiroku, as they all began running towards the Field.  
  
~The Field~  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"My........."  
  
"Gosh........"  
  
"Did it do what I think it just did?" questioned Amura.  
  
"No, it did worse........." claimed Shinjuki with a wide opened mouth.  
  
The gang looked to the now single snake. Only now, it was five times bigger, uglier, and undoubtedly stronger. Yume gave a growl as the snake kept its red and wet eyes on him, as if it was saying "I won".  
  
Yume shook his head in response, as saying "It hasn't even begun."  
  
In one quick swift moment Yume grabbed his sword and attacked, causing the snake to be blown into the ground. Yume landed on his feet easily. He looked around.  
  
'It's not dead, I can smell him!' he told himself.  
  
Amura watched Yume as he walked in the grass cautiously. She knew that meant the battle was not over, yet, he still tried to finish it on his own. She watched as his ears tweaked, meaning he heard something. He jumped, the snake now emerging from where he stood, its jaws opened.  
  
Yume's eyes became wide as the snake's jaws came close to him. In a quick flash, the snake was knocked away from his target. Yume's eyes now gave the expression of confusion. He landed onto the ground, his head bent.  
  
"So......" Yume's ears tweaked at the voice, "you can't kill either cousin?"  
  
Yume turned his head to see none other then Umi with his whole crew. Yume stood, bringing his blade over his shoulder. He looked at his cousin and his "team" and gave a smirk.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I can't have you killed by some demon," Umi said as he placed his weapon in front of him,"That's my job."  
  
Yume gave a smirk, "You sound so confident."  
  
"Humph, we'll see in time if my confidence protects me," Umi responded.  
  
The boys stared to each other long and hard. They both wore smirks. Sashira and company watched in amusement; however, they were distracted.  
  
"Yume!" shouted Amura's voice.  
  
Yume looked over to see Amura, Kairi, and Shinjuki running towards him. Amura walked up out of breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked while taking her breath.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
  
"Why worry about him, the mutt face says he can handle himself," said a deep sarcastic voice.  
  
Yume's expression became dull and he gave a scoff while crossing his arms. Kai walked behind Amura.  
  
"Good Morning!" he greeted.  
  
Amura turned with surprise, "Kai? Matsuko? What are you two doing here?"  
  
Kai gave a smile, "Yo!"  
  
Matsuko started his explanation of them following the snake. Everyone gave shocked eyes.  
  
".......and so we followed it over here," he concluded.  
  
"That's exactly what happened to us," said Kiyo.  
  
"I wonder why we got attacked by the same type of creature at the same time, well almost," Umi questioned.  
  
"Well, it's obviously the same villain sending his or her minions at us," Sashira stated.  
  
Yume gave a roll of his eyes, "So what are we going to do? Fight together?"  
  
"No way! We are against each other aren't we?" claimed Kai.  
  
"Oh Kai, we need to work together for this!" shouted Matsuko.  
  
"Why? We can take him!" Kai boasted.  
  
"What? You mean like you did back at the clan?" yelled back Matsuko.  
  
"He's right then, they won't get injured will they?" said Hiroku.  
  
"No, it seems they are almost immortal," said Shinjuki.  
  
They all stayed quiet, thinking on how to beat this creature. Yume looked to the ground having the same debate in his head as everyone else. He turned around and started scanning the Field. Umi realized this too and looked up.  
  
"Umi......" Yume began.  
  
"Yes, I know......." Concluded Umi.  
  
"Why has it not been around?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Umi.  
  
The two continued their conversation as the others stood confused. Kairi bent towards Shinjuki.  
  
"What are they talking about?" she whispered.  
  
Shinjuki shook his head, "I have no idea."  
  
Yume turned to Shinjuki, "You know, I can hear you."  
  
Kairi gave a sweat drop, "Right, are you going to tell us what you and Umi are worrying about?"  
  
Yume gave a scoff, "Can't you tell?"  
  
"Sorry, we are not as skilled as you with the radar ears and all," replied Sashira sarcastically.  
  
"The enemy has not come to attack nor is it detected," said Umi as his eyes watched out to the field.  
  
Everyone looked to the Field with sharp eyes. The enemy was no where to be seen. The wind blew lightly, blowing the tall grass gracefully. Umi looked to Yume who was staring back. Yume's ears began to tweak as he sensed motion. He jumped away, grabbing Amura with him.  
  
The ground shook as a long-scaled creature came out from under the ground. Everyone on the ground took hold of someone or something near then to hold their ground. Yume landed to the ground and looked up.  
  
There was the missing creature, watching them as though they were its next meal. Its now green eyes looked down upon them, his tongue slithering in and out of its mouth. Yume walked over to Umi, dragging Amura along with him.  
  
"What do you say? We fight together?" Yume questioned.  
  
"I don't know what to say to that!" Umi yelled.  
  
"Well say something, or we all become snake food!" Yume argued back.  
  
The snake gave a snap and Yume looked to see Shinjuki and Kai in the air. They brought out their weapons while in mid-air. The snake lifted its head and took a snap at Kai who dodges it thanks to Shinjuki, who attacked the snake's head. The boys landed near each other. Kai looked to Shinjuki.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," Shinjuki replied.  
  
Soon the groups gathered and Yume looked up to look at the snake.  
  
"It seems as though Shinjuki's attack did some damage.......it's blind," Yume said.  
  
"That's what I thought when I saw it from afar," claimed Kiyo.  
  
The snake did indeed seem blind. It began to slither and could not see where it was going. Sashira looked to the group.  
  
"Eyes are not the only senses, it will eventually find us," she said.  
  
"Very true," said Hiroku.  
  
"It's settled then, we fight together," said Yume.  
  
"Okay........and I say we split up, get it confused!" shouted Kairi.  
  
"I never thought of that, good job Kairi!" cheered Kai.  
  
Kairi chuckled, "Thank you!  
  
"Okay, who is going where?" questioned Amura.  
  
They all thought for a moment. Suddenly, they heard a hiss. They turned to see the snake coming slowly towards them.  
  
"No time to figure that out, just run!!" shouted Hiroku as they went separate ways.  
  
All ten began to scatter all over the field and at the same time, surrounded the snake completely. They all hid down into the tall grass; however, they kept their eyes on their enemy. The snake stopped its slithering. It stayed still but its hissing could still be heard by everyone. The attacking began.  
  
Yume ran towards the snake, sweat falling down his face. He soon felt someone beside and turned to see Umi running besides him. They both ran head on towards the creature. They suddenly jumped in mid-air, raising their weapons over heads and shouted out their attacks.  
  
"Kaze no Naguru!"  
  
"Tsukikuroi!"  
  
The blast combined and hit the snake, which caused it to squirm, yet it was still alive.  
  
"Yume, move!" shouted Amura.  
  
Yume turned towards her voice to see her and Sashira with their arrows aimed. The boys moved and the girls released their attacks.  
  
"Ryu no Ha!"  
  
"Tenshi no Ya!"  
  
The arrows shot and struck the beast's body. It hissed in pain again. Everyone soon started attacking; Kairi wrapped the snake with her chained kunais, Kai took his double sided pike and attacked the beast as much as he could—same with Matsuko and Shinjuki. After all the damage inflicted Yume and Umi raised their weapons again, Amura and Sashira aimed theirs arrows.  
  
"Kaze no Nagaru!"  
  
"Tsukikuroi!"  
  
"Ryu no Ha!"  
  
Tenchi no Ya!"  
  
The arrows were shot and the blasts were given. All watched as the flashing beam grew and the hissing of pain left. As the light died down there was no snake; however, a piece of parchment fell from the sky. Once it landed, Yume picked it up and unrolled it.  
  
Everyone gathered around him.  
  
"Read it!"  
  
Yume looked up and then down to the parchment, he began to read;  
  
"The test of courage, the test of fight After taking the test, you have the right Now one step closer, it is up to you all Who is the chooser? Decide soon For you shall soon see; Together Everyone Achieves More."  
  
~End Chapter 11~ 


	12. Never Ending Challenges

Konnichiwa minna! Finally, here is chapter eleven of Disguised Destiny. This is going to be a long chapter. I have many events happening in here. Check it out! Well, basically the gang is going to receive many mysterious challenges, many resembling to the ones they received in chapter ten. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here we go. Even though this story was from my mind, I do not have any hold over Rumiko Takahashi's characters or storylines. Everything about the Shikon no Tama, the Tetsuaiga, the Tenseiga, and so on, is all hers. The transportation of the well, and idea of the Wolf Clan being spilt into four is all from her. However, my characters and original weapons are all thought from my mind. I did not steal it from any other anime or authors. This was written to prove that I give Rumiko all credit over her characters and imagination. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Disguised Destiny  
  
Never Ending Challenges  
  
By: taijiya-sango88  
  
"It was not really a fine moment to attack!" yelled a raven colored haired girl.  
  
"I do not care, you are to attack!" argued back an angry father.  
  
"But father! Matsuko had just chosen his wife, I didn't think it –" she was interrupted.  
  
"That is your problem, you do not think," the angered man yelled back.  
  
"How could have I ruined what he just had won?" the girl asked.  
  
"I do not care what he won, you were to attack!" he yelled again.  
  
The tense grew and the girl kept her head down in anger, though she did not show it for she would have been punished. The man stood tall, reigning over her and all who was present in the room. He walked up to her, took his hand and lifted her chin.  
  
"Now, why did you not attack when it was appropriate?"  
  
The girl held anger, fear, and disappointment in her face. She had her eyes move to her mother, who was watching with sympathy, and then back to her father, who was staring down strongly. She opened her mouth, but the wrong audio was heard.  
  
"It was my fault she did not attack Lord Naraku," alleged a smooth voice.  
  
Naraku, still with his hand on his daughter's chin, looked to the boy. There he stood, with his hands side to side, looking at his master with blank eyes. Naraku tossed his daughter's face away and turned to the boy, now standing completely straight with his eyes on him.  
  
"Umi, may I ask why you stopped my orders?" Naraku asked coldly.  
  
Umi stiffened, though no one could tell. He looked around the room, to Sashira, Kikyo, Hiroku, and then back to Naraku. He had felt the tension rise when all eyes were now on him. He stared into Naraku's eyes.  
  
"I just felt as though it was not the appropriate time to attack, too many opponents around," he managed to say.  
  
Naraku gave another glare, "What do you mean!?"  
  
Before Umi could argue back the large doors from behind began to open, signaling everyone to look upon it.  
  
"Naraku, why don't you and I discuss this matter, without getting the children involved?" asked a debonair voice.  
  
Umi smirked at the voice, for he knew who it belonged to. Naraku gave a scoff and left the room. Umi quickly turned around to see his father standing at the door. Sesshomaru gave a nod of the head and closed the doors, leaving to talk with Naraku. Umi smiled at what his father had just done. 'Thank you father, you saved me from most certain death......'  
  
Sashira gave a roll of her eyes and then a deep heavy sigh, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Umi looked at his secret devotee and smiled. Sashira sat on the velvet stool near her and rubbed her temples. Umi walked smoothly up to her back and began to rub her shoulders.  
  
"You act as though he were going to kill you," Umi said.  
  
Sashira relaxed at his touch, "He probably wants to."  
  
"Dear, you know that is not true," said Kikyo bluntly.  
  
Hiroku gave a sigh, "Yeah, you are the lucky, if anything, he wants to hurt me!"  
  
Kikyo went up to her son and held him, "He does not want to destroy anyone of you, you are his joy," she said.  
  
"What joy?" joked Umi as he continued to massage the stressed girl.  
  
The teenagers gave a giggled as Kikyo slowly shook her head with a smile. She then began to brush her son's hair. Hiroku quickly moved away.  
  
"Wow mom, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Kikyo gave a smile, "Your hair is a mess, come here."  
  
Hiroku rolled his eyes and let his mother brush his messy short hair. Sashira gave a giggle. Umi looked at her spastically.  
  
"Do not think you are not going to get embarrassed right about now," he said.  
  
Sashira looked up to him, still giggling, "Oh, how so?"  
  
Umi responded by taking his hands and lifting her up bridal style. Sashira gave a squeal and held on to him tightly. Hiroku chuckles as well as Kikyo. Sashira gave Umi a pout.  
  
"You best put me down young sir," she demanded.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't, Madam?" he asked her slyly.  
  
Sashira gave a pout as Umi twirled in circles making her give small shrieks. Hiroku looked in disgust, "Ugh, stop! You two look like a couple or something!"  
  
Kikyo gave a laugh and watched the two. Umi stopped twirling Sashira and placed her down on the bed and walked over to Hiroku. The four began conversing; talking about anything but the Prophecy.  
  
~Yume's House—Yume's POV~  
  
I see them. All my friends are there at the beach waiting for me. I better go. I passed by all the women, who don't hold even a candle to my girl, and guys as I made my way to the most clear part of the ocean. Sashira was sunbathing as always, although Kairi was joining her. Amura was with Katsumi, Mizu, and Tsuki, the four playing volleyball.  
  
"Yume!"  
  
I turned my head. Who was calling me? Everyone was in their same spots continuing their same activity. I blinked in confusion. Wait one moment, what was wrong in this picture? I know! Everyone was getting along; all were talking and playing together. And where was this place anyway? All these people, I've never seen them before. They were American! Where am I?  
  
"Yume!"  
  
There was my name again, who is calling me? I turned around. My friends were gone. All of them were gone. I looked up as I heard a rumble. Dark clouds came over, and I was alone. I looked back to where my friends were and, to my surprise, had appeared again. They held their weapons, and looked to the sky. What is going on? Why were we all together, fighting together?  
  
"Yume, wake up!"  
  
I gave a groan as the picture began to fade. It was all dark, an endless darkness. I then saw a streak of light. A blurry picture came into view and soon I saw my room. Or part of it. Before I could move a pillow hit me and I gave an unprepared grunt as I fell to my floor, my blankets still covered around me.  
  
"Stop!" I managed to get out.  
  
"Then get up!"  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave a groan. Then I turned to face the ceiling but came face to face with......  
  
"KAIRI!?!?"  
  
I jumped up and looked over my bed. Amura, Shinjuki, and Kairi were all here in my room. I held a baffled expression as all of then stared upon me.  
  
"It's about time, you sleep too long," Shinjuki said.  
  
Kairi looked to me and then she changed her view. She gave a smirk and looked into my face.  
  
"My my Yume, aren't we well built?" she said while laughing.  
  
I flushed and looked down to see that I was wearing only my boxers. My face turned red in anger.  
  
"Out! All of you out right NOW!!" I yelled out furiously.  
  
Amura stood up and ran out the door followed by Kairi. Shinjuki stayed seated. I looked at him blankly, waiting for him to leave. He looked up to me.  
  
"What? I'm a guy I don't have to leave!" he said.  
  
"Oh yes you do!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm and pushed him out.  
  
I heard him curse at me and then go down the stairs. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I then went and changed, made my bed, and made my way down the stairs.  
  
~Lounge Room—Normal POV~  
  
"I heard someone had a temper tantrum up there," said Kagome as her son walked down the stairs.  
  
Yume rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, "They were in my room while I was asleep, and wearing only my underwear!"  
  
"Oh Yume, they have been your friends since birth, who cares what they see you in," Kagome said as she made ramen.  
  
"Mom, Kairi was in there, do you know what she said?" Yume presumed.  
  
"Do I want to know?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"She said that I was well—"  
  
"Okay, I'm here and hungry!" announced a silver haired hanyou.  
  
Kagome looked to her husband and gave a smirk, "What else is new dear?"  
  
InuYasha came up to his wife and gave her a peck on the cheek. Yume watched in disgust as they began to kiss.  
  
"Um parents, teenager in the house!" he yelled.  
  
InuYasha glared at his son, "Do I complain when you kiss your woman?"  
  
Yume rolled his eyes. He then shook his head.  
  
"That's what I thought, now go outside, your friends are waiting for you," demanded InuYasha.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going," he mumbled as he left the two lovers.  
  
~Outside~  
  
As he walked close to them he heard distant talk.  
  
"Didn't Matsuko and Mizu say there were coming?"  
  
"Yeah, but later, they have something to do first."  
  
"What do they need to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Yume knew. But he couldn't say, he gave Matsu his word. He walked closer to them. They looked back at him. Shinjuki stood up and patted him on the back.  
  
"There he is!" he announced.  
  
"All nice and squeaky clean there?" teased Amura.  
  
Yume gave an annoyed glare. Amura giggled and stood up. She walked to him and held his arm. He smiled down at her and then yawned. Kairi looked to him.  
  
"Don't tell us you are still tired?" she asked after his yawn.  
  
Yume shook his head, "No, just getting it out of me, that's my last yawn."  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Shinjuki.  
  
"I usually only yawn twice and then stop," he replied.  
  
"Okay, so we are going to the present?" asked Amura.  
  
Yume looked to her, and nodded. Shinjuki grabbed his sweatshirt and placed it on. Kairi took hers and placed it on as well.  
  
"Okay, let's go, we need to go shopping!" declared Kairi.  
  
"For what?" asked Yume.  
  
"For anything!" she replied.  
  
The team walked off together towards the well, talking about what they should do in the present.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
Matsuko lay in his bed, Mizu in his arms. The night was long, yes, but it was very memorable. Mizu was asleep, Matsuko awake. He knew he made plans with Yume to go to the present, and he would go, just a little later. He slowly slipped his hands away from Mizu's form as she slept silently. He took a smaller blanket and wrapped it around him like a towel. He wished they had not done anything, but it was a duty. Nothing happened, hopefully. He walked over to his personal indoor hot spring, and dipped into happily.  
  
He had loved and cherished Mizu always, and the fact that she was his made him really pleased. But, to push her that far over a rule, it was just wrong. He didn't like it. He took some soap and washed his arms smoothly. The thought of putting her in risk, it hurt him, it really did. And what happens if something did happen inside her? He would take responsibility of course. Matsuko washed all over him and then exited the spring, wrapping a towel around him.  
  
He walked back into his sleeping room. He paused when he noticed Mizu awake, looking blankly at the wall across from the bed. She held the sheet around her tightly, her eyes wide. Matsuko walked closer to her.  
  
"Mizu, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Mizu turned her head and looked to him. She placed her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Matsu, if something has happened, will you...take responsibility?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I will," he replied taking her into his arms. They stayed in the position. When released Matsuko placed his forehead to her forehead. He gave a smile.  
  
"Now, go get ready," he demanded.  
  
She gave a smile and nodded. She stood up, the sheet around her, and walked to the hot spring. Matsuko smiled at her figure; Yes, he was happy.  
  
~Lair~  
  
Sashira gave a small yawn as she walked into the empty dining area, her robe around her nightgown. She walked to the cupboard and opened it quietly, people were still asleep. Because of the guests and family asleep, she was careful with her actions. She brought out vanilla herbs and began to brew them. As the herbs became liquid, she could smell the vanilla aroma in the air, and she loved it. She took the leftover residue and dumped it out. She poured the liquid into a porcelain cup. While placing in sugar, she mixed it together. She took the cup and brought to her lips, a satisfying smile now creeping across them.  
  
"I knew it was you when I smelt that nasty vanilla aroma," said a debonair voice.  
  
Sashira gave a smile and sipped her tea again. She then felt two strong arms snake around her slim waist. She had expected that. She then gasped when she felt his lips beginning to kiss her neck slowly. She did not expect that. She placed down her tea and turned around in his arms.  
  
"You should not show public affection, my father could walk in any moment," Sashira said to him.  
  
Umi ignored her saying and stole her lips. She moved away quickly. She struggled to get out of his hold, it failed. When she almost escaped Umi pulled her back down and stole a very passionate and unexpected kiss. Sashira's eyes grew wide but soon relaxed. She gave in, he had won. She deepened the kiss he began.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked a dark voice.  
  
The two immediately broke apart and looked around too see a very shocked Hiroku, still in his PJs and robe. (A/N: You thought they were busted huh?) Hiroku's mouth hung partly open and his eyes were broad and dazed. Sashira pulled out of Umi's embrace and looked away. Hiroku slowly walked up to them. He looked to Umi and then to Sashira.  
  
"Sis, what's going on here?" he asked with a hard voice.  
  
Sashira winced but said nothing. She kept her sight on the stoned floor, her expression serious. Hiroku could tell his sister was afraid so he looked to Umi, his best friend.  
  
"Umi, why were you kissing my sister?" he asked with his violet eyes staring daggers at him.  
  
Umi looked into Hiroku's eyes of question and then gave a sigh. Why was this happening? Sure Hiroku was the first to discover them, but then, would he tell? Umi knew he should stop the affectionate showings until they were completely alone. He took his arm and held Sashira to him, which caught her off guard. She moved close into him, but still avoiding eye contact with her older brother. But she did not want to be afraid of him.  
  
"Hiroku, your sister and I, we—"  
  
"Hiroku, we love each other!" Sashira blurted out.  
  
Hiroku looked to Sashira, shocked she had yelled it out. Umi was shocked too. Hiroku's wide eyes transported back to normal and then he gave the couple a skeptical look.  
  
"Does Dad know about this?" he asked cocking up an eyebrow.  
  
Sashira shook her head from side to side very quickly, "Please, don't tell him Hiroku!"  
  
"Well can't lie to father!" he yelled back.  
  
Sashira was angered now, "Hiroku, if you tell him he will get really angered! Please don't!" she was trying her best to hold the tears in.  
  
She dug her head into Umi's chest. Umi knew she was trying to act brave in front of her older sibling. He resembled her father so much; it looks like he was yelling at her. It was not long before Umi felt small amounts of tears spilling through his shirt. He held her tightly and began to stroke her back softly. Hiroku looked at the two sympathetically, but changed his view to the ground so he could stop the guilt coming through him.  
  
"Please Hiroku," said Umi's voice.  
  
Hiroku quickly shot a glare, "Why should I protect you? You didn't even tell me!"  
  
"Hiroku, listen I—"  
  
"No!" he shot back, "You are my best friend yet you refused to tell me about this!"  
  
"I'm sorry, we made a promise!"  
  
"That shouldn't matter!"  
  
"The fact is that you know now; please don't ruin what we have over a silly misconception!" Umi yelled to him strongly.  
  
Hiroku stared at his friend's expression.  
  
~Hiroku's POV~  
  
He was determined, and I could see that clearly. He wanted to keep the bond between him and my sister; he wanted to keep it sealed within them. I could see their love, and no matter how much I despised the fact of them being together, it couldn't be stopped. But I worried for Umi. Did he not know the danger that would come over him if my father were to find out? He would be slaughtered!  
  
"Do you know what will happen if my father discovers this?" I asked slowly.  
  
Serious as ever, he nodded, "I do."  
  
"And you are willing to risk that?" I asked quickly.  
  
Yet again, my brave friend nodded in agreement. It hit me right then. He really did love my sister, and he would do practically anything to be with her. No matter how much the pair bugged me, I couldn't stop their love, their unity. I was their last hope. Besides, Umi had protected me from so many punishments that I almost received many times. It was now my turn to protect him. I gave an uneasy smirk and nodded my head.  
  
"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut," I said coolly.  
  
Umi's eyes brightened and he gave a smirk. My sister slowly escaped from her shelter and looked to me. Her eyes were happy even though they held one tear, and she gave a small smile. She loved him too, her face showed it well. I went towards the door, about to exit the room, when I felt two delicate arms wrap around my waist from behind.  
  
"Arigatou, Onii-chan," I heard her voice say softly.  
  
My eyes softened, "Doustashimashite nee-chan."  
  
I felt her hands slips and away and her sleek footsteps walked to Umi. I slowly turned my heads to them to see them embraced together. I gave the two a smirk and walked out of the room, to leave them together, in no harms way.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"I'm so glad that had been cleared," said Umi thankfully.  
  
"Yes, I am too," replied Sashira happily.  
  
The two went back to making their breakfast and ate. As soon as they sat down, four familiar adults walked in. Sashira looked over and stood up. She slowly made her way to one of them.  
  
"Good Morning Father," she greeted as she hugged him.  
  
Naraku replied by holding her back. He was still mad at her for the report about the Wolf Clan, but his daughter was too precious to stay angered with. He gently patted her back and then released her from the hold. Sashira went to sit back down and talked with Umi some more. Naraku watched the two from a far as they talked together deeply; laughing, pouting, teasing, all the movements a couple would do...  
  
Kikyo noticed the look on her husband's face and took a glance to Kagura who nodded. She had noticed it too. Sesshomaru walked to his son and gave him a pat on the back. He then bent down and whispered something in Umi's ear which made him freeze. He looked to his father and gave a slow nod and then stood up and walked towards his room, not saying a word. Sashira stared at Sesshomaru in wonder and then followed Umi's example.  
  
Naraku walked to the seating area, as did Kagura and Kikyo. The four sat and talked.  
  
"What was that Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku.  
  
"That was me getting our seats," he replied.  
  
"You know what I mean, what did you say to them?" Naraku asked with fury.  
  
"Nothing much," Sesshomaru replied coolly.  
  
"How could it have been nothing, Umi's face was filled with terror," Naraku claimed.  
  
"Let's just say it's a father and son promise that can not be told to anyone," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Not even a mate?" joked Kagura.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled to Kagura, "No dear, not even you."  
  
"Well, the boys don't need to have training today," said Kikyo.  
  
"Why in the world not?" asked Naraku demandly.  
  
"Because they trained for eight hours straight this whole week, I believe they need a break," replied Kikyo.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yes, they should have rest."  
  
"Well, alright, but tomorrow they start up again, I will not have weaklings in this house," Naraku said as he sipped his tea.  
  
~Umi's Room~  
  
Umi walked into his room and locked the door tight. He then turned around to face Sashira who sat on his bed. He smiled at her.  
  
"You really love the bed don't you?" he implied.  
  
Sashira gave a radiant smile, "I have already told you my thoughts on this bed."  
  
Umi sat next to her and motioned for her to come closer. She did, cuddling in his arms. He then stood up off the bed bringing her along with him. He held her hand as he unfolded the blankets of his bed with the other. He then picked her up and placed inside the covers. He scooted in along with her. He held her close as she dipped her head in the base of his neck.  
  
Sashira gazed around the room as she lay in his arms. She took her vision outside of the window opening and smiled at the beauty of the moon. The stars were so lovely as they danced around the huge sphere. Sashira's eyes became wide. A full moon. Um looked down and noticed her expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Umi, look at the moon," she said.  
  
Umi looked to the moon and back to her, "What about it dear?"  
  
"It's full!" she yelled back.  
  
Umi's eyes grew serious as he looked back at the moon and realized it was full. He quickly got out of the bed and went to his wardrobe cupboard. Sashira took her time to release herself from the bed. She then walked to Umi who was now placing on a black cloak. Sashira took her robe and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked as she walked towards him.  
  
Umi turned to look into her eyes, "I'm going to witness this event," he said plainly.  
  
"Let me go with you," she said quickly.  
  
"No!" his response was quick and firm.  
  
Sashira gave an upset pout. Umi smiled at her cuteness, "You're too cute when you are angry."  
  
He brought her into a hold and kissed her forehead. He looked into her eyes, "I'll be back."  
  
She gave a nod.  
  
"I must go," he said as he hugged her again and left the room.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
"What an awesome day!" cheered Yume as he gave a stretch.  
  
Amura smiled at her boyfriend and walked to him. She took a seat on his lap, which was unexpected for him. He held her hand and looked into her eyes. She smiled.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thought I saw a bug in your hair," he said as he looked away.  
  
"WHAT!?" she yelled as she began to run her hands quickly through her hair.  
  
Yume began to laugh. Amura sneered at him and placed a playful punch on his shoulder. As a reflex, he caught her hand before it touched him. She gasped and looked into his chocolate, becoming mesmerized at each second. He then moved closer to her, his breath against her lips. Amura was blushing as she felt his breath. She closed her eyes preparing for the kiss.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Yume laughed as he looked at Amura laying flat on the bed and now glaring instantly at him. He sat on his bed, his back again the dashboard. Amura rolled herself off the bed and stood up. She then walked to the bags on Yume's beanbag chair.  
  
"What did you get?" he asked.  
  
"Many things; a sweater, a watch, a calendar, and a new diary, because you ruined my other one," she said.  
  
Yume sweat dropped, "Uh...sorry about that."  
  
Amura gave a laugh, "It's alright."  
  
Amura walked over to Yume and motioned for him to hold her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her down to his lap. She laid her head down on his chest and enjoyed her warmth.  
  
"Can you believe that Umi and Sashira are together?" Amura said reluctantly.  
  
Yume gave a roll of his eyes, "Why are you even mentioning them?"  
  
Amura gave a smirk, "Does it bother you?"  
  
"Yes! It's my old girlfriend and my cousin we are talking about here!" he yelled out.  
  
Amura gave a giggle and placed her head back on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."  
  
It became quiet as the two rested with each other. Amura took this chance to look outside at the beautiful stars and full circled moon. She loved when it was a full moon so much, all the time she would gawk at it, as if it was coming closer and closer. She gave a pleasant sigh.  
  
"Isn't the full moon beautiful Yume?" she asked with a smile.  
  
There was no response. Amura rolled her eyes, thinking that he had fallen asleep, and do forth, did not hear her. He never paid attention. She called out to him again.  
  
"Yume!" she voice in a loud tone.  
  
Silence again. Now she was worried. She was about to lift her head upward when she heard a low growl. Amura slowly lifted her head to him. Yume's head was bent down and his body shook once in awhile. Amura stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Yume, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
He responded with a louder growl, which activated Amura to jump back and lie spread out on the bed. She tilted her head up to look at him. He began to lift his head. Amura watched to see what was wrong with him. Then terror struck. Amura gave a gasp and was about to run when two hands pinned her down to the bed. Sharp nails dug deep into her skin, which caused her to yelp in pain, eyes now closed. After two seconds, Amura opened her eyes.  
  
Scarlet blood eyes of evil met cerulean ice eyes of innocence. She saw the anger in his face and became very frightened. Dark blue streaks splashed across his cheeks, one on each cheek. His teeth were sharp and bare and his growl was loud and fierce. The more Amura tried to escape, the more intense his snarls became. Amura began to struggle in his hold, wanting to flee from him badly.  
  
She stilled when he brought his face to hers; eye to eye, nose to nose. Amura stayed still as she possibly could, not wanting to signal any harm to her. The once kind boy brought he mouth down to her neck, sniffing it softly. His mouth partly opened, causing Amura to gulp the knot in her throat. She could feel the tip of his fangs as they journeyed her now white skin. She wanted away, in one swift movement, and all of her strength, she pushed her feet against his chest and hauled him off.  
  
It worked. Yume flew across the room and banged into the wall on the other side of her. Amura took the opportunity to dash to the door and run down the stairs. She took each step carefully, but as quick as possible. When at the bottom she heard something being trampled down the stairs so she quickly dodged out of the way. She then turned to see that Yume's drawers, that used to be in his room, were now splattered all over the floor. She slowly brought her eyes up to the top of the stairs. There he stood, his teeth bare and his eyes red. She could read determination of kill in his expression, and she knew it was meant for her. He took one step down, she backed away.  
  
~Amura's POV~  
  
What is happening? Did I offend him somehow to make him become like this? He acts as if he has no emotions whatsoever. He slowly dragged down the stairs, alerting me to move back again. He took another step forward, I took another step backward, then another and another. It continued this way, I made sure to watch him with alarmed eyes. He stopped two steps away from the bottom. I paused my movements as well.  
  
He lifted his hunched head. His eyes remained blood red as they were earlier. He brought up his hand the palm facing him. My expression became petrified when I noticed how much longer his nails have grown. My breath quickened, so fast that it was beyond speed measurement. He took another step towards me.  
  
I became stiff. Fear took had taken over me. I drained myself of knowledge, of movement, and of sense. I was unable to move. He left the base of the steps and came to me. I heard his growling, it came closer, and closer. There he stood; we were eye to eye, face to face. Could anything bring him back?  
  
"Yume, it's me! Amura!" I shouted, trying to break him of his prison.  
  
It failed. He continued the death glare and his growling. I wanted to try again, but before I could yell at him, he took his hands and dug the nails into my shoulders. I screamed in pain and my eyes widened. I could feel the salty tears beginning to swell up in my eyes, as I winced at the pain he had given me. I did not want to cry. I did not want to show that I held fear over him, though the truth, as of now, was that I did.  
  
Pain struck my back when I discovered I was thrown against a wall. I yelped and then forced myself to look back up at him. We were face to face again. He hunched over me, staring deep into my terrified eyes, he smirked. I could tell he was enjoying giving me pain, I couldn't blame him, and he was not himself at all. I close my eyes, waiting for him to hit slash me again. However, it did not come. I opened my eyes to see that he was not there.  
  
~Normal P.O.V.~  
  
Amura jumped in alert when she heard a growl. She stood up slowly, holding her injuries. She walked towards the kitchen opening. No one was there.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Amura turned her head towards the loud growl, which was followed by a huge thump. She walked through the kitchen and brought herself to witness the entrance of the lounge room. There she noticed Yume fighting with another. His back was to her, so she could not see who it was. When Yume noticed Amura he made his way towards her but was stopped by the stranger. He grabbed Yume by the wrist and threw him into a wall. He now laid unconscious. The stranger quickly looked to Amura.  
  
"Umi! What are you doing here!?"  
  
Umi walked up to Amura and grabbed her arm. He pulled her through the kitchen and to the front room, ignoring her outburst of pain. He opened the door and hauled her outside. Amura looked to him with confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Umi gave her a hard stare, "Do you know what's happening?"  
  
Amura shook her head, "No, I've never seen him like this!"  
  
"Okay, here is what you are going to do," Umi began, "Go to the Lair, and tell Sashira I sent you there."  
  
"But your family hates humans!" Amura argued.  
  
"Just tell them I sent you!" Umi yelled back.  
  
Amura stayed quiet. She could see he was nervous for some reason. She didn't want to deal with it now, so she obeyed. She gave a nod and ran towards the Lair. Umi watched her leaving, making sure no one caught her. He then heard a growl from inside.  
  
"He's awake already, huh?" he said to himself.  
  
He unhooked his cape and brought out his weapon. A long sword that shone metallic silver, with a red hold at the end was previewed before. He slowly walked to the kitchen opening where he witnessed nothing but a few broken plates and dinner wear.  
  
Cautiously, he made his way through the shattered floor, being in an alert stance at all times. As he came up to the lounge opening, he spotted feet, then legs, the soon, a whole body. The boy was still knockout, but he seemed to be fighting in his mind. Still cautious, Umi walked to his moving body. Umi took the sheath of his blade and poked it at Yume softly. In a flash, the sheath was taken hold of.  
  
Umi pulled away hard, which made it slip out of the youkai's hands quickly. The now youkai Yume shot his red, deadly, blood red eyes at Umi. He began limping towards him, still giving his threat of snarl. Umi charged at Yume and punched him in the gut which caused him to cough out blood. He took hold of his mouth and coughed out more blood, he then fell to the ground and held his stomach in pain. Umi smirked at the weak demon in front of him.  
  
"Just as I thought, this is your first time, and you are not aware," claimed Umi.  
  
Yume pulled himself to look up at his relative. He strained to grab him, bringing his hands towards Umi's form, as though he were reaching for life. Umi scoffed at his hopeless cousin. He then knelt down and looked into the demon's red eyes. Yume stared back in pain and confusion. Umi gave another smirk and grabbed his knapsack from behind. He brought out what seemed to be a bottle. He looked to Yume.  
  
"You are in danger cousin, though you do not know it. You strive for help, though you do not show it. What are the people who love you suppose to think? If she were to see you now, do you think she'd turn away, or would she remain by your side? Hear this coming from a family member, not a rival...." Umi took a sip of the liquid he held and then looked back to cousin, "I'm going to regret this, but I need to help you right now, or else no one else will."  
  
Umi brought his hand to Yume's cheek and caressed it softly. He then took another sip of the liquid and brought Yume's lips to his. Yume's eyes became shock, but then closed as the potion was put into his body. Their lips disconnected and Yume fell into Umi's lap. Umi brought his hands to caress his back as he thought about what his cousin was going through. Umi began to rub the side of Yume's temples softly which triggered Yume to stir in his "sleep". His eyes opened and he lifted his body, his head still down. He slowly began to lift his banged head.  
  
Chocolate innocent eyes met the calm, yet worried, gold eyes. Umi stood up and kept his view down on his cousin. Yume looked around and then stood up only after Umi did. He stared at his house shock and confusion. He could not believe all the damage in his home...did he cause it all? He slowly walked past Umi and walked into the kitchen, which was in destruction as well. He knew he had to. He has become afraid of himself.  
  
Umi watched in concern, though he did not want to show it, 'He does not know the true him, he does not know what he can cause, he is afraid of himself.'  
  
As they made their way through the last kitchen opening, Yume turned around to face Umi.  
  
"I have two questions," he said.  
  
Umi gave a sigh and sat at the base of the stairs, "What do you need to know?"  
  
"Where is Amura?" asked Yume.  
  
"I sent her to the Lair, that was the only place I knew she could be safe...from you," he said hesitantly.  
  
Yume gave a sigh of relief and anguish. He looked back to Umi, "Did I cause this? What happened to me?"  
  
Umi stared at him with a blank face, yet it was stern, "I see you have more then one question."  
  
"I have too many but I wanted to narrow it down," Yume said as he lowered his head.  
  
Umi stood up and walked to Yume. He stopped in front of him, "Don't! If you have questions, ask them! If you don't, you'll fill yourself with too many questionable answers!"  
  
Yume looked to him, "Why do you care what happens to me?"  
  
Umi raised his eyebrows, "Let's go to the Lair, I guarantee you your questions, all of them, and will be answered there."  
  
Yume looked to his cousin and then gave a nod. Umi smirked and walked out of the destructed house. Yume looked around his home and then followed.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
"So tell me, what happened?" asked a man mischievously.  
  
"Koga, he does not need to tell!" agued back Ayame.  
  
"What? I want to know if..."  
  
Matsuko smirked at his parents bickering. He then walked over to his father's desk and scrambled through some parchments. He smiled at one he had found and picked it up. He walked over to his parents.  
  
"...if he did something to regret?" he heard his mother say.  
  
"He probably did what's in the rules, after all, we did," said Koga.  
  
"Um, what are you two talking about?" Matsuko asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
Koga looked to his son with an evil smile, "Wondering if you really followed those rules my boy!"  
  
Matsuko flushed in embarrassment and gave a cough. He then turned his back on his parents and walked towards the den opening. Ayame and Koga looked to each other with smiles.  
  
"Did you?" asked Ayame, though she knew the answer.  
  
Matsuko stopped in his tracks and gave a sigh, "Mom....Dad...it's me, the one who follows all rules, no matter what," he then walked out.  
  
Koga gave a smirk while Ayame gave a chuckle. They knew their son had achieve what he wanted as they did.  
  
~The Lair~  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" questioned Naraku furiously.  
  
Almost the whole Lair crew was there in the Adult Lounge. Sashira sat on the couch with Amura and Yume, their heads bent down. Kiyo and Neko sat in a loveseat (no they are not a couple) watching the punishment as Hiroku and Tsuki stood by the fireplace in the back of the room. Umi stayed knelt on one knee, below Naraku, his anger shadowed over him. The other three adults sat on another couch across from Sashira's spot. It stayed quiet as the tense atmosphere rolled into the room. Eyes were all now on Umi, watching him bend down upon their master. The boy's head move up, he looked straight into Naraku's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I had to bring him here," Umi said with his soft, yet stern, voice.  
  
Naraku stared deep into the golden eyes of bravery. He then looked to Yume who held an expression of guilt for his cousin, but he held it strong. Naraku looked to Umi again, his gaze strong.  
  
"This is the only time I'll except them in this house, Naraku said sternly, "But, if I see them here again, I will have no choice but to punish you with harsher training."  
  
Umi gave a nod. Naraku turned away and left the room. The room was quiet as the door slammed and his footsteps faded away. Umi then sighed with relief and stood up. Kikyo gave a sigh of annoyance and looked to Kagura.  
  
"He seems angered again," she said.  
  
"Maybe you should check on him before he decides to kill himself," Kagura said.  
  
Kikyo shook her head, "No, he can cool his own head."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, "He may not be my brother, but he is his heir, I'm going to our room," he claimed.  
  
Kagura gave a sigh, "Will you ever get over that? You're boring."  
  
"Then why did you choose me as your mate?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea in Hell," she replied as she walked towards her son.  
  
To his word, Sesshomaru left the room. Kagura made her way to Umi, who now sat next to Yume on the couch. She touched his shoulder, which triggered him to jump in alert.  
  
"Relax dear, it's me," Kagura said.  
  
Umi gave a sigh of relief, "I thought Lord Naraku came back to punish me."  
  
Kagura gave a smirk, "Why don't you get to sleep? Show the others their room," she said.  
  
"Yes mother," he replied.  
  
Kagura gave Umi a peck on his forehead (where the moon is ^^) and walked to where she was. She mumbled a few words to Kikyo and they left for bed. Soon, everyone was out of the Lounge, except for Sashira, Umi, Yume, and Amura. Umi then stood and looked to Yume.  
  
"Come, there is a room over here," he said.  
  
Yume and Amura followed Umi and Sashira. They walked out of the Adult Lounge and up the stairs where new rooms had recently been added. Amura was talking with Sashira (without fighting! 0_0).  
  
"Where is your room?" Amura asked.  
  
"We'll be right across from you, the rooms were just added there," Sashira said plainly.  
  
"I see," Amura replied.  
  
Yume, however, was having a serious conversation with Umi.  
  
"I thought you said I could have my questions answered tonight," Yume said.  
  
Umi looked to him with a smirk," I thought you have forgotten about that, don't worry, I'll have us go into my room and you may ask away," he said as he stopped.  
  
"Well, here we are," said Sashira.  
  
"Um yes, Sashira, I'm going to have a talk with Yume, Amura, go ahead into your room, Yume will be there shortly," he said with a wink.  
  
Amura gave a blush and walked into the room. Yume rolled his eyes, " What was that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I know you two were planning on something tonight," he said.  
  
"Are you joking me!? After what happened tonight?!" Yume shouted.  
  
Umi gave a chuckle, "Sometimes the worst events result in happiness."  
  
With that Umi gave Sashira a peck on the cheek and walked into his room. Sashira looked to Yume. She gave him a hug from behind, which caused his eyes to widen.  
  
"Oyasumi nasi, Yume-kun," with that she let him go and walked into his room.  
  
Yume looked to where she entered and then walked over to Umi's room. He entered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around. The room was neat, no objects on the floor and there was hardly any furniture. Just a bookshelf and his bed, with a small desk. The silk bed was made neatly and the lighting was dim. Umi was sitting at his desk chair, watching Yume curiously. He pointed to the bed. Yume walked over to the bed and sat.  
  
"So Yume Higurashi," began Umi, "What are these questions you want answered?"  
  
~Wolf Clan—Kai's Den~  
  
Kai sat at his desk while writing down a few parchments. He had a memorable night, one to remember for the rest of his life. Katsumi was his, they were each other's. Speaking of Katsumi, the girl was still asleep. Could she be having a dream? Kai wanted to force wake her, but the girl was too peaceful- looking to distract. So, since sleeping beauty was in dreamland, Kai decided to get some of his work done, since he did not complete it last night.  
  
"Let's see...this one goes in the late document, and this one has been stamped, so it's completed..." he went on and on.  
  
He then stopped his hands that were in motion, when he heard stirring from his bed. He looked up and viewed Katsumi's bare back. She seemed to confused, but then she looked down and grabbed a blanket, wrapping herself quickly. The memories had returned to her.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," said Kai.  
  
Katsumi turned around, which caused Kai to start bursting aloud. Her was a total mess and her lip gloss was smeared all over her face. She looked at him in question and then moved off the bed, wrapping the blanket even more around her.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked with on hand on her waist.  
  
"You have make up all over your beautiful face," he said while chuckling.  
  
Katsumi quickly took her hand and wiped what she could off her face. She then walked over to Kai, blushing in embarrassment. She sat slightly on his desk and looked down to read the parchments.  
  
"What are these?" she asked.  
  
"Paperwork I wish I did not have," Kai replied with a sigh.  
  
Katsumi gave a giggle, "Do you have a Personal Hot Spring?"  
  
Kai nodded, "It's that way," he said as he pointed in an opposite direction.  
  
Katsumi stood off the desk and made her way to the hot spring.  
  
~Katsumi's POV~  
  
As I walked into the other section of the den, I spotted the hot spring, which had steam arising from it. Good wolf boy kept it warm for me. I slipped off the blanket, letting it fall to the ground. I placed one foot into the steamed water. Yes, it definitely was hot! When my foot got used to the temperature, I slowly made my way in. I noticed the cloth near the side and grabbed it. I began to wash myself; my thoughts strayed to another topic. What a passionate night I had. Me and my long time crush are now one.  
  
I paused when I finally realized another memory. I brought my hand up and touched the spot where he claimed his love for me. I smiled as my fingers went over the two bumps that represented his feeling for me. I am his, and he is mine. Nothing could make me happier.  
  
"Are you almost done?" I jumped at his voice.  
  
I turned to see him. He was fully dressed in a red shirt and black pants. His hair was messy as always and he wore his daily headband around his forehead. I looked to him fully with blush on my cheeks.  
  
"Just about," I answered, "May you pass me a cloth?"  
  
He picked up a large cloth hanging beside him and passed it to me. As I stood, I quickly wrapped the plush fabric around me. I gave him a "brush away" look. He gave a smirk and left the room.  
  
~The Lair—Front Entrance~  
  
"Are you sure you want to leave this early?" asked Umi.  
  
"Yes, I need to clean up before our parents get home a freak out on us," replied Yume.  
  
"I see, well, take this potion and drink it before six on every full moon," said Umi as he gave Yume a bottle of potion.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Yume asked as he took the bottle.  
  
"As I said when you were still demon, I am helping as a family member, not a rival," Umi replied with his arms now crossed.  
  
Yume stared at him hesitantly, "Okay, I trust you for now, but not in battle."  
  
Umi opened one eye, "As do I."  
  
"Okay, boys, enough talk, you need to go Yume," Sashira said.  
  
"Ah! Yes, we do," Yume grabbed Amura's hand, "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Okay, thanks for the stay," Amura said to Umi and Sashira.  
  
"You're welcome," said Umi as he held Sashira now.  
  
Yume and Amura walked off. Umi watched them until their figures were gone, 'Beware cousin...danger seeks your life, but remember, you have a family partner here to help.'  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
After her bath, Katsumi had finally dressed. The two met outside of his den and walked hand in hand. At this time, not many wolves were out, so there was a small amount of stares. The two were heading to Matsuko's den, but met with someone on the way.  
  
"Kai! Katsumi!" yelled a voice.  
  
The couple turned to see Mizu running towards them. The ookami hime took her breath, her hands to her stomach. She looked up and noticed the connected hands of her friend's.  
  
"Ohh, what goes on here?" Mizu asked slyly.  
  
Katsumi blushed and stole a glance at Kai who just smirked.  
  
"Oi minna!" called out another voice.  
  
Kai and Katsumi turned to see their prince waving at them. Kai waved back.  
  
"Ohayo!" Matsuko called, "What are you two doing out this early?"  
  
"Well, we were coming to see you," said Kai.  
  
"We huh?" Matsuko questioned with a smirk.  
  
Katsumi gave another blush as Kai asserted his gaze. Matsuko gave a chuckle and pecked his "wife" on the check, "Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo Matsu-kun," she answered with a smile.  
  
Matsuko looked at Kai and Katsumi's locked hands. He looked to his friend with an evil smirk.  
  
"So, what is this all about?" he asked with his smirk still noticeable.  
  
Katsumi blushed even more and Kai just rolled his eyes. He then let go of Katsumi's hand and averted his gaze with crossed arms. Mizu giggled.  
  
"I think someone's a little shy," Mizu said with a smile.  
  
Kai turned to them, "Okay, so we are together! Is there something wrong with that!?"  
  
Mizu laughed, "No, no, not at all!"  
  
Matsuko took hold of Mizu's hand, "Okay, well, let's go to the River and join Yume."  
  
"Do we have to?" sighed Kai.  
  
Katsumi gave a giggled, "Oh stop being so dramatic!"  
  
"I am not being dramatic!" yelled Kai as they began to walk.  
  
"You're acting as though the world is going to collapse if we go!"  
  
"No, not that dramatic, Katsumi-chan."  
  
"Okay, well, then, as though you are going to die!"  
  
"Well, may it will—"  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The ground soon shook and stopped the four teens in their tracks. Matsuko cocked an eyebrow and looked to Kai in question.  
  
"What was THAT!?" Kai yelled.  
  
"I don't know!" Matsuko yelled back.  
  
Soon, screaming started to come from the forest. They looked in the forest's direction and noticed a flock of birds erupting from the back of the forest trees. Matsuko looked to Katsumi.  
  
"You and Mizu go find my mother, Kai, come with me, we are going to go look for my father," he ordered.  
  
Katsumi gave a mod and ran off with Mizu to find Ayame.  
  
"Come on, let's go find my dad!" said Matsuko.  
  
Kai gave a nod. Soon, both began to run towards the forest. Kai caught up with Matsuko.  
  
"How do you know he is there already?" Kai shouted.  
  
"It's my father we are talking about! Where danger is, he is!" replied Matsuko.  
  
And the two ookami ran off towards the forest, ready for the danger that awaited them there.  
  
~Yume's House~  
  
Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! Just sit there and be still!," he replied.  
  
"I'm almost sure I did," she said as she sat back down on a rock.  
  
"Well I didn't, now we just finished fixing the house, can we get to what I want to do?" replied the eager dog boy.  
  
Amura gave her boyfriend a glare sat back down on the rock. Yume continued to sketch her image and then paused. He looked up and faced her.  
  
"Out of curiosity, why do you ask?" asked Yume.  
  
"I'm mentioning it because the explosion came from the forest next to the Wolf Clan," Amura said while still in her pose.  
  
"Ahh I see, well maybe Hiroku dropped by there," said Yume as he continued to paint.  
  
"Who is Hiroku?" asked Amura.  
  
"It's Sashira's brother," said Yume while he still continued to paint.  
  
"Hiroku Aitsu, why does that name sound familiar?" Amura asked with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I don't know, maybe he goes to our school," Yume said as he painted some more.  
  
"Yes, I guess you are right," Amura said as she went back to normal.  
  
"HELLO!" said a happy voice from behind Yume.  
  
Yume's ears gave an annoyed tweak and groan. Amura gave a sweat drop and a sigh. Yume paused his sketching and turned to see Kairi hand in hand with Shinjuki.  
  
"Oh...look who it is," said Yume with sarcasm.  
  
"Was that sarcasm?" said Kairi as she gave him a bonk on the head.  
  
"What? Sarcasm...no not me," said Yume while scratching the bump on his head.  
  
Shinjuki walked to the large canvas Yume was painting on. He examined it as well as Amura and gave a smile.  
  
"Excellent as always!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," said Yume as he continued his work.  
  
Shinjuki put the large bag he was carrying down and opened it up. He pulled out what seemed to be his flute. He walked over to Yume.  
  
"Want some music?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Yume said; keeping all his concentration on the painting.  
  
Kairi looked at Amura, "How long have you been there?"  
  
Amura stayed in her pose, "About half an hour."  
  
"Wow," said Kairi, :I would never be able to stay still that long."  
  
"Don't need to tell us that twice," said Yume, earning him another bonk on the head from Kairi.  
  
Shinjuki gave a chuckle and began to play his flute. The melody was soft and breathtaking; it could cure any problem. After the entrancing, quiet, angelic tune it became fast and extreme. It made it seem as though adrenaline was starting to run through your body. Soon the music stopped, same on cue with Yume's finished painting.  
  
"Great music Shin, well I'm done!" cheered Yume.  
  
Amura gave a sigh, "Thank God, I can move again..."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The ground shook and Amura lost her balance. Luckily, she grabbed hold of the rock she sat on before she fell into the river. Amura stood and looked to the forest near the wolf clan. More and more birds were flocking up.  
  
"You see, I knew it!' she yelled to Yume.  
  
"Okay, well let's go over there and see what it is!" he shouted.  
  
Before they left, Shinjuki gave a wide-eyed expression, "Um...I don't think that's going to happen."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because THAT won't let us," he said as he pointed towards the other side of the rover. Yume turned around to view a giant water snake who seemed to have it's sleek eyes on Amura.  
  
"Amura look out!" Yume shouted.  
  
Amura dodged the water snake's attack and ran to Yume. By this time, everyone had called out their weapons and was ready for a battle. Yume stared the demon in the eye, as it stared back.  
  
'First me turning demon last night, causing me to complete destroy our house, we fix it, and now a demon comes by the next day and ruins it again!' though Yume to himself, 'Oh it's on now!'  
  
The snake made its move, snatching at Yume who blacked the snake's fangs with his Tetsuaiga. Kairi went to the left, bringing her kunai in a blocking pose. Shinjuki went to the right, holding his pike out towards the demon. Amura stood with Yume, her bow and arrows in hand.  
  
~Wolf Clan~  
  
"DAD!" shouted Matsuko as he spotted Koga.  
  
Koga looked to Matsuko, "There you are, are you going to come with me to fight?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, but, what is it?" asked Kai.  
  
"A giant forest snake, it is feasting on wolves, we have to stop it!" yelled Koga.  
  
"A snake? Are those un common around now?" asked Kai.  
  
"No time to explain, let's go!" yelled Koga.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" shouted Kai.  
  
Without word the wolf boys ran to the scene where the snake was. On the way, many wolf demons were retreating shouting remarks such as "It's too dangerous!" or "Run, run away!" That did no stop the three ookami's from running to their enemy. Koga soon slowed down, signaling Matsuko and Kai to stop as well. When they stopped, they became dead silent. Koga knelt down behind a bush, as well as the boys. He then pointed across from him for the boys to see.  
  
Matsuko and Kai followed his finger and saw the forest snake. As of now, it was suffocating a wolf, who's whimpers could be heard; softly, softer, and then soon, gone. When dead, the snake unraveled it self and opened its wide jaws. It devoured the wolf in an instant. Matsuko looked in disgust as the wolf was eaten.  
  
"I say we kill it now," whispered Kai angrily.  
  
"No, we need to wait for the perfect moment!" Koga whispered back, though it was hard.  
  
"That was the perfect moment, he killed one of our wolves!" said Kai in a soft, yet, hard tone.  
  
"Well, father, it did just eat, so maybe it will have a harder time fighting if we attack it now," suggested Matsuko.  
  
"You have the brains my boy," said Koga.  
  
"Okay, but we should split up," Matsuko said as he watched their prey.  
  
~Lair—Training Grounds~  
  
"Okay boys, time to train!" Naraku shouted.  
  
"Whoa, what? What about those double earthquakes?!" shouted Hiroku.  
  
"Yes sir, should we look into them?" Umi asked.  
  
"It is not of our concern, now get into fighting position, Umi and Kiyo first," he said harshly.  
  
Umi gave a nod of his head and went to his position on the North quadrant of the battlefield. Kiyo gave a bow and went to the South quadrant of the battlefield and summoned out his weapon, now going into his fight stance. Both boys looked into each other's eyes as if calculating their actions. Naraku looked to each of them and gave a nod to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the students on the training grounds, "Ready...begin."  
  
The boys began their usual training and had their usual spectators. From the library window was Sashira, Tsuki, and Neko. They always would watch the training from the library window since "women are at risk" when at the training grounds. Or so, Sashira's father would say that. They loved watching the boys train, plus, Tsuki needed to be near by in case the boys were to get injured.  
  
"Same old thing, something new should happen," complained Tsuki.  
  
"Hai," said Neko with a bore sigh.  
  
Sashira looked to them, "Not everything is the same, remember when my brother beat Kiyo?"  
  
"That's true!" said Tsuki thoughtfully.  
  
"I didn't like when he beat Kiyo," Neko said with closed eyes.  
  
"Why not? It was a big honor for my brother," Sashira said.  
  
Neko gave a scoff, "Well, I guess, but he hurt Kiyo too much."  
  
Sashira and Tsuki looked to each other and gave smirks. Sashira turned away and looked back to the boys fighting; once again Umi had won, and he was now resting his body as the other were getting prepared to fight. Kiyo seemed fine after his battle with Umi. He did; however, have a huge gash in his side, but he was resting it up.  
  
Sashira looked to Umi again. She was sp happy they were together, sure they were in a forbidden love, but it was better then not being together. She gave a smile when Umi had noticed her soft eyes on him. He returned a smile to her. Their longing stare was interrupted.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Suddenly, a large creature boomed out from underground causing the Lair and training grounds to shake hard. Sashira's eyes widened at the creature that erupted from the grounds. Tsuki and Neko stood up from their seats and ran to the window to see what had happened. They too gasped at the snakelike creature that had emerged from the grounds, who was now staring at Kiyo, Hiroku, and Umi.  
  
Soon after, Kikyo barged into the room the girls were in.  
  
"Are you alright!?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine mother," Sashira answered as she looked down to the boys.  
  
The snakelike creature stared at the boys, slowly slithering the end of its body. In no time the boys uncovered their weapons and stood in a battle position. The snake was first to make its move; it snatched at Kiyo, who blocked it easily.  
  
At the first sign, Sashira transformed into her battle costume and ran down the stairs. Tsuki turned at her departing figure.  
  
"Sashira!" she called out as transformed as well.  
  
Tsuki then looked back out the window, her eyes waiting for Sashira to appear down below.  
  
~Sashira's POV~  
  
I made my way down the long stairs and into the empty dining room. I stopped and slowly walked through the kitchen, towards the exit for the training grounds. I turned slightly, pressing my back to the wall and creeping slowly at the open door.  
  
I could hear what battle was being fought. Bombs exploding causing the ground to shake, swords being unsheathed and slashing against another one's skin. I made my move again, very softly. I knew that even the slightest movement and I would be detected. I have to try my hardest, to not get recognized. I moved my head close to the opened door and looked out. The boys were still fighting, which was good for me.  
  
'Gives me enough time to call out my weapon and make my attack,' I said to myself.  
  
I reached behind me and an arrow appeared in my hold. I kneeled down, my whole body facing out to the battle. I took the arrow and traced a circle around my, while watching the enemy cautiously. I then placed the arrow in front of me, the beast still not detecting me. I took my now free hands and made them into a spell pose. I began to chat softly.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Madzu shi motemo shishi so kannawo, madzu shi motemo shishi kannado, madzu shi motemo shishi so..." the incantation continued.  
  
As she chanted, a series of designs and sparks surrounded her and soon engulfed her. She could not be seen, only a white circle in her place. The light of the circle soon dimmed. The boys were too distracted to see what she had done, which in a way, was good, for they were keeping the beast from seeing her.  
  
The light was now a sheer bulb around her figure. There she sat, still calm in her same position. She opened her eyes slowly and gave a satisfied smirk. She took her left hand and reached behind her, the smirk still visible and her eyes still full of confidence. Her palm latched to a solid object. She brought in front of her a bow. The bow was no ordinary one; it was white, decorated with paint made from a dragon's scales. Sashira smiled at her weapon.  
  
"Celestial Dragon, it's been awhile since I have used you, how about you awaken?" she spoke to the bow.  
  
The bow reacted with shining its aura even brighter than it was. Sashira smiled and grabbed an arrow; it became the shape of a dragon's fang once she placed it in the firing position. Sashira put the bow and arrow into firing stance and aimed to the sky.  
  
~To Umi~  
  
Umi dodged the water snake yet again and gave it a slash with his sword. Before he gave it another blow, he spotted Sashira, ready to fire her arrow. He looked to see that Hiroku and Kiyo had noticed to. He landed and noticed that Hiroku and Kiyo had already left the battlefield.  
  
'They must have noticed her too,' Umi thought to himself.  
  
Umi ran towards the snake and gave it one last hit of his sword, he then moved off the training ground. Sashira, who was now ready to fire, and she did.  
  
~Wolf Clan—Forest~  
  
"Take that!" shouted Kai as he threw his pike at the forest snake. A hiss of pain escaped from the snake as the clash hit it. Kai jumped back down and gave a questionable glare. The snake slithered back up into its fight position.  
  
"Why won't it die!?" Kai yelled furiously.  
  
"He is right, we have attacked it all over, but it won't even show any signs of injury!" said Matsuko.  
  
They were right. They had given the creature all of their attacks, yet nothing happened to the snake, neither did it back away. What was happening?  
  
"Maybe we should attack it all together!" Kai suggested.  
  
"No, that won't work," said Koga.  
  
"Then what do we do!?" Kai replied loudly.  
  
Matsuko looked up at the creature. It began to twirl in its spot, watching them. Matsuko glared at it, how much he wanted to destroy this monster for hurting defenseless wolves.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The ground shook again, causing the wolves to almost loose balance. Kai; however, fell over onto Matsuko, who fell along with him. Koga walked to them and bent down to their level.  
  
"Are you two alright?" asked Koga.  
  
"Yes, just fine..." said Kai.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a person on your back!" shouted Matsuko from under Kai.  
  
Kai looked down to see Matsuko, "Whoa, sorry!" he apologized as he stood quickly.  
  
"Okay, let's try and attack at the same time, better then nothing," Matsuko said as he stood.  
  
"It's too late for that," said Koga sternly.  
  
"Why?" asked Matsuko with confusion.  
  
Koga brought his hand out and pointed, "It's gone."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" yelled Kai.  
  
They looked to see the creature gone and a trail of fallen trees as its escape path. Kai gave a growl, "I say we go after it!"  
  
Matsuko gave a nod. He then looked to his father, "Dad, let me and Kai go, we can handle it on our own."  
  
"Sure son, I'll go check on your mother and help clean up the clan," Koga said as he patted his son on the head.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Matsuko said as he and Kai sped off towards the Field.  
  
~Lair~  
  
The sky became clouded and dark. Sashira aimed her arrow up towards the sky and soon released her hold. At that moment, her arrow flew into the clouds like lighting. Sashira gave a smirk when the arrow disappeared.  
  
Arrows, not one or two, but the whole sky filled with arrows. They started shooting down towards the snake, and hit him. The snake hissed in pain as the arrows bashed into its long and scaly skin. It was dart practice for this attack, nothing could be better. After what seemed like a lifetime, the arrows stopped their storm. Dust that had erupted around the snake began to clear. Sashira watched, with her bow still in hand and a confident smile. She stood up and her faced then paled.  
  
The snake was still alive, and now lifting its long body up. There was; however, proof the creature had been hit with those arrows. Holes were found all over its skin, yet it stilled moved as though it was completely healthy. Sashira's expression became terrified.  
  
'Why didn't it die?' she thought to herself.  
  
Umi glared hard at the unhurt creature, as Hiroku gawked in shock. The snake looked down upon them, its eyes moving from Umi to Sashira, to Hiroku, and then back to Umi. The snake kept its gaze on them, slithering backwards. Sashira noticed this.  
  
'Why is it retreating? He seems fine......' she thought to herself.  
  
Umi soon noticed the snake was making its escape as well. He looked to Sashira. Sashira looked to him. She stood up and walked to him.  
  
:Umi, should we follow it?" she asked.  
  
Hiroku stood up in an instant, "Whoa, wait a minute! You saw that thing, it's immortal!"  
  
Sashira shot a glare towards her brother, "No demon is immortal, no matter what they say!" she shouted to him.  
  
Hiroku gave a wince, "That's right, but your attack should have killed it! It's going to take a lot more then just us to kill it!"  
  
"He is right Sashira," claimed Umi.  
  
"I am?" questioned Hiroku.  
  
Umi gave a nod, "Yes, you are."  
  
Hiroku stood quiet and then gave a smile, "Yeah! Of course I am!"  
  
Sashira rolled her eyes and then looked at the path the snake had left behind. She then turned her head back to Umi.  
  
"It seems our "immortal" friend is heading for the Field," she claimed.  
  
Umi gave a nod, "I noticed that as well, but for what reason I wonder. Shall we follow it?"  
  
Hiroku gave a nod, "I say we do!"  
  
"But if Sashira's attack, even with ours, did not work, how do you expect to kill it?" questioned Kiyo.  
  
"Wakaranai. But we need to act fast if we want to save a few village lives," claimed Umi.  
  
:Ah yes, let's follow it!" agreed Sashira.  
  
With the nods of their heads the warriors were off towards the Field.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Tsuki from the window view.  
  
"Probably following the snake," said Kikyo.  
  
"Should we follow them, Lady Kikyo?" asked Tsuki.  
  
"No, leave it to them, they can handle it," she said.  
  
~The Field~  
  
His breathing was heavy as he kneeled down besides a rock. Sweat dripped down his face, his skin was red from all the combat that had just deceased. He gave a growl and lifted his blade again.  
  
"Yume! That's enough, you'll kill yourself!" Amura shouted.  
  
Yume gave a scoff, "I can kill it, I just need to beat it down a bit."  
  
"Yume, we all have tried and it still wont' die!" Shinjuki claimed.  
  
"Yes, something is absolutely wrong here!" Kairi said with a huge sigh.  
  
Yume placed his blade down and turned to look at his enemy. The water snake, at that moment, slithered in its place, waiting for prey. Yume could hear its hunger, it hunger for blood. He then turned to view the sky, panting less and less.  
  
"Oh my God, look!"  
  
Yume followed Kairi's pointed finger and then jumped up. Two more snakes, and they were slithering this way. They were slithering towards the third snake, which was coiled up. The two snakes then came to the third one who was coiled.  
  
"What are they doing?" asked Amura.  
  
"I don't know......" said Yume as he watched the scaled beasts.  
  
The water snake began to slither around into a complete coil. The forest snake then made a coil around the water snake, tightening itself hard up to the water snake. The forest snake then opened its jaws and bit into the water snake's skin, which gave no reaction. The third snake slithered around the two and then bit its fangs into the forest snake.  
  
A bright light erupted from the three coiled snakes, causing Yume and the others to shield their eyes.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"What the hell is that!?!" yelled Kai as he fell over from the intense brightness.  
  
"I don't know, but it's coming form the Field," claimed Matsuko as he stood.  
  
"Well, we are almost there, let's hurry!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
The wolf boys ran off.  
  
~Elsewhere (again ^^')~  
  
"Umi, was that light—" Sashira began.  
  
"Yes, it seems to be coming from the Field," he concluded for her.  
  
"Do you think it's the snake?" she asked.  
  
"Come on! Let's just go find out for ourselves!" shouted Hiroku, as they all began running towards the Field.  
  
~The Field~  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"My........."  
  
"Gosh........"  
  
"Did it do what I think it just did?" questioned Amura.  
  
"No, it did worse........." claimed Shinjuki with a wide opened mouth.  
  
The gang looked to the now single snake. Only now, it was five times bigger, uglier, and undoubtedly stronger. Yume gave a growl as the snake kept its red and wet eyes on him, as if it was saying "I won".  
  
Yume shook his head in response, as saying "It hasn't even begun."  
  
In one quick swift moment Yume grabbed his sword and attacked, causing the snake to be blown into the ground. Yume landed on his feet easily. He looked around.  
  
'It's not dead, I can smell him!' he told himself.  
  
Amura watched Yume as he walked in the grass cautiously. She knew that meant the battle was not over, yet, he still tried to finish it on his own. She watched as his ears tweaked, meaning he heard something. He jumped, the snake now emerging from where he stood, its jaws opened.  
  
Yume's eyes became wide as the snake's jaws came close to him. In a quick flash, the snake was knocked away from his target. Yume's eyes now gave the expression of confusion. He landed onto the ground, his head bent.  
  
"So......" Yume's ears tweaked at the voice, "you can't kill either cousin?"  
  
Yume turned his head to see none other then Umi with his whole crew. Yume stood, bringing his blade over his shoulder. He looked at his cousin and his "team" and gave a smirk.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"I can't have you killed by some demon," Umi said as he placed his weapon in front of him,"That's my job."  
  
Yume gave a smirk, "You sound so confident."  
  
"Humph, we'll see in time if my confidence protects me," Umi responded.  
  
The boys stared to each other long and hard. They both wore smirks. Sashira and company watched in amusement; however, they were distracted.  
  
"Yume!" shouted Amura's voice.  
  
Yume looked over to see Amura, Kairi, and Shinjuki running towards him. Amura walked up out of breath.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked while taking her breath.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied.  
  
"Why worry about him, the mutt face says he can handle himself," said a deep sarcastic voice.  
  
Yume's expression became dull and he gave a scoff while crossing his arms. Kai walked behind Amura.  
  
"Good Morning!" he greeted.  
  
Amura turned with surprise, "Kai? Matsuko? What are you two doing here?"  
  
Kai gave a smile, "Yo!"  
  
Matsuko started his explanation of them following the snake. Everyone gave shocked eyes.  
  
".......and so we followed it over here," he concluded.  
  
"That's exactly what happened to us," said Kiyo.  
  
"I wonder why we got attacked by the same type of creature at the same time, well almost," Umi questioned.  
  
"Well, it's obviously the same villain sending his or her minions at us," Sashira stated.  
  
Yume gave a roll of his eyes, "So what are we going to do? Fight together?"  
  
"No way! We are against each other aren't we?" claimed Kai.  
  
"Oh Kai, we need to work together for this!" shouted Matsuko.  
  
"Why? We can take him!" Kai boasted.  
  
"What? You mean like you did back at the clan?" yelled back Matsuko.  
  
"He's right then, they won't get injured will they?" said Hiroku.  
  
"No, it seems they are almost immortal," said Shinjuki.  
  
They all stayed quiet, thinking on how to beat this creature. Yume looked to the ground having the same debate in his head as everyone else. He turned around and started scanning the Field. Umi realized this too and looked up.  
  
"Umi......" Yume began.  
  
"Yes, I know......." Concluded Umi.  
  
"Why has it not been around?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Umi.  
  
The two continued their conversation as the others stood confused. Kairi bent towards Shinjuki.  
  
"What are they talking about?" she whispered.  
  
Shinjuki shook his head, "I have no idea."  
  
Yume turned to Shinjuki, "You know, I can hear you."  
  
Kairi gave a sweat drop, "Right, are you going to tell us what you and Umi are worrying about?"  
  
Yume gave a scoff, "Can't you tell?"  
  
"Sorry, we are not as skilled as you with the radar ears and all," replied Sashira sarcastically.  
  
"The enemy has not come to attack nor is it detected," said Umi as his eyes watched out to the field.  
  
Everyone looked to the Field with sharp eyes. The enemy was no where to be seen. The wind blew lightly, blowing the tall grass gracefully. Umi looked to Yume who was staring back. Yume's ears began to tweak as he sensed motion. He jumped away, grabbing Amura with him.  
  
The ground shook as a long-scaled creature came out from under the ground. Everyone on the ground took hold of someone or something near then to hold their ground. Yume landed to the ground and looked up.  
  
There was the missing creature, watching them as though they were its next meal. Its now green eyes looked down upon them, his tongue slithering in and out of its mouth. Yume walked over to Umi, dragging Amura along with him.  
  
"What do you say? We fight together?" Yume questioned.  
  
"I don't know what to say to that!" Umi yelled.  
  
"Well say something, or we all become snake food!" Yume argued back.  
  
The snake gave a snap and Yume looked to see Shinjuki and Kai in the air. They brought out their weapons while in mid-air. The snake lifted its head and took a snap at Kai who dodges it thanks to Shinjuki, who attacked the snake's head. The boys landed near each other. Kai looked to Shinjuki.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"You're welcome," Shinjuki replied.  
  
Soon the groups gathered and Yume looked up to look at the snake.  
  
"It seems as though Shinjuki's attack did some damage.......it's blind," Yume said.  
  
"That's what I thought when I saw it from afar," claimed Kiyo.  
  
The snake did indeed seem blind. It began to slither and could not see where it was going. Sashira looked to the group.  
  
"Eyes are not the only senses, it will eventually find us," she said.  
  
"Very true," said Hiroku.  
  
"It's settled then, we fight together," said Yume.  
  
"Okay........and I say we split up, get it confused!" shouted Kairi.  
  
"I never thought of that, good job Kairi!" cheered Kai.  
  
Kairi chuckled, "Thank you!  
  
"Okay, who is going where?" questioned Amura.  
  
They all thought for a moment. Suddenly, they heard a hiss. They turned to see the snake coming slowly towards them.  
  
"No time to figure that out, just run!!" shouted Hiroku as they went separate ways.  
  
All ten began to scatter all over the field and at the same time, surrounded the snake completely. They all hid down into the tall grass; however, they kept their eyes on their enemy. The snake stopped its slithering. It stayed still but its hissing could still be heard by everyone. The attacking began.  
  
Yume ran towards the snake, sweat falling down his face. He soon felt someone beside and turned to see Umi running besides him. They both ran head on towards the creature. They suddenly jumped in mid-air, raising their weapons over heads and shouted out their attacks.  
  
"Kaze no Naguru!"  
  
"Tsukikuroi!"  
  
The blast combined and hit the snake, which caused it to squirm, yet it was still alive.  
  
"Yume, move!" shouted Amura.  
  
Yume turned towards her voice to see her and Sashira with their arrows aimed. The boys moved and the girls released their attacks.  
  
"Ryu no Ha!"  
  
"Tenshi no Ya!"  
  
The arrows shot and struck the beast's body. It hissed in pain again. Everyone soon started attacking; Kairi wrapped the snake with her chained kunais, Kai took his double sided pike and attacked the beast as much as he could—same with Matsuko and Shinjuki. After all the damage inflicted Yume and Umi raised their weapons again, Amura and Sashira aimed theirs arrows.  
  
"Kaze no Nagaru!"  
  
"Tsukikuroi!"  
  
"Ryu no Ha!"  
  
Tenchi no Ya!"  
  
The arrows were shot and the blasts were given. All watched as the flashing beam grew and the hissing of pain left. As the light died down there was no snake; however, a piece of parchment fell from the sky. Once it landed, Yume picked it up and unrolled it.  
  
Everyone gathered around him.  
  
"Read it!"  
  
Yume looked up and then down to the parchment, he began to read;  
  
"The test of courage, the test of fight After taking the test, you have the right Now one step closer, it is up to you all Who is the chooser? Decide soon For you shall soon see; Together Everyone Achieves More."  
  
~End Chapter 11~ 


End file.
